


Ce que je n'ai jamais su

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Daemons, Fic originale gagnante du meilleur Hotch/Reid en 2015, Fluff et Angst, M/M, Mention/sous-entendu de suicide, Sexual Content, Usage de drogue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Hotch n’est pas très doué pour savoir ce qu’il veut. Il ne l’a jamais été, même quand il avait dix-sept ans avec un frère plus brillant que lui et un dæmon qui refusait de se stabiliser.Des années plus tard, Spencer Reid arrive au BAU avec la tête pleine d’anecdotes et un dæmon qui n’a pas peur de leur dire exactement ce qu’il pense. Soudain, Hotch sait parfaitement ce qu’il veut, bien qu’il n’ait aucune idée de comment l’avoir.





	1. La personne que l'on devient

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I Never Knew (Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108090) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



> Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l’univers de His Dark Materials / La Croisée des Mondes, voilà ce que vous avez besoin de savoir :  
> Un dæmon, /de.mɔ̃/ est un être fictif de la trilogie fantastique La Croisée des Mondes de Philip Pullman. Les dæmons sont les manifestations physiques de l’âme de la personne sous forme animale, et presque toujours de genre opposé. Les dæmons ont une intelligence humaine, sont capables de parler quelque soit leur forme et agissent souvent comme s’ils étaient indépendants de leur humain, tout en ne pouvant pas trop s’en éloigner physiquement. Les dæmons des enfants pré-pubères peuvent changer de forme volontairement et de manière presque instantanée afin de devenir n’importe quelle créature, réelle ou imaginaire. Pendant l’adolescence, le dæmon prend définitivement la forme de l’animal qui correspond le plus au caractère de son humain.

__

_« Mon tour viendra aussi de m’élancer_

_Je sens déjà l’essor d’une aile »_

**Osip Mandelstam, _The Selected Poems_**

 

Une fois, Aaron Hotchner s’était assis à l’écart des autres à la fête d’anniversaire de son cousin parce qu’il ne parvenait pas à décider s’il voulait faire des _party games_ avec un groupe d’enfants excités ou jouer à chat avec l’autre groupe. Au lieu de choisir, il s’était adossé au mur de la maison de son oncle, avachi, pendant que son dæmon lui courait entre les jambes en reniflant partout et en soufflant sur tous ceux qui s’approchaient de trop près.

Grand-Mère s’était approchée de lui et avait claqué sa langue de désapprobation en voyant son visage rougi. Elle avait fait courir une main fraiche sur son front et avait remis une mèche de cheveux noirs en place.

\- Tu n’es pas très doué pour savoir ce que tu veux, avait-elle commenté avec une lueur acérée dans le regard.

Aaron avait haussé les épaules.

Il ne surmonta jamais vraiment ce problème.

 

 

Spencer Reid perturbait tous ceux qui l’approchaient.

Il avait envisagé la possibilité que ce soit son âge, couplé à son intelligence, et peut-être que les autres se sentaient menacés à cause de leurs propre manque de confiance en eux.

Il avait finalement dû accepter le fait que c’était probablement à cause d’Aureilo.

\- Vous devez arrêtez ça, les réprimanda un jour William Reid, deux ans avant qu’il n’abandonne Spencer et Diana sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

Son dæmon, un coyote, secoua la tête vers Aureilo avec déception.

\- Tu rends les gens mal à l’aise, Spencer.

Aureilo fit un bruit énervé et quitta rapidement son apparence de putois pour revenir à sa forme préférée de lièvre.

\- Vous êtes en colère contre nous parce qu’on vous fait peur, rétorqua-t-il furieusement. Vous ne nous comprenez pas. Vous n’essayez même pas.

\- Tu parles trop, dit froidement William au dæmon de son fils.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier :

\- Et toi, bien trop peu. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça ?

\- Rien ne cloche chez nous, affirma Aureilo en fixant leur père sans cligner des yeux, ses longues oreilles semblables à du velours noir plaquées en arrière.

Spencer ne fit que regarder ses tennis usées sans prononcer un mot.

\- Rien ne cloche chez nous, répéta Aureilo cette nuit là, en léchant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son humain.

Spencer n’était pas certain que ce soit vrai.

 

 

\- Votre dæmon ne s’est pas encore stabilisé.

La psychologue scolaire le fixait à travers ses lunettes étroites, avec une légère répugnance dans les traits autour de la bouche.

Aaron réprima le désir de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table alors qu’elle prenait soin d’éviter de regarder vers Halaimon. Hal se métamorphosait à un rythme rapide en une variété impressionnante d’animaux, chacun montrant le courroux qu’éprouvait Aaron. Le dæmon de la femme, une chouette rayée, fit claquer son bec à plusieurs reprises et agita ses plumes avec une désapprobation évidente.

A dix-sept ans, Hal aurait dû se stabiliser depuis au moins deux ans. Mais Aaron faisait rarement ce qu’on attendait de lui ; pourquoi son dæmon serait-il différent ?

\- Il est indiqué ici que le dæmon de votre frère est stable depuis deux ans, et pourtant il est plus jeune que vous.

Le désir de lui donner un coup de pied resurgit alors qu’elle répétait elle aussi cette rengaine qu’il ne supportait plus.

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un peu plus comme ton frère ? Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux, pourquoi es-tu si froid ? Tu es une déception, Aaron._

\- Je ne suis pas mon frère, murmura-t-il à la surface brillante de son bureau.

Hal se transforma en corneille et confirma bruyamment.

 

 

Il n’y avait jamais eu aucun doute concernant la forme qu’Aureilo prendrait. Du plus loin que Spencer se souvienne, son dæmon lièvre l’avait toujours suivi en bondissant avec souplesse, ne changeant qu’occasionnellement, s’il lui fallait des ailes ou des dents plus pointues.

Alors, quand un matin, à douze ans, il se réveilla, mit ses lunettes et _sut_ , il ne fut pas surpris de voir un lièvre roulé en boule à coté de lui.

Spencer se rendit à la bibliothèque et trouva tous les livres qu’ils possédaient sur les lièvres, bien qu’il les ai déjà tous lu auparavant.

\- Ton dæmon s’est stabilisé en lièvre, mon ange ? lui demanda la bibliothécaire d’un air absent en passant devant sa pile de livres chancelants.

Aureilo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Spencer poussa un livre entre ses pattes. Ils essayaient de paraître moins étrange, et cela signifie que c’était _lui_ qui devait parler.

\- Oui, c’est un _Lepus europaeus_ , dit-il doucement avec une note de fierté dans la voix. Ce sont les plus grands lièvres au monde.

\- Pas les plus beaux, cependant, remarqua la bibliothécaire. Très ordinaires d’apparence. Mais si tu es heureux, tant mieux pour toi !

Elle s’éloigna ensuite d’eux et continua de ranger des livres au fur et à mesure de son trajet.

\- Tu peux courir jusqu’à soixante kilomètres par heures, le réconforta Spencer après que la femme soit partie. En quoi c’est important ce à quoi tu ressembles ?

Aureilo le regarda par-dessus la pile de livres.

\- Nous n’avons pas toujours à courir ; les lièvres peuvent aussi se battre. Tu oublies ça.

Spencer n’avait pas oublié.

 

 

Aaron avait quitté le domicile de ses parents dès qu’il l’avait pu, et sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière.

C’est pour cette raison que voir Sean sur son pallier au milieu de la nuit alors qu’il avait des examens le lendemain fut une surprise, et pas une des plus agréables.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Aaron en faisant un pas de coté tout en levant un sourcil vers son frère pour lui indiquer d’entrer.

Ce qu’il fit, son dæmon loutre gambadant joyeusement autour de ses chevilles.

\- Quoi, je ne peux pas rendre visite à mon frère sans raison ultérieure ? demanda Sean avec un reniflement de dédain.

Il s’arrêta net dans son élan en voyant Hal étendue près du lit d’Aaron.

\- Waouh, elle n’a pas fait dans la demi-mesure en se stabilisant.

Aaron quitta des yeux le dæmon mince et joyeux de Sean pour regarder le sien, lequel observait la scène avec un regard froid. Il haussa les épaules :

\- C’est une sorte de chien de berger. Ils peuvent être très gros.

Sean le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il mentait en prétendant ignorer ce qu’était exactement son dæmon, mais il le connaissait aussi suffisamment bien pour ne pas insister.

\- Je peux rester là pendant quelques temps ? demanda-t-il plus tard, cette nuit là, après quelques bières.

Aaron acquiesça avec circonspection, tandis qu’Hal dénudait ses longs crocs en direction de Paarthurnax pour lui recommander silencieusement de garder ses distances.

 

 

\- Quel est la forme de votre dæmon ? demanda le recruteur du FBI le premier jour de l’entrainement d’Aaron, son stylo posé sur ses papiers d’admission.

Aaron songea au travail qu’il ferait bientôt : dangereux ; excitant et, pour la première fois, quelque chose qu’il voulait plus que _n’importe quoi_ d’autre.

\- C’est un loup, dit-il doucement.

Hal gronda sa confirmation.

 _Halaimon – loup gris_ , indiquait clairement le formulaire, à la vue de tous.

\- De toute façon, quelle importance ça a, la manière dont ils nous appellent ? demanda Hal dans la nuit.

Aaron ne répondit pas.

Quand les autres cadets se présentèrent à lui, il demanda à être appelé Hotch. Les noms contenaient un grand pouvoir, même si Hal ne le voyait pas. Aaron avait un dæmon chien, et tout le monde le comparait à son frère.

Hotch avait un dæmon loup, et personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à y redire.

 

 

Aureilo réussi presque à s’échapper.

Spencer n’en eu pas la chance, malgré les avertissements de son dæmon qui avait senti le piège et lui avait crié de courir un instant avant que les adolescents sortent de leurs cachettes. Il avait à peine pu faire deux pas qu’une main épaisse l’attrapait par le col et le soulèvait du sol en lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

Son lièvre s’élança avec toute la vitesse pour laquelle son espèce était connue, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part courir en demi-cercles maladroits, retenu par la laisse invisible qui le reliait à son humain. Le dæmon d’un des adolescents l’accula contre un mur et se jeta sur lui avec ses mâchoires canines grandes ouvertes.

Aureilo attendit que le chien soit presque sur lui pour donner un puissant coup avec sa patte avant, ce qui laissa une entaille sanglante sur la truffe du chien. Puis, il s’enfuit de nouveau.

Spencer ignorait ce qui le désorientait le plus : l’horrible sensation de tiraillement provoquée par son lièvre qui forçait sur leur lien pour tenter d’échapper au chien furieux, ou le coup de poing qu’il avait reçu du propriétaire du dæmon chien juste après que son lièvre l’ait frappé. Il se mit à pleurer sous la douleur et le lièvre se retourna pour se jeter, dans sa hâte désespérée de le rejoindre, droit entre les mâchoires du chien.

Spencer ne se souviendrait pas du moment où les adolescents l’avaient déshabillé et attaché au poteau de but, ou, s’il s’en rappelait, ces souvenirs seraient obscurcis par l’horrible agonie de l’éloignement forcé de son dæmon.

Quand il se mit à crier, ils le laissèrent seul. Puis, finalement, Aureilo se releva de l’endroit où le chien l’avait laissé tomber après l’avoir violemment secoué en le tenant dans sa gueule. Il boita jusqu’à Spencer pour venir ronger les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et lécher toutes les égratignures sanglantes.

\- Je suis désolé, fit le lièvre en tremblant de manière incontrôlable alors que la sensation nauséeuse de distance s’atténuait. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis là. Je n’irais plus jamais aussi loin.

Spencer étreignit son lièvre contre lui et le caressa de ses mains tremblantes.

\- On peut faire mieux, murmura-t-il dans la fourrure de son dæmon. Nous pouvons les empêcher de nous refaire du mal de cette façon.

Il songea en silence que les dæmons n’étaient pas une si merveilleuse idée, après tout.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ne pas être vulnérable quand un fragment de son âme était visible aux yeux de tous ?

 

 

\- Ecoute, Aaron, tu es un type super, nous ne sommes simplement… pas compatibles, sourit tristement en faisant ses valises la dernière d’une longue série de relations échouées. Ce n’est pas toi…

\- C’est mon dæmon, la coupa Hotch sans prendre la peine de maitriser sa voix.

Hal, une grande forme sombre étendue à coté de la porte, leva la tête et dénuda ses dents en direction du dæmon corbeau freux de la femme, qui se détourna.

\- Elle est… intimidante, murmura Anna en rougissant. Je suis désolée. C’est juste qu’elle a l’air tellement féroce, tu vois ? J’ai l’impression que les gens n’arrêtent pas de nous fixer quand nous sommes ensemble…

Hotch la laissa partir.

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin d’eux de toute façon, dit-il amèrement à Hal. S’ils sont si prompts à juger.

Hal s’avança vers lui et posa une patte réconfortante sur son genou.

\- Nous ne l’aimions pas, de toute manière, dit-elle calmement.

Il poussa un grognement en la grattant derrière les oreilles.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Je l’aimais bien moi.

\- Non c’est faux. Elle laissait toujours le lait dans la porte du réfrigérateur au lieu de la mettre au fond, et tu lui as dit que j’étais un loup.

\- Tu es un loup.

Les yeux de Hal rencontrèrent les siens, à la fois ombragés et complice.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Je sais ce que je suis. C’est toi qui est confus.

Hotch secoua la tête avec irritation. Il se leva et fit les cent pas autour de la pièce, dévoré par l’agitation. Il détestait quand elle l’acculait ainsi.

\- Ca n’a pas le moindre sens. Je sais ce que je suis, idiote.

\- Solitaire, remarqua-t-elle en s’étendant de nouveau au sol.

Il n’essaya pas de la contredire.

 

 

La première fois que Spencer laissa quelqu’un d’autre toucher son dæmon, il était soul et n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui se passait.

Ethan passa avec précaution sa main sur le dos d’Aureilo, les yeux écarquillés avec émerveillement et autre chose de plus sombre et affamé, alors que le lièvre tressaillait violemment sous ses doigts. Spencer ne parvint pas à savoir si l’intense sensation désagréable qui accompagnait le geste lui donnait envie de vomir ou de laisser échapper un gémissement chargé d’une sorte de désir.

\- Arrête, fit sèchement Aureilo alors que leur ami levait la main pour recommencer. Nous n’aimons pas ça.

En de compte, Spencer coucha avec Ethan malgré tout et rien ne ressembla à ce à quoi il s’attendait. Aureilo garda ses distances pendant tout ce temps, assis à la fenêtre à observer la nuit avec un regard froid.

Le dæmon rat d’Ethan ne cessait de pousser le lièvre du museau, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda jamais le moindre regard.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? se plaignit plus tard le lièvre alors qu’ils étaient dans leur chambre et que Spencer examinait un bleu très marqué sur sa clavicule. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ?

\- Parce que c’est ce que les gens normaux font, Aureilo. Les gens normaux se font des amis et ont des partenaires et ils s’ _amusent_. Ne peux-tu pas nous laisser être normaux pour une fois ?

\- Ce n’était pas amusant, se lamenta le lièvre en s’aplatissant contre le sol. Et rien ne cloche chez nous. Nous _sommes_ normaux.

Spencer le laissa faire en admettant silencieusement que, de toutes manières, ce n’était pas vraiment une expérience qu’il avait hâte de renouveler.

Deux ans plus tard, Jason Gideon l’appela dans son bureau et lui offrit un travail. Il accepta aussitôt. Travailler avec l’équipe d’élite d’Etude du Comportement pour fouiller les gouffres de ténèbres de l’esprit humain ? Il n’y avait rien de plus captivant pour lui, il en était certain.

Six mois après, il entra au BAU et rencontra Aaron Hotchner et, soudain, il n’était plus aussi sûr de lui.

 

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du nouveau membre de l’équipe que Gideon avait insisté pour recruter. Le gamin était tout en membres dégingandés, avec de grands yeux, une coupe de cheveux ridicule qui lui tombait devant les yeux et garantissait qu’il ne serait jamais capable de faire un tir précis – en supposant qu’il ait jamais l’autorisation de porter de une arme.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hotch, dit en coin Morgan alors qu’ils regardaient Gideon parler au gamin dans son bureau. Il donne l’impression qu’il va se faire tuer sur le terrain.

Son dæmon, un chien boxer avec un corps puissant et musculeux, se colla contre sa jambe et émit un grondement venant du plus profond de sa gorge pour signaler son approbation.

Hotch laissa tomber une main sur la tête hirsute de Hal, un geste rendu aisé par la taille de l’animal, avec un bruit évasif.

\- Laisse-lui une chance, suggéra-t-il, bien qu’il n’ait pas envie de suivre son propre conseil. Il pourrait nous surprendre.

Gideon émergea de son bureau avec son daemon faucon perché sur l’épaule et un grand sourire, ce sourire présomptueux que Hotch avait toujours détesté.

\- J’aimerais vous présenter le Docteur Spencer Reid, annonça-t-il en incitant ce dernier à avancer alors qu’il tentait de rester en arrière.

\- Où est son dæmon ? fit Hal d’une voix suffisamment basse pour que seul Hotch puisse l’entendre.

Aucun animal n’était perché sur le gilet du jeune homme ni ne pendait d’une poche, et le sol autour de ses pieds était désert. Hotch fronça les sourcils et nota mentalement qu’il faudrait lui demander s’il avait un dæmon insecte, et acquérir l’étui de sécurité correspondant pour que la créature puisse voyager sans danger.

Finalement, cela se révéla être l’élément le moins mystérieux à propos de Spencer Reid.


	2. Ce que nous apprenons

Il s’agissait leur première affaire avec le petit nouveau, et Hotch sentit une pointe d’appréhension à l’idée de laisser l’étrange et quelque peu déconcertant Docteur Reid aller sur le terrain. Ce sentiment ne changea en aucune manière quand le jeune homme s’arrêta sur l’aérodrome dans une Volvo qui semblait avoir connu plus de printemps que Hotch.

Le Docteur Reid descendit de la voiture et salua nerveusement Hotch avec un signe de tête :

\- Agent Hotchner. Halaimon, ajouta-t-il en répétant le même geste vers le grand dæmon qui se tenait aux cotés de Hotch.

Celui-ci se figea. Personne ne parlait jamais au dæmon de quelqu’un d’autre à moins d’y avoir été expressément autorisé, il s’agissait là d’une règle tacite. Voir son nouveau collègue s’adresser à Hal d’une manière si naturelle, c’était pour le moins déconcertant.

Son attention fut détournée de ce faux-pas social par un éclair marron à coté des pieds du jeune homme. Une créature avait surgi comme une flèche de la voiture, s’était éloignée en bondissant et était allé s’évanouir entre les massifs qui bordaient le parking avant que Hotch ait pu en avoir une vision claire.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ? demanda-t-il, son irritation oubliée tandis que Hal tressaillait de surprise.

Le Docteur Reid haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant de se pencher dans sa voiture pour prendre son sac de voyage, puis fermer la porte avec sa hanche.

\- Aureilo. Il sera revenu avant le décollage. Auriez-vous les notes sur l’affaire ?

Il avait raison. Hotch s’était à peine installé sur son siège, dans le jet, que la créature réapparut, bondissant aisément sur les marches et observant la cabine avec sa tête inclinée sur le coté.

Hotch nota qu’elle était petite. Puis, il remarqua comme elle semblait délicate. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne fut une surprise.

\- C’est une lapine, commenta Morgan en abaissant le dossier qu’il tenait et avec un grand sourire vers la créature dégingandée. Ca te va bien, Beau Gosse.

Reid envoya à Morgan un drôle de regard à ce surnom, alors que son dæmon hérissait sa fourrure de colère et se redressait sur ses pattes arrières.

\- Certainement pas, siffla-t-il d’une voix indéniablement masculine. Je suis très clairement un Lièvre Européen, et définitivement masculin.

Reid continua de lire calmement son dossier, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la page pendant que les regards des autres passaient tout à tour de lui à son dæmon.

 

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand c’était arrivé mais, un jour, Reid avait fini par arrêter de tressaillir quand Morgan passait amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules. Sans qu’il le remarque, cela avait cessé de n’être qu’un simple travail, et Reid soudain s’était retrouvé avec davantage que de simples collègues.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ce chapeau ? demanda-t-il avec horreur en voyant la monstruosité criarde en forme de gâteau d’anniversaire dans les mains de JJ.

Elle ignora son cri de désarroi et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. Son dæmon _Colias hyale_ perché avec légèreté dans ses cheveux comme une barrette particulièrement réaliste, elle affichait un sourire radieux, et Reid réalisait avec horreur qu’il n’allait pas échapper à ce moment de partage entre coéquipiers.

\- Ce n’est pas tous les jours que tu as vingt-quatre ans, Spence.

Aureilo esquiva le dæmon de Morgan, car l’exubérant boxer essayait de lui donner des coups de museaux affectueux.

\- Naemeria, à cause de toi je suis tout humide ! grommela le lièvre en grattant le bout de fourrure humide avec sa patte arrière.

Le boxer ne répondit pas, mais regarda Reid et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son bureau pour regarder le chapeau de Reid de plus près, son propre démon furet fermement agrippé sur l’épaule.

\- Tu te plains beaucoup pour quelqu’un d’aussi petit, dit-elle.

Il y eut un court instant de silence tendu quand elle réalisa qu’elle s’était adressée au dæmon d’une autre personne, et elle attendit que Reid s’en offense.

\- C’est vrai que tu te plains beaucoup, dit le génie à son dæmon en ignorant délibérément le souffle chargé de colère que le lièvre laissa échapper.

Quand Reid leva les yeux, son équipe souriait à nouveau. L’instant de maladresse s’était évanoui et Hotch le regardait depuis le couloir avec une expression que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas même commencer à comprendre.

 

 

Si Reid ne parlait pas souvent, ce n’était pas le cas d’Aureilo.

Quand il prenait la peine d’être présent, en tout cas. Chaque fois qu’il n’était pas là, Reid errait avec un regard étrangement vide, comme si la moitié de son esprit était ailleurs.

Il était toujours brillant, néanmoins ; et plus encore quand il avait son dæmon pour pallier ses réserves. Au bout d’un moment, les membres de l’équipe arrêtèrent de se soucier du fait qu’ils ignoraient si une question destinée à Reid serait répondue par jeune homme lui-même ou par son dæmon.

Hotch n’était pas certain du moment où il avait commencé à respecter l’homme à part entière, mais cela pouvait être aux alentours du jour où Reid avait tué un homme d’une balle dans la tête pour sauver leurs deux vies, sans que Hotch n’ait à dire un seul mot.

 

 

Tout l’entrainement du monde ne peut vous préparer efficacement au moment où quelqu’un pointe une arme sur vous, et la seule chose qui empêcha Reid de perdre la tête quand Dowd le visa, ce fut la présence solide de Hotch à ses cotés.

Quant à savoir qu’Aureilo était hors de portée, dehors avec le reste de l’équipe, eh bien… ce n’était pas un mal non plus.

Hal grogna depuis le mur où le dæmon protèle de Dowd l’avait acculée. Hotch frappait Reid en criant des insultes et en essayant de lui faire comprendre son plan sans se trahir.

C’était presque insultant. Reid avait compris ce que voulait Hotch dès le moment où celui-ci avait éloigné les civils de sa ligne de tir. Après cela, ce fut presque trop facile de prendre le Glock de l’étui à la cheville de Hotch et de tirer sur Dowd directement entre les bourrelets sus-orbitaires.

Pas le plus sûr des tirs ; rater sa cible aurait entrainé leur mort garantie. Mais un tir dans la poitrine les aurait également tués, car Dowd aurait eu le temps de tirer en retour. Le long moment qu’il lui fallut pour que son doigt serre la détente fut empli de toutes les possibilités, de toutes les conséquences possibles de ce mouvement.

Prendre une vie aurait dû être plus difficile. Il était certain que le coutre-coup arriverait plus tard.

Hotch vint le retrouver au niveau de l’ambulance et, en voyant les rides d’inquiétudes sur son front, Reid voulut rire.

\- Hotch, vous frappez comme une fillette de neuf ans, le taquina-t-il.

Les rides d’inquiétude ne disparurent pas, mais un petit sourire apparut.

Dès que Hotch fut hors de portée, Aureilo lui dit d’une voix ferme :

\- Je ne te laisse plus jamais hors de ma vue.

Reid regarda les oreilles de Hal se tourner vers eux ; elle les écoutait clairement.

Il pensa à toutes les manières dont la situation aurait pu déraper et fut parcouru d’un frisson.

\- Cela me convient très bien, admit-il en passant affectueusement la main le long du dos de son dæmon.

 

 

Son équipe était en train de boire, de se laisser aller, les horreurs de leur travail les ayant vite quittées dès qu’ils étaient entrés dans le bar. Hotch était assis seul et les regardait tout en buvant silencieusement le contenu de son verre.

Hal était étendue sous la table, loin des pieds inattentifs, ses yeux et ses oreilles concentrés sur tout ce qui l’entourait. Occasionnellement, un des occupants du bar l’apercevait et commentait sa taille. Ils s’en allaient ensuite quand ils se rendaient compte que Hotch les ignorait, ou lorsqu’ils voyaient le léger plissement du museau de Hal.

Quelqu’un se glissa sur le siège à coté de lui, et se décala jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient côte à côte. Reid était seul, Aureilo hors de vue. Cela ne surprenait plus Hotch, désormais. Un jour, il lui demanderait comment il faisait cela mais, pour l’instant, il considérait que c’était simplement dû au fait que Reid était Reid.

\- Je pensais que Morgan devait jouer les assistants drague pour toi ? demanda-t-il à Reid en notant la rougeur du visage de celui-ci et le verre à moitié vide dans sa main.

Reid rit nerveusement.

\- C’était le cas. Il a été distrait et je me suis échappé. Me disait que je serais plus en sécurité par ici.

Hotch rit doucement et un silence agréable tomba, jusqu’au moment où Reid se mit à faire à voix basse le profil des personnes présentes dans le bar, presque comme s’il se divertissait lui-même.

Hotch le laissa disserter en le corrigeant à l’occasion, et il se rendit compte que les efforts de Morgan pour enivrer leur plus jeune collègue avaient bien portés leurs fruits. Appuyé sur son bras pour mieux voir les personnes qui les entouraient, Reid ne cessait de glisser en avant quand son coude dérapait sous lui et il se dépêchait de corriger régulièrement sa posture avant d’atterrir sur Hotch.

Il finit par arrêter de corriger sans cesse sa posture et laissa son corps s’incliner jusqu’à se retrouver contre Hotch, tout en faisant la liste des noctambules qui avaient des fétichismes embarrassants (ce qui fit naître un tas de questions intéressantes mais absolument pas _professionnelles_ dans l’esprit de Hotch) et en énumérant les noms scientifiques de leurs dæmons comme pour une animation de fête.

Hotch ne se joignit pas à lui. A un moment donné, son attention s’était entièrement tournée vers la surface chaude du corps de Reid appuyé contre le sien, et son esprit se demandait distraitement ce que cela ferait d’avoir le reste de Reid contre lui – et d’où est-ce que _ça_ lui venait au juste ?

Quand Reid se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants et la bouche tordue en un délicieux sourire, Hotch déglutit péniblement et essaya, sans succès, de ne pas imaginer ce que cela ferait d’aller à la rencontre de ces lèvres avec les siennes.

A ses pieds, Hal resta silencieuse mais, quand il baissa le regard vers elle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise.

\- Pourquoi vous dites que c’est une louve ? demanda Reid qui avait suivi son regard vers le dæmon.

Hotch se figea, acculé.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il sut avant même d’avoir ouvert la bouche que poser cette question à l’homme qui connaissait le nom scientifique de tous les dæmons de la pièce était une erreur.

\- Elle n’est pas à cent pour cent louve, dit Reid à voix basse.

Le cœur de Hotch rata un battement en entendant quelqu’un le dire.

\- Son museau et ses oreilles la trahissent, continua Reid.

Hotch fit courir ses doigts le long de son verre et essaya la condensation sur son jean. Le coté de sa main frôla la jambe de Reid et la chair de poule s’empara de ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour savoir ce que je veux, murmura-t-il.

Reid fut parcourut d’un frisson.

 

 

C’était toujours pire quand des enfants étaient impliqués. A travers la fenêtre sans tain, Reid observa Hotch consoler le garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère. Le dæmon de l’enfant ne semblait plus être qu’une vive lueur vacillante alors qu’il ne cessait de passer d’une forme à une autre, complètement terrifié.

Hal était là, à l’écart, afin de laisser l’enfant respirer. Quand Reid le vit abandonner et s’effondrer, en larmes, dans les bras de Hotch, il crut voir dans le regard du loup quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’envie.

L’une des longues oreilles d’Aureilo eut un mouvement rapide tandis qu’il s’asseyait sur le bureau pour voir clairement la scène.

\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé que nous trouverions quelqu’un de plus seul que toi, fit le lièvre.

Reid déglutit difficilement et ne répondit pas, sa gorge trop sèche pour former un son.

 

 

D’une certaine manière, Hotch ne fut pas surpris que ce soit Arlo, le dæmon d’Elle, qui le fasse en premier.

\- Votre tueur à une expérience militaire, affirma un jour le furet d’une voix abrupte en levant le regard de la carte de Reid.

A part ce dernier, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s’immobilisèrent et fixèrent Arlo, stupéfait d’entendre la voix du dæmon ; même s’ils côtoyaient Aureilo tous les jours.

C’était plus étrange quand cela ne venait pas de la véritable collection d’étrangeté qu’était Spencer Reid.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de prendre une expression indécise et de jeter un regard frénétique à Elle pour lui en demander la permission. Elle observait son dæmon avec une expression songeuse et n’avait pas remarqué le désarroi de son collègue.

\- Arlo a raison, fit Reid en quittant son dossier des yeux. Regardez la manière dont la pièce est organisée. Cela aurait dû nous sauter aux yeux dès le début.

\- On a été dérouté par la négligence dont il a fait preuve en tuant, affirma finalement Morgan en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en cachant un sourire.

Quand Naemaria se joignit à eux avec ses propres observations prudentes, Hotch ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un regard extérieur, aussi déconcertant l’idée de leurs dæmons parlant librement aux autres soit-elle, quelque part cela semblait… dans l’ordre des choses.

Hal resta à ses cotés et ne dit rien, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Reid.

 

 

Reid retira son gilet presque aussitôt après être monté dans le train dans lequel Elle était retenue en otage, et Hotch n’était pas certain de savoir ce qu’il allait faire au gamin quand il aurait mis la main sur lui.

S’il mettait la main sur lui. S’il en avait la chance.

En fin de compte, le choix ne fut pas difficile à faire.

 

 

Hotch frappa à sa porte cette nuit-là, et Reid sentit l’anxiété ramper en lui à la perspective de se voir passer un savon par son supérieur.

Il avait déjà minutieusement préparé ses arguments, prêt à affirmer que, logiquement, retirer son gilet et tenter de négocier avec le preneur d’otage était le mieux à faire. Il s’était préparé à tout ce que Hotch pourrait faire.

En tout cas, c’était ce qu’il pensait.

Il offrit un siège à Hotch en s’attendant à tout, vraiment. Au lieu de tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer, il fut attiré dans un baiser vigoureux qui le laissa sans voix.

Il s’était préparé à tout, sauf _ça_.

Il y avait une sorte de désespoir empli de panique dans le baiser, comme si Hotch essayait de compenser une journée passée à imaginer qu’il n’en aurait jamais l’opportunité, et chaque parcelle du corps de Reid qui venait à son contact le brûlait.

\- Hotch, qu’est-ce que… ? haleta-t-il quand ils se séparèrent finalement.

Il fit un pas en arrière et tomba maladroitement sur le canapé. Sa tête tournait et tout le sang contenu dans son corps prit un virage abrupt vers le bas.

Hotch ne répondit pas mais lui lança un étrange regard et s’avança au dessus de lui, le plaquant contre le coussin, une des jambes placée entre celles de Reid. Ce dernier s’arqua presque involontairement pour venir à sa rencontre, ce qui le fit gémir contre la bouche de Hotch.

Hotch jura, les pupilles dilatées, l’air aussi désarçonné que lui par l’intensité de cette expérience soudaine. Baissant la tête, il mordilla le cou de Reid. Le jeune génie devint brusquement conscient du besoin insistant de réajuster son pantalon. A en juger par le gémissement tendu que laissa échapper Hotch, il venait lui aussi d’en prendre conscience.

Inclinant sa tête en arrière, Reid expira, la respiration sifflante. Son regard tomba sur Aureilo, blotti contre une des pattes avant du grand chien-loup, qui le poussait du museau avec affection. Les yeux d’Aureilo étaient en partie clos, son regard ordinairement acéré devenu trouble.

Hotch devait avoir levé les yeux, lui aussi, car il se figea contre Reid, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans les deux cages thoraciques.

\- Jamais encore elle n’avait laissé un autre dæmon la toucher, révéla-t-il.

Sa voix, plus profondes que d’habitude de plusieurs octaves, ce qui envoya une autre vague de désir liquide droit vers l’entrejambe de Reid.

Il se tourna sous Hotch pour mieux voir et gémit en tremblant sous la sensation du poids du corps de Hotch contre le sien.

\- Hotch, souffla-t-il.

Puis, parce qu’il existait un point de non retour et qu’ils étaient sur le point de le franchir :

\- _Aaron._

Le deuxième gémissement était davantage marqué, empreint de besoin, et d’un mouvement brusque, Hotch alla batailler avec la fermeture éclair de Reid. Il frôla l’entrejambe de Reid, s’arrêta, pressa sa main contre la longueur dure ; et il y eut un long moment figé quand Reid eut l’impression que son corps était en feu.

Puis son pantalon fut retiré, Hotch ouvrit le sien, et ils glissaient l’un contre l’autre dans un désordre maladroit de peau et de sueur, Reid articulant silencieusement une litanie contre le cou humide de Hotch alors qu’ils se précipitaient vers un orgasme brusque.

Hotch se pencha pour les envelopper tous deux de sa main et la hanche de Reid ondula contre son autre paume. Sa main était chaude et sèche, Reid fut vaguement conscient qu’Aureilo disait quelque chose d’inintelligible en arrière-plan, et c’était _beaucoup trop_.

\- Spencer, fit Hotch.

Il y avait dans cette voix une pointe d’autorité à laquelle Reid ne put s’empêcher d’obéir. Il se rua vers le sommet tandis que Hotch se raidissait et jurait à nouveau avant de le suivre, quelques instants plus tard.

Plus tard, ils s’habilleraient comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pendant que Hotch remettrait sa cravate correctement, Reid attraperait son regard et demanderait : _pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi moi ?_

Hotch ne répondrait pas, détournant les yeux avec un regard vide qui masquait presque ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Ce fut Hal qui répondrait, et sa voix était plus riche et douce que Reid l’avait jamais imagé.

\- Peut-être que nous sommes fatigué d’être seuls, dirait-elle avant de lécher le flanc d’Aureilo et de respirer ardemment son odeur.

 

 

C’était une semaine après que _ça_ soit arrivé, et Hotch n’était toujours pas certain qu’il ne s’agissait pas uniquement d’un fantasme d’un érotisme insensé que son cerveau aurait concocté pour détourner son attention du travail et la concentrer sur son attraction grandissante envers son subordonné d’une jeunesse obscène.

Puis, il leva les yeux de son bureau pour voir Reid qui se trouvait dans l’open-space et agitait les bras en essayant d’expliquer une quelconque théorie compliquée à un Morgan au regard vide. Quelque chose, dans les profondeurs de son estomac, se réveilla en rugissant avec un vif intérêt.

Aureilo et Hal semblaient avaient été capturés par les yeux de l’autre, un changement de comportement effrayamment évident, et Hotch se retrouvait pratiquement obsédé par cette idée alors qu’il attendait que quelqu’un le remarque. Personne ne semblait pourtant remarquer combien les deux dæmons s’asseyaient proches l’un de l’autre quand ils étaient tous deux présents.

Les dæmons ne se touchaient cependant pas, et Hotch leur en était reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas que Reid ou lui auraient pu le supporter.

Un jour, il trouva Reid en train de mélanger ce qui ressemblait à la moitié du bol de sucre dans son café, et les mots sortirent avant qu’il ne puisse les en empêcher :

\- Ce qui est arrivé ne signifie rien.

Reid se tourna vers lui avec un regard stupéfait, et Hotch s’empressa de se corriger avant que quelqu’un n’entre et voie ses oreilles devenir écarlates.

Parce que, bon sang, il ne pouvait plus regarder Reid sans que le souvenir de ce à quoi cet homme ressemblait quand il était allongé sous lui vienne rôder dans son esprit et teinter toutes leurs interactions.

\- C’était uniquement… quelque chose de fortuit et sans lendemain.

Reid eut un rire étrange et sourit de ce sourire déstabilisant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hotch. C’est juste du sexe. Cela n’a pas à signifier quoi que ce soit si vous ne le voulez pas.

Hotch se dit qu’il était soulagé, mais la voix de Reid avait légèrement fléchi sur la dernière phrase et il n’était pas certain qu’il s’agisse de la vérité, pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Sans parler que la manière calme dont Reid avait dit « juste du sexe » avait fait naître une jalousie à peine retenue.

Hotch n’aimait pas partager.

Puis, Lila Archer arriva et Reid se mit à la regarder avec cette expression aux yeux écarquillés qu’il n’avait auparavant que pour lui, et Hotch n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était à Hal ou à lui que cela hérissait davantage le poil.

 

 

Finalement, il se lança. Comme il avait dit à Reid, il n’avait jamais été doué pour savoir ce qu’il voulait.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide et il raccrocha avec une expression légèrement soulagée. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il appelait son ex ; ils étaient restés en bons termes après leur séparation, mais cela n’avait mené nulle part.

Quand son téléphone portable sonna quelques minutes plus tard et que le nom d’Haley apparut sur l’écran, il songea à ne pas répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda Hal avec mauvaise humeur.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela le poussa à décrocher.

\- Haley ? Bonjour, c’est Aaron. Je me demandais si tu voulais qu’on se revoie.

Le repas était bien, le sexe qui suivi était bien, et pendant tout ce temps Hal regarda avec désintérêt tandis que Hotch ne s’était jamais senti aussi déconnecté par rapport à son propre plaisir. Il accepta prudemment un autre rendez-vous en ignorant le grognement mécontent de Hal.

Il n’avait jamais été à coté de la plaque à ce point avec elle.

Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?

 

 

Sa mère lisait en silence dans la salle de conférence en attendant que Reid la ramène chez elle, et il prit quelques secondes pour savourer la quiétude du moment.

Son dæmon guépard était assis à ses pieds, son pelage négligé agglutiné en touffes de fourrure dorée tachetée, et ses yeux erraient dans la salle sans se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était à des millions de kilomètres de là.

Le dæmon de sa mère avait toujours était un indice de l’éminence d’un épisode, et Aureilo l’avait toujours averti en silence de la détresse de Sonnet. Ce jour là, Aureilo les regardait sans rien dire.

Une voix grave, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

\- Cela a dû être difficile de grandir avec uniquement ta mère.

Venant de qui que ce soit d’autre, il aurait éludé la question. Venant de Hotch, il n’osa pas.

\- Ce n’était pas si mal, répondit-il en essayant de faire en sorte que son regard ne s’attarde pas trop longtemps sur son supérieur. Les femelles _Acinonyx jubatus_ élèvent toujours leurs petits toutes seules.

Les mots « ne signifie rien » s’attardaient dans son esprit comme s’ils y avaient été marqués au fer, et il refusa obstinément de reconnaître combien ils lui faisaient mal.

Les sourcils de Hotch tressautèrent.

\- Tu sais, les dæmons n’en révèlent pas toujours tant que ça sur leurs humains. Tu ne te nourris pas de carottes.

Reid lutta contre le désir de faire à Hotch un exposé sur le régime alimentaire des lièvres européens. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Je pense que nos dæmons en disent beaucoup sur nous. Les loups courent en meutes.

L’épaule de Hotch frôla la sienne et Reid essaya de ne pas appuyer le contact.

Il échoua.

 

 

Garcia était blottie contre Morgan, les yeux rouges bordés de larmes et son dæmon pie sur l’épaule, pour une fois immobile et silencieux. Naemaria était en boule autour des pieds de Morgan, le regard terrifié.

Hotch faisait les cent pas, agité ; le temps coulait lentement pendant qu’ils attendaient des nouvelles d’Elle. Reid ne se trouvait pas avec eux, il était parti prendre un café. L’anxiété de vouloir toute son équipe autour de lui pendant qu’ils attendaient le rongeait.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda doucement JJ, son papillon agitant les ailes, alors qu’il entamait la quatrième boucle autour de la salle d’attente.

Il acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour trouver les mots.

Gideon se tenait à l’écart, les épaules voûtées d’une culpabilité semi-avouée, et Hotch savait qu’il aurait dû aller le voir pour le réconforter. Seulement, c’était difficile à faire quand Elle était toujours en train de saigner sous le scalpel d’un chirurgien. Il ne blâmait pas Gideon.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas blâmer Gideon.

Le pas léger des tennis annonça le retour le Reid, qui tandis sans un mot à Hotch un café dont il n’avait pas vraiment besoin. Ils se trouvaient à l’écart de l’équipe, à regarder le petit groupe soudé, et Hotch fut frappé par le sentiment d’être ridicule.

\- J’ai menti, dit-il soudain. Je ne veux pas que ça ne signifie rien.

Reid ne répondit pas mais fit un pas microscopique vers lui et, quand le médecin leur dit finalement qu’Elle était vivante et qu’elle le resterait, il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Hotch.

 

 

Hotch rentra avec la démission d’Elle pesant lourd dans sa main.

\- Je n’ai pas pu dire au revoir, marmonna Reid dans le t-shirt de Hotch avec une trahison évidente dans la voix.

\- Parfois, on ne le peut pas.

 

 

La remplaçante d’Elle se révéla intelligente et vive d’esprit, et Aureilo sembla faire du fait qu’elle se sente la bienvenue dans l’équipe une affaire personnelle.

La première fois que le dæmon s’adressa directement à elle, Emily Prentiss sourcilla à peine avant de lui répondre, l’air imperturbable. Ils découvriraient avec le temps que très peu de choses avaient le pouvoir de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Son dæmon, un mince chat noir aux yeux verts, cligna lentement des yeux en direction du lièvre et ronronna comme si cela lui plaisait.

\- Je l’aime bien, annonça Aureilo plus tard, cette nuit-là, tandis que Hotch piochait dans l’assiette de nourriture indienne de Reid, laissée sans surveillance par ce dernier, afin d’en donner au lièvre qui attendait.

Il avala pour pouvoir répondre, mais fut pris de vitesse.

\- Moi aussi, affirma Hal en battant de la queue deux fois pour appuyer ses dires.

Reid ne leva pas les yeux de son livre mais quand Hotch regarda dans sa direction, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

 

 

Quand, finalement, cela arriva, ils étaient au milieu d’une affaire et c’était une erreur.

Reid était tendu, stressé par l’aspect vicieux des crimes sur lesquels ils enquêtaient. Aureilo, pour une fois, restait à proximité et faisait le tour de la salle à grandes foulées alors que Reid faisait les cent pas devant la carte.

Cela arriva l’espace d’une seconde ; Hal s’avança et donna un coup de museau affectueux au lièvre quand il passa. Cependant, Morgan regardait dans sa direction.

\- Je n’avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si proches tous les deux, plaisanta Morgan.

Et ils auraient simplement pu en rester là si Hotch ne s’était pas figé, s’il avait répondu par une plaisanterie, s’il avait pris cette phrase pour la simple pique que c’était censé être.

Un silence similaire de l’autre coté de la pièce lui indiqua que Reid avait eu exactement la même réaction.

Prentiss leva des yeux acérés et le seul réconfort qu’il put puiser dans le regard qu’elle lui lança, ce fut qu’il avait eu raison de l’engager. Elle avait un bon instinct.

JJ et Morgan mirent un peu plus de temps, mais seulement parce que c’était la dernière chose à laquelle ils s’attendaient. Leurs yeux contemplèrent la même réalité surprenante en même temps.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, murmura Gideon d’une manière menaçante.

Hotch put voir Reid paniquer.

\- Reid, JJ, allez voir Hankel pour confirmer son rapport, ordonna-t-il en se disant qu’il pouvait au moins donner au jeune homme le temps de se préparer.

Reid et JJ sortirent en silence, leurs dæmons proches d’eux, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit « au-revoir ». Car après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ?

Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on baisse sa garde.

 

 

Ce jour-là, Hotch apprit finalement le fait le plus surprenant concernant Spencer Reid.

Sans lui, il lui était impossible de respirer.


	3. Ses bras sont vides

Aureilo pousse un cri, ce terrible son perçant de lièvre attrapé dans un piège. Quand Reid se retourne vers lui d'un geste vif, il le voit pris entre les mâchoires serrées d'un dæmon protèle aux yeux fous. Reid titube, submergé par la douleur, et les crocs de la créature se resserrent autour du lièvre dont les coups frénétiques pour se libérer faiblissent.

Dès que la crosse du fusil frappe sa tempe et l'envoie s'étaler dans la terre épaisse du champ de maïs, c'est presque un soulagement de laisser l'inconscience prendre le relais sur la douleur.

Presque.

\- Hotch, hoquète Reid en sentant des mains empoigner sa chemise et le trainer, impuissant.

_Aidez-nous._

Lorsqu'il ferme ses yeux, Aureilo pend sans vie dans la gueule du loup fouisseur.

 

 

Hotch surgit de la voiture, le cœur battant avec force dans sa gorge et son dæmon juste derrière lui. Hal bondit en avant, cherchant les odeurs dans l'air. Il n'est qu'à demi conscient du reste de l'équipe qui se sépare, Morgan et Prentiss courant vers la grange avec leur dæmon à leurs cotés.

\- Par ici, aboie Hal en faisant volte-face pour bondir vers un champ de maïs.

Hotch la suit, la main sur son arme et l'adrénaline filant dans ses veines.

C'est lui qui a envoyé Reid et JJ ici. S'il leur est arrivé quoi que ce soit, c'est de sa faute.

Quand il rattrape son dæmon, elle examine les tiges écrasées et la terre, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude.

\- Quelqu'un a été trainé ici, dit doucement Gideon, son faucon tournant loin au- dessus de leur tête à la recherche de leurs collègues disparus.

Les narines dilatées, Hal se tient au dessus d'une éclaboussure de sang qui noircit le sol.

\- Spencer, souffle-t-elle, la voix pleine d'une émotion qu'il ne l'a encore jamais entendue manifester auparavant. Cet enfoiré a pris Spencer et Aureilo.

Elle est effrayée.

Lui aussi.

 

 

Reid se réveille assailli par l'odeur d'abats en train de cuir et par la sensation étourdissante et lancinante, à l'arrière du crâne, d'une commotion cérébrale.

Il n'est conscient que deux secondes avant que la souffrance s'empare à nouveau de lui et il réalise que, pendant qu'il était inconscient, quelqu'un lui a ouvert la poitrine et arraché le cœur.

\- Tu devrais être mort, dit Hankel d'une voix froide depuis un des angles de la pièce. Tu es ici et ton dæmon ne l'est pas. Seule une sorcière peut survivre à ça.

Reid ne l'entend pas derrière ses propres hurlements.

 

 

Eparpillés dans la maison d'Hankel, ils cherchent désespérément un indice qui pourrait les mener à leur ami disparu, quand Hall renifle l'air et les surprend tous en aboyant avec force. Leurs armes sont sorties dans la seconde. Ce n'est pourtant pas la peur qui frappe Hotch comme un train de marchandise lorsque son dæmon trotte vers la porte et donne un petit coup de museau à la créature qui entre en claudiquant.

\- Aureilo, dit-il, soulagé.

Si le lièvre est là, Reid aussi. Le cauchemar est terminé.

Le dæmon s'avance davantage, titubant, sa fourrure douce écumante de sueur et ses pattes blessées laissant des traces de sang humide derrière lui.

\- J'ai essayé de suivre la voiture, marmonne-t-il avant de s'écrouler de coté.

Il reste horriblement, terriblement immobile. Le seul signe qu'il est encore en vie, c'est son flanc qui se soulève et s'abaisse à peine.

Hotch ne peut réfléchir, écrasé par la terreur qui s'est emparé de lui en entendant ces mots. Leurs conséquences tournoient dans son esprit. Ce salaud a pris Reid, mais pas son dæmon. Il les a  _séparés_. Il les a tués.

Ils vont mourir.  _Mortmortmortmort_ , scande une voix dans sa tête. Ce qui arrive à une personne séparée de son dæmon a été au cœur d'un grand nombre d'affaires tragiques jusqu'à ce jour. Personne d'autre dans la pièce ne bouge, humains et dæmons, tous figés dans le deuil. Chacun s'attend à ce que le lièvre disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre dans une pluie dorée.

Ils ne se sont pas dit au revoir.

Hal gémit d'une voix profonde et, dans un geste protecteur, love son corps imposant autour de la silhouette fragile, tout en lui donnant de petits coups de museau et en léchant ses pattes ensanglantées.

Elle lève ensuite la tête et dénude ses crocs vers les agents présents dans la pièce.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore morts ! gronde-t-elle avant de tourner le museau vers Hotch : Tu peux encore le trouver ! Bouge-toi !

Ils obéissent.

 

 

\- Je ne veux pas, dit maladroitement Reid, les lèvres lourdes, tandis qu'Hankel remonte sa manche et presse l'aiguille contre sa veine.

Il parvient à peine à se concentrer sur la douleur incomparable due à la distance entre lui et son dæmon. L'aiguille le pique ; son bras brûle.

Ca aide.

Il a le vague souvenir d'Hankel en train de parler à une caméra, mais le monde s'est tu face à la douleur dans sa poitrine et à l'effort incommensurable que rester conscient lui demande.  _Un loup fouisseur_ , pense-t-il en regardant le dæmon d'Hankel, sur le sol, là où le sien n'est pas.  _Je connais un autre loup_ , et il se met presque à rire à cette pensée, avant de pleurer.

\- Je ne veux pas, répète-t-il alors que l'aiguille le pique à nouveau.

C'est un mensonge.

 

 

Voir Reid sur l'écran les a tous réduit au silence, alors que leur cauchemar devient une réalité horrible et sans fin. On peut se réveiller d'un cauchemar, il se termine à l'instant où on ouvre les yeux ; peu importe combien de fois Hotch ouvrira les yeux, à partir de maintenant, cela ne fera jamais disparaître la réalité de Reid ligoté à cette chaise, la peau grisâtre, les yeux vides et donnant l'impression que le vrai Spencer est mort, laissant derrière lui un cadavre encore vivant.

\- Reviens-moi, dit Hotch d'une voix vide à l'écran vide quand la connexion est coupée.

Garcia se fige à coté de lui, les yeux écarquillés par le chagrin.

\- Je t'en prie, reviens-moi.

Aureilo est couché sur le sol, là où il est tombé, avec Hal pour sentinelle silencieuse.

Ils ne font qu'attendre.

 

 

\- Je n'ai rien fait, hoquète Reid alors qu'Hankel le frappe encore, la rage déformant son visage tel un épouvantable masque.

Il heurte le sol et l'air est brutalement expulsé de son corps. Ses membres bougent sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, des spasmes involontaires agitent violemment ses bras.

 _Une attaque_ , pense-t-il sans émotion, tandis que son esprit commence à lui échapper.  _Je suis en train de mourir. Pardon Aaron._

\- Aureilo, souffle-t-il avant de cesser de respirer.

 

 

Hal pousse un cri quand Aureilo se met à trembler sous sa patte, les yeux roulant en arrière, et ses pattes battant en vain l'air alors que son dos se raidit.

\- Il est en train de le tuer, sanglote Garcia en serrant son dæmon contre elle.

Ils sont tous partagés entre regarder le corps de Reid lutter pour rester en vie et attendre qu'Aureilo disparaisse tandis que le cœur de son humain cesse de battre.

Reid s'immobilise, et Hotch s'effondre.

\- Il est mort, pleure-t-il, et il peut entendre Hal partager sa douleur. Il est mort, il est mort. Il est mort juste sous nos yeux.

Gideon se tourne vers lui, les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Les autres flottent autour de lui, irréels. Sa seule réalité tient en une seule simple vérité.

Spencer Reid ne rentrera jamais à la maison.

Hal enveloppe toujours Aureilo de son corps, comme pour le garder en vie par la seule force de sa volonté. Hotch titube jusqu'à eux, tombe à genoux à coté des deux dæmons, et tend une main tremblante. La fourrure d'Aureilo est chaude sous sa paume et il ne pèse presque rien quand Hotch le prend dans ses bras. Il semble impossible que tout ce qui fait que Spencer est  _Spencer_  se trouve maintenant lové dans ses bras. Les yeux du lièvre s'ouvrent et le fixent, vitreux et brisés.

\- Il est dans un cimetière, affirme-t-il. J'ai peur, Aaron.

Puis, les bras de Hotch sont vides, et l'air autour de lui brille d'un éclat doré.

 

 

\- Regardez ! s'exclame Garcia.

Lorsque Hotch tourne la tête vers elle, elle fixe l'écran d'ordinateur et Hankel essaye de sauver la vie de Reid.

\- Il est parti, murmure Morgan, la voix lourde de chagrin.

Son dæmon est recroquevillé contre ses jambes. Le Sergio d'Emily est blotti contre elle et tremble misérablement.

\- Aureilo est parti. Reid ne reviendra pas.

C'est pourtant le cas.

 

 

\- Tobias a parlé dans son journal de rester sobre et d'éviter Marshall, dit Prentiss, le regard déterminé. Il y a un cimetière sur la propriété.

\- On le ramène à la maison.

La voix de Hotch est ferme, il est assez calme pour ce dernier devoir envers son ami. Son amant. Peu importe ce que Spencer a été et n'est plus.

\- Il est toujours vivant, Hotch, Hankel l'a ressuscité, souligne Gideon.

Hotch remarque que JJ essaye de ne pas craquer.

\- Mais pas Aureilo, dit Hal à voix basse.

Ils sont tous parcourus d'un frisson. Aucun d'eux ne parle de l'expression vide sur le visage de Reid quand Hankel l'a remis debout, même s'il respirait à nouveau. Il n'a pas dit un mot, pas un seul, et, quelque part, Hotch sait qu'il n'est pas tout à fait revenu.

\- On le ramène à la maison, répète JJ en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas automatique.

Dans la voiture, Gideon conduit, car Hotch ne se fait pas assez confiance pour le faire lui-même.

 

 

Reid est à coté du corps de l'enfoiré qui l'a enlevé, et les fixe avec une expression qui appartient à un homme bien plus vieux, comme s'il n'est pas vraiment certain de savoir où il se trouve, ou ce qui s'est passé. Hotch ne souhaite rien de plus que le secouer pour faire disparaître ce vide dans son expression, pour qu'il n'ait plus l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu pied avec la réalité. Hankel est mort, une balle dans la tête, et Reid tient l'arme. Hotch se demande comment un fantôme a bien pu appuyer sur la détente.

Ils avancent en silence et à pas lent vers leur ami, aucun d'eux n'étant prêt à faire le premier pas vers lui pour le découvrir froid et vide. C'est finalement Reid qui le fait pour eux : il laisse tomber l'arme, titube vers Hotch et se cramponne à lui, chaud, solide, et si  _vivant_.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez, marmonne Reid contre sa chemise, le tissu humide collé à sa joue.

Hotch peut sentir son cœur battre mollement à travers sa chemise en piteux état.

Il est vivant. Il parle. Dieu seul sait comment, il est toujours  _lui_.

Hal se serre contre eux et pousse sa lourde tête contre la jambe de Reid en gémissant dans une demande d'attention qui ne lui ressemble pas. Reid hésite un peu, lève les yeux tremblant vers Hotch comme pour demander la permission, puis passe avec douceur une main tremblante dans la fourrure du canidé. Hotch est parcouru d'un frisson, mais ne dit rien.

Quelque part, plus rien ne le surprend quand il s'agit de Spencer Reid.


	4. Quand il regarde, elle est seule

Pour la troisième fois cette heure-ci, Reid ouvre des yeux troubles. Il semble si petit et immobile dans ce lit d’hôpital.

\- Comment va JJ ? demande-t-il d’une voix trainante.

\- Elle va bien, répond doucement Hotch.

Reid referme les yeux et s’endort de nouveau. Hotch sent son cœur se serrer.

Chaque fois qu’il se réveille, il pose la même question et, à chaque fois, Hotch répond sans faillir.

 

\- Que disent les médecins ? demande Morgan

Il est à coté de la porte, Naemaria à ses pieds.

\- D’attendre, répond Hotch sans rencontrer son regard.

Il passe le temps en comptant le nombre de fois où son torse se lève et se baisse, et à être reconnaissant pour chaque nouvelle respiration.

 

Garcia apporte toujours des fleurs et des ballons en formes d’animaux joyeux qu’elle attache au bout de son lit, où ils flottent et serpentent dans la brise venant du climatiseur. JJ fait manger Hotch et le réprimande quand elle le trouve en train de somnoler sur la chaise d’hôpital au dossier rigide, mais elle évite de regarder Reid et ne demande jamais comment il va. Gideon ne vient pas du tout. Cependant, le téléphone de Hotch reçoit chaque jour un message demandant s’il y a le moindre changement. Hotch ne répond pas à ces messages, ce qui est une réponse suffisante en soi.

Prentiss passe la majeure partie du temps avec eux, assise sur l’autre chaise avec un livre de mots croisés, et réarrange occasionnellement les couvertures autour de la forme endormie de Reid. Sergio, quant à lui, saute sur le lit et se love contre la jambe de Reid en ronronnant avec détermination. Chaque fois que Hotch lève le regard et qu’il voit la petite boule de fourrure sur la couverture blanche, son cœur rate un battement.

Reid se réveille parfois, toutefois ses mots sont faibles et confus. Hotch n’a pas le cœur à lui demander d’arrêter de parler, bien qu’il ne se sente pas capable de l’écouter divaguer davantage.

 

\- Physiquement, il va bien, dit le médecin au cinquième jour.

Tête baissée, il évite de regarder le lit sur lequel est assis l’homme sans dæmon.

\- Il peut rentrer chez lui.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, dit Reid quand le médecin s’en va et que Hotch lui fait son sac en silence. Je n’ai plus de chez moi.

Hotch pense à Diana, et à la peur dans la voix de Reid quand il parlait d’hériter de sa maladie. Il ne dit rien.

Dans la voiture, Reid regarde par la fenêtre et tressaille à chaque fois qu’il voit un dæmon.

 

Hotch refuse de laisser Reid revenir seul à son appartement. Ce dernier reste donc chez son supérieur, et son état s’améliore.

Quatre jours après la sortie de l’hôpital, Hotch est occupé à rassembler ses affaires quand il le retrouve en train de lire un livre. Hal reste derrière les jambes de son humain, qui baisse les yeux sur son ami sans vraiment savoir comment se comporter autour de ce nouveau Reid, ce Reid vide.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demande Hotch en gardant une voix légère.

\- Ne me prenez pas de haut, réplique Reid d’une voix monotone, la main tombant à coté de lui comme pour toucher quelque chose qui n’est pas là.

Hotch reste travailler tard au bureau cette nuit-là.

Et la suivante.

 

Huit jours après la sortie de l’hôpital, Hotch est allongé, toujours éveillé, quand la porte s’ouvre et Reid se glisse dans la chambre, ses pas à peine audibles sur le tapis. Il grimpe sur le lit à coté de Hotch et passe des mains froides autour de son torse pour le rapprocher de lui. Hotch ne l’en empêche pas, mais quand Reid se penche pour l’embrasser, il a malgré lui un mouvement de recul.

Il réalise ce qu’il a fait un instant trop tard, mais quand il essaye d’expliquer, Reid se lève et s’en va en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quand il revient du travail, le lendemain, Reid est parti.

Il le laisse s’en aller.

 

Son téléphone sonne avec force et il fait presque un bond quand le bruit résonne soudain dans la maison silencieuse.

\- Haley ? demande-t-il avec confusion, frottant ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

Il entend un souffle, comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, et elle dit trois mots qui, pour la première fois en deux semaines, détournent son esprit de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Spencer Reid.

\- Je suis enceinte.

 

Il va chez Reid, car c’est ce qu’il aurait fait un mois auparavant s’il avait besoin de parler, et il ne s’est pas encore vraiment habitué au changement de situation. Reid ouvre la porte. Il y a un espace vide à ses pieds que Hotch ne supporte pas de regarder. Il a perdu du poids, beaucoup trop de poids, et ses cheveux sont ternes et sales.

\- Salut, dit simplement Reid en se poussant pour que Hal puisse entrer.

\- Haley est enceinte.

Hotch observe attentivement la réaction de Reid, essayant de voir une sorte de confirmation que le vieux Spencer Reid est toujours là, quelque part, dans cette pâle copie.

\- Oh.

Reid passe une main dans ses cheveux et incline la tête, une habitude qu’il a empruntée à son lièvre et dont la vue envoie un poignard droit dans le cœur de Hotch.

\- De toi ?

\- Oui.

Il essaye d’expliquer, il sent qu’il lui doit au moins ça.

\- C’était avant. J’ai passé une nuit avec elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous n’étions pas… nous.

Reid prend une gorgée de café, grimace en se rendant compte qu’il est froid et le met de coté avec une expression irritée.

\- Il n’y a pas de nous, dit Reid en plissant les yeux.

Hotch se prépare en réalisant que les prochains mots que Reid va prononcer auront pour but de le blesser.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait jamais eu de nous.

Ca fait tout de même mal.

 

Reid revient travailler et il est toujours brillant, toujours la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce. Mais il ne sourit plus et il n’y a aucune vie dans sa voix quand il leur donne les informations qu’ils ont besoin de savoir pour résoudre leurs affaires.

Il a pris l’habitude de porter une des capsules métalliques que les agents avec des dæmons insectes utilisent pour les garder en sécurité, comme si en porter une à sa ceinture allait lui éviter les questions sur le fait qu’il soit sans-dæmon. Cela ne fonctionne pas. Toute personne qui le regarde sait aussitôt ce qu’il est devenu.

\- Tu n’essaies même pas d’aller mieux, pas vrai ? éclate un jour JJ, la douleur évidente dans ses yeux. Tu te fiches donc complètement d’être en train de disparaître ?

\- Pourquoi ça devrait me faire quoi que ce soit ? demande Reid sans hausser la voix, avant de retourner calmement à son travail.

Hotch n’est pas certain de lui en vouloir.

 

\- Il n’était pas comme ça quand on l’a trouvé, lui dit JJ un peu plus tard. Il allait mieux que ça. Il attend juste de mourir là.

\- Je vais lui parler, promet Hotch, bien qu’il n’ait aucune idée de quoi dire.

Il suit Reid dehors, comme pour lui parler de l’éclat de JJ, mais il ne trouve pas les mots et Reid ne semble pas enclin à attendre qu’il y parvienne. Hal bloque la porte, tête baissée, et Reid tombe pratiquement en arrière dans son effort désespéré pour ne pas la toucher.

\- Avec toi nous ne nous sentions plus seuls, dit Hal d’un ton accusateur, la queue entre les jambes. Nous t’aimons. Aureilo ne voudrait pas ça.

\- Je t’en prie, ajoute Hotch dans un souffle sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il demande, à présent. Reviens-nous, Spencer.

Reid le regarde, le regard vide, et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment.

 

Le jour suivant, quand Hotch arrive au travail avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Reid lève les yeux de son bureau et l’accueille d’un sourire. Hotch lui rend son sourire avec méfiance, tandis qu’Hal raidit ses épaules à coté de lui.

Pendant la réunion, Reid est plein de vie et offre volontiers théories et suggestions pour l’affaire. Le reste de l’équipe le regarde avec des expressions diverses ; aucun d’eux ne sait vraiment quoi penser de ce changement soudain. A la fin de la journée, il est à plat, épuisé, et ses yeux sont entourés de larges cernes. Quand Reid se dirige à pas lents vers la sortie, Hotch pose doucement la main sur son épaule et sent le jeune homme tressaillir de surprise.

\- Ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui, commence prudemment Hotch en voyant la suspicion sur le visage de son ami. C’était bien. C’était très bien, Reid. Merci.

Reid lui fait un sourire fatigué, mais ses yeux sont écarquillés de douleur et Hotch ne comprend pas pourquoi.

 

\- Tu es beaucoup trop maigre, dit Hotch en guise d’explication quand Reid ouvre la porte pour le découvrir là avec des sacs de nourriture. Indien ?

Ils mangent leur part en parlant à l’occasion de l’affaire ou de l’équipe, et c’est tellement normal que Hotch doit retenir à plusieurs reprises l’esquisse d’un mouvement pour donner un de ses haricots au lièvre. Quand ils ont terminés, il prend l’assiette de Reid et remarque qu’il a laissé tous les haricots en une petite pile, sur le coté.

Hotch les pousse dans la poubelle, les mains tremblantes.

Tandis qu’il rince les assiettes, Reid vient se mettre derrière lui, passe les bras autour de ses hanches et pose son menton sur son épaule. Hotch frisonne et se retient tout juste de s’appuyer davantage contre lui.

\- Haley ? marmonne Reid contre son cou.

\- Elle garde le bébé, répond Hotch. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle me veut dans la vie du bébé, pas dans la sienne.

Reid embrasse son cou, les lèvres avides contre sa peau, et Hotch se retourne pour le prendre dans ses bras et l’attirer contre lui.

\- Tu feras un bon père, dit Reid en se pressant contre lui, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Avec un « mmh-mmh » d’acquiescement, Hotch l’embrasse comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il le pouvait.

S’ils ont appris une chose, c’est que cela pourrait être le cas.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils arrivent jusqu’au lit et Reid tressaille quand Hotch allume une des lumières.

\- Tu n’as jamais été timide avant, le taquine-t-il en voyant rabattre les couvertures sur son épaule, mal à l’aise.

Il éteint malgré tout la lumière, se glisse entre les draps, et prend l’autre homme dans ses bras. Cela fait des semaines, des semaines terriblement longues, depuis que Hotch l’a ainsi tenu contre lui, et il est plus que conscient qu’il n’est pas le seul à trembler d’émotions contenues. Reid est chaud et vivant sous ses mains, et il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’il avait ressenti en tenant Aureilo dans ses mains pendant ses derniers instants.

\- Tu es vivant, tu es vivant, murmure-t-il avec fièvre dans les cheveux de Reid, en réalisant combien il a été proche de perdre tout cela.

\- Arrête de penser, lui dit Reid en se glissant sous les couvertures pour déposer des baisers le long du torse de son torse.

Il obéit. Jusqu’à…

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il, tandis que Reid se penche et prend le fin paquet en aluminium dans sa main. Spence…

Reid lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorte de vierge effarouchée, Aaron. Tu n’as pas besoin de me protéger.

Quand Hotch fini par acquiescer et entre en lui avec un petit sifflement, il songe soudain que Hal ne mentait pas en disant à Reid qu’ils l’aimaient. Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute, car ce n’est pas le moment. Au lieu de cela, il dit les mots en silence dans les cheveux de Reid, et le sent trembler contre lui comme s’il les a entendus.

Hotch est en lui et souffle de l’air chaud contre la nuque de Reid lorsque celui-ci laisse échapper une exclamation et fait un mouvement brusque sous lui.

\- Ca va ? demande Hotch figé sur place. Je t’ai fais mal ?

Reid secoue brusquement la tête, le regard distant, comme en train d’écouter quelque chose, au loin.

\- Continue, grogne-t-il, la voix basse et impatiente.

Plus tard, alors que Reid est vautré sur le lit à coté de lui, profondément endormi, Hal affirme :

\- Je l’ai senti aussi.

Elle pose la tête sur la couverture, et regarde avec inquiétude le jeune génie, vautré sur le lit à coté de lui et profondément endormi.

\- Pas toi ? questionne-t-elle.

\- Je n’ai rien senti. Ca ressemblait à quoi ?

\- A _lui_.

 

Au matin, quand il se réveille, Reid est toujours endormi, nu à l’exception du drap enroulé autour de ses jambes. Hotch roule de coté et examine l’autre homme d’un œil critique. Le contour net de la cage thoracique, l’ombre des veines sous la peau.

Ses lèvres sont sur la clavicule de Reid, quand il les voit. Des marques rouges à l’intérieur du bras de Reid, très visibles sur sa peau pâle. La preuve que Hotch a échoué, l’a laissé tomber. Chaque marque d’injection est le symbole de l’incapacité de Reid à se remettre seul, et de celle de Hotch à lui tendre la main à temps.

A travers le choc glacial de cette trahison, ses propres mots reviennent le hanter. _Ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui… c’était très bien._

Et possible uniquement parce qu’il était en train de planer.

Hotch s’assoit en détournant la tête afin de ne pas avoir à affronter la preuve de son incapacité à remarquer que son ami était en difficulté. Du coin de l’œil, il croit voir une silhouette fine aux longues oreilles étendue contre la forme sombre de Hal, à peine éveillée sur le sol.

Quand il regarde franchement dans cette direction, elle est seule.

 

Il met une heure à les trouver, mais il fini par y parvenir. Il revient dans la chambre avec la boite d’aiguilles et de fioles qu’il tient devant lui comme une accusation, le cœur battant sourdement dans la poitrine.

Reid est assis bien droit sur le lit, les yeux fous, écarquillés, et il se tourne vers Hotch sans même voir la boite entre ses mains.

\- Spencer, dit Hotch.

Il pose la boite sur le lit et tend la main pour le prendre par l’épaule, avec peut-être l’intention de le secouer, le faire sortir de sa torpeur. _Aurait-il une attaque ?_

Reid expire lentement, secoue la tête comme pour s’éclaircir les idées, et lance d’une voix étranglée et douloureusement pleine d’espoir :

\- Aureilo ?


	5. Comme se réveiller

Reid se réveille, et _il_ est là.

Il peut le sentir dans le martellement de son cœur et dans les dernières traces de drogue dans ses veines. Le vide intense qui s’était emparé de lui diminue enfin un peu.

Hotch a dû sortir de la chambre à un moment donné, car il se tient désormais dans l’embrasure de la porte avec une boite dans ses mains. Cependant Reid ne peut ni penser ni réagir, car chaque part de lui est concentrée sur cet infime soupçon de _quelque chose_.

\- Spencer ? fait Hotch, d’une voix distante.

Reid secoue la tête et essaie en vain de se concentrer sur son supérieur.

Il sent contre son bras le frôlement d’une fourrure chaude, une sensation douloureusement familière.

\- Aureilo ? murmure-t-il.

Quand il tourne la tête, il n’y a rien.

 

Hotch pose la boite de coté et regarde Reid faire les cent pas dans l’appartement, les yeux dans le vague, sans dire un mot. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas du tout, car rien de ce qu’il peut dire ne fait de différence pour Reid, dont les mouvements sont paniqués, erratiques.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? crie-t-il finalement, sa patience s’étiolant à cause de l’appréhension qui l’étrangle.

A ses pieds, Hal se recroqueville sur elle-même de peur.

Spencer fait volte-face et, pendant un instant, c’est comme s’il venait de faire une incroyable déduction pour une affaire et qu’il voulait la partager.

\- Je cherche ! s’écrie-t-il, d’une voix usée. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas aussi ?

\- Il n’y a rien ici, Spencer, déclare Hotch en tendant la main avec précaution pour attraper le bras de Spencer, qui se frotte obsessionnellement le creux du coude, laissant la peau rouge et irritée.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à Reid, à l’hôpital, confus, perdu, appelant quelqu’un qui n’est pas là. Il ne peut s’empêcher de craindre qu’il soit en train de perdre ce qu’il reste de son esprit.

Des yeux noisette furieux vinrent soudain croiser les siens.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?!

Les cents pas reprennent. Hotch attend une heure, puis prend la boite et s’en va. Reid le regarde partir sans prononcer un mot.

 

Reid attend que les bruits de pas de Hotch et de Hal se soient évanouis pour remettre la chaine sur sa porte. Il retourne ensuite dans sa chambre pour retirer le paquet glissé au plus profond du matelas. Quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose a quasiment ramené son dæmon, il l’a senti. Il n’y a que deux possibilités pour l’expliquer et, ça, c’est la plus évidente. Cela l’a emporté,  cela le ramènera. C’est logique. Hotch ne peut rien faire face à cette logique.

Reid pousse la seringue à travers le goulot et en tire le liquide clair, calculant avec précaution afin d’en prendre assez pour faire disparaître le sentiment de vide et de perte pendant un temps.

Puis, il en prend davantage.

C’est toujours bien d’avoir plusieurs options.

 

\- Nous devrions y retourner, dit soudain Hal.

La main de Hotch se crispe sur le volant ; il sent l’inquiétude de son dæmon gratter son esprit comme un rat dans un mur.

\- Il faut qu’on y retourne.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, rétorque Hotch entre ses dents.

Il ne peut regarder Reid se détruire. Il ne peux le regarder se perdre lui-même. Et il ne peut faire face à sa propre tentation d’aller lui redonner la boite, car quand il planait, il était redevenu _Spencer_.

 

Il lui est impossible de s’allonger dans sa chambre, car leur odeur entremêlée est encore présente dans toute la pièce et lui rappelle les émotions que Hotch ne savait comment exprimer, et que Reid ne savait comment ressentir. Il ne peut pas se rouler en boule sur le canapé et regarder les ombres vacillantes projetées sur les murs par les rideaux, car le canapé contient toujours le souvenir de leur première fois. Il ne peut aller à aucun endroit où Hotch s’est aussi trouvé, car il n’est pas assez absent pour ne pas se rendre compte de la trahison.

Il s’étend donc sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et fixe le plafond, scrutant le silence à la recherche du son de pattes marchant maladroitement sur le sol glissant.

 

Il y a un flash brun devant la voiture. Quelque chose de petit et de rapide traverse la route en un éclair, dangereusement proche des roues. Hotch appuie d’un coup sur les freins et fixe la route d’un regard vide.

\- Tu as vu ça ? demande-t-il à Hal.

Elle le regarde, et il réalise qu’elle tremble.

\- Il faut qu’on y retourne, répète-t-elle, les yeux vitreux et fixes, avant d’être parcourue d’un violent frisson.

 

Il y a plusieurs moyens de ne rien ressentir, a découvert Reid. Il y a celui qu’il subi depuis Hankel, celui qui le fait se sentir déconnecté, vide. C’est la méthode éprouvante. Et il y a ça.

Ca, c’est mieux.

Quelque chose de chaud s’étend contre ses épaules, et une langue humide lape les larmes sur ses joues. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il pleurait.

Il a envie de dire « bienvenue », mais il ne peut trouver les mots.

 

La chaîne est mise ; Hotch n’hésite pas à ouvrir la porte d’un violent coup de pied. Le bois craque aisément sous sa chaussure. Il entend un cri et un bruit de pas précipités dans la cage d’escalier. Il s’en contrefiche car il le sait, il ignore comment mais il le sait : il arrive trop tard.

Reid lève la tête depuis le lieu où il est étendu, sur le sol de la cuisine, et cligne difficilement des yeux. Les jambes cotonneuses, Hotch se dirige vers lui et baisse le regard pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il a fait, et si cela peut être arrangé. Il voit Reid laisser retomber lentement sa tête, sans un mot, et ses pupilles sont des pointes d’aiguille qui transforment ses yeux en larges piscines d’un noisette vide. Hotch n’arrive pas à détourner le regard de ces yeux, malgré la peur que cela provoque en lui.

Les mains tremblantes, il cherche un pouls et un trouve un, lent et à peine présent.

\- Quelle quantité as-tu pris ? questionne-t-il avec un calme qu’il ne ressent pourtant pas.

Il attrape son téléphone, et sent Hal le frôler tandis qu’elle fait les cent pas avec anxiété.

Reid ne répond pas ; il ferme simplement les yeux.

 

Ils attendent encore qu’un des leurs se réveille mais, cette fois, l’atmosphère est différente. Garcia et Morgan sont toujours assis aussi proches de l’autre que possible ; Gideon attend toujours sur le coté avec une expression distante. Mais, cette fois, Emily est là pour le voir faire les cent pas dans le couloir. JJ est assise à coté d’elle et se ronge les ongles d’anxiété. Aucun d’eux ne parle. C’est différent.

Il se dirige vers Gideon car, la dernière fois que c’est arrivé, Spencer est venu lui parler et lui donner un horrible café ; la solitude du moment lui pèse.

\- Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, dit Gideon, en levant et plissant les yeux.

C’est au tour de Hotch d’implorer en silence d’être pardonné.

Ils ne sont pas censés se profiler entre eux, mais Hotch sait que sa culpabilité est évidente.

\- En es-tu vraiment certain ?

Après tout, s’il était Reid et faisait face à la perspective de vivre sans une moitié de lui-même, il n’est pas si sûr qu’il aurait fait un choix différent de celui du jeune génie.

Gideon prend une profonde inspiration :

\- Non.

 

Emily entre en premier dans la chambre ; Hotch reste en arrière, il n’est pas encore prêt à voir la déception dans les yeux de Reid. Elle se fige toutefois dans l’embrasure de la porte, la bouche entrouverte. Hotch s’avance, paniqué, soudain certain que Reid est parti, qu’il a eu ce qu’il voulait et a disparu pendant qu’ils avaient le dos tourné. Qu’il est parti rejoindre son lièvre.

Mais non. Il est toujours là, allongé de coté sur le lit, les genoux ramenés contre lui. Endormi.

Et il n’est pas seul.

Aureilo n’est que l’ombre de la créature qu’il était, une peau et une fine fourrure tendues sur le squelette d’un lièvre. Hotch passe une heure à ne faire que l’examiner, trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que tendre le bras et toucher le dæmon endormi, même pour vérifier qu’il est bien réel, et bien vivant. Hal ne montre pas de telles réserves. Assise sur le sol, à coté du lit de Reid, la tête sur les draps, elle le fixe d’un regard intense, et avance de temps à autres le museau pour toucher son flanc.

\- Est-il vraiment là ? demande finalement Hotch.

La queue de Hal bat doucement l’air et la louve tourne la tête pour le regarder du coin de l’œil.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il soit jamais vraiment parti.

 

Reid s’assied et Aureilo est là, une présence chaude et familière à coté de lui. Il se demande pendant un instant s’il est mort.

Il se sent trop mal pour être mort.

\- Ca a fonctionné, dit-il d’un air hébété.

Il entend un mouvement précipité. Hotch se lève d’un bond de la chaise.

Le lièvre ouvre un œil vitreux et le fixe avec désapprobation.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, grommelle-t-il en s’asseyant aussi lentement que s’il avait vieilli de cinquante ans en un mois. Je suis fatigué de ne rien sentir.

Reid referme ses bras autour du lièvre et le serre contre lui. Sentant leur cœur battre à l’unisson, il sanglote comme si quelque chose en lui vient de se briser pour laisser s’échapper les horreurs de ce dernier mois, le laissant vide, purgé.

Hotch enlace Hal, le nez dans sa fourrure et ferme les yeux, laissant à l’homme et au lièvre un moment d’intimité.

Plus tard, quand les médecins les ont finalement laissés seuls et que Reid est un peu sorti de l’état de choc, Hal pose sa tête contre le flanc d’Aureilo.

\- Comment c’était ? demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

Les deux hommes se figent en entendant la question posée si d’une manière si naturelle.

\- De revenir, précise-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, Reid répond à une question destinée à son lièvre, car celui-ci ne trouve pas les mots :

\- C’est comme se réveiller.


	6. Hal la voit en premier

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Reid alors qu’il passe les portes de l’open space, les yeux cernés de noir et les vêtements trop grands pour sa maigre silhouette. A ses pieds, émacié, Aureilo avance par bonds hésitants, aussi près de son humain qu’il lui est possible de l’être sans le faire trébucher. A coté de Gideon, Hotch se fige. JJ fait un pas incertain et hésite, alors que Reid prend les escaliers sans croiser un seul de leur regard. Il a l’air aux portes de la mort.

Pour Hotch, il semble aller mieux que jamais. Strauss sort de son bureau avec une expression glaciale, et Reid disparaît à l’intérieur de la pièce. La porte se ferme, l’isolant du reste de l’équipe. Strauss et lui passent des heures à l’intérieur, mais quand Reid ouvre enfin la porte pour sortir, il ne prononce pas le moindre mot.

Il s’en va, tout simplement.

\- Réhabilitation. Six mois minimum, dit Strauss dès que Hotch entre dans son bureau, sans même lever les yeux des documents sur son bureau.

A ses pieds, le dæmon léopard donne un coup de queue et plisse les yeux vers Hal en guise d’avertissement.

\- J’ai fait jouer quelques relations pour que son nom ne s’ébruite pas. Si le traitement est un succès, et _seulement_ si c’est un succès, il reprendra sa position dans l’équipe sans restriction ni condition, mais avec l’obligation de passer une évaluation psychologique mensuelle.

Il y a moment de silence et elle attend que Hotch explose, qu’il proteste et se dresse contre elle pour avoir osé avoir éloigner un membre de son équipe une moitié d’année.

Hotch songe à Reid, sur le carrelage froid, laissant sa vie lui échapper sans lutter.

\- Entendu.

Elle l’interpelle alors qu’il se tourne pour partir :

\- Jason et vous devez mieux gérer votre équipe, Aaron, dit-elle avec un ton d’avertissement.

\- Madame ?

\- C’est le deuxième agent que vous perdez en quelques mois. Vous les poussez bien trop. Qui sera le prochain à craquer ?

\- C’est la nature de ce métier, madame, répond-il.

Mais, en partant, il se demande : qui sera le prochain ?

 

\- C’est à trois heures de voiture, dit Reid à voix basse en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer Hotch, ce soir-là. Je dois y être au matin.

Hotch regarde la table de cuisine que laquelle se trouve une valise ouverte et emplie du strict minimum en vêtements bien pliés ainsi que plusieurs livres en vrac.

\- Je vais te conduire, offre-t-il.

Dans la voiture, Reid est silencieux et Hotch est particulièrement conscient de Hal et Aureilo blottis l’un contre l’autre sur la banquette arrière, alors même qu’il n’y a jamais eu plus de distance entre Reid et lui-même qu’en cet instant.

\- Le temps que je sorte, ton enfant sera déjà né, marmonne Reid.

\- Rien n’aura changé.

\- Toi, oui.

Quand il sort, au centre, Hotch l’attire à lui et l’embrasse. C’est un baiser chaste, la promesse de davantage. La garantie qu’il attendra.

\- J’ai peur, admet Reid.

Il pressa son visage contre l’épaule de Hotch et inspira, comme pour imprimer son odeur dans sa mémoire. Hotch tremble en entendant la voix d’Aureilo derrière les mots de Spencer, et en se souvenant douloureusement de la dernière fois qu’il les a entendu.

Il attend que les portes se ferment entre Reid et lui avant de monter dans sa voiture et de s’éloigner.

_Encore six mois._

 

L’open space est un peu plus silencieux et un peu plus sérieux, sans Reid. Ils ne rient pas autant, principalement parce que son bureau désert est un avertissement destiné à chacun d’eux : cela lui est arrivé, cela peut aussi vous arriver, à vous.

 

Garcia garde un petit calendrier fantaisiste sur son bureau, avec une citation amusante pour chaque jour et des pages détachables. Hotch vient un jour errer dans son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose et, tandis que Garcia fouille son ordinateur, il parcourt les pages d’un air absent. _Jour de Junior !_ est griffonné en travers du sept octobre avec une écriture joyeuse et vive, et Hotch revient rapidement à Juin, avec le sentiment d’avoir vu quelque chose de privé.

Mais c’est rassurant de savoir qu’il n’est pas le seul à compter les jours.

 

Le visage de Reid est une façade établie avec précaution au-dessus de l’échiquier en plastique posé sur la table. Il joue avec le bord de la nappe en dentelle tandis que Hotch réfléchi à son prochain coup, les doigts dansant sur la délicate matière. Autour d’eux, les visiteurs et les patients s’agitent, mais leur attention reste concentrée sur les pièces aux couleurs vives.

\- Déplace ton cavalier, Aaron, dit Aureilo depuis son siège, à une distance raisonnable de la silencieuse Hal.  Sinon, c’est échec en cinq coups.

Un silence prudent étire le coin des lèvres de Reid. Le cœur de Hotch rate un battement à cette vue. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu.

\- Traitre, murmure Reid en regardant le lièvre avec affection.

Dans le même temps, Hal fait un mouvement infime en direction lièvre, et celui-ci ne s’écarte pas. Hotch ferme l’échiquier, et laisse ses doigts s’attarder près de ceux de Reid, sans les toucher.

\- Pareil le mois prochain ? questionne-t-il avec un calme expérimenté.

\- Bien sûr, répond Aureilo en laissant son épaule frôler la patte du chien-loup.

C’est un début.

 

Il est sur le point de ramasser son sac pour monter dans l’avion en direction de l’Alabama quand son téléphone sonne.

\- Tu pourrais bien avoir envie d’aller à l’hôpital, car tu es sur le point d’être papa, lui dit joyeusement Jessica avant de raccrocher, coupant Haley qui criait quelque chose derrière elle.

Hotch ferme son téléphone, abasourdi, et croise le regard de Gideon :

\- Si tu rates ça, tu ne pourras jamais te faire pardonner, l’avertit celui-ci avec un regard entendu.

S’il dépasse la vitesse autorisée en se rendant à l’hôpital, il n’a pas le cœur à s’en inquiéter.

 

La première fois qu’il tient son fils, il en oublie comment respirer.

\- Il est magnifique, murmure Hal, laissant le dæmon lynx d’Haley se presser contre elle dans une rare démonstration d’affection.

\- Parfait, acquiesce Kaelion, avant de regarder Haley en ronronnant.

\- J’aime « Jack », dit Haley.

Elle laisse sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller et ferme les yeux, épuisée. Hotch regarde son fils fermer son petit poing autour d’un de ses doigts, et s’émerveille de sa poigne.

\- Bonjour Jack, l’accueille-t-il.

Il n’a jamais autant aimé qui que ce soit.

 

Hal la voit en premier.

\- Aaron, dit-elle en s’asseyant et en réveillant Kaelion avec sa patte avant.

Hotch lève les yeux du livre qu’il est en train de lire et retient une exclamation en voyant Jack étendu endormi dans son couffin, une main potelée doucement posée sur la fourrure d’un minuscule chaton. Haley, réveillée elle aussi, prend la main de Hotch tandis qu’ils regardent leurs deux dæmons s’appuyer contre le couffin et accueillir le nouveau dæmon. Kaelion se tient sur ses pattes arrière sur une table basse posée là à cette intention. Ronronnant comme jamais, le lynx avance le nez et touche avec douceur celui du chaton.

\- Arelys, annonce Hal en rencontrant les yeux de Hotch, la queue battant joyeusement contre un des pieds du lit d’Haley.

En cet instant, ils sont une famille.

 

\- Alors, que va-t-il se passer entre vous et Reid ? demande un jour Emily en se laissant lourdement tomber à coté de lui alors qu’ils reviennent à la maison après une affaire.

Hotch la regarde en clignant des yeux, pris par surprise.

\- Prentiss, l’avertit-il.

Cela ne regarde qu’eux. Et c’est sa manière d’admettre qu’il n’en a aucune idée.

Elle l’ignore de manière éhontée et se ronge les ongles, Sergio autour de ses épaules comme une étrange écharpe.

\- Il a une bonne influence sur vous, continue-t-elle.

\- C’est un insomniaque perfectionniste qui ne dépend que de livres et de café pour survivre, et se trouve actuellement en réhabilitation, et tu penses que _lui_ a une bonne influence sur _moi_  ? demande Hotch, incapable d’empêcher l’incrédulité de teinter sa voix.

Il a parlé un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et Morgan et JJ ont tous deux tournés la tête, tout en faisant bien mal semblant de ne pas écouter. Gideon les ignore. Seul un tressaillement sous son œil indique qu’il a entendu.

\- Vous souriez davantage quand vous êtes près de lui, dit Emily d’une voix plus basse, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de JJ. Cela fait plaisir à voir.

Il n’a rien à répondre à cela.

 

Frank arrive dans leur vie comme un spectre menaçant et, quand il s’en va, il emmène Gideon avec lui. Hotch s’assied chez lui avec un verre de whisky et songe à la lettre scellée et adressée à Reid qu’il a trouvée au chalet de Gideon. Il se demande comment il va annoncer cette nouvelle à leur plus jeune collègue.

 _Je n’ai même pas pu dire au revoir_ , murmure le fantôme de Reid.

 _Aucun de nous n’en a eu l’occasion, cette fois_ , pense-t-il tristement.

 

David Rossi revient au BAU comme s’il n’était jamais parti, avec un immense sourire insouciant et son dæmon hibou grand-duc eurasiatique perché sur son bras et observant tout le monde avec des yeux sérieux et oranges. Hotch sent Hal soupirer à la vue du dæmon, pas du tout leurré par le port royal de l’oiseau.

Hotch l’emmène prendre un verre à la fin de sa première semaine, étrangement réconforté par le rituel familier.

\- Nous n’avions pas ça à l’époque, les équipes et les agents de liaison, affirme Rossi en buvant sa bière.

\- Tout est différent à présent, confirme Hotch.

Il pense alors au contact de Spencer sur sa peau et à la manière dont le jeune génie cherche nerveusement son approbation du regard avant de donner son opinion.

_Encore deux semaines à attendre._

Hal gronde en voyant le dæmon de Rossi prendre délicatement une olive dans ses serres avant de le faire tomber sur sa tête en claquant son bec.

\- Pas tant que ça, contredit Rossi avec un clin d’œil, tout en poussant le bocal d’olives hors d’atteinte de son dæmon.

 

Une semaine avant la date à laquelle Reid doit revenir, Hotch entre au BAU et voit un étranger assis au bureau du jeune agent. Habillé impeccablement d’un costume serré, l’homme est mince et dégingandé avec des cheveux auburn coupé très court.

Hotch s’arrête, surpris.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? demande-t-il poliment.

L’homme se tourne et fait un sourire narquois ; il s’agit de Reid, et Hotch doit se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, là, devant tout le monde.

\- Tu parles d’un profiler, à nous oublier après à peine six mois ! s’exclame Aureilo en levant la tête du sol, où il était confortablement étendu. Je savais que cet endroit allait tomber en ruine sans nous.

Hotch ne peut que sourire stupidement, contemplant avec bonheur l’éclat de la fourrure du lièvre et la couleur sur le visage de Reid. Ils semblent si _vivants_.

\- Est-ce que Hotch est en train de sourire ? s’exclame Morgan.

Il est en train de descendre les escaliers, Emily sur les talons, et tous deux sont bouche bée. JJ le voit en premier et son cri alerte les autres tandis qu’elle se précipite pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Spence !

Hotch les laisse entourer leur collègue, satisfait de rester en arrière à regarder Reid rire et bavarder avec excitation, les yeux brillants de bonheur en voyant les amis qui lui avaient cruellement manqués.

\- Réintégration totale, effective dès à présent, dit Strauss à voix basse derrière lui.

Elle est entrée avec Rossi sur les talons, et celui-ci affiche une expression curieuse.

\- Je garde l’œil sur vous tous, sachez-le, dit-elle.

Elle s’en va et le laisse seul avec Rossi.

\- Voici donc le Docteur Reid, songe Rossi tandis que Garcia semble déterminée à imiter une sorte de bouilloire hyperactive. Il est très… jeune.

\- Il est brillant, rétorque aussitôt Hotch, toujours loyal.

Rossi le dévisage, et affiche un petit sourire en coin malicieux.

\- Intéressant, dit-il sans émotion.

Hotch sent son estomac se tordre.

\- David Rossi, bafouille Reid en manquant trébucher d’excitation quand Hotch les présente. J’ai lu tous vos livres, j’aimerais beaucoup parler de vos théories un jour…

Reid s’arrête brusquement quand le dæmon de Rossi lance avec une précision infaillible un stylo dans la tasse à café que le jeune génie vient de poser sur la table.

\- Eris, la met en garde en Rossi, avant de grimacer en voyant la cravate de Reid couvertes de taches de café.

Hotch doit faire un effort pour retenir un sourire en voyant les expressions stupéfaites sur les visages des autres personnes dans la pièce, et ce qui ressemble à une jubilation étonnée en ce qui concerne Emily. Le hibou hulule tristement et vole jusqu’à une chaise vide. Elle s’y accroche et plonge sa tête sous son aile, déçue de la désapprobation de Rossi.

\- Tu disais ? demande poliment Rossi à Reid, en se retournant vers lui.

\- Euh… bégaie Reid.

Juste à ce moment, Aureilo pousse la chaise sur laquelle le hibou est perché, et une explosion de battements d’ailes frénétiques et de hululements emplit la pièce.

Eris vole jusqu’à l’épaule de Rossi pour se mettre en sécurité. Là-haut, elle fait courir son bec parmi ses plumes ébouriffées et regarde le lièvre avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Bien joué, boule de poil, dit-elle, l’air impressionnée.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils sont deux maintenant, jubile Emily.

\- Pourquoi je n’ai jamais pensé à faire ça ? murmure Hal, les oreilles dressées, et se remémorant clairement toutes les fois où le hibou lui a cassé les pieds.

Hotch ferme les yeux et grogne en son fort intérieur.

Il peut abandonner l’espoir de travailler dans le calme désormais.


	7. Nous sommes là, non ?

Cela semble si incroyablement normal de voir Spencer Reid dans son salon, en train d’examiner les tranches des livres sur les étagères, que Hotch a du mal à détourner les yeux. C’est presque comme retourner dans le temps, malgré quelques différences. Disparus, les longs cheveux derrière lesquels Reid se cachait quand il se sentait exposé. Hotch n’est pas sûr d’aimer la coupe courte, presque gamine, que le jeune homme porte à présent. Puis, Reid penche la tête en arrière pour examiner l’étagère du dessus, et Hotch se dit bien vite qu’il pourrait apprendre à apprécier la coupe qui expose la nuque pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose que tu aimes ? demande Hotch en entrant dans le salon pour poser deux verres de whisky sur la table basse.

Reid tourne la tête pour lui sourire, avec une étincelle étrange dans le regard.

\- Je crois bien, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hotch sent son estomac faire un bond.

C’est comme revenir chez soi.

 

Reid prend la photo encadrée posée sur l’étagère, et la regarde avec envie. C’est un Hotch qu’il n’a jamais vu auparavant ; il est assis dans un fauteuil qui ne lui est pas familier, son fils dans les bras, et baisse un regard attendri vers celui-ci comme si rien d’autre n’existait.

\- Qu’en penses-tu ?

Reid se met à rire.

\- Hotch, tous les parents demandent inévitablement aux autres ce qu’ils pensent de leur bébé, et ils n’aiment jamais quand les gens admettent que pour eux, tous les enfants ressemblent à des pommes de terre, le taquine-t-il en reposant doucement le cadre.

\- Mon fils ne ressemble pas à une pomme de terre, rétorque Hotch, faussement offusqué.

Reid se retourne et sursaute en voyant qu’à un moment donné, Hotch a marché jusqu’à lui, et qu’il se trouve maintenant si proche que lorsqu’il se retourne, son épaule frôle le torse de son supérieur.

\- Pardon, dit Hotch, tout en n’ayant pas l’air désolé du tout.

Sa voix est basse et rauque, et Reid se surprend à se lécher nerveusement les lèvres en l’entendant, tandis que la chaleur se répand dans son bas ventre.

\- Je n’avais pas l’intention de t’alarmer.

\- Tu n’as pas fait peur, bredouille Reid, se sentant rougir.

Génial. Revenu depuis un jour, et il se rend déjà ridicule.

\- J’étais distrait.

Hotch tend la main et Reid, ayant perdu l’habitude du contact humain après avoir été éloigné de l’équipe pendant six mois, doit se concentrer pour ne pas faire de mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, ça ? questionne Hotch, la voix moqueuse, en prenant le bord de la veste de son costume entre deux doigts. Très formel, Docteur Reid. Où sont donc passés les gilets ?

Reid déteste travailler avec des profileurs.

\- J’avais envie de changement, répond-il.

Il sent la peau de son torse le chatouiller à l’endroit où la main de Hotch touche le tissu en défaisant un par un les boutons.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Hotch fait glisser la veste de ses épaules et la pose avec précaution sur l’accoudoir d’une des chaises.

\- Tu es bien trop habillé.

Reid fronce les sourcils. Il pensait que Hotch apprécierait ses efforts pour se montrer professionnel après les circonstances ayant menées à son départ.

\- Je pensais que ça te plairait.

Hotch rit doucement, en faisant glisser le nœud de la cravate pour laisser celle-ci pendre lâchement autour de son cou. Ses yeux se baissent pour s’attarder très clairement sur son pantalon pendant un moment.

\- J’aime. C’est très… flatteur. Je voulais dire que tu es trop habillé pour ce que j’ai l’intention de faire.

Oh. _Oh_. Cela répond à la question sur l’intérêt potentiel de Hotch pour un ancien accro à la drogue à peine sorti de réhabilitation avec de potentiels problèmes mentaux. Reid _s’était_ posé la question. Il ouvre une bouche soudain très sèche pour répondre, et se retrouve tiré par la cravate dans les bras de Hotch. Leurs bouches se rencontrent fermement. Hotch l’embrasse comme un accro cherchant sa dose. Reid est pratiquement submergé par l’intensité du moment. Il sent le mordillement des dents de Hotch sur ses lèvres et les étagères de la bibliothèque heurter son dos alors que Hotch se presse contre lui. Aussi rapidement qu’il a commencé, Hotch s’arrête, brisant leur baiser avec un halètement douloureux. Il garde doucement sa bouche contre celle de Reid et ils prennent un moment durant lequel ils halètent simplement l’un contre l’autre. Reid peut sentir le cœur de Hotch marteler contre son torse.

\- Cela m’a manqué, murmure Reid, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Hotch.

Celui-ci frisonne légèrement, ouvre les yeux et regarde intensément Reid.

\- Tu m’as manqué, dit Hotch en l’embrassant à nouveau, plus calmement mais pas moins passionnément.

 

Il guide Spencer jusqu’au lit et, cette fois, le jeune homme ne tente pas de se dérober à son regard sous les couvertures. Hotch prend le temps de faire courir sa main le long du bras de Reid. Il sent les légères bosses là où les cicatrices marqueront à jamais sa peau, en un souvenir de ce qu’ils avaient et ont presque perdu.

\- Laisse, dit Reid en essayant de dégager son bras, honteux.

Hotch maintient sa prise sur son bras et pose les lèvres sur ses cicatrices.

\- Aaron…

\- Chht, répond-il en se glissant dans le lit à coté du corps fin pour se lover contre lui et poser la tête sur son épaule.

Ils sont tous deux nus, ayant retirés leurs vêtements en silence quand ils sont entrés dans la pièce. C’est étrangement rassurant de voir Reid sans le costume si formel qu’il a porté toute la journée, de voir que c’est toujours le même homme, en dessous. Il a porté ses vêtements comme un bouclier face à leur jugement, pour tenter de se protéger de reproches imaginaires. Aussi flatteur que soit son costume, Hotch avait bien l’intention d’encourager le retour des vieux gilets et cardigans. Reid n’a pas besoin de leur prouver qu’il est de retour, il faut juste qu’il soit lui-même.

Il presse ses lèvres contre la nuque de Reid et suit la peau jusqu’à atteindre le point juste sous l’oreille qui le fait se tendre et laisser brusquement sortir l’air contenu dans ses poumons, de nouveau pleinement investi, son intérêt évident contre la hanche de Hotch. Reid glisse un bras dans son dos et pose la main au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale pour le rapprocher de lui. Hotch se laisse faire et tourne son attention sur les clavicules de Reid. Il fait doucement courir sa langue sur la peau au-dessus de l’os, et la suçote avec l’intention de laisser une marque qu’il pourra aisément recouvrir du col de sa chemise.

Lui saura qu’elle est là, c’est suffisant pour lui.

Reid frisonne et s’arque contre lui, les yeux fermés.

\- Allumeur, souffle Hotch contre sa nuque, se sentant durcir aussi avec appétit alors que les hanches de Reid ondulent contre lui presque involontairement.

Reid ouvre brusquement les yeux et il regarda Hotch avec un regard blessé.

\- Je ne fais rien du tout, se plaint-il en se tortillant pour pouvoir se pencher et poser ses lèvres au léger goût de whisky et de vieux café  sur celles de Hotch.

\- C’est malgré toi, admet Hotch quand ils se séparent. Tout en toi est irrésistible, Spencer.

C’est « Spencer », maintenant, car Hotch est fatigué de la distance entre eux. Il n’en veut plus, pas maintenant qu’il est enfin revenu, enfin _à la maison_.

Spencer fait une grimace, et plisse le nez.

\- C’est la pire phrase de drague possible, le rabroue-t-il, l’air à la fois déçu et flatté. Sans compter qu’elle est incorrecte. Tu n’aimes pas ma coiffure.

Hotch fronce les sourcils, regarde la nuque de Spencer et la marque qui s’obscurcit rapidement sur sa clavicule.

\- J’adore ta coiffure.

\- Non, tu aime ma nuque. Tu n’aimes pas ma coupe car elle me fait paraître plus jeune, ce qui te rend mal à l’aise à cause de notre différence d’âge.

\- Reid.

\- Oui ?

\- La ferme.

Spencer se met à trembler contre lui et Hotch panique pendant un instant en pensant qu’il l’a contrarié, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que le jeune homme essaye de se retenir d’éclater de rire. Il lève les yeux au ciel et choisi de garder un peu de dignité en retournant à ses précédentes activités. Il frôle le torse nu de Spencer de sa langue, et prend un instant pour se réjouir de voir les côtes, toujours apparentes mais loin de l’être autant que précédemment, avant de passer une langue tentatrice contre son estomac.

Spencer cesse de rire.

\- Aaron, que fais-tu ? demande-t-il avec suspicion en baissant le regard vers lui, les yeux plissés. Tu n’as pas besoin de… j’étais juste, _oh_ …

Hotch pose la main sur la hanche de Reid pour que son brusque mouvement en avant ne l’étouffe pas, tandis que ses mots se transforment en un gémissement. La main de Spencer trouve ses cheveux et s’y agrippe. Il peut sentir la tension dans les cuisses de son partenaire, qui frissonne presque de choc en sentant une chaleur inattendue l’entourer. Il prend son temps, le taquinant des lèvres et de la langue, et quand Spencer gémit finalement et se raidit sous lui, il continue autant que possible, jusqu’à ce que le génie soit perdu et à court de souffle. Le rejoignant sur l’oreiller, il laisse pratiquement échapper un grognement en voyant l’expression sur le visage de Spencer. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux à moitié fermés lui donnaient un air vidé distinctif qui réveilla aussitôt le désir de son ainé.

Spencer n’hésite pas, il s’assoie et l’attire à lui en un baiser puissant, qui lui fait sentir son propre goût sur les lèvres de Hotch tandis que leurs langues se mêlent, et le laisse haletant. Quand Spencer le serre contre lui et l’entoure de sa main, Hotch ne peut rien faire si ce n’est s’affaler contre lui, laisser la sensation le submerger et l’embrasser en touchant à son tour les étoiles.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, dit finalement Spencer quand Hotch peut bouger suffisamment pour ouvrir un œil et lui lancer un regard trouble.

Il sourit.

 

Reid se réveille étalé en travers des trois quart du lit, tandis qu’Aaron se tient au rebord du matelas, toujours endormi. Envahi par la culpabilité, le jeune génie ramène ses membres plus près de son corps et roule de coté pour observer Aaron dans la lueur tamisée qui filtre par les rideaux. Un petit bâillement, de l’autre coté de la pièce, le fait se tourner vers les deux dæmons qui le regardent d’un air encore ensommeillé, Aureilo pressé contre le poitrail de Hal. Quand il redirige son attention vers Aaron, ses yeux sont ouverts et il fixe Reid avec le genre de regard qu’il n’utilise lui-même que face à une énigme particulièrement intrigante ou un profil géographique à peine commencé. C’est déstabilisant.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? demande soudain Aaron, brisant le silence de cet instant.

Reid déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, une boule dans la gorge l’empêchant presque de prononcer un mot.

\- Qu’est-ce que quoi signifie ?

\- Pour nous ? précise Hotch, avant de se pencher en avant pour frôle les lèvres de Reid des siennes, ignorant une haleine matinale probablement atroce, pour un baiser rapide. J’ai attendu six mois pour savoir s’il y a un nous. Si tu veux qu’il y ait un nous.

Reid n’a pas l’habitude que les autres cherchent activement à avoir des relations avec lui et il ne sait comment répondre. L’instant se mue en éternité. Par chance, il a quelqu’un de bien meilleur que lui pour articuler les émotions.

\- Bien sûr qu’il y a un nous, grommelle Aureilo depuis le sol en enfonçant les griffes dans le tapis. Nous sommes là, non ? Maintenant, rendormez-vous, c’est le week-end.

\- Idiots, ajouta Hal d’une voix basse en reposant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

 

Ce lundi-là, Reid a disparu de l’open-space depuis deux heures quand Morgan le signale à Hotch, Naemaria tournant autour de ses jambes avec anxiété. Hotch retrouve le jeune agent dans les Archives, plongé dans les dossiers des six derniers mois, lesquels sont étalés autour de lui. Aureilo est assis à coté de lui, la tête tournée afin de pouvoir parcourir les pages, tout aussi concentré que son humain.

\- Aurais-je fait une différence ? demande soudain Reid en levant le visage vers lui, l’air troublé. Si j’étais là, aurions-nous pu sauver davantage de vie ? Faire mieux ?

Hotch s’avance vers lui et lui prend le dossier des mains. Il n’est pas surpris de voir la photographie de Frank lui lancer un rictus.

\- Tu vas te rendre fou si tu réfléchis à ce qui aurait pu arriver ou non. Tu n’étais pas là, point.

Reid se mord la lèvre et fait un brusque mouvement de tête, un tic nerveux qu’il a gardé de l’époque où ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux.

\- Et Gideon ? finit-il par demander.

Hotch sent son estomac chuter brutalement. Il s’attendait à cette question.

\- Aurais-je pu changer ce qui s’est passé ?

Il pense aux ténèbres dans les yeux de Gideon, au poids qui s’est accumulé sur ses épaules jusqu’à ce qu’il cède.

\- Personne n’aurait pu changer ce qui est arrivé avec Gideon, admet-il en laissant tomber le dossier de Frank dans la boite. Pas même Gideon.

 

\- Elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, annonce Aureilo.

Il est assis sur son bureau et regarde les stores fermés du bureau de Rossi.

\- Elle est là-dedans avec lui, et elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, je le sais.

Reid fait un simple « mmh », regardant pour sa part Hotch à travers ses stores ouverts. Le chef d’équipe est occupé à naviguer dans un océan de paperasse.

\- Tu sais, il prétend ne pas y faire attention, mais impossible qu’Eris ait récupéré toute seule ces carottes dans notre tiroir, continue Aureilo, sans se soucier qu’il n’écoute pas. Tu as installé une sécurité pour m’empêcher de manger tes friandises. Il faut des pouces opposables, entre autre.

\- Mmh-mmh, répond Reid en s’adossant au dossier de sa chaise et en se demandant si Hotch serait contre l’idée de sortir pour déjeuner.

Il reste un addict, après tout. Il a besoin de sa dose.

\- Tu ne m’écoutes même pas, dit soudain Aureilo en le fixant avec un regard blessé. Tu sais, Emily ne traite jamais Sergio de cette manière. Elle accorde de _l’importance_ à son opinion.

Perdu dans son propre esprit, Reid ne l’entends même pas. Le lièvre expire bruyamment, avant de sauter à terre et d’aller se terrer sous le bureau d’Emily pour bouder, collé à Sergio, endormi.

 

Il n’arrive pas à _penser_. Chaque fois qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur l’affaire, son regard se pose sur Reid, qui fait les cent pas sur la scène de crime, pensif, Aureilo sur les talons. C’est ce détail, plus que tout autre chose, qui lui rappelent à quel point tout av changé, même s’ils essaient de prétendre le contraire. Avant Hankel, Aureilo vaquait souvent à ses propres occupations quand Reid travaillait sur une affaire ; il se montrait rarement sur les scènes de crime. A présent, il n’est jamais à plus de quelques mètres de son humain et garde toujours un œil sur lui. Hotch lui-même se surprend à en faire de même, tournant instinctivement la tête, le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, pour s’assurer que Reid est toujours là, qu’il va toujours bien.

\- Il faut que tu lui laisses la chance de trouver ses marques, dit soudain Rossi en apparaissant d’un coup à coté de lui. Il n’y arrivera pas si tu ne cesses de le surveiller.

\- Je ne le surveille pas, rétorque Hotch, sur la défensive. Si ?

\- Comme une mère hélicoptère hyper-protectrice, répond Rossi, sarcastique.

Hotch marque une pause, puis prend une grande inspiration.

\- D’accord. Je retourne au commissariat avec Morgan pour commencer à travailler le profil. Je vous attends là-bas.

Rossi acquiesce, l’air satisfait.

Alors que Hotch s’éloigne, il doit lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jeter au moins un regard vers Reid.

 

Il est au lit et feuillette rapidement un livre, avec Aaron profondément endormi d’un coté et Aureilo étendu de tout son long de l’autre, et se sent un peu comme dans un cocon dû à la chaleur que dégage leurs deux corps, quand le  téléphone d’Aaron sonne. Celui-ci passe brutalement d’endormi à alerte, et attrape son téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie pour répondre avec un « Hotchner » brusque.

Reid est impressionné.

Le premier signe que quelque chose ne va pas, c’est Hal qui se redresse d’un coup, les oreilles dressées avec inquiétude, au pied du lit où elle dormait précédemment, trop grande pour venir sur le matelas avec les humains. Une brusque inspiration venant de l’homme à coté de lui ôte soudain tout l’air dans les poumons de Reid. Il sait ce qui va arriver avant même qu’Aaron baisse le téléphone et se tourne vers lui, le regard sombre, presque effrayé.

Cela l’inquiète plus que tout autre chose.

\- On a tiré sur Garcia.


	8. Quand je tombe, je t'entraîne avec moi

Revenir à l’hôpital rappelle à Hotch des souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré oublier. Il s’en sort bien, toutefois, jusqu’à ce que Spencer disparaisse pour aller chercher du café. Hotch se retrouve alors à regarder tout autour de lui à sa recherche, et sa gorge se serre avec anxiété quand il ne voit qu’un espace vide là où Spencer aurait dû se trouver.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui a fait ça ? s’exclame Morgan en arrivant, secoué par le choc et la peur, et le regard encore endormi.

Naemaria est une silhouette furieuse à ses cotés, et elle répond même d’un grognement quand Hal avance le museau pour la saluer.

\- Elle est en chirurgie, répond Spencer en réapparaissant aux côtés du chef d’unité avec un café et toute la santé mentale de Hotch, sans vraiment remarquer pourtant comme sa présence allège la tension dans la posture de son partenaire. Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça, la police est en train d’enquêter. Elle va s’en remettre, Morgan.

\- Elle a plutôt intérêt, oui, dit Emily en arrivant avec JJ, toutes deux clairement habillées à la hâte. On a besoin d’elle.

Quand le médecin apparaît et dit que deux d’entre eux peuvent aller la voir, Hotch et Morgan s’avancent d’un même mouvement. Tandis que Hotch passe devant Spencer pour s’éloigner, celui-ci touche sa main, juste une fois, en une promesse silencieuse qu’il sera toujours là quand il reviendra. Hotch aurait dû savoir qu’il ne pouvait pas cacher ses craintes au jeune profileur.

A chaque fois que Reid entre dans un hôpital, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’il y a toujours une possibilité qu’il n’en reparte pas.

 

Reid retrouve Morgan et Naemaria dans les toilettes. Morgan est appuyé contre un lavabo et halète comme s’il ne parvient pas à respirer. Tremblante et la queue entre les jambes, Naemaria tourne des yeux torturés vers eux quand ils entrent.

\- Elle est mourante, gémit Morgan, le visage blême. Elle est allongée dans ce lit comme si elle allait mourir. Garcia n’est pas censée être blessée, elle est censée ne jamais être blessée. C’est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Elle n’est pas mourante, dit Reid d’une voix douce en venant se mettre derrière lui pour passer avec précaution un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son collègue. Elle va s’en remettre, Morgan.

Morgan se tourne et s’effondre dans les bras de Reid en ravalant ce qui ressemble presque à un sanglot. Surpris, Reid le serre maladroitement contre lui, afin de le délester de la peur et des heures difficiles qu’il vient de vivre. Aureilo se dresse contre Naemaria et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas que vous effondriez à cause de ça, les réprimande-t-il d’une voix douce. Elle voudrait que vous soyez dehors à chercher l’enfoiré qui lui a fait ça.

Morgan finit par s’écarter, les yeux secs, comme si rien ne vient de se passer.

\- Ouais, fait-il tout bas en clignant rapidement des yeux.

Il baisse le regard et a un léger sursaut en voyant leurs dæmons.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre câlin, Aureilo.

La queue du lièvre tressaute, et il tourne la tête, les yeux noisette en partie fermés face à la lumière intense.

\- Je ne l’étais pas. Mais nous avons appris à ne plus repousser les autres.

\- Au final, les autres, c’est tout ce que nous avons, ajoute Reid en plongeant le regard dans les yeux de Morgan.

 

Garcia est une tâche pâle au milieu d’une multitude de machines la gardant en vie. Hotch et Hal sont seuls dans sa chambre ; Morgan a posé les yeux sur elle et est sorti de la chambre, le teint verdâtre.

Son dæmon pie repose à coté d’elle, sur le flanc, les pattes remontées vers son poitrail terne. Hotch ne peut regarder les plumes immobiles sans se souvenir de la sensation d’un dæmon disparaissant entre ses mains.

\- Elle s’en remettra, pas vrai ? demande-t-il à Hal, car il doute, même s’il ne voulait pas le montrer face à son équipe.

Hall renifle les plumes de Tupelo. L’air qu’elle expire les fait légèrement trembler.

\- Bien sûr, répond le dæmon. Garcia s’en sort toujours ; elle est invincible.

Quand il entend ces mots, Hotch les croit.

 

Garcia se remet peu à peu, et ils décident entre eux qu’elle ne restera pas seule tant qu’elle ne sera pas vraiment sur pieds.

La nuit est tombée.

\- J’ai apporté des films et de la nourriture indienne, dit gaiement Reid en montrant les deux comme une offre de paix quand elle lui ouvre la porte. Je ne savais pas si tu préférais les films en noir et blanc ou les films sous-titrés, donc j’ai apporté des deux.

\- Ne cesse jamais d’être toi-même, fait Garcia d’un ton pince-sans-rire en ouvrant grand la porte afin qu’il puisse entrer, Aureilo sur les talons.

Tupelo gazouille pour les accueillir depuis son perchoir, sur la télévision.

\- Je ne sais pas comment être quelqu’un d’autre, répond Reid avec sérieux en montrant les DVD à la pie, afin qu’elle choisisse le premier qu’ils vont regarder.

 

Les mois passent rapidement, et l’horreur de cette nuit-là s’efface peu à peu. Hotch peut cependant toujours le voir dans les yeux de Garcia chaque fois qu’elle sort. Il veut lui dire qu’il n’y a pas de raison d’avoir peur, mais ils savent tous que c’est faux. Ils savent ce qui rôde dans le noir.

Il trouve Reid assit dans l’open-space, un soir, suffisamment tard pour que les lumières soient tamisées et que même les agents d’entretien soient rentrés chez eux. La tête penchée sur un dossier, il semble alerte aux yeux de Hotch, mais Aureilo trahit son épuisement. Hal s’approche du lièvre étendu aux pieds de Reid, et passe la langue le long de son flanc. Epuisé, c’est à peine si Aureilo réagit.

\- Que fais-tu ? s’enquiert Hotch en regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Reid, pour se retrouver face aux yeux froids de George Foyet.

\- Il reviendra, dit Reid, le ton éreinté. Nous n’en avons pas assez fait pour l’arrêter.

Hotch tend le bras et ferme le dossier, puis met ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et serre doucement.

\- Et quand il reviendra, nous l’attraperons à nouveau, promet-il.

 

Ca dégénère si vite que pendant un moment terrifiant, même le cerveau de Reid ne parvient pas à suivre. Le temps d’un battement de cœur passe, et Hotch s’interpose entre son agent et Chester Hardwick. Hal a le poil hérissé et gronde avec force, la gueule ouverte. Pour la première fois, Aureilo s’éloigne d’elle de peur. La chaîne qui relie Hardwick à son dæmon cliquette quand la hyène muselée se dresse et avance vers Hal, le dos cambré et les poils de l’échine dressés.

Hal est située entre Reid et le détenu, et Hotch n’aurait pas montré plus clairement ses sentiments s’il avait attrapé Reid pour l’embrasser devant Hardwick.

\- Vous êtes un lâche, crache Hotch.

Il fait un pas en avant, et Reid peut voir à ce moment précis que le piège va se refermer sur eux.

\- Chester, voulez-vous savoir pourquoi vous avez tué ces femmes ? s’exclame soudain Aureilo en faisant un bond en avant afin de venir se mettre face au prisonnier. Plus tôt, vous avez dit que vous auriez aimé être différent.

Hardwick s’immobilise et fixe Aureilo comme s’il n’en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que tu me parles, le lapin ?

Reid se redresse et avance aux cotés de son lièvre, et voit Hotch écarquiller les yeux.

\- Non, nous vous parlons tous les deux. Et nous pouvons vous dire pourquoi vous les avez tuées.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ce que vous êtes, ajoute Aureilo.

 

Tour à tour, Reid et Aureilo disent précipitamment tout ce que leur esprit brillant conjure, et Hardwick est fasciné. Ses yeux passent de l’un à l’autre, tandis que sa hyène se recule, la tête inclinée et les yeux fixés sur le lièvre, le regard affamé.

Quand le garde arrive pour les laisser sortir, Reid, la chemise collée à son dos et les mains tremblantes, manque de trébucher dans sa hâte de quitter la pièce.

\- C’était très bien vu de détourner l’attention de  Hardwick sur lui-même, dit Hotch une fois dans la voiture. Spencer ? Je suis désolé. Pour mon attitude, là-bas.

Aureilo est roulé en boule sur les genoux de Reid, dos tourné à Hal, et l’atmosphère est douloureusement glaciale.

\- Tu as aggravé la situation, marmonne Reid.

Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, assailli par des visions de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Tu t’es mis entre lui et moi sans même songer une seconde à utiliser ton esprit plutôt que tes poings. Tu as laissé tes sentiments personnels interférer avec ton professionnalisme, déclara-t-il, haussant de plus en plus la voix.

Hotch peut sentir qu’il est proche de se mettre à crier.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, s’excuse-t-il, les phalanges blanches contre le volant. Mais ce que j’ai fais, dans cette pièce… j’aurais réagi de la même manière qu’importe le membre de l’équipe présent avec moi. Mon équipe passe avant tout, toujours.

Reid reste silencieux et assimile l’information. Aureilo la digère un peu plus vite que lui : il se dresse et saute sur la console centrale du véhicule afin de rejoindre Hal, sur la banquette arrière.

\- Tu t’es très bien débrouillé, ajouta Hotch en sentant qu’il est pardonné.

\- Nous avons découvert que nous sommes au meilleur de nos capacités une fois soumis à une terreur intense, grommelle Aureilo, derrière eux.

 

Jack se redresse et s’accroche en vacillant au canapé, gazouillant avec excitation à son nouveau petit tour. Hotch lui fait un sourire fier, mais son cœur se serre en songeant que son fils grandit très vite, et que la moitié du temps, il n’est pas là pour y assister. Haley lui donne de ses nouvelle, mais regarder son fils dire « maman » sur l’écran de son téléphone n’est pas comparable au fait d’y assister en vrai.

Arelys oscille à ses pieds  sur ses pattes encore maladroites, et miaule avec colère quand Jack fait un pas et tombe sur elle. Hal soupire et tend patiemment la patte pour éloigner le chaton des jambes de son humain, pour la cinquième fois.

\- Je n’ai jamais été si maladroite, réprimande-t-elle le chaton.

Celui-ci lève la tête pour la regarder en clignant des yeux, et lèche la patte qui le tient en ronronnant joyeusement.

Hotch prend Jack sur ses genoux, puis desserre sa cravate quand le garçon l’attrape et la met dans sa bouche.

\- Je parie que si, la taquine-t-il. Je parie que tu ne tenais pas sur tes pattes.

Hal émet un grondement et baisse la tête sur ses pattes avants pour faire semblant de dormir, en ignorant Arelys qui saisit cette opportunité pour donner des coups de ses minuscules pattes dans les grandes oreilles de la louve. Elle donne plutôt quelques petits coups au sol avec sa queue ; une tentation irrésistible pour le chaton, et préférable pour elle aux griffes du chaton sur la bordure délicate de ses oreilles. Jack se met à rire et quitte les genoux de Hotch pour aller s’enfouir dans l’épaisse fourrure du ventre de Hal et aider son dæmon à attraper sa queue battante.

Hotch, à genoux, se demande combien de temps va passer jusqu’à ce que Spencer soit là lors de ces visites. Il s’éclipse toujours quand Hotch passe un week-end avec son fils, déclarant qu’il ne veut pas s’immiscer entre eux alors que leur temps ensemble est limité. Hotch imagine Spencer prendre Jack dans ses bras et lui apprendre tout ce qu’il sait, ou lui faire la lecture d’une voix attentive et douce. Son cœur fait un bond quand il y pense. Des images de plus en plus improbables lui passent par la tête : Spencer présent pour le premier jour d’école, ou l’aidant à faire ses devoirs. Hotch devra sans doute gérer les discussions sur les filles, mais se dire que Spencer sera avec lui est plaisant.

Hal fait un son bas et empli d’envie.

\- Moi aussi je veux que ça arrive, admet-elle tout bas.

Hotch regarde son fils et soupire. Il sent leur temps ensemble lui filer entre les mains.

\- On n’a pas toujours ce qu’on veut.

 

Dans l’avion, Reid est en train de lire, replié sur lui-même, quand JJ s’assoie lourdement à coté de lui et déclara simplement :

\- Je sors avec Will LaMontagne.

Il ferme lentement le livre, le pose et s’assoit plus droit. C’est Aureilo qui parle le premier :

\- Nous le savons.

\- Je sais que tu le sais, dit JJ en haussant les épaules.  Je voulais juste que tu saches que je sais que tu sais. Et je voulais le dire à quelqu’un. Merci les gars.

Elle leur fait un sourire chaleureux, étreint Reid, puis repars.

Reid la regarde, bouche bée, revenir s’asseoir à coté d’Emily pour reprendre sa conversation comme si de rien n’était.

\- Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui vient de se passer, dit-il finalement à Aureilo en reprenant son livre. Je ne comprends pas les femmes.

Aureilo se remet à lécher sa fourrure pour essayer tant bien que mal d’y remettre un peu d’ordre.

\- Par chance, nous sortons avec Aaron, dit-il à Reid. Donc ton inexpérience avec les femmes n’entre pas dans l’équation.

Reid s’enfonce dans son fauteuil, le visage écarlate.

\- Si je suis inexpérimenté, tu l’es aussi, grommelle-t-il.

Un renâclement, c’est tout ce qu’il obtient en retour, car son lièvre l’ignore purement et simplement.

 

Spencer tente d’expliquer une théorie saugrenue tirée d’un livre de physique qu’il est en train de lire, quand Hotch, qui est en train de mélanger la sauce pour les spaghettis, se retourne et dit d’une voix forte :

\- Je voudrais que tu rencontres Jack, ce week-end.

Spencer s’arrête, le visage soudain blême, et Hotch sent son cœur lâcher en réalisant que lui ne le veut pas. La personne la plus importante dans la vie de Hotch, et Spencer ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Aureilo se précipite dans la pièce voisine après un coup d’œil à la fourrure hérissée de Hal ; il ne veut pas prendre part à ce qui va suivre.

C’est leur première dispute en tant que couple, elle couvait depuis sept mois et elle est explosive.

\- Je ne veux pas faire partie de sa vie ! s’écrit finalement Spencer, les joues rouges. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas respecter ça ?

\- Si tu fais partie de ma vie, tu fais partie de la sienne aussi, rétorque brusquement Hotch. Tu nous as tous les deux, ou pas du tout.

Spencer s’en va et claque la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Hotch éteint le gaz et, tremblant, considère l’idée de partir pour leur laisser le temps à tous les deux de se calmer. Au lieu de cela, il va en silence chercher un oreiller et une couverture dans l’armoire à linge pour se coucher sur le canapé. Il bouge et se tourne pendant des heures dans le silence de l’appartement de Spencer jusqu’à ce que, enfin, il sombre dans un sommeil agité. Hal est pressée contre lui, prenant presque tout l’espace déjà limité.

Quand il se réveille, il sent une présence chaude et immobile contre lui. Il s’agit de Spencer, et non de Hal. Son estomac se tort en constatant les traces de larmes sur les joues de son partenaire, et ses cils toujours humides et collés. Il est endormi, replié sur lui-même, et lui tourne le dos. Ce n’est toutefois pas le cas d’Aureilo. Hotch se redresse lentement pour les regarder tous les eux, et le lièvre lève ses yeux sombres vers lui depuis l’endroit où il est roulé en boule sous le menton de Spencer. Hotch se demande combien de fois le lièvre a dormi ainsi après que son humain ait pleuré jusqu’à s’endormir d’épuisement, tandis que lui léchait les larmes amères qui coulaient.

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous perdre, murmure Aureilo, ses longues oreilles rabattues contre son dos.

Hotch tend le bras pour poser sa main sur le flanc du lièvre et le caresser avec douceur.

\- Ca n’arrivera pas, le rassure-t-il. Nous n’allons nulle part.

Hal souffle son accord depuis le sol.

Spencer ne se réveille pas, mais il se détend dans son sommeil. Quand Hotch le regarde de nouveau, son visage est plus calme.

 

Kate Joyner est exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Hotch, et son cœur rate un battement quand il la voit. Elle lève les yeux, tandis que son loup couleur crème agite la queue en voyant Hal. Hotch les salue d’un sourire et se tourne pour lui présenter son équipe. Elle leur serre poliment la main, ravie de les rencontrer, et son sourire est douloureusement familier.

Quand elle se tourne vers Reid, celui-ci affiche une expression glaciale et décline la poignée de main en secouant la tête :

\- Le nombre de pathogènes portés par une poignée de main est stupéfiant, dit-il, les yeux sombres, avant de changer soudain de tactique et de lui envoyer un grand sourire : c’est en fait plus sain de s’embrasser.

Kate semble aussi troublé que Hotch l’aurait été s’il avait été la cible du charme que Reid utilisait si rarement, et il y a un étrange moment pendant lequel tout le monde regarde Reid ou Hotch, sans savoir comment réagir.

\- Oh. Bien sûr, dit Kate avec un sourire incertain, avant de se retourner vers Hotch : pourrions-nous parler en privé ?

Hotch acquiesce et lance un regard chargé de question à Reid, pour constater que celui-ci refuse de rencontrer son regard. Il n’aime pas ça.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

 

\- Ils, euh, se sont connus quand elle était à Scotland Yard, explique JJ tandis que Joyner et Hotch disparaissent dans une autre pièce.

\- Bien sûr, répond brièvement Reid. Je vais commencer le profil géographique.

Il s’éloigne sous leur regard et, Aureilo, pour une fois, reste silencieux.

 

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? questionne Hotch en voyant JJ acculée par un homme se tenant très proche d’elle.

Hal reste à ses cotés, les oreilles dressés et l’attention concentrée sur l’inconnu.

Ce dernier se retourne, et Hotch cligne des yeux en reconnaissant Will LaMontagne, l’agent de Nouvelle Orléans. Son dæmon berger allemand au poil clair se tient raide à ses cotés, les oreilles vers l’avant et sa posture prête à agir.

\- Je suis enceinte, répond JJ, son propre dæmon voletant, agité, autour de sa tête.

Le sang de Hotch se glace en l’imaginant sur le terrain pendant l’une des plus dangereuses affaires sur lesquels ils aient enquêté depuis des mois. Pour la première fois ce jour là, le comportement étrange de Reid est bien la dernière chose qui le préoccupe. Hal se raidit soudain à coté de lui, et Hotch songe que si une personne la regarde maintenant, elle ne pourrait que voir qu’il y a bien une part de chien en elle.

Et il ne saurait dire qui, entre Hal et le berger allemand de Will, a l’attitude la plus protectrice.

 

Hotch passe les portes avec Kate à ses cotés et marche rapidement jusqu’à la voiture. Elle frôle son bras de sa main, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ton agent, celui qui est brillant, dit-elle soudain avec un léger accent. Ce n’est pas seulement ton agent, pas vrai ? J’ai vu comment il te regardait.

Hotch s’arrête et se tourne vers elle.

\- Comment me regarde-t-il ?

\- Comme je le faisais avant, sourit-elle.

Le monde explose avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre. La réalité se désintègre autour de lui et un bruit perçant l’accompagne dans sa chute.


	9. La folie se terre derrière ces yeux calmes

\- _Spencer_ , s’exclame soudain Eris, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de la télévision.

Reid et Rossi tournent la tête à l’unisson vers l’édition spéciale, juste à temps pour voir un de leurs SUV exploser.

\- Aaron, murmure Reid, tandis que, sur ses genoux, Aureilo fait un son brisé.

Rossi sort son téléphone et appuie frénétiquement sur les touches, sans rien dire tandis que l’univers de Reid s’effondre lentement.

 

\- Kate ?

Hotch se relève en chancelant. Ses oreilles sifflent. Quelque chose ne va pas avec son sens de l’équilibre, il titube et manque de s’effondrer au seul. Seule sa grande détermination lui permet de rester sur ses deux pieds. Hal apparaît à ses cotés ; sa gueule bouge sans bruit tandis qu’elle essaye de lui parler malgré le bourdonnement. Il s’appuie sur elle et, tremblante, elle l’attire dans une direction. Les yeux de la louve sont fous d’affolement et il peut sentir des échos de sa terreur lui parvenir en écho. Kate est assise sur la route, l’air confus, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Kate ! crie-t-il d’une voix distante.

Elle se tourne pour le regarder, sans expression.

\- Es-tu blessée ?

Sa bouche s’ouvre et elle lève des mains agitées de convulsions et couvertes de sang. Soudain, sa voix vive et paniquée lui parvient à travers le bourdonnement.

\- C’est pas l’mien, c’est pas l’mien, c’est pas l’mien, répète-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux : aidez-nous.

C’est alors qu’il voit son dæmon.

 

Spencer se met à courir dès que ses pieds touchent l’asphalte, et plonge dans la foule d’ambulanciers et de spectateurs pour parvenir à la barricade, Aureilo filant devant lui. Il y a du monde, bien trop de monde, et des dæmons partout. Il donne accidentellement un coup à un épagneul breton et entend le dæmon et l’humain pousser des exclamations de surprise, marche quasiment sur quelque chose de brun et couvert de plume qui pousse un cri et s’enfui, et donne un coup de coude dans les côtes d’une femme en essayant de passer sous son bras. _Dégagez !_ voudrait-il crier. _Il faut que je passe !_

\- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer ! crie un policier en tendant le bras pour l’intercepter.

Reid lui échappe facilement. Son dæmon n’a pas la moindre chance non plus d’arrêter Aureilo ; le lièvre prouve sa vitesse et bondit sans difficulté au-dessus de la barrière.

\- Tu parles qu’on peut pas ! s’écrit Aureilo par-dessus son épaule, en voyant Aaron à genoux au milieu de la rue, Kate à ses cotés.

Hal fait des allers-retours en allant aussi loin que possible de son humain, et crie avec désespoir aux témoins :

\- Aidez-nous ! Nous avons besoin d’aide, par pitié ! Il est blessé !

Aaron est blessé.

 

Un regard au visage de Kate lui indique qu’elle est partie trop loin pour l’aider. Il tend donc des mains stables vers le loup au pelage crème en murmurant des excuses. La blessure que le dæmon a au dos est horrible, son regard est vide, lointain, et sa fourrure est pleine de sang. Le liquide rouge forme des flaques autour des jambes de Hotch et lui colle le pantalon à la peau. Alors même qu’il met ses mains dans la blessure et pince les artères sectionnées, au fond de son esprit sa propre voix lui dit  qu’ils ne peuvent rien faire pour guérir ça.

Kate est désormais silencieuse. Quand Hotch lève les yeux vers elle pour essayer de lui parler, de l’inciter à parler avec son dæmon et le maintenir conscient, c’est comme regarder dans  son propre passé. Elle le regarde avec les yeux de Spencer. Les yeux de Spencer dans cette cabane en Géorgie, et Hotch sait ce qui va se passer. Il va de nouveau voir une personne à laquelle il tient tout perdre.

\- Aaron, dit quelqu’un à court de souffle tandis que le son de pieds en train de courir résonne dans la rue déserte.

Aureilo apparaît de l’autre coté du dæmon loup, les oreilles rabattues, les narines dilatées et les pattes blanches tachées de rouge.

\- Nous avons besoin d’aide, dit Hotch calmement à Spencer en tournant la tête pour fixe son agent avec ce qu’il espère être une expression calme et contrôlée.

Les yeux de Spencer se baissent sur le loup, et quelque chose de sombre et hanté passe sur son visage.

Hal est là, pressée lourdement contre sa jambe et dégageant une forte odeur de fumée et de sang.

\- Une ambulance arrive.

\- Ca va aller, dit Hotch d’une voix forte.

Il n’est pas vraiment certain de savoir à qui il s’adresse.

 

L’ambulancier est ébranlé de voir Hotch avec les mains littéralement à l’intérieur du dæmon pour le garder en vie, mais il se remet vite et donne d’épais gants avant de l’aider à lever le loup sur la civière. Reid aide Kate à s’allonger sur la deuxième, et la regarde être montée dans le véhicule.

Aaron se retourne pour le regarder alors qu’ils ferment les portes.

\- Viens avec nous, demande-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, répond Reid d’une voix rapide.

Il sait comment ça se termine et il ne peut pas revivre ça. Aaron ne le redemande pas, mais quand Aureilo monte dans l’ambulance pour s’appuyer contre Hal, il semble soulagé.

 

 Quand le moment arrive, c’est rapide.

\- Pieter, geint Kate en s’asseyant, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme pour essayer de s’empêcher d’imploser.

Sous les mains de Hotch, le loup gémit une fois puis se dissout en une pluie dorée. Hotch fixe le lit vide où le dæmon reposait auparavant, tandis que les tâches de sang et le scintillement de l’air sont les seules preuves qu’il a seulement existé.

Il ne peut pas regarder Kate. Il ne peut pas regarder une autre personne à laquelle il tient et la voir mourir.

Il entend Hal hoqueter de surprise et, quand il tourne la tête à contrecœur, Kate tient Aureilo dans ses bras et le regarde comme s’il était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à la vie. Stupéfait, Hotch la voit le serrer contre elle, s’accrocher à lui, et le faible gémissement devient le seul son audible dans  le silence qui règne dans l’ambulance, à l’exception du ronronnement du moniteur cardiaque.

Le lièvre se love contre elle, la tête contre sa poitrine, mais les yeux plongés dans ceux de Hotch.

\- Ce n’est pas lâche de partir, dit-il doucement. Ce n’est pas lâche de le suivre.

Elle prend une dernière inspiration et meurt avec Aureilo sur les genoux, enlaçant le dæmon jusqu’à la toute fin.

 

Quand tout est terminé, Reid trouve Aaron assis sur une des chaises de l’hôpital, avec Aureilo à ses cotés et Hal à ses pieds. Sa peau picote toujours des mains de Kate sur son dæmon mais, étrangement, ce n’est pas aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Aaron ? questionne-t-il nerveusement, voyant clair dans la posture défaite de son partenaire.

\- Pieter est mort, répond Aureilo, les oreilles rabattues et ses pattes tâchées de sombre repliées sous lui.

\- Kate ?

\- Elle l’a suivi.

Reid ne dit rien, et Aaron choisit ce moment pour tourner des yeux torturés vers lui. Reid sait qu’Aaron peut voir le soulagement dans sa posture aussi facilement que lui-même peut voir la culpabilité dans laquelle baigne Aaron.

\- Elle est morte au moment où Pieter a été blessé, explique-t-il avec prudence. Tu sais que la chirurgie sur dæmon a un taux d’échec de presque quatre-vingt pourcents.

\- Elle aurait pu rester quand même, s’exclame Aaron d’un coup.

La douleur dans sa voix coupe le souffle de Reid.

 _Non_ , pense-t-il, sans trouver les mots pour expliquer pourquoi. Le tiraillement qu’il avait ressenti quand Aureilo était devenu Poussière, le désir constant de suivre son dæmon dans les ténèbres… il connaissait. Et il ne se battrait pas pour rester si Aureilo devait à nouveau partir avant lui. A aucun prix.

\- Non, frémit Aureilo. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tu aurais pu, toi ?

 

Spencer ne dit rien quand ils reviennent chez eux et que Hotch le suit dans son appartement. Ni quand, cette nuit-là, Hal saute sur le lit pour se coller à Hotch, alors qu’il y a à peine assez de place sur le matelas pour les deux humains.

Alors qu’ils sont tous les deux allongés, feignant de dormir, Hotch se dit qu’il n’est pas sûr de savoir qui se cramponne le plus désespérément, lui à Hal, où Spencer à lui.

 

Aux funérailles de Kate, Reid reste en retrait, avec l’équipe, laissant Aaron avec sa famille et ses amis. Ceux-ci l’accueillent avec une affection abasourdie, et c’est un rappel sourd de ce qu’ils ont partagé et ne vivront plus jamais. Reid repense à sa jalousie envers cette femme, à la manière dont il l’a repoussée sans même prendre le temps de la connaître, et sent le regret le consumer. Même sans la connaître, il sait qu’elle devait être incroyable pour qu’Aaron la regarde comme il le faisait.

Il ne peut pas se mesurer à ça.

Quand ils abaissent le cercueil dans la terre humide, le père de Kate s’avance avec une large pièce dorée affichant l’image délicate d’un loup arctique d’un coté, le nom Pieter de l’autre, et la laisse tomber dans le gouffre. La pièce fait un bruit sourd en tombant sur le bois du cercueil puis se met à rouler. Les genoux de Reid se dérobent presque sous lui.

Il imagine une pièce ornée de l’image d’un autre loup, et seule la main de Morgan sur son bras l’empêche de s’écrouler.

 

La première fois que cela arrive, Hotch n’y fait pas attention. Après tout, il n’y a pas si longtemps Aureilo allait où il voulait, et ce n’était pas si inhabituel de voir le dæmon sans son humain.

La troisième fois, il commence à avoir des soupçons.

\- Est-ce qu’Aureilo me suit ? demande-t-il en acculant Reid dans la salle de pause, un midi, Hal et le lièvre les suivant de près.

\- Non, ment mal Reid exactement au même moment où Aureilo lance un joyeux «  Oui ».

\- Pourquoi ?

Reid met deux cuillerées de sucre dans son café et touille avec calme :

\- Parce que j’étais inquiet.

Il goûte le café, grimace et ajoute deux autres cuillerées.

Hotch se hérisse :

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu te montre surprotecteur, Reid.

\- Ton audition n’est pas tout à fait revenue, pas vrai ? questionne tout bas Reid. Aureilo a dit quelque chose à Hal, plus tôt, et elle n’a même pas réagi. Tu n’entends rien de l’oreille droite. Tu ne devrais pas même pas _être là_.

Hotch déglutit, la vérité de cette affirmation s’attarde désagréablement entre eux. Il ne _devrait pas_ être là, Reid a raison. Et le jeune agent peut faire en sorte de le renvoyer chez lui en un claquement de doigt en allant voir Strauss ou même Rossi. Hotch ne doute pas qu’il le ferait s’il le pensait en danger. Avoir Aureilo pour deuxième ombre est le prix qu’il paye pour le silence de Reid, mais Hotch ne sait pas comment lui dire à quel point voir le lièvre sans son humain à proximité le terrifie, désormais.

Ignorant le grondement désapprobateur de Hal, Reid ajoute une autre cuillerée de sucre et s’éloigne.

\- Promis, lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule, si tu me laisses avoir ça, la prochaine fois que j’ai des ennuis je ne me plaindrais pas que tu es surprotecteur avec moi.

Aureilo reste avec lui, l’air satisfait.

Hal attend que Reid soit parti puis tourne autour du lièvre, l’air menaçant.

\- La prochaine fois ? s’exclame-t-elle.

 

Il y a une prochaine fois.

\- Ce qui devait être au départ une simple visite de routine des services de l’aide à l’enfance du Colorado s’est changé en une violente et mortelle échauffourée entre les autorités locales et un groupe religieux marginal appelé la secte séparataire, déclare la journaliste d’une voix désintéressée, comme si elle ne réalisait pas que ses mots pétrifiaient tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

\- Ce n’est pas le ranch où se trouvaient Prentiss et Reid ? murmura JJ en fixant l’écran. Oh mon dieu, ils sont toujours à l’intérieur.

Hotch se lève et attire calmement leur attention, ignorant la manière dont son cœur bat avec violence. Hal est une présence forte à ses cotés.

\- Très bien, cela signifie que nous allons gérer la prise d’otage. Allons-y.

Il peut être calme pour l’instant. Quand ses agents seront sortis sains et saufs, il va avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Reid sur son incapacité à ne pas avoir de problèmes plus de cinq petites minutes. Car ils vont sortir sains et saufs. Il ne peut pas perdre Reid une deuxième fois.

Il ne peut pas.

 

Emily est si proche de lui qu’il peut entendre sa respiration nerveuse. Sergio et Aureilo se font tous petits à leurs pieds et restent silencieux, pour essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- On va avoir des ennuis, murmure-t-elle.

Reid baisse les yeux sur le corps de l’agent des services de protection de l’enfance, qui scintille toujours un peu sous la Poussière en laquelle son dæmon opossum a explosé quand elle est morte. Il hoche la tête sans un mot.

 _Pardon, Aaron_ , pense-t-il avec ironie. _J’imagine que la « prochaine fois » est arrivée plus vite que nous l’imaginions._

 

\- Je te mets en charge des négociations, dit Hotch à Rossi quand ils sortent du véhicule dans l’animation qui règne à l’extérieur du ranch.

Rossi s’immobilise et le dévisage.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi aller vers l’élève quand on peut avoir le professeur ? dit-il tandis qu’Eris, sur son épaule, ébouriffe ses plumes, les yeux sombres.

Hotch prend une profonde inspiration, sachant qu’il est sur le point de franchir une ligne qu’ils avaient tous soigneusement évitée jusque là.

\- Parce que le professeur est émotionnellement impliqué.

Parce que le professeur veut détruire le complexe de ses propres mains et, si on a touché à un seul cheveu de l’homme qu’il aime, en faire ensuite de même avec Cyrus.

Rossi ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la referme brusquement.

\- Très bien, concède-t-il finalement.

 

Cyrus semble incroyablement sain d’esprit, bien que Reid sache que la folie se terre derrière ces yeux calmes.

Une folie dirigée droit vers eux.

\- C’est lequel d’entre vous ? demande-t-il avec un large sourire.

Son dæmon aigle à tête blanche les fixe depuis le plafond, l’air totalement détaché.

\- Lequel d’entre vous est du FBI ?

Reid a la bouche sèche, et Cyrus le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Il doit protéger Emily.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’un de nous est un agent du FBI ? demande-t-il, sans même avoir besoin de feindre le tremblement dans sa voix.

A coté de lui, Emily se crispe. _Reste où t es,_ pense-t-il désespérément. _Nous pouvons nous en sortir par le dialogue._

\- Que Dieu me pardonne pour ce que je m’apprête à faire, dit Cyrus à voix basse sans rompre le contact visuel.

Le seul avertissement que reçoit Reid sur ce qui va se passer est un brusque bruit d’ailes.

Le pygargue heurte Aureilo avec une force à en briser les os, soulève le lièvre et le traine sur le sol, ses serres cruellement enfoncées dans la douce fourrure. Reid crie en même temps qu’Aureilo, et la plainte du léporidé lui glace le sang alors même que la douleur due aux blessures de son dæmon le fait tomber à genoux.

\- Lequel ?! demande Cyrus au-dessus de leurs cris alors que la voix de Reid se transforme en un gémissement hoquetant de douleur tandis que l’oiseau abaisse son bec jusqu’à ce qu’il soit contre l’artère carotide du lièvre.

Reid tente de parler, mais son univers s’est réduit à Aureilo, pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans la poigne mortelle de l’aigle.

\- C’est moi, dit soudain Emily.

Reid ne peut l’en empêcher, car il est broyé à travers son dæmon, et il ne peut pas respirer, il ne peut pas _respirer_.

\- C’est moi. Je suis l’agent du FBI.

 _Emily_ , gémit Reid sans un son alors qu’ils l’emmènent, Sergio fermement maintenu dans les mâchoires d’un dæmon labrador.

 

Ils écoutent Cyrus frapper Emily, et les miaulements furieux de Sergio résonnent dans le casque. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Hotch parvient à garder son calme. Le visage de Rossi est impassible pendant qu’il écoute, mais Eris s’élève dans les airs avec un cri, un son perçant qui envoie tous les petits dæmons de la zone se précipiter aux cotés de leurs humains.

\- Cela aurait pu être Spencer, souligne Hal après ça, les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête.

Hotch pense à Reid et à la manière dont, même dans ces horribles circonstances, ils savent au moins qu’Emily est toujours en vie. Ils n’ont rien sur Reid, pas même le plus infime son.

\- Ca pourrait encore être le cas, dit-il d’une voix glaciale.

 

Ils ne le laissent pas approcher d’Aureilo. Le lièvre n’est qu’une masse de fourrure terrifiée et tremblante dans les serres de l’aigle, et Reid ne parvient pas à penser avec les serres si près de son cœur.

Soudain, Cyrus est mort et le pygargue est parti, et Reid tombe presque dans les bras de Morgan en titubant jusqu’à son lièvre.

\- Aureilo, hoquète Reid.

Son dæmon est toujours choqué et immobile, la fourrure scintillante. Lui-même tremble, et il reconnaît les signes de traumatisme alors même que son cerveau tente de ralentir pour conserver l’énergie.

\- Attend, Emily ? Où est Emily ?

Morgan ne répond pas. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule, et quand Reid se retourne, il voit Jessica avec le détonateur, et son dæmon change rapidement de formes à coté de sa jambe.

\- Cours ! crie Morgan en le tirant derrière lui.

Reid a à peine le temps d’apercevoir Naemaria attraper Aureilo avec douceur entre ses dents juste avant que le bâtiment n’explose derrière eux.

 

Le bâtiment explose, et c’est à peine si les pieds de Hotch touchent le sol dans sa hâte de l’atteindre. Rossi le bat de vitesse, et il s’effondre presque de soulagement en voyant Reid et Morgan se tenir à coté d’Emily, l’air sous le choc, mais en vie. Il ne réfléchit même pas en les atteignant, il passe à coté de Rossi et prend Reid dans ses bras. Il sent le tremblement compulsif qui secoue le corps fin contre lui, sent l’odeur de ses cheveux et de sa sueur et essaye de ne pas complètement perdre le contrôle. Reid s’effondre avec un gémissement étranglé, les poings serrés sur l’avant de la chemise de Hotch, les yeux fermés.

Apercevant un infime mouvement du coin de l’œil, il tourne la tête pour voir Morgan et Rossi se rapprocher l’un de l’autre, leurs expressions insondables, afin de former un mur qui les cache aux yeux de l’équipe du SWAT qui va et vient derrière eux.

\- Tu saignes ! s’écrie Hal.

Hotch lâche Reid et se tourne rapidement pour baisser les yeux sur les longs sillons suintants sur le dos et le flanc du lièvre.

\- J’ai eu un différent avec un oiseau, dit Aureilo, sa voix d’habitude confiante à présent dévastée.

Quand Eris descend de l’épaule de Rossi pour examiner les plaies, il fait sans le vouloir un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous devriez voir ce qu’il reste de lui.

Eris fait un son furieux :

\- S’il n’est pas mort, je me charge de lui moi-même ! siffle-t-elle, les yeux sombre, avant d’abaisser son bec pour le passer avec douceur le long de la fourrure emmêlée du lièvre. Je n’apprécie pas du tout qu’on s’en prenne à mon lapin.

Reid se met soudain à rire, et sa voix a quelque chose d’hystérique.

\- Oh, j’ignorais que vous teniez à ce point à nous, Dave.

\- Ne le dis à personne, rétorque Rossi d’un ton sardonique. J’ai une réputation à préserver.

 

Le visage d’Emily est livide et recouvert d’hématomes, et Reid ne peut retenir un sifflement en le voyant. Elle s’assoie en face de lui, l’air déterminé.

\- Ce que Cyrus m’a fait n’est pas ta faute.

Sergio saute sur la table entre eux, ses yeux verts fixés sur le visage de Reid :

\- C’était notre décision, et si c’était à refaire, notre choix ne serait pas différent, ajoute-t-il, la queue battant furieusement.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser s’en prendre à moi, insiste Reid.

Aureilo ne lui est d’aucun secours dans ce jeu d’échec verbal : étendu à l’autre bout de l’avion, il fait le beau sous le regard de Naemaria et Kailo, qui examinent avec inquiétude ses blessures.

Emily se met à rire.

\- Jamais de la vie. Nous t’avons pleuré une fois, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre avec un léger mouvement, comme si elle se retenait de regarder en direction de Hotch. Je ne le ferai pas une deuxième fois. Ni moi, ni aucun de nous.

Quand elle part, Reid tourne des yeux penseurs vers Hotch, et le regarde faire des annotations sur un dossier.

Il lui doit tout.

 

Après l’incident au ranch de Cyrus, Strauss leur donne leur semaine, et Haley lui offre d’avoir Jack pendant ces quelques jours. Il ne peut passer à coté de la chance de passer du temps avec son fils, mais l’idée de laisser Spencer seul pendant une semaine lui semble impensable. Alors qu’il fait son dernier sac, il marque une pause et tente de dissiper le malaise qui l’envahi. Un bruit de grattement de chaussure sur le tapis le ramène sur terre. Spencer se trouve dans l’embrasure de la porte, et il se mordille les ongles comme s’il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

\- Nous serons de retour dans une semaine. Je suis sûr que tu peux te débrouiller sans nous, le taquine Hotch en repoussant l’anxiété persistante.

Spencer acquiesce, et ses cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux. Il fait un brusque mouvement de tête en arrière, comme un cheval nerveux. Hotch doit combattre l’envie de remettre ses cheveux en arrière et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le retour des cheveux longs est à double tranchant. Il trouve de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer quand les cheveux de Spencer sont longs, et ce dernier peut se cacher derrière.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? dit soudain Spencer.

C’est si inattendu que Hotch ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu’il demande.

\- Je veux dire, nous. Moi, et Aureilo. Veux-tu qu’on vienne, avec toi et… Jack ?

Cette fois, Hotch ne se retient pas. Il le serre avec force dans ses bras et laisse leurs lèvres se rencontrer avec avidité.

\- Oui, murmure-t-il contre la bouche de Spencer quand ils s’arrêtent pour respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Oh mon dieu, oui.


	10. Dans cette église vit une souris

\- Es-tu certain d’avoir tout préparé ? questionne Hotch d’un ton narquois.

Spencer s’arrête et semble inquiet pendant un instant.

\- Je… je pense, marmonne-t-il en bougeant les doigts comme s’il récitait silencieusement une liste. Ai-je bien pris mes livres audio pour le trajet ?

Hotch échange un rapide regard avec Hal, à laquelle il a demandé de cacher les cassettes audio à chaque fois qu’elles se retrouvent dans le sac de Spencer. Elle lui fait un clin d’œil depuis l’endroit où elle est tout le temps étendue : sur le siège arrière.

\- Oui, tu les as pris, dit-il en tournant la tête, pour que Spencer ne puisse remarquer le mensonge dans son sourire.

Hors de question qu’il conduise cinq heures avec _La magie de la Physique_ dans les oreilles.

Spencer boucle sa ceinture et inspire profondément.

\- D’accord. On peut y aller alors. Je suis prêt.

\- Ah oui ? demande Aureilo depuis la console centrale. On ne se serait pas douté.

Spencer hoche la tête, le regard distant, et ne remarque pas le ton sarcastique du lièvre.

\- Oui. Je suis prêt.

Il a l’air terrifié.

 

\- Haley, voici Spencer. Le Docteur Spencer Reid. C’est un ami.

Haley plisse les yeux et tourne le regard vers Reid, qui essaye d’avoir l’air calme et posé. Le genre de personne à qui on confierait ses enfants pour les vacances.

\- Bonjour, dit-il joyeusement.

Il lève la main pour faire un signe mais s’arrête à mi-chemin, laisse tomber son bras et se met à danser presque imperceptiblement d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- Je suis Spencer, mais… il vient de le dire. Donc vous le savez déjà.

\- La ferme, marmonne Aureilo à ses pieds. Ferme-là tout de suite, ferme-là très vite.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Docteur Reid, dit Haley en souriant maladroitement avant de se tourner vers Aaron : est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne le siège auto ?

Aaron fronce les sourcils :

\- Bien sûr que je sais comment installer un siège auto…

Sa voix diminue peu à peu tandis qu’il la suit jusqu’à la voiture, laissant Reid et Aureilo sur la route.

\- Elle me déteste, grogne Reid. J’ai fait la pire des premières impressions possibles, à quoi _pensait_ Aaron en me présentant à elle ?

Aureilo se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et suit du regard les parents de Jack qui se disputent à voix basse.

\- Est-ce moi, ou elle ressemble beaucoup à Kate ? commente-t-il, les oreilles dressées pour écouter leur conversation. Aaron a clairement une préférence pour un genre de personne très précis.

Reid cligne des yeux et regarde plus précisément Haley, sa silhouette menue et ses cheveux blonds.

\- Oh, souffle-t-il, et sent son cœur faire un plongeon.

 

Tout se passe bien jusqu’à ce que Jack découvre qu’il peut jeter son gobelet et toucher l’arrière de la tête de Spencer avec une précision terrifiante, ce qui amène le jeune génie à émettre des sons merveilleusement distrayants.

\- Je dis simplement que si tu devais choisir un favori, lequel ce… _ouch_!

La tête de Spencer fait un mouvement brusque vers l’avant pour la cinquième fois, et l’objet rebondit avec un bruit sourd avant d’atterrir au sol, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack. Hotch jette un œil en leur direction et voit Spencer déglutir difficilement, ramasser le gobelet le remettre une fois de plus entre les mains tendues de l’enfant.

\- Ne le lui redonne pas, Spencer, lui dit Hotch. Il va juste le jeter à nouveau.

Spencer lui lance un regard suppliant :

\- Mais il le veut, dit-il d’une voix désespérée.

Depuis l’espace derrière le siège conducteur, où elle est maladroitement installée, Hal emet un petit grognement.

\- La semaine va être longue, grommelle-t-elle pendant qu’Arelys, sous forme de chiot, joue joyeusement avec sa queue.

 

Hotch n’est dans la station service que depuis quelques minutes quand son téléphone se met à vibrer. Il abandonne les barres chocolatées qu’il était en train d’observer pour en trouver une qui serait tant au goût de son partenaire que de son fils, et sort l’appareil pour vérifier ce qui se passe. Il découvre cinq messages.

**Reid – Jack pleure.**

**Reid – J’ai essayé de faire des grimaces, il pleure encore plus.**

**Reid – Je le prends dans mes bras ?**

**Reid – J’ai essayé et il m’a à nouveau jeté son gobelet.**

**Reid – Peux-tu ramener des serviettes ?**

\- La semaine va être longue, dit-il tout bas à Hal, qui lève les yeux au ciel en réponse.

Les portes automatiques s’ouvrent et laissent entrer un Aureilo irrité qui laisse derrière lui des petites flaques de jus de fruit.

\- Ca ne va pas du tout, déclare-t-il d’un air morose en se léchant les pattes.

 

\- Il s’est enfin endormi, dit Hal, clairement soulagée, juste au moment où Jack laisse échapper un gloussement.

\- Il n’a pas l’air endormi, rétorque Hotch.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Jack.

La voix de Hal est pleine d’une émotion que Hotch n’a pas reconnue jusqu’à ce moment précis. Il lance un regard de coté pour voir que Spencer est la bouche ouverte et la joue contre la vitre, et que sa tête bouge au rythme de sa conduite contre la fenêtre. Il a une masse de boucles collées à sa nuque par le jus de fruit et sa chemise est recouverte d’éclaboussures et de tâches essuyées à la hâte. Aureilo n’est pas beaucoup mieux ; la tête dans le vide au bord du siège, il ronfle, la fourrure emmêlée et collée.

Hotch réalise à ce moment qu’il est très probablement désespérément amoureux de cet homme.

 

Chaque fois que Spencer s’approche trop de Hotch ou que ce dernier fait un geste vers lui, Jack se met à crier. Hotch dit fermement à Spencer de l’ignorer, qu’il finira par arrêter, mais Spencer s’éloigne de lui avec une expression triste et va se lover sur le fauteuil, l’air morose. Aureilo entre en sautillant avec curiosité dans la cuisine pendant que Hotch essaye tant bien que mal de faire entrer du porridge dans la bouche de Jack. Arelys, sous forme d’une sorte de chiot hirsute, se met alors à gronder et mord brusquement l’oreille du lièvre. Hotch tressaille en entendant le cri surpris de Spencer venir du salon quand les crocs pointus du chiot attaquent la peau délicate. Hal bondit sur ses pieds et attrape fermement Arelys avec une large patte pour ramener le chiot à coté d’elle. Aureilo détale aussitôt et Hotch entend la chatière de la porte du fond s’ouvrir d’un coup quand il se précipite dans la forêt pour se mettre en sécurité. Jack se met à crier et, en même temps, Arelys se transforme en un chaton effarouché, la fourrure gonflée, et miaule d’un air misérable.

\- C’est un désastre, grogne Hotch tandis que Jack renverse son bol sur ses genoux et continu de crier.

 

Il devient vite évident qu’il ne peut laisser Spencer une seule minute seul avec un Jack de plus en plus turbulent.

\- Il est fou ! s’écrit Spencer en attrapant maladroitement Jack par les aisselles avant que l’enfant puisse se cogner la tête contre le coin en bois de la petite table vers laquelle il se précipitait. S’il y a quelque chose qui risque de le blesser, il s’y précipite tout dr-ouch !

Hotch lui prend Jack des bras alors qu’Arelys montre très exactement ce qu’elle en pense en donnant un coup de ses griffes acérées sur la cheville de Spencer.

\- Il est l’heure de faire la sieste, dit-il avec détermination en prenant Jack contre lui et en se dirigeant vers son berceau, laissant Spencer enfin tranquille.

Arelys le suit en se transformant de nouveau en chiot et tente de reproduire la démarche de Hal.

\- Sois gentil avec Spencer, supplie Hotch en changeant son fils.

Il fixe Jack dans les yeux et tente de communiquer son désespoir à l’enfant qui affiche un grand sourire.

\- Il fait de son mieux.

Jack attrape son doigt de pied et gazouille tout seul, tandis qu’Arelys agite joyeusement la queue à ses cotés.

 

Reid attend qu’Aaron soit revenu après avoir couché Jack pour lancer son attaque, roulé en boule sur le lit, les cheveux toujours mouillé après sa douche, et Aureilo enveloppé dans une serviette sur ses genoux.

\- Il me déteste, annonce-t-il dès qu’Aaron a mit un pied dans la pièce, épuisé. C’était une erreur ; il me déteste, je n’aurais pas dû venir.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, s’exclame Hal.

Hotch s’immobilise.

\- C’est un bébé, continue-t-elle. Il ne te connait pas, c’est tout.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que je n’ai pas d’oreilles assez longues pour apprendre à le connaître, râle Aureilo depuis l’intérieur de la couverture. Eris va commencer à m’appeler l’infirme si Arelys me mord une seule fois de plus.

\- Donne-lui du temps ? demande Aaron.

Contrairement à Jack, Aaron est tout à fait capable de lire l’anxiété sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

\- D’accord, dit doucement Reid en s’allongeant sur le lit et en fermant les yeux.

Aaron se glisse à coté de lui, passe un bras autour de lui et le rapproche. Ils restent étendus ainsi quelques minutes avant qu’Aaron se rapproche encore et fasse doucement courir ses lèvres sur la nuque de Reid. Celui-ci eut un frisson et se détendit sous ce contact, considérant l’idée de rouler de l’autre coté et montrer à son amant à quoi pouvait servir exactement un QI de cent quatre-vingt sept au lit.

Un grand cri s’élève dans la pièce voisine. Aaron se tend.

\- Je ne serai pas long, dit-il d’une voix épuisée.

Reid fait un petit sourire et, quand Aaron revient, il garde ses yeux fermés et sa respiration égale. Il ne supporte pas l’idée de voir la déception dans les yeux d’Aaron face à son échec.

 

\- Gr’ouille, fait Jack en pointant la créature visqueuse qui est joyeusement assise à coté de l’étang. Gr’ouille.

Arelys prend la forme d’une grenouille pendant un moment et coasse avec incertitude, avant de redevenir un chiot, un terrier à poil court cette fois, et de se mettre à courir après hal.

\- Crapaud, corrige Spencer par automatisme, levant à peine les yeux de son livre. _Anaxyrus americanus._

Hotch retient sa respiration en voyant Jack s’immobiliser, puis tourner la tête pour regarder attentivement Spencer.

\- Paud, dit-il finalement en hochant la tête.

\- C’est ça, crapaud, confirme Spencer.

Il tourne la page et continue à lire.

Hotch laisse lentement échapper le souffle qu’il retenait, et sourit.

 

\- Ivre, dit Jack ce soir-là.

Il tient un livre d’histoires usé et marche maladroitement dans le salon, qui vient d’être rangé.

\- Ivre.

Hotch tend la main pour prendre le livre quand Jack approche, mais le petit garçon esquive aisément sa main et continue.

\- Ivre, s’écrie-t-il en faisant tomber le livre sur les genoux de Spencer avant de tomber lourdement sur son postérieur.

Spencer se fige, une main sur le livre, et regarde Jack comme s’il s’agissait d’un animal dangereux, avant de tourner les yeux vers Hotch avec nervosité pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Tu l’as entendu, dit Hotch. « Livre ».

Spencer déglutit, acquiesce et ouvre le livre tant aimé de ses grandes mains.

\- Tout près d’une petite ville agitée, se trouve une église, et dans cette église, vit une souris appelée Arthur, commence-t-il, la voix adoucie et son ton mélodieux.

Hotch observe, fasciné, toute l’attitude de Spencer changer, comme s’il revivait un souvenir chéri.

\- Arthur aimait vivre dans l’église…

 

\- Gr’ouille ! s’écrie Jack en se précipitant dans la flaque boueuse.

Hotch regarde, choqué, les trois silhouettes littéralement couvertes de boue, deux petites et maladroites, une grande et penaude dans l’étang. Spencer lève les yeux et fait un grand sourire en voyant Hotch. Il passe ensuite une main sur son visage, mais ne parvient qu’à étaler davantage la grande quantité de boue qui le recouvre.

\- Hé Aaron ! dit-il, l’air coupable. Jack voulait qu’on joue aux grenouilles.

\- Ils sont puérils, proteste Aureilo, suffisamment loin pour ne pas risquer d’être éclaboussé, toujours aussi maniaque quant il s’agit de sa fourrure.

\- Ils sont _merveilleux_ , rayonne Hal.

Hotch n’aurait pu mieux dire lui-même.

 

Fraichement lavé, Jack s’est endormi, et Spencer est en train de retirer ses vêtements recouverts de boue quand Hotch s’aventure dans la salle de bain avec le livre d’histoires dans la main.

\- Spencer, demande-t-il à voix basse en tournant le livre pour en lire la quatrième de couverture. D’où vient ce livre ?

Torse nu, Reid s’immobilise, et malgré la boue qui le recouvre Hotch peut voir qu’il est devenu écarlate.

\- Haley a dû le mettre dans ses affaires j’imagine.

Il se détourne et fait glisser son pantalon de ses hanches étroites, le plie avec précaution et le place dans le panier à linge sale avec le reste de ses vêtements boueux.

Hotch attend qu’il se soit tourné et ouvre le livre pour lire ce qui est marqué dans une écriture enfantine sur la page du titre. Il se mord la lèvre afin de retenir le son qui voudrait s’échapper de sa gorge. En revenant dans la chambre, il pose le livre et lit une nouvelle fois le message écrit sous le titre, tandis que la douche se met en route.

**_Ce livre appartient à Spencer William Reid._ **

_Cher Spencer,_

_Quand tu te sens seul, lis ceci et souviens-toi que tu n’es pas la seule souris dans l’église. Tous les Arthur ont leur Sampson._

_Avec toute notre affection, l’équipe de la bibliothèque publique de Las Vegas Ouest._

Il ferme le livre, une étrange sensation dans la gorge, et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. La vapeur l’entoure et il perçoit à peine la silhouette de Spencer à travers la vitre embuée de la cabine de douche.

\- De la place pour une personne de plus ? s’enquit-il en retirant son t-shirt.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? questionne Reid une fois terminé de se sécher, quand il lève les yeux pour voir Aaron le fixer avec une expression insondable.

Aaron tressaille, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, se sentant étrangement pris sur le fait.

\- Pas de raison particulière, dit-il d’une voix basse et enrouée.

Hal pose sa tête sur le flanc d’Aureilo, soupire, et inspire l’odeur de sa fourrure.

 

Hotch se réveille soudain avec le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Aaron, l’interpelle brusquement Hal.

Pendant une seconde, il est sûr qu’il est arrivé quelque chose à Jack. Baissant les yeux vers son dæmon, il la découvre assise avec Aureilo à sa place habituelle, entre ses pattes avants, mais le lièvre est entièrement raide, le blanc de ses yeux est visible, et ses narines sont dilatées.

\- Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? s’exclame Hal.

Il regarde le lièvre avec horreur pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Spencer est silencieux, apparemment endormi, mais quand Hotch se penche pour mieux voir son visage, il peut discerner une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front.

\- Spencer ? appelle doucement Hotch  en touchant doucement son bras.

Spencer se dégage brusquement en ouvrant des yeux écarquillés et vitreux. Pendant deux secondes, il fixe un Hotch choqué sans le voir, puis se recule tout à coup en criant avec une terreur à fendre le cœur.

\- Hé ! s’écrit Hotch en attrapant le jeune génie avant qu’il n’aille se cogner violemment la tête contre la table de chevet, puis en utilisant sa force supérieure à celle de Spencer pour le maintenir sur le matelas. Spencer ! C’est moi, c’est Aaron, reprends tes esprits !

Spencer secoue la tête, les yeux brillants :

\- Non, retire les, retire les Aaron, je t’en prie retire les, marmonne-t-il fiévreusement, le regard dans le vide.

Hal baisse le museau et touche Aureilo, qui tremble de tout son corps.

\- Cauchemar ? demande-t-elle.

\- Terreur nocturne, corrige Hotch.

Il tient Spencer contre lui alors que celui-ci s’effondre dans ses bras, tremblant et inconsolable. Les cris de Jack transpercent alors l’air.

\- C’est terminé maintenant, c’est terminé. Chh. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

 

\- Tout ne va pas bien, s’exclame Reid, son irritation le rendant brusque. J’ai réveillé Jack, je t’ai réveillé toi, comme un _enfant_!

Pire encore, il ne se rappelle même pas du contenu de son rêve. Il n’a qu’un vague souvenir d’une cave et d’une sensation de froid.

\- Tu n’as pas décidé d’avoir des terreurs nocturnes, dit Aaron avec un calme frustrant tout en testant la température du biberon de Jack avec son poignet.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de terreurs nocturnes ! gronde Reid, la peur nouant ses entrailles. C’était un cauchemar, et ça ne _peux_ pas arriver à nouveau.

\- Reid, il n’y a pas de mal à avoir… commence Aaron en le regardant, les sourcils froncés, des rides d’inquiétudes naissant sur son front.

\- Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez moi !

Reid lui envoie un regard assassin avant de pousser son bol de céréales détrempées et de partir en coup de vent. Des phrases venues de ses livres flottent devant ses yeux. _Chez les adultes qui souffrent de terreurs nocturnes, il y a un lien étroit avec la psychopathologie ou les maladies mentales._

\- Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez moi, dit Reid au miroir de la salle de bain.

Ses yeux cerclés de noir et son visage blême lui disent le contraire.

 

Cette nuit là, épuisé après une journée passée avec un enfant ayant mal dormi et dont le dæmon a, malheureusement, fini par découvrir les formes pourvues d’ailes, Hotch va se coucher et découvre que la chambre est vide. Soufflant avec irritation, il se rend nu pied dans le salon et trouve Spencer pelotonné devant la cheminée vide, un livre dans les mains, et clairement installé pour la nuit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il tout en craignant la réponse.

\- Ici, je suis plus loin de la chambre de Jack, répond Reid d’une voix absente. Au cas où j’aurais un _cauchemar_.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir tout seul par terre.

Spencer ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui :

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul. Aureilo est là.

Quand Hal incline la tête vers le lièvre et gémit, pour la première fois celui-ci se détourne et l’ignore.

 

Hotch n’arrive pas à dormir. Le lit est trop vide, trop froid, et il y a trop d’air dans la pièce. Il écarte avec colère les draps et se rend d’un pas vif mais aussi silencieux que possible dans le salon, sans chercher à dissimuler son irritation. Hal le regarde partir, bien décidée à ne pas s’en mêler.

\- D’accord, ça suffit, murmure-t-il furieusement en fermant la porte du salon derrière lui pour faire face au jeune profileur qui paraît épuisé. Dis-moi ce qui se passe vraiment.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, murmure Spencer.

Même quand il parle, Hotch peut voir qu’il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Si ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, pourquoi as-tu tellement peur de dormir ? questionne Hotch avec prudence.

Il s’avance puis s’assoit par terre, face à son partenaire, et prend le menton de celui-ci dans sa main afin qu’il lève la tête et rencontre son regard. Spencer se lèche la lèvre et, même dans le sérieux de ce moment, quelque chose en Hotch se réveille avec intérêt à la vue très rapide du morceau de langue.

C’est Aureilo qui répond, la tête ballant de fatigue.

\- Nous avons peur.

\- De quoi ? demande Hotch.

Il va se presser contre le coté de Spencer et le jeune génie laisse tomber la tête sur son épaule.

\- De notre esprit, marmonne Spencer dans son épaule. Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère. Je ne veux pas faire ça à Jack… ou à toi.

Hotch reste silencieux, son esprit réfléchissant à toute allure à l’aveu fait tout bas.

\- Je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, quoi qu’il arrive, dit-il finalement avec sincérité.

Il sent un souffle d’air contre son cou.

\- C’est bien ce qui nous fait peur.

 

Plus tard cette nuit là, Jack se met à crier mais, quand Aaron s’apprête à se lever pour aller le voir, Reid l’arrête en mettant la main sur sa hanche.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il avec un sourire calme qu’il ne ressent pourtant pas. C’est sans doute mon tour, de toute manière.

Aaron semble nerveux.

\- D’accord, dit-il finalement avec un hochement de tête. S’il est grognon, il est possible qu’il faille lui parler un peu pour le calmer.

Reid se demande un instant s’il ne fait pas une erreur, avant de prendre le livre posé sur la table de chevet de sortir de la pièce.

 

Une heure plus tard, Hotch se réveille brusquement et réalise qu’il est toujours seul dans le lit, et que la maison est silencieuse. Il remonte le couloir et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Jack avec appréhension, puis se fige en découvrant la scène qui l’accueille.

Spencer est lové dans le fauteuil, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, et dort plus paisiblement qu’il n’a dormi depuis des jours, le visage enfin libéré du stress qui n’a cessé de le ronger. Jack est endormi dans ses bras, une petite main potelée accrochée à la chemise de Spencer, l’oreille pressée contre sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur. A leurs pieds, le livre est resté ouvert à l’endroit où il est tombé.

\- Tout va bien ? l’interpelle à voix basse Hal en sortant de leur chambre.

Hotch doit d’abord se débarrasser de la boule qui s’est logée dans sa gorge pour répondre, d’une voix qu’il sait étrange :

\- Oui, c’est juste… cette semaine à été bien trop courte.


	11. Tu es le pire aspect de mon fils

JJ est à coté de son bureau, l’air nerveux. Son dæmon papillon bat des ailes avec incertitude sur le bord de sa poche, qu’il utilise comme perchoir.

\- On s’en sortira, JJ, lui dit Reid d’une voix ferme. Kailo et toi méritez de faire une pause.

\- Ca ne va pas vraiment être une pause, dit-elle en plaçant les mains sur son ventre. Pas avec lui en route.

Elle hésite une seconde et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- Reid ! appelle Hotch depuis les escaliers. Salle de conférence, tout de suite. Nous avons une affaire.

Reid ramasse son sac avec un sourire.

\- Le devoir m’appelle. Bonne chance JJ. Tu vas être une super maman.

Elle se met à rire :

\- Essaye de ne te faire enlever ou tirer dessus quand je ne suis pas là, d’accord, Spence ?

 

Les nuits que Spencer passe chez lui, le lit de Hotch est vide et froid. Il sait bien que, même après un an et demi ensemble, ils ont besoin de leur espace personnel, mais ça ne change rien au fait que Spencer lui manque. Les nuits pendant lesquelles Spencer est là, cependant, Hotch ne cesse de passer du sommeil à l’éveil, attendant le moment où son partenaire se réveillera brusquement de ses cauchemars sans fin, les yeux vides et le visage brillant de sueur.

\- Est-ce qu’on a causé ça ? demande un jour Hal pendant que Hotch se rend à la cuisine pour aller chercher de l’eau. Il n’avait pas de cauchemar avant de passer du temps avec Jack. Est-ce notre faute ?

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, lui dit fermement Hotch.

Mais, si elle l’a dit, c’est qu’il y a lui-même pensé.

 

Alors que Reid se dirige vers sa chambre d’hôtel de Vegas en attendant que l’affaire soit vraiment close et qu’il puisse rentrer chez lui, la voix de Morgan résonne dans la tête. _Mais qu’est-ce qui te fiche la trouille comme ça ?_

L’épuisement le vainc bien vite et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il se trouve de nouveau dans la cave avec Aureilo à ses pieds. C’est différent, cette fois. Tout est plus grand et Aureilo se tient devant lui, en pleine croissance et dégingandé. Il tourne de grands yeux vers Reid et rabat ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Spencer, fais attention, lui ordonne-t-il.

Il y a un mouvement et un homme apparaît, se détachant de l’ombre. Il est penché au-dessus d’une forme immobile, dans l’angle, à coté du sèche-linge.

\- Montrez-vous ! interpelle Reid en faisant un pas en avant.

Quelque chose bouge et, soudain, il se retrouve face à une gueule aux dents dénudées. Un coyote au poil hérissé referme ses mâchoires juste devant son visage. L’homme se tourne et le regarde, révélant aussi le corps de l’enfant au sol, derrière lui.

\- Papa ! hoquète Reid.

 

\- Je vais rester quelque jours, dit Reid, l’air déterminé, les yeux assombris par l’épuisement. Je n’ai pas vu ma mère depuis longtemps. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir si je reste un peu.

Hotch le dévisage avec attention. Il ne s’agit pas que de cela, il peut le dire, mais confronter Reid quand il est déterminé à ne rien dire n’est pas facile.

\- En es-tu certain ? demande-t-il finalement.

Reid acquiesce.

\- J’en ai besoin, Aaron, murmure-t-il.

C’est l’usage de son prénom qui le décide. Reid ne le ferait jamais dans un contexte professionnel, à moins qu’il soit désespéré.

\- Prends quelque jours, lui dit-il.

Reid touche doucement sa main et s’éloigne. Hotch arrive à peine à se retenir de le pourchasser, soudain terrifié par l’idée de le laisser confronter tout seul ce qui l’effraie à ce point.

Quelqu’un bouge derrière lui et, en tournant la tête, il voit Morgan et Rossi s’approcher.

\- Il me reste combien de jours à prendre, Hotch ? demande innocemment Morgan.

\- Ouais, il faut que je récupère ce que j’ai perdu face à Prentiss la nuit dernière, ajoute Rossi avec un clin d’œil, tandis qu’Eris ébouriffe ses plumes. Cette femme est effrayamment indéchiffrable.

Hotch sourit presque. Presque. C’est agréable de savoir que son équipe assure ses arrières.

 

Reid ouvre la porte de sa chambre d’hôtel et cligne des yeux de surprise.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

Morgan amène une pleine poignée de popcorn à sa bouche, et en lance un entre les mâchoires ouvertes de Naemaria.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’après toi ?

Aureilo saute dans la pièce et regarde la télévision, perché sur ses pattes arrière :

\- Vous vous introduisez par effraction dans ma chambre pour regarder _Des Jours et des vies_?

\- C’est _Les Feux de l’Amour_ , le corrige Eris, avant de détourner les yeux quand Rossi lui lance un regard étrange.

\- Vous êtes censés être dans un avion en route pour Washington, râle Reid en posant la boîte pleine de dossiers sur son lit.

\- Et tu es censé passer du temps avec ta mère. Et pourtant regarde, nous sommes tous dans cette chambre, rétorque Rossi.

Il se saisit d’un des dossiers avant que Reid ne puisse l’en empêcher.

\- Je veux faire ça par moi-même, lui dit Reid en essayant sans succès de récupérer le dossier.

Derrière lui, Eris attrape un autre dossier et le fait tomber sur les genoux de Morgan avant d’en prendre un autre pour elle-même et d’en tourner les pages avec précaution à l’aide de ses serres.

\- C’est Hotch qui vous a envoyé ?

\- Personne ne nous a envoyé, mon pote, le contredit Morgan, les yeux parcourant le dossier. Riley Jenkins ? Allez Reid, dis nous ce qui se passe. On peut t’aider.

\- Tu as un suspect, affirme Rossi, son regard de profiler fixé sur Reid.

Il ne va pas remporter cette manche.

\- Je crois… je crois que c’est mon père.

 

\- Vous voulez aller prendre un verre ?

Prentiss est dans l’embrasure de sa porte, visiblement mal à l’aise, comme si elle n’est pas vraiment certaine de ce qu’elle demande.

Hotch la fixe, un sourcil haussé :

\- Un… verre ?

\- Ouais. Vous savez. Un verre. Ils mettent des boissons dedans. Pour… boire ?

Hotch baisse son stylo d’un geste lent et joint ses mains en prenant sa meilleure pose « chef d’unité » :

\- Agent Prentiss. Voudriez-vous me parler de quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

\- Oh mon dieu, non, rit Emily, j’ai juste pensé que, vous savez, avec Reid à Vegas et Rossi et Morgan qui l’aident, vous pourriez vous sentir…

\- Me sentir ?

Une voix qui ne lui est pas familière lui répond au niveau de ses pieds :

\- Seul.

Hotch baisse les yeux et se retrouve à regarder droit dans les yeux verts de Sergio :

\- Pourquoi me sentirais-je seul sans Rossi, Reid et Morgan ?

Emily marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble suspicieusement à « secret le plus mal gardé de l’agence », puis secoue la tête :

\- Peu importe, je voulais juste vous le proposer. Je sors avec Todd de toute façon, pour qu’elle se détente un peu avant qu’on la jette en pâture aux requins. Et par requins, je veux dire Reid avant sa caféine du matin.

Hotch attend jusqu’à ce que le bruit des pas de Prentiss soient quasiment inaudibles puis saute sur ses pieds et la suit aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permet, en attrapant son manteau au passage.

\- Prentiss ! Attend. Je… euh, je viens.

 

Son père arrive et il est exactement comme Reid se souvient de lui. Spener se fige et, pour une fois, Aureilo ne vient pas à sa rescousse.

Rossi s’en charge :

\- Monsieur Reid ? Je suis l’agent Rossi. Voici l’agent Morgan.

Une vieille peur infime passe sur le visage de son père :

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Spencer ?

Reid ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais Harback choisi ce moment pour tourner la tête, le museau tressaillant. Ses yeux jaunes s’écarquillent et il donne un petit coup à son humain pour attirer son attention. Aureilo est parcouru d’un frisson quand le regard du coyote tombe sur lui.

\- Bonjour, papa, dit Reid quand William se tourne vers lui.

L’ainé des Reid marque une pause, le temps de rassembler ses pensées :

\- Peut-être devrions-nous continuer dans mon bureau.

 

\- Tu penses que j’ai tué Riley Jenkins ? Sur la base d’un rêve ? questionne William, très calme.

\- Vous ne semblez pas tellement surpris, remarque Rossi en dévisageant l’homme avec attention.

Eris, elle, se tient parfaitement immobile, perchée sur le dossier d’une chaise, et ses yeux orange observent tout ce qui l’entoure.

\- L’esprit de Spencer a cessé de me surprendre il y a des années, dit William.

Il n’y a cependant aucune fierté dans sa voix. Soudain, il se tourne et regarde Reid :

\- Tu ne me ressembles plus vraiment désormais. Tout le monde disait que c’était le cas, avant.

Reid se fige. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, avec son père, qui arrivait à stopper la machinerie de son cerveau, le laissant sans voix et mal à l’aise.

\- Ils disent que les gens ressemblent aussi à leur chien, rétorque Aureilo avec agressivité, les griffes enfoncées dans le tapis. C’est l’exposition prolongée. Mais puisque tu es parti sans jamais regarder en arrière, c’est logique que ça ne fonctionne plus, pas vrai ?

Les poils de Harback se hérissent et elle fait un brusque mouvement en avant pour aller refermer ses crocs acérés à un millimètre de la fourrure d’Aureilo. Le lièvre réagit à peine, tout à fait conscient du caractère explosif du coyote. William ne fait pas attention aux actes de son dæmon, mais Morgan et Rossi sont médusés de ce geste agressif.

\- Tu parles toujours sans qu’on te l’ai demandé ? dit William au lièvre. Tu as toujours été le pire aspect de mon fils. Quelque chose cloche chez toi.

\- Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez lui ! s’écrie Reid.

En même temps, Eris pousse un cri de fureur, ses plumes dressées de façon agressive alors qu’elle menace le coyote en ouvrant grand son bec.

Rossi s’avance, le visage calme mais les lèvres serrées :

\- Nous allons devoir jeter un œil à votre ordinateur et accéder à vos archives.

William plisse les yeux :

\- Vous voulez accéder à mes documents ? Revenez avec un mandat.

 

Reid ne répond pas au téléphone. Il se rabat donc sur l’option B.

\- Rossi, répond ce dernier et Hotch sent une petite note sombre dans sa voix. Qu’y a-t-il Hotch ?

\- Reid ne répond pas au téléphone. Que se passe-t-il ?

Rossi prend une profonde inspiration :

\- Reid a… beaucoup de colère en lui. Et il est déterminé à faire tomber son père pour ça. Il a des œillères.

Hotch s’en doutait.

\- Penses-tu que ce soit son père le coupable ?

\- Non, gronde Rossi. Et Reid finira par le voir aussi, une fois qu’il y réfléchira. Il est juste… il déteste vraiment, vraiment son père.

\- Et ?

Hotch peut entendre qu’il ne dit pas tout.

\- Sincèrement, je ne l’en blâme pas. J’ai plus ou moins envie de le frapper moi aussi. Si on ne résout pas cette affaire très vite, je crois que je vais finir par le faire.

 

Le voyage de retour se fait dans le silence.

\- Hé, dit soudain Reid en tournant la tête pour regarder Rossi.

Morgan est endormi à coté de lui, son casque sur les oreilles.

\- Je voulais vous dire… merci. Pour votre aide, là-bas. J’imagine que j’avais perdu la tête. Je n’étais pas objectif.

Rossi hausse les épaules :

\- Ca arrive, gamin. On perd tous la tête parfois. C’est pour ça qu’on travaille en équipe, pour s’assurer que tout le monde garde les pieds sur terre.

\- Quand même, sourit Reid, merci. Je n’aurais pas réussi sans vous.

Rossi hoche la tête et laisse la conversation s’éteindre un instant, avant de parler à nouveau à voix basse :

\- Hé, Reid ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que ton père a dit là-bas ? C’est faux. Il n’y a rien qui cloche avec toi.

Eris ajoute, depuis son perchoir derrière la tête de Rossi :

\- Avec aucun de vous deux.

 

\- Spencer. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatigué. Nous sommes sur la route. Je… Aureilo a hâte de te revoir. Et Hal aussi.

\- Il faudra sans doute remettre à plus tard cette réunion. On a besoin de toi ailleurs.

\- Ah bon ?

\- JJ est en train d’avoir un bébé.

 

C’est un étrange sentiment d’entrer dans un hôpital pour célébrer la vie, plutôt que pour attendre qu’on vienne dire qu’un proche a perdu la sienne.

\- Félicitation, JJ, dit Hotch avec fierté à l’agent de liaison qui rayonne, son fils dans les bras. Il est magnifique.

Spencer entre en chancelant, toujours un peu troublé par le vol, et Hotch regrette de ne pas pouvoir l’interpeller avec la même voix excitée que celle de JJ :

\- Spence ! Salut !

Il observe son partenaire admirer le bébé tout en parlant à JJ à voix basse. Elle avale soudain avec difficulté et tend la main pour toucher celle de Spencer.

\- Hé, Spence… Will et moi en avons parlé et nous voudrions… enfin, voudrais-tu être le parrain de Henry ?

Spencer se fige, Aureilo à ses pieds, et tous deux ressemblent à un animal pris dans les phares d’une voiture.

\- Je ne… heu, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, bafouille-t-il, à court de mots.

Hotch rit presque en voyant les expressions de choc étrangement identiques des deux visages, mais se retient à temps. JJ passe Henry à Spencer, qui baisse les yeux vers lui avec une expression abasourdie qu’il n’a jamais affichée devant Jack. Pendant une seconde, Hotch suspecte que l’étrange coup qu’il vient de recevoir dans l’estomac pourrait bien être de la jalousie.

\- Bonjour, Henry, murmure Spencer au bébé en mettant son doigt dans la minuscule main.

Il s’accroupit ensuite afin qu’Aureilo puisse renifler les cheveux du nouveau-né avec curiosité.

Le coup se transforme en une chaleur agréable, et Hotch se promet en silence qu’il reverra Spencer afficher cette expression, un jour. Cette expression que Hotch avait lui-même eu la première fois qu’on lui avait tendu Jack, toujours mouillé et hoquetant à la recherche d’air.

Il leur reste toute la vie pour que ça arrive.

 

\- As-tu remarqué ? demande un jour Spencer en posant le journal scientifique qu’il lisait.

Le jeune génie regarde par-dessus ses lunettes Jack qui pourchasse Arelys qui pourchasse Aureilo, et sourit :

\- Quand Jack est avec toi, Arelys a toujours une forme canine.

Hotch marque une pause, sa tasse de café arrêtée à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

\- Non. C’est vrai ?

Aureilo attend que le petit boxer soit pratiquement arrivé sur lui, avant de se précipiter de l’autre coté de la pièce et se mettre en sécurité entre les jambes de Hal.

\- On dirait que quelqu’un veut ressembler à Papa, le taquine Reid en retournant à son journal.

Hotch passe le reste de la journée avec un grand sourire stupide.

 

Il a merdé

Il a encore merdé, et en quelques sortes cette fois c’est pire car il a bien plus à perdre.

\- Spencer, dit soudain Aureilo en se tournant lentement pour regarder la fiole brisée et la poudre répandue sur le sol de la cabane. Oh mon dieu, Spencer, arrête Morgan, _arrête Morgan !_

Reid se retourne et appuie violemment sur le bouton pour verrouiller la porte au nez de Naemaria.

\- Reid, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? s’exclame Morgan en approchant de la porte, l’air confus et énervé.

Reid mémorise cette expression, avant qu’elle ne se transforme par sa faute.

\- Reste en arrière Morgan, dit-il.

Celui-ci blanchit en remarquant la peur dans la voix de Spencer.

\- Il y a de la poudre blanche dans la pièce et la ventilation est activée.

\- Non ! s’exclame Morgan. Non, non, non, pas encore ! Pas toi, pas encore ! Reid, pourquoi il a fallu que tu te précipites comme ça ?

Sa voix se brise, et Naemaria fixe Aureilo à travers la vitre comme si celui-ci avait le pouvoir de tout arranger.

\- Reid, non…

Reid déglutit péniblement.

\- Morgan, tu… il faut que tu appelles Hotch.

 

\- Hotchner.

Morgan fait un étrange bruit au téléphone. Hotch ferme les yeux, car il a déjà entendu ce son et en général, c’est suivi de : «  Reid a fait quelque chose de stupide. »

\- Reid a été exposé.

 

\- Reid, dit Aaron de sa meilleure voix « je suis le chef ».

C’est incroyablement réconfortant de regarder son supérieur à travers la vitre et de le voir calme, posé et, surtout, en sécurité.

\- Hotch, j’ai vraiment déconné cette fois, lui dit Reid en se mordant la lèvre.

En voyant les infimes rides de stress au coin des yeux d’Aaron, il se demande combien sont apparues à cause de lui.

\- C’était ma faute, intervient Aureilo. C’est moi qui ai couru devant, pas Spencer. Il m’a juste suivi à l’intérieur.

\- Il faut vous sortir de là et vous emmener à l’hôpital, dit Aaron, son masque professionnel en place.

Reid secoue lentement la tête. Aaron n’est pas le seul à devoir rester professionnel.

\- Non, je suis déjà exposé, ça ne va m’avancer à rien d’arrêter de travailler sur l’affaire.

Aaron ne réagit pas, mais Hal fait un bruit comme si son cœur se brisait.

\- Vous pourriez mourir.

Reid détourne les yeux, tandis qu’Aureilo se met à tousser.

 

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? interpelle Morgan en le suivant d’un regard assassin.

\- Trouver qui est responsable avant que Re… avant qu’il puisse frapper à nouveau.

Hotch ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître. Il n’est pas vraiment certain de ressentir quoi que ce soit en cet instant mis à part un petit malaise, comme s’il avait fait un pas dans le noir complet pour découvrir que le sol sous lui était incliné.

\- Il faut que vous restiez là, Hotch. Avec Reid, au cas où ça s’aggrave.

\- Il a pris l’antidote, comme nous. Il ira bien.

Morgan lui attrape le bras et le fixe dans les yeux, le visage sombre :

\- Et si ce n’est pas le cas. Pourrez-vous le supporter si vous partez maintenant et qu’il n’est plus là quand vous revenez ?

Hotch dégage son bras et s’éloigne.

 _Il ira bien_.

 

Ses doigts tremblent autour de son téléphone, et il ne peut regarder Aureilo sans voir ses flancs se soulever puis s’abaisser très vite alors que sa respiration s’accélère, ses plus petits poumons succombant deux fois plus rapidement au pathogène. S’il le regarde, alors il va commencer à penser à la chaleur qui lui pique le visage, au picotement au fond de sa gorge, et à quel point il est certain que s’il tente de parler, il perdra le contrôle de ses mots. _L’Aphasie. Certains des patients en ont fait l’expérience juste avant de mourir._

Une petite partie irrationnelle de son esprit veut qu’il reste silencieux, car l’aphasie ne peut pas lui retirer un langage qu’il n’utilise pas. Mais il doit le faire.

\- Hé, Reid !

La voix de Garcia est presque un sanglot, et il sent les larmes commencer à s’accumuler dans ses propres yeux.

\- Pas de mot d’esprit pour moi ? tente-t-il de plaisanter.

Il se retient tant bien que mal de tousser, déterminé à en voir le bout.

\- Garcia, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

A présent, il sait qu’elle pleure.

\- Je, hm, je sais que je ne peux pas téléphoner à ma mère sans alerter tout le monde à l’hôpital. Je… j’ai besoin que tu enregistres un message pour elle. Et pour Hot… pour Aaron. Je t’en prie. Au cas où quelque chose m’arrive.

Garcia reste silencieuse un moment.

\- Oh chéri, il ne va rien t’arriver. Nous allons gagner. Tu vas être aussi brillant que toujours, et on va gagner.

Reid se met à tousser et a l’impression que sa poitrine explose à chaque secousse qui traverse son corps.

\- Je veux… je veux qu’ils entendent ma voix, dit-il quand sa toux est terminée.

Sa voix est proche d’un gémissement, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il ne veut pas perdre ses mots puis sa vie, et il ne peut supporter l’idée qu’Aureilo… n’existe tout simplement plus.

\- A ton signal, fait doucement Garcia après un long silence douloureux.

 

\- Bonjour Maman. C’est Spencer. Je voulais, heu, je voulais vraiment que tu sache que je t’aime. Et… il faut que tu saches que chaque jour de ma vie j’ai été fier d’être ton fils.

 

\- Hotch ? appelle Derek.

\- Oui ?

\- Reid a des problèmes. Ca… ça s’est aggravé en route pour l’hôpital. Il est en détresse respiratoire.

 

\- Bonjour Aaron. Je sais que tu es sûrement furieux contre moi de m’être mis dans cette situation, de toujours me mettre dans ce genre de situation, mais il faut que tu sache que peu importe ce qui arrive, ce n’est pas de ta faute. Et… et je veux que tu saches que je t’aime. Je t’aime depuis longtemps. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J’espère simplement que c’est toujours possible.

 

\- Hotch, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller à l’hôpital ?

Il ignore Rossi, sangle son gilet et regarde l’entrée du métro. Là-dessous l’attend l’homme qui est responsable de tout ça.

\- Non, ma place est ici.

A ses cotés, Hal est une silhouette sombre et silencieuse. Cette vue rappelle étrangement le temps avant Reid. Un temps où Hotch était seul, et où cela lui convenait. Un temps où le chien-loup dormait seule, sans forme allongée et brune à ses cotés.

\- Rien de ce qui arrive à l’hôpital ne se passera autrement juste parce que je suis là.

Un temps qui pouvait bien être de retour, sans qu’aucun d’eux n’y soient prêts. Rossi ne dit pas ce qu’il pense, mais Hotch peut voir qu’Emily pense la même chose.

Ils y vont en tant qu’équipe, et l’espace vide entre eux semble gigantesque.

 

Chad Brown se fait avoir par leur piège et pose le sac avant de se tourner vers eux avec une expression radieuse, tandis que son dæmon renard se coule autour de ses jambes. Quand Hotch voit ce grand sourire, cela le frappe soudain.

_Reid est mourant à cause de vous._

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi il fallait que je montre à tout le monde à quel point nous sommes vulnérables ! croasse l’homme en faisant un unique pas vers Hotch, laissant le sac au sol, derrière lui.

_Je pourrais le perdre à cause de vous._

Il y a un rugissement à coté de lui. Hal s’élance en avant et percute le renard de toute sa hauteur considérable, la gueule béante et les yeux fous. Hotch reste sans rien faire tandis qu’elle agrippe le renard avec sa puissante mâchoire pour le plaquer brusquement au sol, grognant comme si elle tentait de transférer sa propre agonie à l’homme qui en est responsable.

_Il pourrait déjà être mort à cause de vous._

Hotch ne fait rien, si ce n’est regarder.

\- Wouah ! Rappelez-la ! Rappelez-la ! crie quelqu’un.

Hotch les ignore. Les voix sont distantes, étouffées à travers le bruit du sang qui bat à ses oreilles, comme si c’étaient ses propres griffes qui plongeaient dans le dæmon. L’homme qui lui est lié tombe au sol en hurlant.

_Il est sans doute déjà mort à cause de vous._

_Oh mon dieu, il est mort._

La douleur le transperce soudain quand il reçoit un coup à la tête, et il pousse un cri alors qu’Eris laboure de ses serres l’arrière de la tête de Hal avec de grands cris. Hal fait tomber le renard et s’éloigne en titubant. Elle se tourne dans un rare accès de rage et referme brutalement ses crocs sur une aile ouverte. Rossi pousse un cri en même temps que son hibou et Hal laisse tomber Eris en une forme ramassée sur le ciment avant de se reculer, les yeux écarquillée face à l’horreur de ce qu’elle vient de faire.

\- Il a tué Reid ! s’écrie Hotch en se tournant vers Rossi, le cœur débordant de haine. Spencer est mort à cause de lui ! Il mérite de mourir aussi !

Rossi regarde Hotch s’effondrer au sol, la tête dans les mains.

_Je n’ai pas pu dire au-revoir._

 

Rossi entre dans la chambre d’hôpital avec Eris sur son bras, son aile dans une attelle, et une sorte de colère sourde sur le visage.

\- Où est Hotch ? hoquète aussitôt Reid en poussant le masque à oxygène de coté. Il n’est pas venu, est-il blessé ? Et qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Eris ?

\- C’est un putain d’idiot, voilà ce qui s’est passé, rétorque Rossi d’une voix cinglante en laissant l’oiseau à moitié assommée par les médicaments se percher sur le dossier d’une chaise.

Elle penche de coté et hulule doucement. Il tend la main pour qu’elle s’y appuie, sous le regard de Morgan.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Eris ? demande de nouveau Reid.

Rossi donne une tape sur la main de Reid pour l’empêcher de retirer une fois de plus le masque, et repousse celui-ci contre sa bouche.

Aureilo lutte pour se lever, secouant la tête pour se libérer lui aussi du masque passé autour de sa tête.

\- Et où est Aaron ?

 

\- Suspendu, répète Spencer d’une voix étrangement joyeuse, Aureilo sur ses genoux, tandis que Hotch le pousse hors de l’hôpital dans sa chaise roulante. Toi, monsieur Gindé et Règlement Avant Tout, tu as été suspendu une semaine ?

\- Nous avons perdu la tête, grommelle Hal, baissant la tête avec honte derrière eux. Ce n’est pas drole.

\- Mais vous ne perdez jamais la tête ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez _fait_  ? redemande Spencer.

Il incline la tête en arrière et, même avec sa peau pâle, fatigué, et ses yeux entourés de noir, Hotch se retrouve à remercier _quelqu’un_ que cet idiot soit encore en vie.

\- Personne ne veut me le dire. Et personne ne veut me dire non plus ce qui est arrivé à Eris. Je vais mieux, vous n’avez pas besoin de continuer à m’épargner les détails.

\- On rate toujours tout ce qui est intéressant, proteste Aureilo, sur ses genoux, alors que Hotch et Hal les ignorent.

 

Spencer reste beaucoup avec lui cette semaine là, et Hotch prend l’étrange habitude de retenir sa respiration chaque fois qu’il entre dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouve Spencer, juste pour la satisfaction d’entendre qu’il respire encore. Il tente entre deux d’essayer de trouver un moyen de se rattraper auprès de Rossi et Eris. Rossi ne l’aide pas en la matière, puisqu’il le bombarde de messages joyeux, étrangement ravi que ce soit Hotch qui, pour une fois, ait perdu le contrôle.

**Rossi – Je sais que tu es chez toi à faire une fixation sur ton petit pétage de plombs.**

**Rossi – Arrête. Je peux t’entendre penser depuis chez moi. Je n’arrive pas à entendre ma télévision avec le bruit que fait ton cerveau.**

**Rossi – Tu veux savoir comment te rattraper ?**

Hotch soupire quand son téléphone vibre pour signaler le dernier message. Il jette un œil à la forme endormie de Spencer avant d’attraper l’appareil et répondre :

**A D. Rossi – Oui, pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler. Comment je peux faire ça ?**

**Rossi – Déclare enfin ta putain de flamme au gamin. Parce que maintenant, il doit bien être le seul à ne pas savoir que tu l’aimes.**

Hotch jette son appareil de coté avec dégoût. Rossi commence à ressembler de manière troublante à une femme au foyer qui s’ennuie.

 

Il attend d’être certain que Spencer soit profondément endormi pour se tourner et passer un bras autour de lui, presser le nez contre sa tête, et inhaler l’odeur de son shampooing.

\- Je t’aime, dit-il finalement, la voix étouffée par les cheveux de Spencer.

 

Reid affiche un sourire en coin, alors même que son cœur tente de sauter jusqu’à sa gorge de surprise. Il _savait_ qu’Aaron était incapable de savoir quand il faisait semblant de dormir. Morgan lui doit cinq dollars.

\- Je t’aime aussi, dit-il après une seconde.

Il n’a jamais été plus reconnaissant du fait qu’Aaron l’entend de sa part, plutôt que depuis un enregistrement sur l’ordinateur de Garcia.

Aaron se fige contre lui, et Reid peut sentir son cœur battre contre son dos.

\- Eh bah il était temps, râle Aureilo depuis le sol.

 

Reid ne va jamais être capable de faire partir la puanteur des cochons de ses vêtements. Même Hal se plaint qu’elle ne peut rien sentir avec l’odeur nauséabonde qui s’accroche à chacun d’eux. Ils sont tous épuisés, tous brisés par l’horrible affaire qu’ils viennent de vivre.

Tant de morts. Tant d’échecs à ajouter à leur liste.

\- Rentre, ce soir, dit gentiment Hotch à Reid quand celui-ci descend de l’avion en chancelant. Chez _toi_. Va te reposer, nous pourrons nous rattraper ce week-end.

Reid hoche la tête, déjà distrait à la pensée de ses livres et de son canapé qui n’attendent que lui.

\- Je t’appellerai, dit-il d’une voix absente en s’éloignant vers sa voiture.

Il rentre chez lui, et tombe endormi sans même retirer ses chaussures.

 

Hotch ouvre son appartement, le téléphone à l’oreille. La voix joyeuse de Spencer lui demande poliment de laisser un message. Il sourit tandis que Hal marche d’un pas fatigué dans l’appartement en se plaignant toujours des cochons, le laissant verrouiller la porte et accrocher son manteau. Spencer doit s’être endormi sitôt rentré. Il a eu raison de l’envoyer directement chez lui.

\- Salut Spencer, j’appelais juste pour être certain que tu étais bien rentré, dit-il dans le téléphone en se versant d’une main un verre de whisky.

Les griffes de Hal cliquètent contre les carreaux de la cuisine.

\- Et pour dire que je t’aime. A très vite.

Il raccroche et, au même moment, Hal laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Comme c’est mignon, dit une voix froide derrière lui.

Il se retourne, et voir Hal fixer Foyet avec surprise. L’homme affiche un grand sourire, une arme à feu pendant négligemment de sa main.

\- Vous auriez dû accepter le marché.

Il tire dans le poitrail de Hal sans briser une seule fois le contact visuel avec Hotch.

Elle s’écroule et l’emmène avec elle.


	12. Pour la première fois, elle ne répond pas

Hotch émerge des ténèbres et arrive dans un cauchemar. Il ne peut bouger, ses membres sont étendus autour de lui sans qu’il ne puisse agir dessus et, quand il penche la tête pour regarder son corps, tout est teinté de rouge.

\- J’ai essayé de vous réveiller, siffle une voix complaisante, tandis que des yeux froids apparaissent au coin de son champ de vision.

Hotch tente de les regarder mais ils dansent douloureusement devant lui et le narguent.

\- Mais vous ne jouiez pas le jeu. Alors, je me suis amusé avec votre chienne.

Quelque chose le touche sans réellement le toucher, et Hotch ouvre la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il sent la main de Foyet entrer profondément en lui en une lente caresse. Il est fendu de toute part, réduit en pièces, il ne sent plus que le contact de Foyet, sa haine, son _âme_.

Foyet est en train de toucher Halaimon.

Le couteau qui glisse dans son dæmon est presque un soulagement bienvenu par rapport au contact toxique de sa peau. Hotch gémit de douleur tandis que Hal frémit et gémit, trop affaiblie pour se défendre.

\- Moi, hoquète-t-il. Torturez-moi, pas elle. Jamais elle.

La réponse qu’il obtient est un long rire qui lui glace le sang :

\- Oh, j’en ai bien l’intention.

 

Reid entre en chancelant dans le commissariat, et cligne des yeux encore ensommeillés. Même Aureilo est épuisé, il fait de grands pas derrière lui, les oreilles tombantes.

\- Tu aurais pu rester à la maison, lui dit Reid.

Ils ont été séparés par la mort. La distance, ce n’était rien, en comparaison. Et pourtant, l’idée qu’Aureilo soit de nouveau loin de lui lui fichait la chair de poule. Qu’il reste avec Aaron, c’était une chose, car cet homme avait déjà son cœur entre ses mains. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire de se rendre vulnérable face à la personne qui pouvait le détruire en un instant ?

\- Et rater la fête ? grommelle Aureilo. Tu sais très bien que si je reste à la maison, tu vas sans doute te faire tirer dessus, où pire.

Reid laisse échapper un petit rire, et repère parmi la foule la tête de Morgan, qui est en train de parler à un agent.

\- J’ai déjà eu l’anthrax cette année. Quelles sont les probabilités qu’il m’arrive encore autre chose ?

\- Ne tentons pas le destin, rétorque le lièvre, avant de filer donner un petit coup joueur à l’humain de Naemaria.

 

\- Où est Hotch ? demande Emily en tournant la tête pour lancer à Reid un regard interrogateur.

Reid regarde son téléphone pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes.

\- Il ne répond pas à son téléphone, répond-il, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l’écran vide. Il a sans doute oublié de se réveiller…

\- Ce n’est pas son genre de  dormir alors que son téléphone sonne, signale Aureilo en tapant avec impatience le sol de sa patte arrière. C’est une vraie mère avec ce truc, il se réveille au moins bruit.

\- Laisse-lui un message, dit Morgan à Reid. Il n’aura qu’à nous retrouver chez Barton.

 

-  _Ici l’Agent Spécial Superviseur Aaron Hotchner. Veuillez laisser un message détaillé. Merci._

\- Hé, Hotch. C’est encore Reid. Ecoute, il va falloir que tu nous rejoignes à Mclean, en Virginie. Garcia t’envoie toutes les informations. Appelle-moi quand tu auras ce message. J’espère que tout va bien. A plus tard.

 

\- Arrête de gigoter ! s’exclame Aureilo quand la main de Reid tombe dans sa poche pour toucher le téléphone portable. Tu me file de l’urticaire.

Emily, lève les yeux des documents étalés sur la table de Barton, l’air frustré.

\- Où est-ce qu’il est ? marmonne-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Dans le carré ensoleillé sous la fenêtre, place qui lui permet d’avoir une vue dégagée sur le salon où Barton et son dæmon chevreuil font les cent pas, Sergio s’étire.

\- Sans doute en train de dormir. Il a une de ces chances. Morgan et Rossi ne sont pas encore inquiet, alors inutile de l’être.

\- Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher ! proteste Reid, qui se sent mal. Je suis d’un naturel inquiet.

 

\- Salut Garcia. Est-ce que Hotch t’a contacté ?

Il peut entendre sa surprise à l’autre bout de la ligne. Une petite inspiration alarmée.

\- _Il n’est pas avec vous ?_

\- Non… il est sûrement en route, répond Reid.

Il croise le regard de Prentiss et secoue la tête en une réponse muette à la question qu’il lit dans ses yeux. A présent, même Sergio commence à être anxieux, et fait les cent pas devant la fenêtre en formant de petits cercles.

\- _Bon, je vais demander à Tupelo de garder un œil sur son bureau et je vous préviens s’il arrive, d’accord ?_

\- Merci, Garcia. Merci pour tout. A plus tard.

Il raccroche et le sentiment de malaise qu’il ressentait un peu le submerge.

\- Tu veux que j’aille voir ? plaisante Aureilo. Je parie que je peux faire l’aller-retour et être revenu avant le déjeuner.

Reid secoue la tête, hébété, et retourne aux papiers qu’il parcoure pour trouver une piste, et sursautant à chaque fois qu’il pense sentir une vibration contre sa cuisse.

\- Je peux aller chez Hotch et revenir en une demi-heure, dit soudain Prentiss en prenant ses clefs.

Sergio saute sur ses pattes, comme s’il n’attendait que ces mots, surprenant le chevreuil qui ne tient pas en place.

\- Qui est-ce ? questionne Barton en levant la tête, qu’il tenait auparavant entre ses mains.

\- Notre superviseur, répond rapidement Reid en se levant. Je vais y aller. Je devrais y aller, je veux dire…

Prentiss s’immobilise et il peut voir sur son visage l’hésitation, le souhait de le laisser aller voir son partenaire, et la conscience qu’ils ont vraiment besoin de Reid ici.

\- Je peux rester, dit soudain Aureilo.

Reid ne peut s’empêcher de tressaillir quand Barton regarde le lièvre avec stupeur. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Vous avez besoin du cerveau de Reid, et Reid a besoin d’y aller. Donc, je reste. C’est la meilleure option.

Reid sait qu’ils sont aussi réticent l’un que l’autre, mais cela ne se ressent pas du tout dans la voix confiance d’Aureilo.

\- Vous pouvez vous éloigner de votre dæmon ? interroge Barton.

Reid réalise qu’il se trompait. Ce n’est pas la stupeur qu’il a vu sur ses traits, mais une grande curiosité.

\- Comment y êtes-vous parvenu ? Je pensais que cet art était mort avec les sorcières.

\- C’est une longue histoire, répond Reid, en regardant son amie et collègue avec une expression implorante.

Elle soupire, et lui jette ses clefs.

\- Un simple aller-retour, l’avertit-elle. On a besoin de toi ici. Des _deux_ parts de toi.

Reid marche calmement vers la sortie, jusqu’à ce que la porte se ferme derrière lui. Il se précipite alors vers la voiture en se sentant comme un lièvre pris en chasse par une meute de chiens.

 

Reid ne cogne pas à la porte de l’appartement après avoir traversé le couloir en courant, il déverrouille simplement la porte et entre sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Aaron ? appelle-t-il dans le silence.

Téléphone mobile sur le comptoir. Clefs sur l’étagère. Serviette sur le canapé. Pas de réponse.

Quelqu’un gémit.

Reid sort son arme et se met en position avec précaution afin de présenter la cible la plus petite possible à l’ennemi. Son cœur tambourine et sa bouche est sèche alors qu’il avance à pas lents, contre le mur, particulièrement conscient d’à quel point il est seul et exposé. Il devrait se replier dans le couloir et appeler des renforts. Il devrait demander à un des voisins d’appeler de l’aide. Il devrait faire tant de choses en cet instant.

Mais une seule pensée l’obsède : trouver son partenaire. Vivant. _Oh mon dieu, soit en vie, Aaron, soit en vie._

Il y a un trou laissé par une balle dans le mur.

Du sang sur le tapis.

Reid peut se sentir se briser intérieurement.

_Aaron._

Il le voit alors sur le sol, étrangement étendu au bout d’une longue trainée sanglante, comme si on l’avait trainé là, et son esprit devient tout à coup très calme. _Appelle des renforts. Sécurise le périmètre. Administre les premiers soins._

En entrant avec précaution dans la pièce, il surprend un infime mouvement dans sa vision périphérique et tourne la tête pour voir George Foyet, assis sur le sol et souriant, un bras passé autour de la forme immobile et ensanglantée d’Halaimon, qu’il caresse d’un geste sensuel.

Reid a envie de vomir en voyant quelqu’un toucher l’âme d’Aaron avec une telle nonchalance.

\- J’allais faire un tour en voiture avec lui, mais je me suis dit que ce serait vous qui viendriez le trouver, dit Foyet avec calme en levant la main qui n’est pas en train de caresser Hal. Et j’ai promis à Aaron que j’allais le faire souffrir.

Il a une arme, et Reid sait qu’il ne pourra jamais tourner sa propre arme vers lui à temps.

Il plonge au moment où le coup de feu retentit.

 

Emily parcourt des dossiers de patients sans fin avec Baron, tandis que d’autres dossiers sont étalés sur le sol pour que Sergio et Aureilo les examinent, quand la peur frappe le lièvre comme un poing. Cela lui dévore les entrailles et il pousse un cri en se redressant d’un coup, envoyant voler des papiers tout autour de lui, les déchirant pratiquement au passage.

\- Aureilo ? dit Emily d’une voix sèche en se levant et en baissant des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

Il peut déjà voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau d’Emily, alors que sa main plonge pour se saisir de son téléphone.

\- Spencer a peur, lui dit Aureilo, avant de tourner la tête pour échanger un regard horrifié avec Sergio. Il est terrifié, Sergio. Il se passe quelque chose.

Quel _idiot_ celui-là. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû le quitter des yeux ! C’était _toujours_ pareil !

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demande Sergio a son humaine.

Il se lève également et la regarde sortir son téléphone afin d’appeler Reid tout en apaisant Barton en silence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande son daim. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Jeff ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aureilo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une douleur explose dans sa jambe et dans son flanc, et il tombe en criant : « Spencer ! »

 

Spencer ne décroche pas et la seule chose qui empêche Aureilo de perdre l’esprit, ce sont les vagues régulières de douleur dans sa jambe ( _il est toujours en vie, avoir mal c’est bien. Le cerveau envoie des signaux au corps, donc on est encore en vie_ ) et la présence réconfortante de Sergio a ses cotés.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? siffle-t-il.

Il tente de se relever mais échoue. Son corps est secoué de convulsions. _Ne pense pas à ce que c’est que mourir_ , se répète-t-il à lui-même. _Ne pense pas à sa mort._

\- Elle appelle Penelope, le rassure Sergio en léchant sa patte blessée tout en le maintenant au sol d’une patte.

Aureilo pourrait facilement se dégager, plus que de taille face au fin félin. Il accepte cependant le geste de réconfort.

\- Calme-toi, Aur. On va envoyer de l’aide.

\- Ca fait mal, déclare Aureilo, engourdi.

Il se cramponne au lien qui le connecte à son humain. Quand ce sera terminé, il va botter les fesses de Spencer pour lui faire subir ça _à nouveau_.

\- C’est une bonne chose, continue le lièvre. La douleur est ce qui motive le corps à échapper aux situations et stimuli néfastes.

Sergio cligne lentement des yeux.

\- Tu sais, plus tu es effrayé, plus tu te mets à lui ressembler, dit-il d’une voix profonde.

\- Tu sais que je peux toujours te frapper, pas vrai ?

 

Soudain, Eris est là, les ailes déployées et le bec ouvert d’inquiétude.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de le laisser partir tout seul ? siffle-t-elle en gonflant les plumes avec anxiété.

Aureilo l’ignore, se hisse sur ses pattes et regarde les humains derrière elle.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Hal et Aaron ? demande Naemaria à Sergio d’une voix basse. Ils ne permettraient jamais qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit à Spencer s’ils pouvaient l’en empêcher.

Sergio ne répond pas, tandis qu’Emily s’agenouille à coté d’eux, le regard plongé dans les yeux d’Aureilo.

\- Je n’attends pas, Morgan. Reste avec Barton. Aureilo, je… est-ce que tu me permets ?

Elle tend les mains et Sergio gonfle sa fourrure pendant un instant, avant de se calmer. Quant à Aureilo, il frissonne puis acquiesce, et la laisse le soulever entre ses mains fermes et chaudes, tandis que Sergio saute et s’accroche fermement à son épaule.

Ca ne dérangera pas Spencer. Aureilo connait ses sentiments pour Emily, la forte amitié que l’humain ressent quand il la regarde brûle en lui aussi. Si ce doit être quelqu’un, il est heureux que ce soit elle.

\- Allons les trouver, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle se précipite vers la voiture en le tenant dans ses bras, et le pose sur le siège passager.

\- A l’arrière le lapin, aboie Eris en entrant par la fenêtre ouverte de la portière coté passager, manquant de peu de frapper la tête d’Emily avec son aile. On vient.

\- Conduis, ordonne Dave en se glissant sur le siège quand Emily transfère Aureilo sur la banquette arrière. Garcia envoie des unités chez lui. On peut arriver avant eux.

 

Aureilo boite avec détermination derrière Emily et Dave, qui ont leur arme levée, et s’immobilise avec nervosité à la vue de la porte entrouverte.

\- FBI, montrez-vous ! rugit Dave.

Il entre et parcourt la pièce des yeux, puis s’arrête.

\- Merde, _Prentiss…_

\- Je m’occupe de sécuriser l’appartement. Vous, aidez-le, dit-elle en s’avançant davantage.

Aureilo se précipite à l’intérieur sans se préoccuper de l’explosion de douleur dans sa patte. Spencer est étendu sur le sol et entouré de _tantdesang._

\- Oh mon dieu, hoquète Sergio en voyant la scène.

Aureilo est parcourut d’un frisson et se fige à l’entrée de la pièce, incapable de traverser les bandes écarlates pour atteindre son humain, de peur de ce qu’il va trouver.

Dave s’accroupit, Eris sur son épaule :

\- Reid ? Hé, Reid ? Tu m’entends ?

Un faible gémissement. Aureilo sent le soulagement le parcourir. _Il est conscient. C’est une bonne nouvelle._

\- Une balle à travers la jambe, elle est ressorti, dit Eris pour le bénéfice d’Aureilo. Sa gorge saigne.

Dave, pendant ce temps, déchire sa chemise et roule le tissu en boule pour le presser contre la blessure d’un coté, tout en plaçant la jambe de sorte à maintenir la pression dessus.

Emily revient, blafarde.

\- Hotch n’est pas là, annonce-t-elle. Sergio a trouvé du sang sur son carnet d’adresse. Il manque une des pages, le B.

\- Haley, fait Aureilo après un instant de réflexion, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. _Jack_. Ils en ont après Jack.

Il saute dans la pièce malgré sa patte blessée, sa terreur oubliée dans sa hâte de comprendre.

\- Spencer, qui était-ce ? Qui était là ?

Les paupières de Spencer tressautent, ses yeux sont voilés et confus. Un bleu commence à apparaître sur son front, ses pupilles réagissent lentement à la lumière. Aureilo pose la patte sur son épaule et se dresse de sorte à regarder son humain dans les yeux, et remarque au passage avec horreur la longue estafilade superficielle laissée par un couteau le long de la gorge de Spencer. Quelqu’un voulait s’assurer qu’ils sachent à quel point ils étaient passé près de la mort.

Aureilo ne peut supporter l’idée de mourir à nouveau, il ne peut supporter la pensée de laisser Spencer seul.

\- Foyet, marmonne Spencer avant de fermer les yeux.

George Foyet. L’Eventreur. L’homme qui s’en prend aux dæmon aussi facilement qu’aux humains.

\- Ce n’est pas uniquement le sang d’Aaron, dit-il, sa fourrure se gonflant de peur.

 

Aureilo est étendu contre le flanc de Spencer, une oreille occupée à guetter l’arrivée de l’ambulance, l’autre concentrée sur le battement continu de leurs cœurs. Dave est calme et assuré, gardant une pression ferme des deux cotés de la blessures alors même que Spencer alterne entre la conscience et l’inconscience. Aureilo lutte contre l’envie de dormir qui l’assaille chaque fois que Spencer ferme les yeux, bien déterminé à surveiller son humain dégingandé autant qu’il le pourra.

Il n’y a qu’à voir ce qui arrive dès qu’il le quitte des yeux.

A présent, Halaimon et Aaron pourraient être morts. Il ne peut pas songer à cette idée sans que quelque chose en lui se rebelle ; son monde ne peut continuer à exister dans la présence ferme et immense du chien-loup et de son humain. Tout ce que Spencer ressent, il le ressent aussi, et il n’existe personne en ce monde qu’Aureilo aime plus qu’eux, excepté Spencer lui-même. Et il est loin d’être aussi frileux que Spencer quand il s’agit de le montrer.

Les secours arrivent au moment où le téléphone d’Emily sone, brisant le  silence qui s’installe pendant qu’ils sont occupés à envelopper la jambe de Spencer et à glisser un masque à oxygen sur son visage.

\- Garcia dit qu’un inconnu a été déposé à l’hôpital St. Sebastian, révèle Emily. Apparemment, il a été amené par l’Agent Spécial Docteur Spencer Reid.

Dave cligne des yeux et les baisse vers Spencer, qui retire son masque à oxygène et écarte la main du médecin qui tente de le calmer.

\- Il a prit mon badge, hoquète-t-il, le visage luisant de sueur. Il était en train de toucher Hal, et il a prit mon badge.

 

Emily tient Sergio contre elle pendant le trajet, et Aureilo reste une présence constante aux cotés de Spencer. Au grand amusement, et à la surprise, de l’ambulancier et de son dæmon perruche, il s’est lancé dans une litanie ininterrompue :

\- Je vais t’acheter une laisse et t’attacher à Derek, et je vais attacher Aaron à Dave, et vous n’aurez que des rendez-vous organisés dans de foutues pièces capitonnées parce qu’on ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour être deux adultes fonctionnels et exister dans la société sans vous jeter au devant de tous les dangers devant lesquels vous passez, réprimande-t-il un Spencer silencieux.

Il ne s’arrête que pour lécher le sang à moitié séché le long de la fine coupure sur son cou.

Spencer écarte à nouveau le masque de son visage, sous les bruits désapprobateurs de l’ambulancier et d’Aureilo.

\- Quel hôpital ? demande-t-il, haletant un peu.

\- Bethesda est le plus proche, répond l’auxiliaire après une pause.

Mais Spencer est déjà en train de secouer la tête :

\- St Sebastian, corrige-t-il, avant de tourner la tête pour lancer à Emily un regard implorant.

\- Ce n’est pas beaucoup plus loin, ajoute-t-elle. Il a… son partenaire est déjà là-bas.

L’ambulancier marque une pause, puis acquiesce et fait un signe au conducteur.

 

Spencer choisit toujours le pire moment possible pour devenir bavard. Il a toujours été comme ça, déjà lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Aureilo a toujours été plus judicieux pour choisir ses moments.

\- Non, non, s’exclame Spencer en repoussant la main de l’infirmière. Je dois d’abord voir Aaron. Aaron Hotchner. Je vous en pris, il a été admit un peu plus tôt. Il _faut_ que je le voie.

\- Il faut que vous alliez en chirurgie, rétorque l’infirmière. Sinon vous perdrez l’usage de votre genou. Il sera toujours là à votre réveil.

Le regard de Spencer est désespéré tandis qu’il se rallonge, Aureilo frissonnant à coté de lui. L’infirmière fait un signe à l’anesthésiste, qui met le masque sur son visage.

\- Attendez ! dit soudain Aureilo en se relevant brusquement alors que cela lui revient. Il ne faut pas nous donner d’opiacés. Pas d’opiacés ! Emily, aide-nous, _par pitié_.

Il lutte pour rester éveillé et l’infirmière le regarde avec stupeur, mais le monde autour de lui disparaît alors que l’anesthésiant commence à faire effet.

 

Hotch ne s’autorise pas un réveil en douceur. Dès qu’il sent la conscience lui revenir, il s’y cramponne furieusement et s’extrait de sa torpeur. Clignant des yeux et désorienté, un masque sur le visage et des intraveineuses dans son bras, il lutte avec les machines qui le maintiennent sur le lit. Une main froide touche son épaule et le force à se rallonger, tandis que des mots prononcés doucement pénètrent le brouillard qui l’entoure.

Il ouvre les yeux et se retrouve à regarder Emily dans les yeux, lesquels sont sombres et inquiets.

\- Hé, Hotch. Vous êtes à l’hôpital, vous êtes en sécurité, tout va bien.

Il tente de déglutir, la bouche est sèche et la langue lourde et maladroite. Tout ne va pas bien. Foyet est en liberté. Foyet est en liberté, et…

\- Jack, parvient-il à dire dans un sifflement en poussant son masque.

Il hoquète de douleur ; la morphine ne parvient pas à éliminer entièrement la douleur des blessures que Foyet lui a infligées.

_« Vous aurez des cicatrices exactement comme celles-ci quand j’en aurai fini avec vous. »_

\- Jack et Haley, il va s’en prendre à eux, tente-t-il d’expliquer à Prentiss en s’agrippant à sa main avec une poigne désespérément faible. Il faut les avertir, il a dit qu’il allait s’en prendre à ceux que j’aimais.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Prentiss et il sent son sang se glacer.

\- Ils vont bien, se hâta-t-elle de dire en voyant son visage se décomposer, horrifié. Ils vont bien, on a déjà envoyé Rossi les chercher. Morgan va le rejoindre ici une fois qu’il en aura terminé avec l’affaire en cours.

Hotch hoche la tête, le soulagement l’étourdi, tandis que la douleur et les drogues dans son organisme commencent à l’affecter à nouveau. Il se sent étrange, la douleur sourde de ses blessures n’est rien comparée à l’agonie profonde et permanente qui le transperce, presque comme la pire combinaison possible de tristesse et d’angoisse. Il se dit que cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qu’il ressentirait si son cœur se brisait encore et encore, sans répit.

Tourner la tête lui révèle enfin Hal, étendue de tout son long sur son propre lit et recouverte d’autant de machine que lui, la noirceur unie de son pelage épais entrecoupée de bandages et de zones rasées.

\- Halaimon, souffle-t-il en tendant le bras vers elle, avec le besoin soudain de sentir sa fourrure sous ses doigts.

Sa main tombe avant qu’il puisse l’atteindre et il sombre à nouveau dans les ténèbres, appelant son nom dans le noir tandis qu’il plonge.

Pour la toute première fois, elle ne lui répond pas et il est seul.

 

Il se réveille une nouvelle fois et Emily est toujours là.

\- Où est Reid ? demande-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder son dæmon avec envie. Où est Spencer ?

Personne ne lui répond, et il n’est même pas vraiment sûr d’avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

 

La première chose qu’il remarque quand il refait surface, c’est cette sensation que son esprit et ses membres sont en train de flotter, et un une avidité soudaine le prend quand il reconnait la sensation. _Génial_ , pense-t-il alors que la vieille sensation de manque revient. Il incline la tête pour regarder la perfusion de morphine. _Pile ce dont j’avais besoin._

Il entend un petit bruit, et quelqu’un tient un verre dans lequel tintent les glaçons sous son menton. Il en avale un peu avec gratitude, et les sent fondre dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Quand il se tourne pour dire merci, Haley a les yeux baissés vers lui avec une étrange expression d’envie.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Reid, dit-elle.

Il cligne des yeux avec surprise et regarde derrière elle. Son cœur fait un bond de choc et de soulagement à la vue d’Aaron dans le lit jumeau du sien, les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière.

\- Haley, merci, dit-il finalement en la regardant à nouveau.

Aureilo se libère peu à peu des effets de l’anesthésiant et se redresse à coté de lui, pour fixer son regard sur le lit derrière celui d’Aaron, dans lequel Hal est étendue, terriblement immobile.

\- Ils vont nous mettre sous protection de témoin, dit soudain Haley en baissant les yeux.

Reid suit son regard et voit la tête blonde de Jack, replié sur lui-même et luttant contre le soleil.

\- Ils vont nous emmener loin, Jack et moi.

\- C’est pour votre sécurité, répond Reid.

Sa gorge se serre quand il réalise tout à coup les implications. Ils vont emmener Jack. Aaron ne pourra pas voir son fils tant qu’ils n’auront pas attrapé Foyet.

Cela pourrait prendre des années.

\- A quel point somme-nous en danger, Docteur Reid ? demande-t-elle.

Son lynx est enroulé d’un geste protecteur autour d’Arelys, sous le lit de Hal.

\- En grand danger.

Inutile de leur mentir. Aaron ne le remercierait pas de leur donner de faux espoirs.

Elle acquiesce :

\- C’est ce que je pensais. Quand je suis entré dans cette chambre et que je l’ai vu ainsi, j’ai su… c’était grave. Vous savez, c’est pour cette raison que je ne l’ai jamais épousé. Il m’aurait épousé, si j’avais été d’accord. Mais je savais qu’un jour comme celui-ci arriverait, que ce travail nous détruirait. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Il hoche la tête sans un mot. Il n’avait jamais voulu avoir cet aperçu du passé d’Aaron, pas si c’était partagé par un autre que lui.

\- Veillez sur lui, vous voulez bien ? Ils ont dit qu’ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ça prendrait et… il ne m’aime pas, mais il aime Jack plus que tout et cela va le tuer.

Elle hésite et semble choisir ses mots avec précaution :

\- Et il vous aime. Vous seul serez en mesure de l’aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Il ferme les yeux pendant un moment pour tenter de rejeter la douleur soudaine qui lui prend la poitrine, une douleur qu’aucune quantité de morphine ne peut réduire.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne le laisserai jamais affronter ça tout seul.

Aureilo descend du lit et clopine vers les deux dæmon félins pour pousser tristement Arelys du nez. Le lynx se déplace pour laisser le lièvre se presser contre l’autre flanc du chaton.

Une odeur de parfum et de talc lui parvient tandis qu’Haley se penche pour frôler la joue de Reid de ses lèvres.

\- Merci.

Reid rencontre le regard d’Aureilo. Il sait ce que le lièvre pense sans avoir besoin de demander, et il n’y a jamais rien eu au monde qui l’ait autant terrifié.  Rien ne peut se comparer à l’agonie de cette idée, mais elle pâlit s’il pense à ce qu’Aaron devra affronter à son réveil.

\- Haley… commence-t-il.

 

C’est l’adieu le plus difficile qu’il ait jamais eu à faire, et il sait qu’il n’est pas assez fort pour y survivre.

\- Pouvez-vous l’attraper ? Haley questionne, les yeux brillants des larmes qu’elle refuse de laisser tomber.

Hotch peut voir Spencer se détourner, honteux de s’imposer dans un moment privé.

\- Nous allons l’attraper, je te le promets. Et je vais ensuite passer le reste de ma vie à me rattraper auprès de toi.

Elle hoche la tête et soulève Jack pour le placer avec douceur sur le lit à coté de lui.

\- P’pa ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. P’pa ! Lys !

\- Hé, bonhomme, le salue Hotch en l’attirant plus près de lui malgré la douleur. Maman et toi allez partir pendant un peu de temps, avec Arelys. Veillez sur maman, d’accord ?

Jack sourit et attrape sa main, ses petits doigts se refermant à peine autour des siens.

\- Je t’aime, Jack, dit-il à son fils en le serrant contre lui, mémorisant son odeur, et sentant quelque chose d’humide tomber sur les cheveux courts sous son menton. Je t’aime, tellement, tellement, et je vais penser à toi tous les jours.

Haley prend leur fils, et la main de Hotch s’attarde dans la petite paume un long moment.

Puis il disparait, emmenant le coeur de son père avec lui.

Hotch se replie sur le coté et tente de contenir sa douleur, de l’empêcher de s’écouler de la plaie béante qu’il est certain d’avoir dans la poitrine, mais un son s’échappe quand même de ses lèvres. Un bras l’entoure tandis que Spencer monte comme il peut sur le lit, sa jambe entourée d’un épais bandage heurtant douloureusement contre les barreaux. Il se tourne et presse son visage contre le torse de Spencer, pour se concentrer sur les battements de cœur régulier du cœur de son partenaire, alors que le sien éclate en morceaux.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? marmonne-t-il contre le tissu râpeux.  

Les lèvres de Spencer frôlent son front, et il sent son souffle chaud et tremblant tandis que Spencer partage sa douleur. Hotch peu le sentir s’effondrer, comme si lui aussi venait de perdre quelque chose de primordial.

\- On attrapera cet enfoiré, et on les ramènera à la maison.

Hal secoue faiblement la queue contre le lit en approbation. Hotch ne réalise pas qu’en cet instant, il n’est pas le seul dont le cœur est en train de se briser.


	13. Hanté par des rêves d'une tombe à moitié creusée

Reid le sent s’éloigner encore et encore tandis que les heures passent, et c’est comme être lentement coupé en deux. Ils se sont déjà éloignés l’un de l’autre, ils ont même déjà été éloignés de force, mais ça, c’est différent. Aureilo est plus loin qu’il l’a jamais été, et il emmène avec lui la capacité de Reid à respirer. Aaron est silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même ; il essaye de gérer à la fois la perte de son fils et le combat de son dæmon pour essayer de survivre à ses horribles blessures.

Reid ne supporte pas l’idée de lui imposer pour l’instant sa propre douleur en plus du reste.

Au lieu de cela, il s’étend donc de coté, regarde la morphine tomber lentement dans son intraveineuse en essayant de prétendre qu’il n’en veut pas. Chaque instant passé loin de son dæmon le rapproche un peu plus de cette cabane et de l’odeur d’abats en train de cuir.

Il dort par intermittence et se réveille en sursaut, hanté par des rêves d’une tombe à moitié creusée.

 

Le troisième jour, Hal se réveille enfin. Hotch est étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés et, pourtant quand elle émerge, il le sait. Il tourne la tête et tente de ne pas pleurer de soulagement quand ses yeux sombres croisent ceux de la louve, brumeux et interrogatifs.

\- Ca fait mal, geint-elle en luttant pour lever la tête afin de voir dans quel état est son corps. A l’intérieur _et_ à l’extérieur.

\- Ils ont emmenés Jack, lui murmure-t-il. ¨Pour qu’il soit en sécurité.

Il tend la main pour la passer affectueusement sur son museau, le cœur douloureux alors qu’il prononce finalement ces mots à haute voix.

Il n’a pas besoin de lui dire qu’il est possible qu’ils ne revoient pas leur fils pendant des années, qu’ils ne le reverront peut-être même jamais : elle peut le sentir dans la douleur qu’ils partagent. Il la voit frissonner, et un petit gémissement blessé sort de sa gorge sèche lorsqu’elle réalise la vérité. Elle ferme ensuite les yeux, et il la laisse dormir. Il n’y a que dans le sommeil qu’ils peuvent fuir ce cauchemar.

Dans l’autre lit, Spencer est silencieux et Hotch sait qu’il devrait lui parler davantage, partager sa douleur avec lui, mais il ne peut se résoudre à être aussi égoïste.

Il préfère souffrir seul.

 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, un choc le réveille soudain, comme si on avait versé sur lui un seau d’eau glacé. Et ce choc ne vient pas de lui.

\- Hal ? souffle-t-il en soulevant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle est assise sur son lit ; une silhouette d’un noir si profond dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres qu’il pourrait aussi bien regarder au cœur d’un trou noir. Il allume la lumière à coté de son lit et jette un regard rapide vers l’autre patient partageant cette chambre. Celui-ci est profondément endormi.

\- Où est Aureilo ? dit-elle, la voix tremblante, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose qui la terrifiait au plus haut point. Pourquoi Aureilo n’est pas là ?

Un mauvais pressentiment le prend alors et il lutte pour se redresser et se détacher des machines et des intraveineuses, afin de clopiner jusqu’au lit de son partenaire. Même dans la lumière jaunâtre de la lampe, le teint de Spencer est blême, maladif, et son visage est contorsionné dans une expression de douleur que les médicaments devraient pourtant faire disparaître.

Hotch l’a déjà vu ainsi auparavant.

\- Il était là il y a trois jours. Avec… avec Jack, murmure-t-il horrifié en réalisant ce que son partenaire, cet idiot, cet imbécile, cet homme si désintéressé, a fait.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s’en rendre compte ?

\- Oh, quels idiots ! grogne Hal. Aaron, il faut faire quelque chose. Ramène-le !

Hotch ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir la silhouette sur le lit. Tout ce qu’il arrive à faire, c’est la remplacer par le Spencer fantomatique de ses souvenirs.

\- C’est impossible. Ils sont partis.

 

L’infirmière réveille Spencer en vérifiant ses constantes vitales, son enthousiasme plein de joie contrastant fortement avec la mélancolie qui l’envahit sans faillir. Quand elle part, il réalise que sa bonne humeur masquait aussi la colère froide qu’il sent dirigée vers lui depuis l’autre lit.

Hal est réveillée. Et elle a remarqué.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, se défend aussitôt Reid.

Il s’assoit et tressaille en rencontrant le regard noir qu’ils lui lancent tous les deux.

\- Nous avons déjà été éloignés avant.

\- Pendant si longtemps ? rétorque Hal.

\- Si loin ? réplique Aaron en même temps.

Leurs deux voix résonnent, non seulement de colère mais aussi de peur.

Pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ça. Ca n’a jamais été à propos de lui.

\- Vous n’êtes pas les seuls qui se soucient de Jack, dit-il d’un ton sans réplique en luttant contre l’envie de se frotter le creux du coude avec anxiété, un tic nerveux qu’il pensait avoir vaincu. Et si c’est le prix qu’il faut payer pour qu’il reste en sécurité, c’est avec plaisir que je vais le payer, et plus encore si nécessaire.

Ils ne peuvent rien répondre à cela.

 

Hotch retourne dans l’appartement de Spencer, car le sien est empli de fantômes. Pour sa défense, ce n’est pas comme si Spencer pouvait se déplacer facilement avec ses jambes entourées d’épais bandages et les béquilles, qui vont être ses compagnes pendant les prochains mois mais auxquelles il n’est pas encore habitué. Encore autre chose que Foyet leur doit.

\- Home sweet home, dit Spencer d’un ton sarcastique quand ils entrent, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

\- Besoin d’aide ? l’interpelle Hotch, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

La seule réponse qu’il obtient est un reniflement dédaigneux avant que la porte se ferme.

Pendant que le jeune agent n’est pas là, il regarde tout autour de lui, perturbé par l’impression qu’il a quelque chose de différent dans le salon.

Quand il trouve ce dont il s’agit, Hal laisse échapper un petit son ravi.

\- Où est-ce que tu les as eu ? demande-t-il à Spencer quand le claquement des béquilles annonce son retour.

Il tend la main et la passe doucement le long du cadre des photographies de Jack réparties sur les étagères de la bibliothèque.

\- Emily les a récupérées quand ils sont allés nettoyer ton appartement, admet Spencer en s’asseyant sur le canapé. Tu aimes ?

\- J’adore, répond Hotch, souriant avec tristesse face au visage heureux de son fils.

 

Reid essaye d’être discret en observant Aaron lire dans le fauteuil en face de lui, mais Aaron le surprend malgré tout.

\- Tu pourrais me rejoindre, offre Reid en tentant de déplacer sa jambe immobilisée pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé.

Hal pose doucement sa tête sur sa cuisse, l’empêchant de bouger davantage.

\- Arrête, tu vas aggraver ta blessure, le gronde-t-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux et s’installe confortablement sur le canapé. Il attend un long moment, et contemple sa tête, si proche de lui. Le souvenir de la fureur écœurée qui l’avait envahi quand il avait vu les doigts de Foyet parcourir la belle fourrure sombre lui revient soudain. Il ne sait pas vraiment, au final, ce qui le pousse à agir. Peut-être veut-il simplement associer à sa fourrure autre chose le sourire glacial de Foyet et l’impact d’une balle qui traverse la chair.

Il baisse la main et la passe lentement sur sa tête, caressant avec douceur la fourrure et s’émerveillant de la sentir si soyeuse sous ses doigts. Hal ne réagit pas, si ce n’est pour faire un grognement appréciateur et se fondre davantage dans le canapé, l’air bien déterminée à s’endormir ainsi.

C’est étrangement hypnotique de rester assis ici à caresser les lignes puissantes du corps canin, sentir la croûte épaisse où le couteau a glissé profondément en elle et le bandage rugueux qui recouvre les blessures sur son torse. Reid ferme les yeux pendant un moment et imagine que c’est le cœur d’Aureilo qui bat lentement contre sa jambe, et la fourrure du lièvre sous sa paume.

Il lui est presque possible de s’en persuader.

 

La prise de Hotch sur son livre est presque douloureuse, tandis qu’il tente d’ignorer la sensation des mains de Spencer sur son dæmon. Au premier contact, il s’est raidi de panique, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la sensation des mains de Foyet sur eux. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il réalise que c’est tellement, tellement différent.

Hal est détendue, presque endormie, sous les mains pleines de douceur de son compagnon, et Hotch ne pourrait être plus à l’opposé de l’état de son dæmon, même s’il le voulait. Chaque part de lui est éveillée d’une tension quasiment électrique, et c’est comme s’il sentait ces mains parcourir sa propre peau. Il fait un son étranglé quand les doigts de Spencer effleurent la base du crane de Hal, et il sent alors le regard de Spencer se poser sur lui, curieux et trop observateur. Il lève finalement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Spencer, tout en sachant que l’autre homme peut lire la moindre émotion dedans. Il s’attend à de la curiosité, peut-être à de l’amusement. Pas à voir du défi dans son regard noisette. Il révise vite son opinion, Spencer sait _exactement_ ce qu’il est en train de faire.

Avec un petit sifflement, il laisse tomber sa main sur sa cuisse et ferme les yeux tandis que sa paume rencontre la preuve de son excitation, lourde et chaude sous sa main. Un hoquet choqué se fait entendre face à lui, et il découvre ainsi que le regard de Spencer ne l’a pas quitté alors qu’il se cambre sous son propre contact, la bouche ouverte et haletante.

\- Aaron, murmure Spencer.

Son ton est révérencieux et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n’y a aucun de signe de sa douleur.

 

Aaron rencontre son regard sans fléchir et, délibérément, laisse tomber sa main sur la bosse très marquée de son pantalon. Soudain, Reid est stupéfait et désespérément excité. Il sait, théoriquement, bien sûr, ce qui arrive quand des amants touchent le dæmon de leur partenaire, mais ils ne s’y sont jamais vraiment essayés. Hal et Aureilo étant tous deux réservés, ils n’avaient pas eu l’impression que ce serait quelque chose qu’ils apprécieraient.

Ils se trompaient.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un a déjà touché Hal ? demande Reid avec curiosité tandis qu’Aaron incline la tête en arrière, perdu sous le contact de sa propre main.  

Il y a une certaine rougeur sur ses joues et sur le triangle de peau visible au col de sa chemise, et une chaleur s’étend dans le bas ventre de Spencer à cette vue. Il tente de modifier sa position peu confortable, tandis que sa respiration s’accélère.

Aaron secoue lentement la tête.

\- Non, murmure-t-il, la tension évidente dans sa voix. Pas comme ça. Jamais.

Il ouvre des yeux sombres et écarquillés, et Reid y voit une question silencieuse.

\- Une fois, admet Reid.

Il se remémore Ethan et ces nuits malhabiles qu’ils avaient passés ensemble.

\- Aureilo n’a pas aimé.

Il a cependant couché avec Ethan malgré tout et, pendant un moment, il maudit leurs blessures car il ne va pas pouvoir supporter beaucoup plus longtemps de voir Aaron Hotchner excité et troublé sans qu’il en soit de même pour lui.

Aaron est parcouru d’un frisson et Reid réalise qu’il s’est bel et bien perdu lui-même.

\- Je n’aime pas vraiment la pensée de te partager avec qui que ce soit d’autre, murmura Aaron, concentré. Homme ou femme ?

\- Est-ce important ?

Des yeux sombres rencontrent à nouveau les siens. C’est au tour de Reid d’être parcouru d’un frisson, et s’il ne fait pas quelque chose très vite, il va exploser sous la tension.

\- Un homme, répond-il quand même.

 

Apparemment, c’est _possible_ d’avoir la trentaine passée et de se découvrir de nouvelles sources de fantasme, comme Hotch est en train de le découvrir. Entendre Spencer parler de ses précédentes expériences sexuelles est étrangement excitant et incroyablement exaspérant. Hotch a l’impression d’être à nouveau un adolescent maladroit, les hanches se soulevant pour rencontrer sa main tandis que Spencer bafouille.

Génial. Il va se mettre à développer un réflexe pavlovien lié à la voix que Spencer prend quand il explique quelque chose. Cela va rendre le travail terriblement gênant.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? questionna Spencer, résolu. Devrai-je m’inquiéter que tu ailles briser les genoux d’Ethan pour m’avoir brisé le cœur ?

\- J’ai plus l’impression que c’est toi le briseur de cœur dans cette histoire.

Qui ne serait pas prêt à avoir le cœur brisé pour une nuit avec l’homme en face de lui, cependant ? Hotch n’est pas sûr qu’il dirait non.

Un rire sombre presque malicieux lui répond :

\- Tu voulais peut-être que je te dise que c’est moi qui l’ai baisé ?

 _Oh_. Les yeux de Hotch s’écarquillent de choc en entendant une telle vulgarité venir de lui, d’habitude si poli. Sa bouche est soudain sèche, et le choc rapide et électrique de désir qui le parcourt en entendant ce mot le fait presque trembler.

\- Q-quoi ? balbutie-t-il, perdu.

Spencer ne le regarde plus, ce qui est regrettable car Hotch se sent soudain en équilibre sur le fil du rasoir. Son estomac fait des nœuds et ses hanches ont un sursaut presque involontaire.

\- Parce que c’est le cas, tu sais ? Je l’ai mis dans mon lit et l’ai baisé jusqu’à ce que je jouisse en lui.

Hotch cligne des yeux, ravale une sorte de bruit obscène et lève pour yeux pour découvrir que Spencer le regarde avec un sourire narquois, la main glissée dans l’ouverture de sa braguette, laquelle révèle un infime soupçon de boucles sombres.

Il frisonne et l’orgasme arrive à toute vitesse. Il se sent jouir dans sa main en sifflant ce qui est peut-être le nom de Spencer, ou peut-être un simple bruit inintelligible.

Spencer dit quelque chose, mais Hotch ne comprend pas. Quand il ouvre les yeux pour regarder son partenaire, celui-là a les paupières closes et ses hanches se soulèvent dans de longs et lents mouvements qui le laissent à court de souffle.

Hotch bouge avec difficultés à cause de ses blessures et de la soudaine faiblesse de ses jambes, mais il parvient à se mettre derrière lui et incline sa tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Cela à beau être un baiser maladroit, avec Spencer étendu sur le canapé comme il l’est, cela donne à Hotch une vue fantastique du corps de son partenaire jusqu’à la hampe dressée hors du pantalon qui descend légèrement sur ses hanches étroites.

Hotch ferme les yeux et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer, tandis que son autre main va attraper celle de Spencer qui n’est pas occupée. Leurs doigts s’entrelacent, et Spencer gémit et tremble contre lui.

\- A ton tour, taquine-t-il, marmonnant les mots contre les lèvres ouvertes de Spencer. Joui pour moi.

Et Spencer s’abandonne, le laissant avoir le dernier mot pour une fois. Hotch le maintient jusqu’à ce qu’il termine de trembler, et quand il le relâche, Spencer attrape sa main.

\- Cela a été plus douloureux que j’aurais jamais pu imaginer de le faire partir, admet-il. Mais nous le ferions encore sans hésiter s’il le fallait, car on t’aime plus que tu peux l’imaginer.

Savoir que Spencer se déchirerait en deux pour lui, et qu’il l’a en fait déjà fait, ramène Hotch brutalement sur Terre tout en le submergeant d’émotion.

\- Nous t’aimons aussi.

C’est la seule chose qu’il parvient à dire. Il presse son visage contre l’épaule de Spencer en ignorant le tiraillement de ses blessures et, de l’autre coté de la pièce, Hal acquiesce doucement.

 

Désormais, ce n’est plus Reid qui se réveille la nuit à cause des cauchemars. Au lieu de cela, le jeune génie est assit dans son lit, sa jambe maintenue surélevée par un oreiller tandis qu’Aaron tressaille et gémit, de la sueur parsemant son front. Par deux fois déjà, il a dû le réveiller de peur que ses mouvements brusques rouvrent une des blessures recousues de façon précaire dont son corps est désormais recouvert. Hal le rejoint dans ses cauchemars sans fin, donnant des coups de pattes, gémissant, et tendant parfois le museau à la recherche de réconfort de la part d’une personne qui n’est pas là.

Reid est seul et impuissant pendant ces périodes, sans même avoir Aureilo à serrer contre lui. Au lieu de cela, il leur parle donc de tout ce qui lui vient à l’esprit en gardant une voix basse et douce, aussi différente que possible de celle de Foyet. Il parle jusqu’à ce que sa voix s’épuise et que la lumière apparaisse entre les rideaux de la chambre, le sentiment de manque de plus en plus présent à mesure qu’il fatigue.

Il veut son dæmon et il veut ressentir le vide de la drogue, et une seule de ces deux choses est à portée de main.

 

Désormais, Spencer lui parle quand il dort, et Hotch ne veut pas penser à ce qui l’a amené à adopter un comportement si soudain et étrange.

Il se réveille doucement en sentant la tension le quitter lentement, conséquence d’horreurs dont il ne se souvient même pas, et la seule chose qu’il remarque est le rythme lent et rêche de la voix de Spencer. Il semble fatigué et brisé, comme s’il parlait depuis des heures sans interruption ni réponse.

Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Hotch se secoue et, se préparant à la douleur qu’un geste si simple va irrémédiablement faire naître, roule sur le coté pour prendre son partenaire dans ses bras, quand Spencer avoue avec nonchalance quelque chose qui lui glace le sang :

\- A chaque seconde qui passe, je songe à replonger, déclare Spencer comme si ça n’avait pas la moindre importance. Savais-tu que les addictions aux opiacés altéraient de manière permanente la chimie du cerveau ? C’est considéré comme un état cérébral chronique latent. Latent : existant sans s’être encore manifesté ou développé. Chronique : persistant depuis longtemps ou revenant constamment. Ca semble plutôt définitif comme fin quand on le dit comme ça, pas vrai ?

Il y a un silence long et terrible, puis un gloussement de rire :

\- Les symptômes de dépression majeure sont aussi le résultat d’une absence prolongée de contact entre une personne et son dæmon, alors je ne sais même pas si c’est moi qui parle ou la cacophonie de produits chimiques en conflits dans mon cerveau défaillant. Ils ont fait une expérience en Russie, dans les années cinquante. Ils ont enfermé trente-trois bébés dans une pièce et leurs dæmon dans une autre, sans jamais les laisser se toucher. Ils sont morts en moins de six mois. Tous sans exception.

Finalement, il s’arrête de parler et sa respiration redevient normale. Hotch rassemble tout son courage pour se tourner et le regarder, alors que tout en lui lui crie de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et ne jamais le relâcher. Hotch se penche et presse ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire, qui se fige soudain.

\- Aaron ? questionne-t-il, la voix rauque.

Hotch réalise que ce n’est pas le baiser qui l’a ramené sur terre.

\- Tu pleures ? constate Spencer avec surprise.

Il songe d’abord à nier, mais sait que mentir est ridicule quand la preuve de la vérité brille sur leurs deux visages.

\- Je veux simplement que cet enfer prenne fin, dit-il finalement.

Spencer tremble.

\- Je sais, dit-il en l’embrassant désespérément, comme s’il essayait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu’ils sont.

 

Un jour, après ce qui semble avoir duré des mois mais n’a en fait duré que quelques semaines, Reid se réveille et constate que, maintenant, même la lumière elle-même est contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? questionne Aaron.

Reid ne peut répondre, car le son de sa voix transperce son crâne comme un poignard. Il ne fait que gémir et essaye de se replier sur lui-même, un oreiller sur sa tête pour empêcher la lumière de lui brûler les yeux et donner l’impression que son cerveau essaye de sortir de son crâne à tout prix. Il ne peut supporter une telle douleur. Il n’y survivra pas, c’est cela qu’on ressent qu’on meurt.

Il mourra avec plaisir pourvu que la douleur _s’arrête_.

\- On va à l’hôpital, déclare Aaron après qu’un temps impossiblement long à passé sans que Reid ne meurt.

Quand il essaye de le déplacer cependant, Reid a un haut-le-cœur et vomit sur le tapis et le pantalon d’Aaron. Il n’arrive même pas à se sentir embarrassé.

Etrangement, c’est presque un soulagement de vomir et, quand Aaron jure et se précipite à la recherche d’un seau, Reid sombre dans les ténèbres bienvenues.

 

Hotch retourne au travail en premier. Une complication avec le genou de Spencer fait que ce dernier doit retourner en chirurgie.

\- Pendant que vous êtes tous là… commence-t-il prudemment en parcourant du regard son équipe et leurs dæmons, mal à l’aise en songeant à leur réaction à sa nouvelle.

Après tout, c’est sans précédant.

\- C’est à propos de Jack ? demande soudain Morgan.

\- C’est à propos de Reid, le corrige JJ, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas les siens.

Cette femme devrait être profileuse. Elle est aussi douée qu’eux.

\- Regarde-le, évidemment que c’est à propos de Spence.

\- En fait, c’est à propos d’Aureilo, déclare Hotch en les voyant tous se figer.

Il leur dit tout.

 

\- A quelle fréquence avez-vous ces migraines ? demande la neurologue en examinant le scanner du cerveau de Reid.

Il hausse les épaules, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Hotch lui donne un petit coup de coude.

\- Une fois par semaine, peut-être ? répond finalement Hotch, brisant le silence.

Une capsule protectrice pour dæmon insecte est attachée à la ceinture de Spencer, et Hotch peut voir le dæmon chat de la neurologue la fixer avec suspicion.

\- Ca c’est produit à cinq reprises, continue Hotch. Il est à peine conscient lorsqu’elles surviennent.

\- De ce que je peux voir, tout va bien avec son cerveau. Nous pourrions devoir considérer que ces migraines soient de nature psychosomatiques.

Spencer sort de la pièce, le claquement de ses béquilles ne ralentissant pas pour un instant quand il passe les portes.

 

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez moi, dit sèchement Reid en se retournant vers Aaron quand ce dernier le rattrape dans la lumière vive du parking.

Aaron lui tend ses lunettes de soleil sans un mot et Spencer les met avec gratitude, cachant ainsi son regard assassin derrière les verres noirs.

\- Psychosomatique ne signifie pas « fou » rétorque Aaron. Nous aurions dû lui parler d’Aureilo. Peut-être que c’est à cause de la distance entre vous.

Reid lève les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes, profitant du fait qu’Aaron ne peut pas voir ce geste irrespectueux.

\- Bien sûr que c’est lié à Aureilo ! s’exclame-t-il, ressentant la pointe de douleur habituelle quand il entend son nom. Ca n’aurait rien changé d’en parler, elle n’est pas dæmonologue.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais parler à un dæmonologue.

Aaron se montre infiniment patient, et Reid se sent soudain coupable. Mais c’est difficile d’être rationnel et posé quand chaque part de vous souffre.

Soudain, il cligne des yeux, se fige, et Hal est soudain attentive.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu le dæmon de Foyet, dit-il doucement en voyant Aaron tressaillir. Il était assis à coté de Hal, mais je n’ai pas vu de dæmon. Et toi ?

Il dirige la question vers le chien-loup, qui secoue lentement sa grande tête.

\- Pas un poil, admet-elle.

\- Est-ce une piste ? demande Aaron avec précaution, très immobile et très calme.

\- Peut-être, songe Reid, cherchant dans sa mémoire tous les contacts qui pourraient l’aider. Je vais chercher de ce coté.

 

\- L’unsub utilise peut-être la Solanine pour empoisonner sa victime, offre Prentiss en se penchant pour examiner les rapports médicaux.

\- Pardon ? questionne Morgan, les sourcils froncés.

\- La solanine, répond Reid, est une puissante toxine hallucinogène qui vient la belladone.

\- Morelle noire, dit soudain Prentiss en se tournant pour lui envoyer un sourire taquin.

Reid cligne des yeux et la fixe, confus.

\- Alors, wonder boy, quelque chose que je connais et toi non ! On dirait que ces leçons de jardinage que ma mère m’a fait prendre ont payé.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Prentiss ? lui demande Hotch, voyant la confusion de Reid s’accentuer.

Elle lance à nouveau son sourire et lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- La Solanine peut être trouvée dans morelle noire, pas dans la belladone. Les symptômes auraient été très différents si c’était la belladone qui avait été utilisée.

Quelque chose de déplaisant parcourt le dos de Hotch, tandis que Reid hausse les sourcils et retourne au dossier.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit-il en ignorant les taquineries de Morgan et Prentiss.

 _Pas toi_ , pense Hotch. Mais il ignore comment exprimer ses peurs.

 

\- J’abandonne temporairement mon poste de chef d’équipe, annonce Hotch.

Son équipe le regarde, choquée.

\- Morgan me remplacera.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n’ai plus besoin de t’appeler patron ? demande innocemment Reid.

Emily s’étrangle dans son café.

\- Pas au travail, merci, dit Rossi, impassible, alors que Reid semble confus.

\- Tout ce qu’on fait pour eux, et ce sont tous des idiots, grommelle Hal à coté de ses jambes.

Il essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire.

 

\- Reid, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le regard de Morgan se pose sur Reid, qui a le nez plongé dans le dossier de leur dernière affaire en date.

Reid semble irrité, et Hotch note avec inquiétude le retour des lunettes de soleil.

\- On vient juste de les avoir, je n’ai pas fini de lire, se plaint-il, ses doigts se déplaçant lentement sur la page.

Cette fois, personne ne fait la moindre plaisanterie sur sa lenteur. Quand Hotch regarde le reste de l’équipe, ils ont tous les yeux fixés sur Reid et semblent inquiets. A l’exception de Rossi, qui regarde Hotch avec une expression insondable qui n’augure rien de bon pour lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Reid se lève pour se rendre aux toilettes, et Hotch l’accule dans le petit coin cuisine à son retour.

\- Migraine ? demande-t-il, l’inquiétude lui tordant l’estomac tandis que Reid à un mouvement de recul.

\- Juste des maux de tête, marmonne-t-il en tentant de le contourner pour passer.

Hotch s’avance pour poser le dos de la main sur le front de son partenaire. Il sent la moiteur toujours révélatrice d’une attaque à venir et une faible odeur de mente dans le souffle de Reid avec, derrière, la pointe âcre du vomit.

\- Juste des maux de tête, répète Reid, en laissant tomber sa tête contre la main fraiche de Hotch, les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes.

 

Aaron a le droit d’avoir un contact par téléphone avec Jack pour son second anniversaire, et entendre l’attente et la douleur dans la voix du père amène presque Reid à genoux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… ? questionna Aaron en lui offrant le téléphone.

Pendant une unique seconde, il songe à le prendre et entendre la voix de son dæmon. Mais il est devenu particulièrement doué pour ignorer ce qu’il veut, ces derniers mois, alors il secoue la tête.

Et malgré tout, quand Aaron raccroche avec un soupire, il a l’impression de perdre de nouveau Aureilo.

 

Reid laisse tomber le dossier devant Hotch, avec un sourire narquois qui semble étrange après les derniers mois.

\- Riboflavine et magnésium, annonce-il en écartant ses béquilles afin de pouvoir s’asseoir sur la chaise.

\- De quoi ? demande Hotch.

Hal, sous le bureau, lève la tête pour fixer Reid.

\- Ce sont les vitamines que mon médecin m’a fait prendre pour essayer de calmer mes migraines, explique Reid. Nous avons essayé d’autres combinaisons, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas car j’ai une tolérance à certaines substances, donc il a fallu trouver des substituts.

\- As-tu encore des migraines ?

Reid hoche la tête avec frustration.

\- Oui, parfois, mais ce n’est pas la question. Nous avons trouvé des _substituts_ , Hotch. C’est tellement simple, la plupart du temps c’est une simple question de dosage.

Le déclic se fait soudain.

\- Foyet a trouvé des substituts pour ses médicaments, réalise-t-il en attrapant aussitôt son téléphone.

Reid hoche la tête, les yeux brillants d’espoir qu’ils puissent mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

 

Hotch est en train de parler à Rossi quand Eris ouvre soudain les ailes et s’exclame :

\- JJ ! Attrape-le !

Quand il se retourne, Reid est plié en deux devant le tableau, et ses mains se relâchent, laissant tomber ses béquilles.

\- Spencer ! s’écrie-t-il.

Hal se lève d’un bond et se précipite vers son partenaire.

JJ accompagne doucement Spencer jusqu’au sol, grognant un peu sous sa taille et son poids mort. Elle soulève ensuite une de ses paupières pour vérifier les pupilles. Quand Hotch arrive près d’eux, Reid se met à bouger, cligne des yeux et se force à s’éveiller, l’air confus.

\- Hypoglycémie, dit-il avec un sourire vacillant, quand il a enfin assez récupéré pour s’asseoir, la peau à nouveau d’une pâleur grisâtre.

\- Nous allons lui chercher un peu d’eau, dit Rossi d’un ton brusque.

Il empoignant Hotch par le bras pour le tirer hors de la pièce, ignorant royalement la fontaine à eau devant laquelle ils passent.

\- Combien de temps encore ?! Tu dois les rappeler, ou au moins ramener Aureilo.

Hotch frisonne en entendant l’inquiétude et la colère dans la voix de Rossi.

\- Le moindre contact avec eux met Jack en danger, rétorque-t-il, et il se déteste de prononcer ces mots. Reid et Aureilo le savaient, et ils ont quand même fait ce choix. Ils connaissaient les risques.

Son ami secoue déjà la tête.

\- Personne ne peut connaitre les risques, Aaron, personne n’a jamais fait ça avant.

\- Nous n’avons pas le choix.

\- Si on continue comme ça, on va effectivement ne plus avoir le choix très longtemps. Ou es-tu prêt à parier sur le fait que Foyet perdra patience avant qu’eux n’y laissent la vie ?

Est-il prêt à faire un tel pari ? S’il est amené à faire un choix, qui choisirait-il ? Son fils, ou son partenaire ?

Il a peur de connaître la réponse.


	14. Attention au renard

Les premières nuits n’ont pas été si difficiles. Cela avait presque été excitant de voyager vers un lieu inconnu avec une pointe de danger à l’horizon. Excitant, jusqu’à ce qu’il détourne les yeux du paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre pour regarder l’enfant endormi dans le siège, ses cheveux blonds tombant en désordre autour des paupières délicates, l’air si vulnérable que c’en était douloureux.

Il se roule en boule sur le siège arrière tandis que les escaliers visibles par la fenêtre disparaissent lentement. Il n’arrive cependant pas à dormir. Sur le siège avant, Haley somnole, son dæmon lynx étendu à travers ses genoux. Le dæmon de Sam Kassmeyer, le Marshal qui les accompagne, un coyote appelé Cas et qui lui rappelle Harback, se trouve de l’autre coté de Jack.  A l’occasion, le coyote pose la tête sur le coté du siège conducteur pour toucher son humain avec affection, avant de retourner à sa position de gardienne.

Aureilo est seul.

 

Il s’était demandé comment Haley réagirait en voyant le dæmon du nouveau partenaire de son ex l’accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie, mais elle semble bien le prendre.

Aureilo ne s’attendait pas à se faire des amis, et pourtant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande un jour Kaelion en approchant du lièvre à pas lents et silencieux.

Aureilo est en train de faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre. De temps en temps, il jette un œil à l’extérieur et se sent mal.

\- Ca va, rétorque le lièvre, morose.

Sa propre mauvaise humeur est exacerbée par l’écho distant de celle de Spencer.

Un museau froid touche son oreille avec douceur. Il s’éloigne maladroitement et se tourne pour lancer un regard noir au coyote au museau étroit.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, tu sais, dit-elle avec une fausse sévérité avant de s’asseoir, les pattes repliée délicatement contre son poitrail. Je ne peux même pas m’éloigner de Sam de dix mètres sans me sentir mal. Ce que tu fais est louable.

Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Harback, finalement.

 

Il commence par dormir seul dans le salon mais, finalement, se retrouve à le faire sous le berceau de Jack. En tout cas, pendant les nuits où il dort sans être assaillit par des traces d’inquiétude et de détresse. C’est une chose de décider de faire ça pour protéger le fils d’Aaron, c’en est une autre quand chaque jour l’épuise comme s’ils marchaient dans du miel et que la monotonie le fait grincer des dents.

Puis, un matin, Jack se réveille et le regarde par-dessus le bord de son berceau avec un énorme sourire.

\- Réélo, s’exclame-t-il en voyant le lièvre et en tendant sa main potelée vers lui.

Aureilo est tant touché par ce geste qu’il laisse le minuscule lynx dont Arelys a pris la forme jouer avec ses oreilles, ce qui calme Jack pendant le petit déjeuner.

C’est agréable de se voir rappeler pourquoi il fait ça.

 

Cela aura pris un mois pour briser la détermination de Cas à rester cent pour cent professionnelle. Mais il finit par y parvenir.

Aureilo est pressé contre Jack, au milieu du jardin qui s’étend derrière la maison. Le petit lynx, nouvelle forme favorite d’Arelys, tremble entre les jambes de son humain, excité par le jeu.

\- Cache tes yeux Jack ! le prévient Aureilo, ses oreilles rabattues en arrière.

Jack se met à rire en regardant entre les doigts de ses mains. Arelys voit Cas en premier, cachée derrière un arbre.

\- Renard ! crie Arelys d’une voix aigue avant de se transformer en oiseau pour tourner autour de leur tête avec excitation.

\- Attention au renard ! les presse Aureilo alors que Cas bondit vers eux, les dents dénudées dans un geste faussement menaçant.

Les deux jeunes se séparent pour se cacher. Cas chasse Arelys tandis qu’Aureilo et Jack s’échappent maladroitement à travers le jardin.

\- Comme ça, Jack ! conseille Aureilo en s’aplatissant sur le sol. Fais-toi le plus petit possible.

Jack glousse de rire et imite le lièvre.

\- Cachés, souffle-t-il dans la terre, le menton marron. Renard est parti.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesce solennellement Aureilo. Renard est parti.

 

Spencer a Aaron, et Aaron a Hal ; Aureilo ne se sent jamais si seul que les jours où il sait que Spencer et Aaron sont ensemble. Cela commence à avoir des conséquences sur lui et, finalement, même Haley parvient à surmonter son malaise instinctif à l’idée de parler au dæmon de quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Si je demandais à rentrer à la maison, me laisseraient-ils faire ? lui demande-t-elle en s’asseyant à coté de lui, Kaelion faisant les cent pas derrière elle. Nous laisseraient-ils faire ?

Il lève un peu la tête pour la regarder. Les restes d’une migraine s’estompent peu à peu, le laissant apathique.

\- Cela mettrait Jack en danger.

Elle se mord la lèvre et détourne les yeux. Kaelion grogne d’inquiétude.

Cette nuit-là, il s’endort seul sur le sol sous le berceau de Jack, et se réveille entre deux corps chauds. A sa gauche, Kaelion est profondément endormi, sa fourrure épaisse irradie de chaleur. A sa droite, Cas est éveillée et observe la porte, toujours en alerte.

\- On s’est dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’un coup de main pour garder un œil sur le petit, murmure-t-elle.

Si Aureilo ferme les yeux et se couche contre elle, l’odeur canine peut presque passer pour celle de Hal.

\- Merci, répondit-il, en pensant au chien-loup tant aimé.

 

Jack a deux ans et ils passent l’anniversaire seuls car Haley refuse qu’Aureilo reste caché pendant que les invités font la fête. Après tout, un dæmon sans humain attirera sans doute l’attention, ce qu’ils cherchent justement à éviter à tous prix.

Haley et Sam passent la journée à essayer de faire comme si tout était normal, et Arelys alterne sans cesse de sa forme canine à sa forme féline, chacune ayant l’air plus grognon que l’autre. Aureilo finit par en avoir assez de sentir constamment les griffes du chaton sur sa queue et file à l’arrière de la maison pour se cacher sous un buisson. Il entend Aaron au téléphone avec Jack et se met presque à courir à l’intérieur pour voir si Spencer est aussi à l’autre bout du fil, mais il parvient à s’en empêcher.

Cette nuit-là, Jack pleure et crie à s’en rendre malade, tandis qu’une Haley épuisée tente de le calmer. Aureilo bondit sur la chaise à coté du berceau et récite avec désespoir _Le chat de l’Eglise_ de mémoire. Jack se calme dès qu’il entend _« dans une petite ville animée_  ».

\- Merci, lui dit Haley avec reconnaissance après avoir bordé Jack et fermé la lumière. Qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans toi ?

Il s’étend dans l’obscurité et se demande ce que Spencer fait sans lui. Le lendemain, la migraine revient et il reste étendu sur le canapé, vide et brisé.

Haley fond en larmes.

 

Haley emmène Jack au parc et Aureilo ne les accompagne pas. Après tout, c’est le même problème. Un dæmon sans humain attirerait l’attention.

Il ne cessera jamais de regretter ce choix.

 

Il est étendu sur le canapé à essayer de dormir pour faire passer la migraine, quand George Foyet entre nonchalamment par la porte d’entrée et tire sur Sam, en plein torse. Aureilo se redresse d’un bond alors que Foyet tourne le canon du fusil vers lui. Il songe qu’au moins, Spencer ne verra pas la mort venir.

Au moins, dans la mort, ils seront de nouveau ensemble.

\- Entre là-dedans, le lapin, dit Foyet avec un sourire en laissant tomber avec fracas une cage sur le sol. Ou la prochaine balle sera pour la tête du coyote.

Aureilo étudie les choix à sa disposition mais, au final, il n’a pas vraiment de choix. Il entre dans la cage sans protester, tressaille quand le verrou se ferme derrière lui, et regarde sans un mot l’Eventreur mettre son jeu en place.

 

Reid clopine derrière eux avec sa cane, le visage tendu par l’inquiétude et un regard lointain dans ses yeux, regard indiquant que son esprit est partagé entre eux et les émotions qui lui arrivent à travers son lièvre.

\- Foyet les observait tout ce temps ? questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, tandis que son esprit vagabonde à nouveau.

Hotch se retourne, la frustration le dévorant en voyant Reid s’arrêter et se frotter les yeux.

\- Reid, il faut que tu te concentres, dit-il d’un ton cinglant.

Mais Reid n’écoute plus. Il s’effondre comme si on lui avait tiré dessus, les mains agrippant sa tête de part et d’autre dans un long gémissement d’agonie.

Hotch fait un pas en arrière tandis que la cane tombe au sol et s’arrête devant les pattes de Hal.

Quand Reid commence à hurler, le temps semble s’arrêter, et Hotch n’oubliera jamais ce son.

\- Il les tient ! s’écrie Hotch en s’éloignant de cette vision d’épouvante.

JJ tente de redresser Spencer, qui s’est roulé en boule, hurlant toujours, et les agents et les dæmons se rassemblent autour d’eux avec des expressions horrifiées.

\- Foyet tient Aureilo ! Foyet tient Jack !

Il se met à courir. Il entend Rossi et Morgan crier des instructions tout en lui courant après, mais il ne peut s’arrêter.

Il ne peut pas s’arrêter tant que le hurlement continue, et une part de lui sait qu’il ne cessera jamais de l’entendre.

 

\- Je vais la trouver, avec ou sans votre aide, et Miss Brooks et moi allons passer un sacré bon temps ensemble… Ce sera… vraiment… Intéressant.

A chaque mot prononcé dans un grognement, Foyer fait glisser la lame le long de la peau du dæmon coyote. Cas n’est qu’une masse de fourrure sanglantes et de blessures béantes. Aureilo se sent vide, il est incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit d’autre que le choc qui le paralyse alors que la puanteur du sang et de l’urine emplit la pièce.

Sam gémit faiblement. Sur le sol, sa main tressaille ; une main sans doigts.

\- Vous ne la trouverez jamais.

Foyet fait tomber son couteau avec un rire hystérique et ramasse le téléphone portable de Sam.

\- Oh, mais c’est déjà fait. Maintenant, soyez gentil, restez en vie. Il faut que vous disiez à l’Agent Hotchner que c’est de sa faute si sa famille est morte.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Aureilo, son intérêt pour le Marshal agonisant disparu maintenant que l’homme ne lui est plus d’aucune utilité.

\- Bon, et si nous lui laissions un petit quelque chose en souvenir de son petit-ami ?

Aureilo donne des coups, griffe, mord et crie, mais quand la main l’agrippe fermement et que le couteau tranche dans sa chair, il ne peut rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

Alors, il hurle.

 

La voix de Rossi est la seule chose qui permet à Aaron de ne pas perdre pied quand il s’accroupit à coté du corps de Sam Kassmeyer. Il essaye de ne pas regarder le carnage que Foyet a laissé en lieu et place du dæmon coyote.

\- Tenez bon, allez tenez bon, murmure-t-il désespérément au mourant.

Il sait pourtant que c’est sans espoir, sa respiration haletante est révélatrice. La mort se fait de plus en plus tangible dans la pièce, leur temps est compté.

Le temps de son fils est compté.

\- Je suis désolé, hoquète Kassmeyer, les lèvres et les dents recouvertes de rouge. J’ai essayé.

Ses yeux se ferment et Hotch pousse un juron en sentant une vague horrifiée venir de Hal.

\- Aaron, appelle doucement cette dernière dans un hoquet de surprise.

Les ambulanciers sont là, ils s’activent autour de Kassmeyer et du dæmon coyote immobile, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer leur révulsion face à tout ce qui s’est passé dans cette maison. Hotch, lui, se lève et approche de son dæmon d’une démarche automatique. Elle est à l’étage, devant la chambre qui devait avoir accueilli son fils. Rossi tente de l’empêcher d’approher. Cela ne l’empêche pas de voir ce que Foyet a laissé planté sur la porte de la chambre avec son couteau.

\- Je pars avec Sam, dit-il en fixant l’horrible cadeau, une envie de meurtre dans le cœur.

\- Aaron… commence Rossi, la peau d’un vert pâle et d’un ton d’avertissement.

\- Je pars avec Sam.

 

\- Allo, Haley ? Le Marshal Kassmeyer a été tué et votre lieu d’habitation a été compromis. Madame, il faut que vous m’écoutiez attentivement. Il s’agit de sauver votre fils, nous allons vous aider à vous en sortir mais il faut que vous m’écoutiez. Et j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas tout. Le père de votre fils a également été tué.

Aureilo tente d’appeler Haley, mais il est perdu dans la douleur qui le submerge, et ne cesse de perdre puis de regagner conscience. La voix de Foyet flotte au loin, comme sous l’eau, quelque part où lui n’est pas. _Il n’est pas mort, Aaron n’est pas mort, ne l’écoute pas_ , crie-t-il, mais ses mots sont silencieux. Il ne peut pas parler, il ne peut pas entendre, il ne _peut pas_.

\- Et si nous allions voir nos invités, dæmon-sorcière ? propose soudain Foyet en s’approchant de la cage avec un sourire, les yeux vides et sans âme. Elle arrive… et elle amène le charmant bambin.

Il ferme les paupières pour ne plus voir ces yeux sans âme, et sombre dans l’abîme avec la sensation d’entrainer Spencer avec lui.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?_ gronde un fantôme venu de leur passé.

\- _Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez nous_ , rétorque Aureilo.

Mais la voix qu’il entend est celle de Spencer, elle est loin et semble s’éloigner davantage à chaque seconde qui passe.

 

Hotch tient son téléphone d’une main ferme, plus calme que jamais. Il est tout au bord de la falaise et après ce dernier morceau de santé mentale se trouve un précipice avec la perte de tout ce qu’il a jamais eu. Il parle avant que Foyet ait eu la chance d’entamer son jeu révoltant. Sa voix est contrôlée et son ton sec :

\- Si vous les touchez…

Plus qu’il ne l’a déjà fait en tout cas. L’estomac de Hotch se rebelle à cette pensée.

\- Agent Hotchner ! s’exclame joyeusement Foyet, comme s’il saluait un vieil ami. Vous en avez mis du temps. Je pensais que le petit cadeau du lièvre vous aurai fait accourir. Vous avez aimé ? Nous l’avons choisi ensemble, juste pour vous.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous blessé Aureilo ?

\- Aureilo ? Oh, on utilise des noms pour les choses inconséquentes maintenant ? Comme les dæmons nous affaiblissent… comme ils rendent nos faiblesses et nos défauts évidents en les rendant visible à tout le monde. Prenez votre _Aureilo_ par exemple, fait-il avec un venin presque palpable, ce qui laisse un goût désagréable dans la bouche d’Aaron. Lièvre Européen, _Lepus Europaeus_. Des créatures asociales, ils utilisent leur vitesse pour échapper au danger. Pathétiques, incapables de se battre, ils tournent le dos et fuient quand ils sont face à un prédateur. Dites-moi, Aaron, que dire de l’homme à l’âme de lièvre qui choisit de courtiser le cœur d’un loup ?

\- Vous haïssez les dæmons, dit Hotch pour essayer de gagner du temps, les articulations blanches autour du volant. Vous dæmon a pris une forme définitive que vous jugiez faible, et vous la détestiez, n’est-ce pas ? Elle n’était pas suffisamment forte, et vous avez décidé que tous les dæmons étaient une faiblesse pour leurs humains.

Il entend un ricanement :

\- Ce sont vos mots, pas les miens.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous vous attaquez d’abord aux dæmons ? Vous immobilisez les humains, mais vous découpez les dæmons. Où est votre dæmon, Foyet ? A-t-elle été votre première victime ? L’avez-vous enfermée à l’écart du monde pour que personne ne puisse voir combien vous étiez faible, même étant enfant ?

Un long silence glaçant. Puis :

\- Vous savez à quoi je pensais ? Une fois que j’en aurais fini avec Haley, je vais montrer à votre bâtard de fils le cadavre de sa mère. Et je vais briser la nuque du lièvre devant lui pour que le dernier souvenir que votre enfant ait du lièvre soit son cri quand il meurt.

Hotch laisse échapper un son entre la fureur et l’agonie, mais Foyet est déjà en train de continuer avec un ton triomphant :

\- Aaron, je dois y aller. Ils sont là.

C’est ce qui le fait finalement tomber de falaise, et il sombre avec plaisir dans l’abime de la folie.

 

Aureilo ouvre les yeux en s’attendant à la mort, mais au lieu de cela il découvre Haley qui le regarde comme si son cœur était en train de se briser.

\- C’est lui Foyet, hoquète le lièvre.

Il essaye de se redresser dans le faible espace que lui laisse la cage, et chancelle. Sa fourrure collante et plaquée contre lui se détache de sa peau, prise dans le sang séché au fond de la cage.

\- C’est Foyet. Je suis tellement désolé Haley.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour surveiller l’Eventreur qui fait les cent pas.

Elle tend la main et déverrouille la cage, tressaillant au bruit que cela fait.

\- Il va me tuer, Aureilo. Quand il sera occupé avec moi, tu dois prendre Jack et t’enfuir. Je t’en prie. Sauve mon fils.

Le téléphone sonne et Haley sursaute, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C’est pour vous, ma chère Haley, appelle Foyet derrière Jack.

Le garçon tient Arelys dans ses bras et regarde sa mère avec nervosité. Kaelion se trouve entre eux, attentif à ce qui se passe, la queue battant d’un coté puis de l’autre.

\- Cours sans t’arrêter, murmure-t-elle.

C’est ce qu’il fera. Si c’est la dernière chose qu’il donnera jamais à Aaron, son fils ne mourra pas ici.


	15. Tout ce pour quoi ils sont morts

****

Reid refait surface. Il y a une main froide sur son front, et une autre sur sa gorge. Sa tête est posée délicatement sur les genoux de quelqu’un ; il est étendu sur le sol. _Pourquoi ? Que s’est-il passé ? La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c’est la douleur._

\- Il se réveille, dit doucement une voix indistincte. Reid, chéri, tu es avec nous ?

Garcia.

Il peut entendre deux autre voix tout près, tournant autour de lui et au volume changeant. Il n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’ils disent, il ne discerne que l’anxiété et la peur dans la voix, et l’impression très claire que quelque chose, quelque part, a horriblement mal tourné.

Le coté de sa tête est une masse de douleur palpitante et son cerveau s’est arrêté.

\- Il va les emmener dans un endroit qui fera du mal à Hotch, il veut jouer avec eux avant la fin.

\- La maison de Jack. Il va les emmener dans la maison où le fils de Hotch a grandi, l’endroit où le petit devrait se sentir le plus en sécurité.

 _Aureilo_. Il ne pense plus qu’à une chose : s’enfuir. _Mon dæmon. Je veux mon dæmon. Il souffre._

\- Aureilo, gémit-il en inclinant sa tête vers la personne qui le tient. ‘Tain ça fait mal. Que ça s’arrête.

\- Bon sang, Penny, qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait ?

La voix est masculine, peu familière, chantante, et quelque chose de pointu et étroit attrape doucement ses cheveux et les dégage de ses yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que cet enfoiré a fait ? continue la voix.

\- Reid, tiens bon, d’accord chéri ? On est avec toi. On y va, et on va retrouver ton dæmon et le ramener à la maison. Reste avec nous.

 _Reste avec moi_ , répète Reid en essayant d’agripper le fil ténu qui le relie à son dæmon, pour le découvrir brûlant. _Ne t’en va pas. Tu as promis._

 

\- Aaron.

Haley est tendu, mais il y a en elle une détermination qu’il reconnait, si intrinsèquement Haley qu’il sait aussitôt qu’elle n’a baissé les bras.

\- Oh, Aaron. Je suis tellement désolé, il m’a dit…

\- Ne lui montre aucune faiblesse, aucune peur, la conseille-t-il.

Il met pied au plancher tant qu’il peut et sent la voiture trembler sous lui. _Je ne vais pas arriver à temps… je vais arriver trop tard._

Il entend une inspiration lente et saccadée.

\- Sam ? Est-il…

Il n’a jamais été très doué pour lui mentir. C’était en partie pour cette raison que ça n’avait jamais marché entre eux. Elle savait toujours quand il n’était pas sincère.

\- Il va bien, Sam va bien.

\- Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, est-ce que vous mentez toujours aux gens qui sont sur le point de mourir pour vous ? Enfin, elle et le petit Jackie à coté de moi, ils vous mourir à cause de votre égo surdimensionné, Aaron. Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c’est leur dire la vérité. Et votre cher petit-ami aussi ; tous ceux que vous aimez, morts en un instant.

\- P’pa ?

La voix de Jack est lointaine mais perçante. Terrifiée. En un instant, Hotch passe de presque paralysé de peur à furieux. Il va détruire l’homme qui a appris à son fils une telle terreur.

\- C’est un renard, Jack ! s’écrie soudain Haley, et il y a des bruits précipités comme si elle avait attendu que Foyet s’approche davantage du téléphone. C’est un renard, Jack, attention au renard. Echappe au renard ! Cache-toi !

Foyet pousse un juron dans son oreille, et la liaison se détériore dans la confusion. Hotch ne parvient plus à réfléchir, fou de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, de ne pas savoir ce qui est en train d’arriver à sa famille.

Jack pousse un cri et il y a un autre hurlement perçant et animal. Foyet pousse une exclamation de douleur.

Un second cri se fait entendre, celui d’Haley cette fois, suivi du rugissement de Kaelion. C’est un son de prédateur et, quand Foyet hurle de nouveau, Hotch est parcouru d’un frisson en imaginant le lynx jouer des griffes pour protéger son petit. Hal est redressée sur la banquette arrière, les oreilles levées et les yeux étincelants, ses lèvres noires retroussées pour révéler ses longues canines.

\- Haley ? Haley ? s’écrie Hotch.

Chaque infime parcelle de lui est figée, attendant une réponse.

Des respirations saccadées, puis quelqu’un parle de nouveau à travers les larmes et les grognements toujours audibles  de Kaelion:

\- Promet-moi que tu lui diras comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, et comme tu me faisais rire, Aaron. Promet-le moi.

Ses entrailles se tordent.

\- Haley, non…

\- Promet-le moi. Il faut qu’il sache que tu n’as pas toujours été si sérieux. Il faut qu’il croit en l’amour, car c’est ce qu’il y a de plus important, mais il faut que tu le lui montre. Que vous le lui montriez, avec Spencer. Promet-le moi !

Il est en train de pleurer, Hal aussi, et les feulements de Kaelion sont plus lents, plus faibles.

\- Je te le promets.

Il ne va pas arriver à temps.

\- Dis à Spencer que je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à Aureilo, et dis-lui que je le remercie infiniment car sans lui, Jack serait mort. Aaron ? Cramponne-toi à cet homme. Ne le perd pas, car il a ce que nous n’avons jamais eu, et je veux que Jack connaisse ça.

Hotch ouvre la bouche pour répondre, pour dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais sa voix se brise au son d’un coup de feu. Puis d’un autre.

Kaelion s’arrête.

Tout s’arrête.

 

\- C’est un renard, Jack, attention au renard. Echappe au renard ! Cache-toi !

Aureilo s’élance hors de la cage. Il a la tête qui tourne à cause des longues heures d’immobilité, et la perte de sang l’affaiblit. Jack se précipite vers la porte, suivi de près par Arelys dans une version miniature de Hal.

Foyet se déplace plus vite qu’ils auraient imaginé : il contourne Kaaelion et attrape Arelys d’une main cruelle. Jack et son dæmon poussent tous deux un cri quand Foyet touche ce dernier.

Aureilo ne réfléchit pas. Il réagit d’instinct.

Des incisives tranchantes comme des rasoirs coupent sa chair comme du beurre, et des griffes faites pour creuser et s’accrocher tailladent vicieusement la main tendue. Aureilo pousse un cri de triomphe quand les tendons et les muscles se déchirent sous son attaque. Le son est assourdi pour lui, mais les conséquences n’en sont pas moins handicapantes.

Foyet pousse un hurlement de douleur face à la férocité inattendue du lièvre acculé et il réplique, le projetant au sol. Aureilo se remet difficilement sur pied en évitant un coup de botte et se précipite vers la porte à la suite de Jack.

Kaelion atterrit sur la nuque de Foyet ; distraction à base de griffes et de crocs, et Aureilo arrive à se mettre hors d’atteinte.

Jack et Arelys sont dans les escaliers et observent à travers les barreaux de la rampe avec des yeux écarquillés. Le lièvre s’approche d’eux en vacillant ; une faiblesse soudaine s’empare de lui et tente de le mettre au tapis.

\- Il faut se cacher, Jack, hoquète-t-il en poussant le jeune enfant dans le dos avec ses pattes avant. Cache-toi, tout de suite. Vite.

\- Renard est parti, murmure Jack avec incertitude.

Il monte quelques marches comme il peut, et c’est une erreur, car il faudrait qu’ils aillent _dehors_.

\- Renard est parti, dit Aureilo.

Il essaye de guider le garçon mais ses pattes commencent à l’abandonner.

_Non, j’ai promis. J’ai promis._

\- Arelys, Arelys, cache Jack. Tu comprends ?

Il faut qu’elle comprenne, car il ne va pas être capable de le faire. Arelys le regarde solennellement avec les yeux d’Hal puis, après un instant, change pour prendre une forme qu’elle n’avait encore jamais adoptée auparavant, et hoche la tête.

\- Cacher Jack, répète-t-elle en plaquant en arrière ses longues oreilles avant de bondir sur la marche supérieur avec ses pattes dégingandées.

Aureilo s’autorise à chuter, sans vraiment savoir si le rugissement étouffé qu’il croit entendre est réel ou non.

Quelqu’un le rattrape.

 

Quand il se réveille, il est bercé dans des bras apaisants. Quelqu’un est replié autour de lui, il sent un cœur battre avec frénésie contre son dos. En levant la tête, il se voit lui-même, pressé contre le sol, les yeux scintillants de ténèbres.

\- Chhh, dit l’autre part de lui, d’une voix jeune et claire.

 

Hotch ne se souvient pas d’être entré dans la maison, avec Hal à ses cotés et son arme levée. Il se souvient d’avoir trouvé le corps d’Haley, sans une égratignure mais immobile et vide. La pièce est recouverte d’or, preuve de son sacrifice.

Quand il la touche, juste pour vérifier, l’espoir vacillant, elle est toujours chaude mais il sait aussitôt qu’elle est partie.

Kaelion a donné sa vie pour celle de leur fils.

\- Jack, murmure Hal en tremblant, la haine dans le regard. Il faut qu’on trouve Jack.

 

Hal le voit avant lui, et il tire alors que Foyet se jette sur lui depuis l’endroit où il était caché, derrière les rideaux. Son visage est ensanglanté et lacéré par les griffes du dæmon d’Haley. Kaelion l’a blessé, et c’est une tristesse brutale qui asseye Hotch.

Foyet voit l’expression de Hotch et, à cette seconde, reconnait la folie d’un homme sur le point de tout perdre.

Il s’enfui.

Hotch ne lève même pas son arme. Il sait comment cela va finir. Mort silencieuse sur des pattes noires, Hal heurte Foyet dans le dos sans faire un son et Foyet tombe au sol.

Il ne se relèvera jamais, telle est leur promesse.

\- Je me rends, tente d’hoqueter Foyet, juste une fois, avant que Hal ne referme ses mâchoires sur sa gorge pour le faire taire à jamais.

Elle est lente. Elle est méticuleuse. Elle ne fait pas le moindre bruit en écrasant sa proie, et Hotch regarde en donnant silencieusement son accord.

Des borborygmes se font entendre, et ses pieds et ses bras frappent mollement le sol.

_Pour Haley. Pour Jack. Pour tout ce que vous m’avez pris et ce que vous me prendriez encore si nous ne vous avions pas arrêté._

Des gargouillis.

_Pour Kassmeyer, et son dæmon qui l’aimait. Pour Aureilo. Pour Spencer._

Silence.

_Pour toutes vos victimes. Chacun de nous, jusqu’au dernier._

Une voix le ramène à lui.

\- Hotch ! _Hotch_! Il est mort ! Hotch, arrêtez ! C’est bon, _Arrêtez_! C’est terminé ! C’est terminé… ça va aller… c’est terminé boss.

Il se redresse en vacillant et se retrouve dans les bras de Morgan, les mains couvertes de sang. Hal a les yeux fous, les dents dénudés, et regarde Naemaria comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Il le fallait, dit-il sérieusement à Morgan en tendant une main tremblante vers Hal.

La nausée le prend. Le museau et le poitrail de la louve sont recouverts de sang, et son horrible odeur imprègne son pelage. Il la serre malgré tout contre lui et sent ses tremblements diminuer, puis s’arrêter.

\- Il le fallait… Jack. Jack !

Ils se relèvent complètement et regardent tout autour d’eux. Hal a le museau au sol.

\- Allez le retrouver, lui dit Morgan en se penchant au-dessus de ce qu’il reste de l’éventreur après que Hal ait perpétré sa vengeance pour tout ce que Foyet leur avait fait.

Hotch ne voit aucun jugement dans le regard de Morgan.

\- Je vais m’occuper de ça, allez retrouver votre fils.

Uniquement une acceptation calme.

 

Ils trouvent une piste sanglante et Hotch n’arrive pas à formuler la question qu’il faudrait poser.

A qui appartient ce sang ?

Il n’est pas certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Aaron, ici, dit Hal.

Son museau est pressé contre un large coffre à vêtement dans le bureau plongé dans le noir, et laisse une tâche humide contre le bois sombre.

Il met une main dessus. Son sang gèle dans ses veines et il l’ouvre, parcouru par la terreur à l’idée de ce qu’il va révéler.

Du sang.

Tellement de sang.

Et, dessous, Jack clignant des yeux vers lui.

\- Renard est parti ? demande-t-il d’une voix aigue et tremblante, les bras repliés autour d’une boule de fourrure inerte et sombre.

Aureilo, pressé au bord du coffre par les jambes de Jack, se redresse et lève le regard vers eux.

\- On est caché, p’pa, dit-il, et Hal pousse un petit gémissement en réalisant que ce n’est pas Aureilo, mais Arelys. On est caché, comme a dit maman.

\- Vous avez été fantastiques.

Il soulève l’enfant et la boule de fourrure ensanglantée et les serre contre lui. Les deux cœurs battent un rythme rassurant contre son torse. Hal, quant à elle, passe sa langue sur la fourrure brun roux d’Arelys, une teinte plus claire que celle d’Aureilo mais d’une douceur identique, et gémit d’amour, de fierté et de douleur. _Vivants. Ils sont vivants tous les deux._

_Merci Haley._

_Merci._

 

Un dernier baiser.

Il presse ses lèvres contre celles d’Haley et murmure ses derniers mots :

\- Merci. Je veillerai sur lui, je le promets.

 

Reid suit Emily à travers les portes, la douleur diminuant enfin assez pour lui permettre de respirer. Elle tient son coude d’un geste protecteur au cas où il s’écroulerait à nouveau, mais il refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit l’empêcher d’atteindre son but.

Il sait à quoi s’attendre. Rossi l’a prévenu de ce qu’ils ont trouvé, de ce que Foyet a fait.

Cela ne signifie pas qu’il soit prêt.

Il trouve son cœur étendu sur un petit lit dans une pièce baignée d’une faible lumière, Rossi et Eris à ses cotés. Sa silhouette familière ne l’est plus à cause du bandage qui lui entoure la tête, et de la posture étrange dans laquelle ils l’ont installé, les pattes tendues à coté de lui. Aureilo ne dort jamais comme ça. Il dort roulé en boule contre Hal, les pattes repliées contre lui.

Reid fait cinq pas vacillants et quelque chose éclate en lui alors qu’il pose la main sur le flanc du dæmon et sent tout ce qu’il a perdu ces derniers mois revenir d’un coup. C’est le pire sentiment de soulagement, douloureusement agréable, et cela le déchire en deux.

\- Foyet est mort, lui dit Rossi avec précaution sans quitter des yeux le visage de Reid.

Celui-ci l’ignore et touche avec douceur le bandage épais qui recouvre ce qu’il reste de l’oreille gauche de son lièvre. La sienne lui semble étrangement désincarnée. Il touche sa propre oreille pour vérifier qu’elle est bien là, et son cerveau ne parvient pas à gérer l’information que ses doigts lui envoient en la touchant. Une oreille fantôme.

\- Il a tué Haley, continue Rossi. Jack est en vie et n’est pas blessé.

Reid frisonne et son attention passe à l’oreille restante d’Aureilo. Il s’émerveille de la douceur soyeuse de sa peau délicate. Il ne la tiendra plus jamais comme acquise.

\- Nous avons de la chance, dit-il doucement à son dæmon. Qu’importe notre apparence, quand nous nous avons nous ?

Rossi le serre contre lui, et il n’y a nul besoin de mot. Reid tente de ne pas pleurer face à l’émotion qui les réuni. Ils ont toujours les autres.

Chacun d’eux a toujours les autres.

 

Reid regarde Aaron arranger la cravate de Jack, alors que l’enfant est immobile et silencieux.

Il ne sourit plus aussi souvent désormais.

Aureilo clopine à coté de Reid pour regarder leur amant et son fils se préparer à enterrer la mère de Jack. Reid baisse les yeux vers lui, savourant encore la joie de l’avoir de nouveau à ses cotés. La forme fine et brune du lièvre est brisée par la masse de bandages blancs qui recouvrent encore la blessure sur sa tête et par le noir profond de la cape de deuil attachée autour de ses épaules et couvrant la partie supérieure de son corps. Hal et Arelys portent la même, bien que celle de Hal tombe plus bas que celle des deux lièvres.

\- Pardon de nous imposer à nouveau, marmonne Aaron en venant les rejoindre, le regard évitant la blessure d’Aureilo.

Reid tressaille en réalisant qu’il vient automatiquement de tourner la tête pour écouter, imitant la position de son dæmon, l’oreille droite orientée vers leur partenaire.

\- Vous avez été vraiment très aimables de nous permettre de rester chez vous.

\- Ce n’est pas un problème, Aaron, dit Reid en posant la main sur le bras de l’autre homme. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. Il y a bien assez… enfin, il y a suffisamment de place, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous trois et leurs dæmons sont plutôt à l’étroit dans le petit appartement de Reid, mais il est tout simplement heureux de les avoir de nouveau ensemble à ses cotés. Même si chaque nuit c’est à qui se réveillera en pleurant le premier entre Jack et son père.

\- Je t’aime, souffle Aaron en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Reid en savourant l’instant. Ne l’oublie jamais.

\- Jamais, répond Reid, son cœur se serrant en entendant la douleur dans la voix de son partenaire.

 

\- W.S. Gilbert a écrit : « C’est l’amour qui fait tourner le monde ». Et si c’est vrai, alors le monde tournait plus vite quand Haley était là. Haley était ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée, puis la mère de mon enfant. S’il y  a une chose sur laquelle nous étions entièrement d’accord, c’était notre amour et notre engagement envers notre fils, Jack.

L’amour d’Haley pour Jack était joyeux et féroce, et cela s’est traduit dans le dernier acte de son dæmon, Kaelion. C’est cette férocité qui fait qu’elle n’est pas ici aujourd’hui. L’amour d’une mère est une force incomparable de la nature, et nous pouvons tant apprendre de la manière dont Haley a vécu sa vie, et de la manière dont elle est morte.

La mort d’Haley nous a tous fait nous arrêter pour faire le bilan de nos vies, réfléchir à ce que nous sommes et ce que nous sommes devenus. Je n’ai pas les réponses à ces questions en ce qui me concerne, mais je sais qui était Haley. C’est la femme qui est morte en protégeant l’enfant que nous avons amenés ensemble dans ce monde, et je vais m’assurer que Jack grandisse en sachant qui était sa mère et combien elle l’aimait et l’a protégé. Je ne cesserai jamais de l’aimer pour ça.

Si Haley était avec nous aujourd’hui, elle nous dirait de ne pas pleurer sa mort, mais de célébrer sa vie. Elle nous dirait… elle nous dirait d’aimer inconditionnellement notre famille et de les garder auprès de nous car, en fin de compte, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Aujourd’hui, nous nous sommes rassemblés honorer Haley et Kaelion,ce qu’ils ont apportés à ce monde, et ce pour quoi ils sont morts.

Jack fait un pas en avant et Hotch le soutien, le lèvre Arelys près de ses pieds, et le tient par la main, devant l’ouverture béante de la tombe. Dans la main libre de Jack, la pièce avec l’image du lynx qui baisse la tête d’un geste protecteur reflète la lumière.

\- Au revoir maman, dit-il avec une voix sérieuse, avant de laisser la pièce tomber en la suivant du regard.

 _Au revoir Haley_ , songe Hotch en prenant son fils dans ses bras, et en regardant les personnes endeuillées se rassembler. _Nous ne t’oublierons jamais._

 

Hotch ouvre la porte à contrecœur, redoutant la conversation que sa présence ici va provoquer :

\- Chef Strauss, je vous remercie d’être venue.

Elle passe le pas de la porte et regarde de part et d’autre les étagères et le bureau invisible sous les documents qui crient davantage _Spencer Reid_ que _Aaron Hotchner._

\- C’est normal, ce n’est pas le moment de vous éloigner de votre fils, murmure-t-elle, son propre dæmon baissant la tête avec respect en grondant une salutation à une Hal réticente.

Jack la regarde depuis sa chaise, tandis qu’Arelys hérisse le poil à ses pieds. Elle est beaucoup plus méfiante depuis Foyet.

Ne le sont-ils pas tous ?

\- Dis bonjour au chef Strauss, Jack, lui dit Hotch d’une voix ferme en essuyant les bouts de céréales de son menton.

Jack ne répond pas. Il regarde son père, puis Strauss, et se ratatine sur place.

\- Bonjour, Jack, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Quand Hotch se retourne vers sa supérieure, le regard de cette dernière est dirigé vers le lièvre dont Arelys a la forme. La tristesse qu’il peut voir dans les yeux de Strauss le pétrifient.

\- Elle n’a pas changé de forme une seule fois depuis cette nuit-là, n’est-ce pas ?

Hotch secoue la tête :

\- Elle n’est pas stabilisée, pour autant qu’on puisse dire, mais…

Strauss tourne à nouveau le regard vers lui :

\- Et que pense le Docteur Reid de la forme qu’elle a choisie ?

Ah, voilà.

\- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, s’il s’agit de ma relation avec le Docteur Reid, je préfèrerai que nous n’en parlions pas quand mon fils est présent. Nous pourrions peut-être arranger un moment plus adapté pour en parler en privé ?

Elle est déjà en train de secouer la tête.

\- Aaron, laissez-moi être franche. Si j’avais découvert  cela il y a un an, ou même il y a six mois, j’aurais eu mes réserves. Mais à la lumière de ce qui s’est passé, et voyant jusqu’où vous êtes tous les deux allés pour l’autre, je pense que je peux fermer les yeux. Tant que cela n’affecte pas votre travail.

Elle fixe Arelys tout en parlant, et il sait qu’elle n’ose pas dire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il sait que désormais, tout le monde est au courant.

Hal pouvait entendre les murmures qui les suivaient dans les couloirs quand il l’avait amené Jack pour demander ses congés. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Arelys. _… sauvé par son dæmon… …impossible. Vous savez qu’ils sont ensemble ? …peut imaginer la douleur. Je ne pourrai pas le faire, Barlos se… …c’est un lièvre. Stabilisée à deux ans ?_

\- Ca ne sera pas le cas, madame. Merci.

\- Mais ceci étant dit, j’aimerai parler de quelque chose avec vous. J’ai parlé avec le Directeur, et nous ne voyons aucune raison pour vous de revenir au Bureau si vous voulez passer davantage de temps avec votre fils. Nous pouvons vous offrir une retraite complète avec des bénéfices.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que vous voulez que je parte du BAU ?

\- Eh bien, à l’évidence, c’est votre choix, mais je vous offre une porte de sortie. La promotion de l’agent Morgan était temporaire, mais il a dépassé nos attentes et je suis certaine que je pourrais faire en sorte qu’elle soit temporaire si vous décidez de vous retirer. L’équipe serait ensemble, et vous pourrez être avec votre fils.

\- Quand voulez-vous ma réponse ?

Il faut qu’il en parle… avec Hal, et avec Spencer.

\- Je pensais l’avoir en partant. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait hésiter ?

Ses yeux sont aimables, mais déterminés.

\- Je voudrais simplement pouvoir peser toutes mes options.

Jack fait un bruit derrière lui, un son de couvert en plastique contre un bol.

Elle acquiesce.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez.

 

Spencer le trouve, cette nuit-là, étendu sur le canapé à regarder le torse de Jack se lever puis se baisser, dans son berceau. Il est presque trop grand pour dormir dedans, il est prêt à avoir un lit. Aucun mot n’est échangé entre eux tandis que Spencer pose son manteau et ses clefs puis appuie sa cane sur le dossier du canapé avant de se glisser contre lui, un bras passé autour de son torse. Hotch se recule jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient l’un contre l’autre, respirant à l’unisson.

\- Strauss m’a proposé de prendre ma retraite, murmure-t-il, en regardant du coin de l’oeil Aureilo se blottir contre Hal.

La louve baisse sa tête et touche tristement du museau, toujours peu habitué à l’effet asymétrique que cela donne au crâne étroit.

Spencer ne répond pas pendant un long moment, sa respiration douce et tiède contre la nuque de Hotch.

\- Tu ne vas pas accepter, remarque-t-il, le grondement de sa voix se réverbérant à travers la cage thoracique de son compagnon. Ce travail fait partie de qui tu es.

Hotch rit doucement.

\- Je sais. Mais il faut que les choses changent.

Il sent l’autre homme se tendre. Même après tout ce temps, Spencer s’attend à ce qu’il l’abandonne. Ca n’arrivera pas. Ca n’arrivera jamais.

\- Il faudrait qu’on déménage, dit Hotch avec un sourire.

Spencer se détend, et fait un petit son de déception en pressant le visage contre sa nuque. Hotch peut sentir le mouvement des cils contre sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule.

\- Il n’y a pas assez d’espace ici. Je dois donner à Jack un foyer, un nouveau foyer. Un nouveau départ. Il ne peut pas continuer à dormir dans ton salon pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Hmm. Ouais, inviter des amis à la maison pourrait devenir difficile, plaisante Spencer. Vous allez me manquer. Même le fait que Jack glisse discrètement tous ses légumes à Aureilo sous la table va me manquer.

\- Ce n’est pas obligé, tu sais, qu’on te manque, suggère Hotch, sans vraiment savoir si c’est son cœur qui s’est mis à accélérer ou celui de Spencer, ou peut-être les deux. Tu pourrais… tu pourrais venir.

Il ne sent plus de respiration contre sa nuque. Spencer retient son souffle.

\- Est-ce que tu me demandes d’emménager avec toi ?

\- Non, dit fermement Hotch. Je vous demande à tous les deux d’emménager avec _nous_.


	16. Il ne m'a rien pris que nous n'ayons récupéré

Spencer a des blessures auxquelles Hotch n’avait songé. Il aurait parié que si l’un deux était paranoïaque, ce n’était pas Spencer. Il n’a même pas de système de sécurité dans son appartement.

\- Non, dit instantanément Spencer en entrant dans la quatrième maison qu’ils visitent.

Hotch prend un instant pour apaiser la frustration qu’il ressent face à ce refus rapide.

\- Pourquoi, demande-t-il en regardant le salon spacieux qui s’ouvre sur la cuisine.

C’est bien éclairé, confortable… il peut déjà voir les bibliothèques alignées contre les murs et Spencer installé devant la cheminée, avec son dæmon et un livre.

\- Je ne l’aime pas.

Le ton de Spencer est déterminé, et Hotch se fige en voyant les yeux de son partenaire se tourner vers les grandes fenêtres. S’installer devant la cheminée signifierait tourner le dos aux fenêtres. Il se demande quand Spencer a commencé à entrer dans une pièce comme le faisait Gideon, et comment lui-même a pu ne rien remarquer.

\- Que penses-tu d’un appartement ? suggère-t-il quand ils quittent la maison en silence.

\- Tu veux une maison.

Spencer a l’air fatigué, éreinté. Aureilo est si proche de ses pieds que si Spencer ne savait pas d’instinct où il se trouvait, il lui marcherait dessus. Hotch peut sentir le regard de l’agent immobilier fixer les bandages du lièvre du regard, à la fois curieux et dégoûté.

 _Je te veux, toi_ , songe Hotch, sans le dire à haute voix.

 

Rossi entre dans le bureau de Hotch et pose quelque chose sur son bureau, les lèvres si serrées qu’elles sont presque blanches. Pour une fois, Eris est silencieuse et sérieuse, ses plumes hérissées de mécontentement.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Hotch en regardant avec précaution la capsule de métal qui se trouve dans le sac utilisées pour protéger les preuves.

Cela ressemble aux capsules que les agents de terrains avec des dæmons insectes utilisent pour protéger ces derniers, mais…

\- Le dæmon de Foyet, murmure Rossi, malade d’y penser. Il l’a enfermé à l’intérieur, Hotch. Il a scellé la capsule, avec son dæmon à l’intérieur.

Hotch fixe les épaisses lignes de soudure autour de l’ouverture. Hal se recule en tressaillant et pousse un gémissement. Ca. Parmi tous le reste, c’est ça qui rappelle l’inhumanité de l’homme qui a mis leur vie sans dessus dessous sur un coup de tête. S’il était capable de faire ça à son propre dæmon, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il n’ait pas hésité à mutiler ceux des autres.

\- Mon dieu, finit-il par dire, la bile lui brulant la gorge.

\- Aucun dieu n’a eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire, rétorque Rossi avec sarcasme.

 

Aaron garde un œil sur lui désormais. Reid est en train de feuilleter des volumes de psychologies quand il fini par lever la tête pour trouver le regard d’Aaron posé sur lui, depuis l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, optant pour un sourire désarmant, avant de le sentir s’effacer maladroitement.

\- Rien, répond rapidement Hotch.

A coté de lui, Aureilo se tourne et regarde par-dessus ses cuisse l’autre homme disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Il venait voir comment on allait, dit-il d’une voix basse. Il est inquiet. Pourquoi ?

Reid est parcourut d’un léger frisson en revoyant Hotch et Jack laisser tomber une pièce d’or étincelante dans la terre humide.

\- Il a peur de nous perdre.

\- Mais on ne va nulle part.

\- Ca, il ne le sait pas.

 

Hal a fait un devoir personnel de parcourir avec attention la liste des appartements.

\- Et celui-là ? demande-t-elle en mettant sa truffe dessus avant de lever les yeux vers lui avec tristesse. Il y a un parc à coté.

Hotch regarde celui qu’elle désigne.

\- Spencer ne va pas aimer ces buissons devant les fenêtres.

\- Mais ils empêchent les gens de voir à l’intérieur, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ils nous empêchent aussi de voir l’extérieur.

Elle grommelle et pousse le papier jusqu’à ce qu’il ait pitié d’elle et tourne la page avant de revenir à son rapport, tandis qu’elle reprend ses recherches.

\- Parc ? demande Jack avec espoir devant son bol de céréales détrempées.

Hotch lance un rapide regard noir à son dæmon, qui affiche un air penaud, et se tourne vers son fils :

\- Peut-être plus tard, si Spencer vient avec nous.

Il y a un faible bruit, et Spencer apparait dans la pièce, l’air endormi et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Si je viens où ? demande-t-il en baillant.

\- Parc ! s’écrie Jack, et le visage de Spencer s’éclaire.

 

Un jour, Reid entre dans la salle de conférence l’air épuisé, Aureilo à ses talons. Hotch voit la manière dont les yeux de l’équipe se tourne automatiquement vers le lièvre pour vérifier s’il est bien là ; une habitude qu’ils ont tous prise depuis son retour.

Aujourd’hui, ils ne se détournent pas.

JJ déglutit avec difficulté et il faut un moment à Hotch pour voir ce qui est différent. Emily tressaille, et la colère froide qui brule sur les traits de Rossi va mettre du temps à s’éteindre. Le bandage a finalement été retiré, laissant une fourrure légèrement aplatie. L’oreille droite d’Aureilo est levée bien droite et fière comme toujours, mais la gauche n’est qu’un morceau raccourci et en lambeaux là où le couteau est passé alors qu’il luttait pour ne pas être démembré.

Là où il a frappé.

Là où il a crié.

Hotch fixe l’épaisse cicatrice rose qui referme la blessure et entend Hal gronder de rager derrière lui.

Aureilo se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et passe son regard assuré sur chacun d’eux.

\- Il ne m’a rien pris que je n’ai récupéré en retour, dit-il d’une voix résolue.

\- Je parie que ça ne va pas t’empêcher de continuer à casser nos oreilles, rétorque Eris sans se démonter, brisant la tension qui régnait.

Mais ce jour-là, ils gardent tous leurs dæmons près d’eux.

 

\- Celle-là est pas mal, songe Reid alors qu’ils entrent dans un couloir spacieux.

Il sent Aaron toujours à coté de lui, ses yeux examinant les entrées et sorties comme un lapin acculé.

\- Il y a un arbre dont les branches passent près des fenêtres d’une des chambres, répond-il avec circonspection.

Reid plisse les yeux, sa suspicion devenant de plus en plus forte.

\- Eh bien comme ça Jack pourra faire entrer et sortir des amis discrètement, plaisante-t-il en attendant un rire qui ne vient pas. Que se passe-t-il, Aaron ?

\- Rien.

Pour un homme brillant, Aaron a un vocabulaire sérieusement appauvri ces derniers temps.

\- Oh ? Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui s’appelle le transfert.

Reid empreint délibérément son ton d’impertinence, d’une pointe d’arrogance à laquelle il sait qu’Aaron va répondre.

Et il le fait :

\- Tu penses que je redirige inconsciemment mes émotions vers toi ?

Aaron semble calme, mais le léger mouvement de narine suggère le contraire. Hal semble ailleurs, l’air bien décidé à ne pas s’en mêler.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui entre dans une pièce en cherchant où sont les sorties, Aaron. C’est toi. Et c’est sans doute compréhensible.

Aaron cligne des yeux, une fois, et la colère est partie, remplacée par la confusion.

\- Mais la quatrième maison… les fenêtres.

\- Sont décorées d’une manière populaire dans les années soixante, avant que la peinture au plomb ait été interdite ?

Reid s’approche de lui et presse son épaule contre la sienne d’un geste réconfortant. Aaron semble décontenancé.

\- Nous avons un bébé dans la maison, et cette plainte couleur beurre semble délicieuse. Un jour ou l’autre, Jack ou moi allions finir par lécher la peinture.

\- Hu…

Aaron regarde lentement autour de lui, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Reid et le serrer contre lui et enfouir le visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de celle-ci ?

\- C’est à l’ouest du travail. Ce qui signifie que nous aurons le soleil dans les yeux lors de l’aller et du retour, dit Reid sans laisser son visage trahir ce qu’il pense.

Aaron le fixe, et ses sourcils tressaillent alors qu’il est en train de décider de la réaction appropriée suite à cette remarque.

\- Mais j’aime bien l’arbre.

\- Le sycomore ?

Il y a un instant de silence alors que Reid essaye de comprendre si c’est un piège, et tombe dedans avec joie.

\- C’est un érable champêtre, ou acer campestre. L’angle des graines et plus importants, et un sycomore n’aurait pas grandi si près de la maison à moins que le paysagiste n’ait pas été particulièrement doué ou juste…

Il entend le petit rire qu’il avait souhaité entendre peu avant :

\- C’est un oui ?

Un jour, il va devoir trouver un moyen de montrer à cet homme à quel point il l’aime.

\- Oui, répond-il.

Ce ne sera sans doute pas aujourd’hui.

 

Jack reste avec Jessica pendant le déménagement, et Hotch n’a jamais été plus heureux qu’en constatant que Foyet a échoué à le changer. Jack n’est pas devenu collant, il n’a pas changé. Son sourire est en train de revenir, et c’est accéléré par l’enthousiasme que montre Spencer à lui faire la lecture pendant des heures ou à lui faire des grimaces, et Hotch est déterminé à tuer dans l’œuf tout désir d’isolation avant qu’il n’en prenne l’habitude.

Jessica se met à pleurer quand elle voit Jack et il titube vers elle en lui demandant un calin de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Aureilo tressaille en voyant le dæmon lynx de Jessica, lequel ressemble tant à Kaelion que Hotch avait dû y regarder à deux fois quand il avait passé la porte pour la première fois. Ils regardent tous Arelys avec attention tandis que Jessica aide à préparer les affaires de Jack mais, bien que le jeune dæmon reste collé à Berrien, elle garde sa forme de lièvre.

\- Je crois qu’entre vous deux, c’est toi qui est le plus triste, taquine Spencer alors que la voiture dans laquelle se trouve son fils s’éloigne d’eux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tristes, nous sommes pensifs, rétorque brusquement Hal, avant de se rouler en boule pour bouder dans son coin.

Spencer fait simplement un sourire en retour et retourne au catalogage des boîtes qu’ils sont en train de ranger.

 

Reid n’est pas vraiment quelqu’un qui se fait des amis du genre de ceux qui vous aident à déménager. Ou en tout cas, c’était ce qu’il pensait. Il a vite découvert à quel point il se trompait.

\- Reid, est-ce que tu coordonnes tes chaussettes par couleur ? demande suspicieusement Prentiss en jetant un œil au carton dans lequel il les aligné cote à cote avec soin. Tu porte toujours deux chaussettes différentes, pourquoi t’embêter à les ranger par paires ?

Il lui prend la boîte des mains en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Pour être sûr que chaque chaussette ait la même usure que les autres, évidemment.

Sergio sort de sous le lit avec de la poussière sur sa fourrure noire, les moustaches frémissante.

\- Evidemment, répète-t-il, l’air aussi proche de l’hilarité qu’un chat peut l’être.

Sa prochaine épreuve s’avère être Penelope.

\- D’accord, où as-tu mis ton modem et le reste ? demande-t-elle en sortant un carton pour écrire « matos internet » avec un feutre à paillette.

Il sort la tête des boîtes dans lesquels il était en train de trier les livres (par genre, date de publication et idéologie politique de l’auteur) pour la regarder fixement. Aureilo se tourne vers eux en ricanant, et attend ce qui va inévitablement suivre :

\- Je n’en ai pas, dit Reid à Penelope.

Garcia fait un pas en arrière, horrifiée, et fait presque tomber son feutre tandis que Tupelo gazouille, alarmé.

\- Mais… comment vas-tu sur internet ?

Il y a un long silence et chaque tête de la pièce se tourne vers eux, la plupart arrivant à cacher leur sourire.

\- Je… n’y vais pas ? hésite Reid, sentant qu’il avance dans un champ de mine.

Garcia prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et semble s’obliger à rester calme avant de reprendre la parole :

\- D’accord, dit-elle après une très longue pause.

Puis, elle se baisse lentement et barre d’une croix le nom écrit sur la boîte.

\- Je jure devant dieu que si tu as quelque part dans tout ça une machine à voyager dans le temps qui t’a ramené de l’époque arriérée…

Morgan passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l’emmène plus loin en riant tout bas alors qu’elle commence à perdre son calme.

\- Nous aurons le wi-fi chez nous, averti Aaron, car Prentiss et Rossi ont déjà prévu une pendaison de crémaillère et je ne compte pas laisser Garcia passer la porte si nous n’avons pas internet pour l’apaiser.

Reid acquiesce, avec l’impression d’avoir évité une mine particulièrement colorée.

 

Récupérer les affaires de Jack chez Haley est pénible. Fermer la porte derrière eux une dernière fois donne un sentiment de fin.

Hotch est obligé de se répéter que c’est aussi un début.

 

Hotch est en train de suspendre des vêtements dans la garde-robe de la chambre principale quand il entend les voix de Spencer et de JJ lui arriver par le couloir depuis la chambre de Jack. Hal penche la tête et écoute sans honte.

\- Vous devriez installer des lits superposés pour quand les garçons seront plus vieux, dit joyeusement JJ par-dessus le fracas du coffre à jouet de Jack.

\- Les garçons ?

Spencer semble confus et un peu alarmé.

\- Oui, Henry aura besoin d’un endroit où dormir quand il viendra passer la nuit chez Oncle Spence et Oncle Aaron, tu ne crois pas ?

Hotch fait un petit son qui l’aurait embarrassé si qui que ce soit d’autre que Hal l’avait entendu.

 

Rossi les emmène prendre ce qu’il appelle un verre « de félicitation pour avoir enfin emménager ensemble, espèces d’incorrigibles romantiques » et tout le monde prend une véritable cuite. Après avoir disparu avec Aaron pendant la moitié de la nuit pour tenter de séduite une des barmaids, laissant Reid à la merci de Prentiss et JJ, Rossi fini par réapparaître et déposer un Aaron tanguant sur le siège à coté de Reid.

\- C’est ton problème, maintenant, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître de nouveau avec un large sourire.

Hal se traine de sous la table et fait un étrange bruit joyeux en se calant contre la jambe de Reid, avant de fermer les yeux. Aaron, lui, pousse un gémissement et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, fixant de ses yeux plissés et vitreux les dessins du bois.

\- Un peu trop bu ? tenta de demander Reid.

Il sentit les mots s’entrechoquer et se mélanger pour sortir n’importe comment. Il fronça les yeux, puis tourna un regard noir vers les filles et les boissons aux couleurs vives qu’elles lui ont servies toute la nuit. Les deux femmes se détournent d’un air innocent et bien trop sobre pour le nombre de bouteilles vides qu’il y a sur la table.

Aaron grogne à nouveau.

\- On rentre ? supplie Aureilo en levant la tête de la masse de fourrure formée par lui et Sergio, collés l’un contre l’autre, tandis que Kailo est accroché à son oreille restée intacte. Avant qu’on soit obligé de transformer Hal en chien de traineau pour vous tirer tous les deux jusqu’à la maison ?

Reid regarde Aaron en tentant de comprendre la logistique derrière l’acte de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour soutenir l’homme complètement ailleurs, quand lui-même ne fait pas vraiment confiance au sol sous ses propres pieds.

\- On pourrait bien y être obligé, dit-il sombrement au lièvre, mais vu l’expression affichée par son dæmon, son langage ne s’est pas amélioré.

\- Tu prend son bras gauche, je prend le droit, coupe Emily, prenant pitié. Et il va vraiment falloir qu’on parle de ton incroyable incapacité à tenir l’alcool, Spencer.

\- Oh non, rit JJ, ça me plait bien. Au moins on ne dépense pas une fortune pour l’enivrer, contrairement à Morgan.

\- Que des idiots, grommelle Aureilo.

 

Hotch a en parti récupéré quand Spencer parvient à le tirer à moitié jusqu’à leur palier pour se battre avec la serrure de chez _eux_. _Chez eux_.  Il se le répète deux fois et cela lui donne envie de rire. Il se redresse un peu et prend le temps d’apprécier l’air frais sur son visage tandis que son partenaire, qui met clairement plus de temps que lui à baisser son taux d’alcool dans son sang, proteste et fait tomber la clef deux fois. Aureilo les regarde, son oreille rabattue sur le coté, et les juge tous deux en silence.

Ca ne l’empêche pas de laisser Spencer passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider dans la maison dans laquelle le son résonne, et dans laquelle les cartons et les valises projettent des ombres sinistres qui déforment tout. Il enlace l’autre homme et l’attire fermement à lui, pour trouver ses lèvres avec une précision infaillible et sentir les traces d’alcool tandis qu’il l’embrasse avec avidité.

\- Aaron… nous sommes dans le hall, bredouille Spencer en s’appuyant contre lui en penchant la tête en arrière pour révéler une délicieuse gorge pâle et tentante. Ivres… dans le couloir.

Hotch ne répond pas, mais se presse contre lui et embrasse la peau exposée (aussi délicieuse que ce à quoi il s’attendait) et se dirige droit vers le point derrière l’oreille de Spencer, celui qui le fera fondre dans ses bras. Il le trouve et fait courir sa langue dessus, la respiration chaude sur la peau fraiche, chaque part de lui en feu. Spencer tressaille dans ses bras avec grognement brusque, ses hanches font un brusque mouvement en avant en cherchant la friction apparemment de manière inconsciente.

\- Aaron, gémit-il. J’ai une poignée de porte dans le dos, et tu deviens vraiment impossible.

Hotch a un petit rire contre sa gorge et le sent frissonner.

\- Veux-tu que j’arrête ?

Il fait un pas en arrière et laisse Spencer seul pour s’affaler d’une manière attrayante contre la porte, les cheveux en bataille et fantastiquement excité dans la pénombre ambiante.

\- D’accord, je comprends.

Il s’éloigne d’un pas chancelant en se souriant à lui-même, bien qu’il brule de revenir prendre son partenaire dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Quelque chose le heurte dans le dos et seuls les reflexes affutés qu’il a obtenus grâce à des années d’entrainement avec Morgan les empêchent de s’écrouler au sol, et il parvient à se rattraper avec une certaine dignité. Spencer ravale un éclat de rire et tend la main pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre tandis que Hotch se retourne et fini allongé sur le dos dans le couloir avec un génie très ivre et très gauche à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander de m’arrêter, dit Hotch en essayant de changer de position tandis que ses hanches protestent d’avoir été si maltraitées. Ce n’était pas nécessaire de me plaquer au sol.

Spencer hausse les épaules et se calme, ce qui permet à Hotch de réaliser qu’il a été mis au sol de manière très efficace. Il s’agit sans doute de la première fois que Spencer accompli aussi bien une telle manœuvre depuis l’académie.

\- Je n’avais pas envie d’être doux, rétorque-t-il.

La voix de Spencer est profonde et rauque, et Hotch la sent vibrer jusque dans ses os.

Hotch cesse soudain de se préoccuper du sol et regarde les pupilles dilatées et pleines de désir de son partenaire, et devient soudain conscient d’à quel point ils sont tous les deux tendus.

\- Je ne… bafouille-t-elle, juste avant que Spencer  brusquement une main dans ses cheveux pour l’embrasser.

Il l’embrasse avec désespoir, leurs dents s’entrechoquant, avec une main partant vers le bas pour batailler avec la ceinture de Hotch. Il gémit de frustration en constatant que la boucle refuse de céder sous ses doits habituellement habiles.

\- Ce que je veux c’est… siffle-t-il, baissant la tête pour mordiller la gorge de Hotch. Toi. Juste toi. Maintenant.

Ses dents rencontrent la peau de l’omoplate de Hotch et applique une pression ferme sur sa gorge qui le fait trembler, le désire le heurtant comme un coup de point dans l’estomac pour s’étendre dans tout son bas ventre. Hotch ravale un plainte de douleur et va aider Spencer à retirer la ceinture, en levant ses hanches pour que le jeune génie puisse suffisamment baisser son pantalon pour le libérer.

Il baisse les yeux juste au moment où Spencer, qui a visiblement trouvé le temps de retirer ses propres vêtements, bouge son bassin contre le sien. Hotch laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à un gémissement tandis qu’ils bougent l’un contre l’autre, l’attention uniquement tournée vers le rythme rapide des hanches de Spencer. Ce dernier siffle soudain en laissant échapper l’air de ses poumons quand il glisse une main vers le bas pour tracer du bout des doigts des motifs complexes sur la tête du sexe de Hotch.

Hotch passe son bras dans le bas du dos de Spencer pour les rapprocher davantage tout en levant son propre bassin, essayant désespérément de se presser contre le corps de son partenaire, le tenant là dans un long moment tendu plein de respirations haletantes et de cœurs battant avec force. Spencer lutte pour quitter son étreinte et descendre le long de son torse pour prendre Hotch dans sa bouche dans un mouvement rapide. Pendant un instant, il se demande ce que fait Spencer, la seconde suivante, il est incroyablement conscient de la chaleur humide et de la bouche avide qui l’entoure.

Hotch pousse un cri et ses hanches font un brusque mouvement vers le haut, comme s’il avait touché du fer chauffé à blanc. Spencer le repousse vers le bas en posant la main sur son estomac pour l’empêcher de l’étouffer, et le rend fou en traçant de sa langue des dessins à la base de sa hampe. Hotch baisse les yeux, et c’est une erreur car la vue de la bouche délicate de Spencer autour de lui fait fondre son cerveau. Il réalise, alors que Spencer fait courir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur, en utilisant sa langue pour le presser contre son palais, qu’il est en train de répéter le prénom de Spencer encore et encore avec un ton respectueux qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé utiliser envers qui que ce soit.

Il y a un mouvement brusque contre sa jambe et Spencer tressaille, tandis qu’il sent la vibration d’un gémissement parcourir la longueur de son sexe, le faisant gémir à son tour. Il sent Spencer se presser avec urgence contre sa jambe, toujours incroyablement dur et clairement en train de prendre son pied rien qu’au son de la voix de Hotch. Deux secondes plus tard, il réalise que Spencer n’est pas en train de gémir. Il est en train de parler. Il lui faut dix secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu’il répète encore et encore les même mots : _Je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime…_

Hotch passe les doigts dans les cheveux de l’homme sans lequel, il l’a enfin réalisé, il ne peut pas vivre, et tente de répondre, mais son cœur arrive d’une manière ou d’une autre à se loger dans sa gorge, l’empêchant de parler. Alors, il resserre plutôt sa prise en avertissement pour tenter d’éloigner Spencer. Les yeux de celui-ci remontent pour croiser son regard et la dernière chose que Hotch voit avant de se sentir partir dans sa gorge, c’est la lueur désespérée et avide qui y brille.

Spencer le regarde comme un homme tellement amoureux qu’il ne peut plus parler.

Il y a une brusque respiration tandis que Spencer avale en toussant légèrement, et Hotch réalise soudain que l’homme tremble contre lui, une paume enroulée autour de lui tandis qu’il se libère dans sa main. Hotch le ramène à sa hauteur en ignorant sa faible protestation et l’embrasse, son propre goût très présent dans la bouche de son partenaire.

\- Je t’aime aussi, marmonne-t-il. Tu es tout pour moi à présent.

Spencer ne répond rien à cela. Il baisse simplement la tête, comme s’il était soudain trop intimidé, et l’étreint. Hotch le tient serré contre lui, sans se préoccuper de la moiteur ou de la manière dont ils tremblent tous deux  sous l’émotion du moment. C’est exactement ce qu’il a toujours voulu, cela ne fait aucun doute à ses yeux.

Il l’a enfin trouvé.


	17. Je préfère être là que n'importe où ailleurs

Jamais encore Reid n’avait été réveillé par le contact brutal des genoux d’un enfant de deux ans surexcité contre ses côtes. Il a sans doute de la chance qu’Aaron garde un œil sur ce qui se passe, car sa première réaction est de rouler sur le coté avec un Jack qui crie de joie pour pratiquement l’envoyer dans le mur. Aaron tend vite les bras pour attraper son fils, tandis que Reid tombe du lit avec une exclamation de surprise, tandis qu’Aureilo s’écarte dans une tornade de fourrure brune.

\- C’est Noel, lui dit Aaron calmement, accompagné du cri suraigüe et surexcité de Jack.

\- On dirait bien, grommelle Aureilo en replaçant correctement la fourrure sur son visage à l’aide de ses pattes avant.

Reid se redresse et les regarde avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, et cligne rapidement des yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

\- Joyeux Noel, ajoute Aaron avec un large sourire.

Il se met pratiquement à rire quand Reid se glisse de nouveau dans son lit avec un grognement étouffé et couvre sa tête avec un oreiller.

 

Spencer lui a acheté un échappe. Hotch la regarde étrangement, sachant qu’il a raté quelque chose, sans vouloir que Spencer se rende compte qu’il ne comprend pas. Hal pose la tête sur son épaule et la fixe elle-aussi.

\- C’est une belle couleur, remarque-t-elle.

La queue battante, elle passe le museau dans la boîte enveloppée de papier de soie et souffle :

\- Incroyablement douce.

Spencer revient de la cuisine en portant trois tasse de chocolat chaut et passe prudemment devant le canapé et le sapin de Noel. Hotch se dépêche de se laisser pour l’aider et pose la boite sur les pattes avant de Hal. Aureilo est en train de faire le tour du sapin en bondissant, suivi par Arelys, et tous deux ont un air festif avec leurs écharpes colorées qui flottent derrière eux. Spencer a clairement acheté des parts d’une usine d’écharpes cette année, et a acheté ses cadeaux en conséquence.

\- Tu as acheté des écharpes à tout le monde ? plaisante Hotch avant de se pencher en avant pour l’embrasser en profitant qu’il ait les tasses dans les mains.

Il y a une légère trace de mousse sur la lèvre supérieure de Spencer, et il passe rapidement la langue dessus, ignorant sa faible protestation.

\- Non, juste à toi et aux dæmons. Aux dæmons parce que, eh bien… je voulais offrir un livre à Hal mais elle… n’a pas de mains.

Spencer semble frustré pendant un moment, comme si Hal en avait fait exprès.

\- Et à toi parce que…

Il s’arrête et devient rouge, ce qui pique la curiosité de Hotch.

\- Les écharpes c’est intime, termine Aureilo, Spencer étant distrait par Jack qui déballe son cadeau, un lot de puzzle aux couleurs vives, et décidant d’aller l’aider à les ouvrir. Et nous en avons assez que tu prennes la sienne à chaque fois qu’il fait froid.

Hotch fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais j’aime bien la prendre.

Il ne veut pas dire combien il aime ça, chaque écharpe de Spencer sent merveilleusement comme lui, et les porter c’est comme avoir Spencer serré contre lui. Il est presque trop embarrassé pour l’admettre.

Parfois, il oublie que Spencer est profileur, lui aussi.

Aureilo hausse les épaules et se penche pour plonger le museau dans la tasse de chocolat de Spencer, restée sans surveillance, et en émerge avec les moustaches pleines de mousse et une expression satisfaite.

\- Nous le savons. Nous voulons juste pouvoir prendre la tienne nous aussi.

Oh. D’accord. Tout va bien dans ce cas. Hotch prend l’écharpe et sourit en faisant courir les mains dessus. Elle sera merveilleuse autour du cou de Spencer.

\- Tu sais, ils font des livres audio, intervient Hal. Je peux utiliser les boutons avec mes pattes. Au moins, je ne m’ennuierai plus quand tu travailleras sur de la paperasse, Aaron.

Elle se roule de coté et leur lance un regard noir, tandis que Spencer se met à rire en imaginant Hal avec des écouteurs et que Hotch ravale à peine un éclat de rire.

\- Idiots, gronde-t-elle.

Aureilo bondit jusqu’à elle et se laisse tomber contre son ventre en bâillant largement.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis là. Je te lirai autant de livre que tu veux, annonce-t-il.

Hal lèche les moustaches du lièvre.

\- Qu’est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? dit-elle avec fierté.

Hotch croise le regard de Reid et voir une étincelle chaleureuse qui fait tressauter son cœur.

\- C’est vrai, qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans vous ? répète-t-il.

 

\- Où est maman ? demande Jack, assis au milieu des restes déchirés des papiers cadeaux.

Hotch se fige sur place en entendant la question à laquelle il s’attendait, et qu’il redoutait. Spencer, lui, s’assoit à coté de Jack et le prend sur ses genoux.

\- Tu te souviens que nous t’avons dit que maman était morte et que ça voulait dire qu’elle ne pouvait plus être avec toi, même si elle l’aurait vraiment voulu ? lui demande-t-il d’une voix douce en le serrant contre lui et en laissant le petit garçon coller son visage contre son torse avec une aisance qui fait plaisir à voir pour Hotch. Eh bien, elle est en train de te regarder maintenant, et même si elle n’est pas là, elle sourit en voyant que tu es aussi heureux.

Jack hoche la tête, l’air incertain, et Hotch doit chasser le pincement de douleur qu’il ressent en le voyant ainsi.

\- J’aime maman, finit par dire Jack.

Spencer ne répond pas, mais lève le regard vers Hotch avec une expression insondable. Hotch hoche la tête et laisse toute sa gratitude paraître sur ses traits. Jack lève les yeux aussi en remarquant que l’attention de Spencer n’est plus dirigée vers lui, et il lève une petite main pour la poser sur le menton du jeune génie.

\- Toi aussi je t’aime, dit-il d’une voix ferme, avant de quitter les genoux soudain tremblant de Spencer pour se précipiter vers ses puzzles.

Hotch regarde le visage de Spencer passer de mélancolique à choqué, puis à intimidé, et sait que c’est ça, d’aimer quelqu’un.

 

La nouvelle année. Hotch est un peu ivre et Spencer est très attirant.

\- Bonne année, murmure ce dernier en se glissant entre ses bras pour mordiller ses lèvres avec effronterie. Savais-tu que Samoa en Polynésie est l’un des premiers lieux à célébrer la nouvelle année, et que Baker Island est le dernier ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? lui demande Hotch en secouant légèrement la tête avec une exaspération affectueuse.

\- Cela pourrait être utile un jour. Si Morgan me laisse un jour devenir avec lui à un autre quiz au pub en tout cas.

\- Jamais il ne te laissera y retourner avec lui, dit Hotch en riant face à l’expression défaite de son petit ami. Il a été accusé de tricher et s’est fait virer, rappelle-t-il.

Prentiss avait eu raison. Il rit bien plus à présent.

 

Los Angeles, et Hotch conduit pendant que Reid tente de joindre le reste de l’équipe.

\- Génial, souffle-t-il en laissant tomber le téléphone, dégoûté. La ligne est coupée.

Hotch pianote des doigts sur le volant et regarde autour de lui le trafic encombré et les ténèbres dans lesquelles la ville est plongée.

\- Morgan nous attendra chez Kristin. Il ne va pas entrer sans renforts.

Aureilo et Hal sont silencieux sur la banquette arrière. La tension est palpable dans le véhicule.

\- Mais Spicer ? demande Hal à voix basse en songeant au désespoir d’un homme face au danger qui menace son enfant.

Elle sait mieux que personne ce que ce type de désespoir peut pousser un parent à faire.

Reid rencontre avec précaution le regard de Hotch, et ce dernier tente de ne pas laisser paraître l’appréhension qu’il ressent.

 

Morgan n’est pas là.

\- Qu’est-ce qui pourrait pousser Morgan à changer d’avis ainsi, alors qu’il sait qu’il ne peut pas nous prévenir ? fulmine Hotch, le visage sombre.

Reid ferme les yeux une seconde afin de passer outre la peur paralysante qui menace de le submerger chaque fois qu’un des membres de son équipe est en danger.

\- L’unsub a la sœur et la fille de Spicer. Morgan savait qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, dit calmement Aureilo.

Reid se demande à quel point c’est révélateur que la part de lui la plus calme soit un lièvre.

Son cerveau se met à nouveau à tourner, rattrapant la ligne de pensée du lièvre en une seconde.

\- Santa Monica ; là où il a tué les parents de Spicer.

Hotch tourne les talons et se précipite vers la sortie, Reid juste derrière lui.

\- On y va, interpelle-t-il Prentiss et Rossi, qui se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs véhicules.

_Tiens bon, Morgan. On arrive._

 

Reid attend que les autres se soient éloignés pour aller voir Morgan, qui est couvert de sang et clairement furieux. Naemaria, à ses pieds, a le poil hérissé.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il avec douceur, reconnaissant bien la noirceur dans le regard de Morgan.

\- A ton avis ? gronde ce dernier en se tournant vers Reid.

Les poils de l’échine dressés, Naemaria grogne juste devant le visage d’Aureilo. Ce dernier ne sourcille pas, et la fixe sans cligner des yeux.

\- J’ai merdé, Reid, et à cause de ça Spicer est mort et cette enflure a enlevé Ellie. A cause de moi ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c’est que d’être aussi _impuissant_?

Reid cligne des yeux, lentement, et se mord la lèvre.

\- Oui, je le sais, répond-il à voix basse.

Quelque chose lâche chez Morgan, et son expression devient neutre.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi, d’accord. Nous sommes toujours là pour toi.

Morgan acquiesce. Naemaria soupire et donne un petit coup de langue au lièvre ; une excuse silencieuse et délicate.

\- Je sais. Aide moi à la ramener chez elle ?

\- Bien sûr.

 

Il y a des aspects de ce travail que Hotch déteste, et l’un d’eux est juste en face de lui, en train de le regarder avec des yeux bleus abattus.

\- JJ, le Pentagone ? Vraiment ? demande-t-il.

Elle tressaille.

\- Pardon de ne pas vous l’avoir dit, répond-elle à voix basse, et regarde l’open space où leur équipe est rassemblée.

Emily et Morgan son penchés l’un vers l’autre, leurs mains bougent rapidement et le faible son de leurs taquineries parvient jusqu’à eux. Reid est adossé à sa chaise et les regarde avec une expression désintéressée parfaitement étudiée.

\- C’est seulement que…

\- Ce n’est pas rien, l’interrompt Hotch. Agent de liaison pour le département de la défense, c’est une promotion conséquente. Es-tu certaine de ne pas être intéressée ?

\- Hotch, c’est ici qu’est ma place.

Il espère que ça va être aussi simple que ça.

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les yeux noisette de Reid son inquiets et passent rapidement de son visage à celui de JJ, une bouteille d’antiacide fermement tenue dans la main. Hotch le regarde avec attention ; quelque chose le tracasse dans le regard du génie. Mais il baisse de nouveau le regard sur le dossier devant lui et le parcourt, n’osant pas de nouveau regarder Reid en face.

\- Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

\- Strauss.

Il ne peut rien dire. Ce n’est pas à lui de le faire. Et puis, s’il a son mot à dire sur ce sujet, il n’aura rien à annoncer à son partenaire.

\- Arrête, Reid.

Ce dernier hésite pendant un long moment, puis hoche rapidement la tête et s’éloigne pour fuir l’humeur de plus en plus mauvaise de Hotch auprès de Rossi.

 

Il n’a même pas besoin de le lui demander. Dès qu’il pose les yeux sur elle, elle cède.

\- J’ai eu une offre d’emploi au Pentagone, admet-elle en éloignant une mèche de cheveux blonde de son visage, le regard fuyant celui de Reid. Ils essayent vraiment de me pousser à accepter.

\- Oh.

Il sent une pointe de glace tomber dans son estomac, et un pressentiment l’envahi. Cela ne fait qu’ajouter à la douleur familière qui pulse derrière ses yeux.

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Je n’en veux pas, Spencer. Et Hotch m’aide, il dit que si je ne veux pas partir, je n’y suis pas obligée.

\- Et s’il n’arrive pas à l’empêcher ?

Reid à l’impression de l’avoir trahi dès que les mots franchissent ses lèvres. Le visage de JJ se décompose.

\- Il le peut, il faut que j’y croie.

 

\- On ne peut pas la perdre, Aaron.

\- Strauss pense que nous sommes tous remplaçables. J’ai essayé d’expliquer aux hautes sphères que ce n’est pas le cas.

Il ne dit à personne qu’il a l’impression que personne ne peut empêcher ce départ.

 

JJ le regarde se diriger vers elle et sourit tristement.

\- Quand dois-je partir ? A la fin de la semaine ?

Ils font tous deux semblant de ne pas remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme, où la manière dont les ailes de Kailo s’affaissent alors qu’il se colle à l’oreille de Hal.

\- Demain, murmure-t-il.

Il sent Hal trembler contre sa jambe. Elle a du mal à ne pas craquer.

JJ est abasourdie, et une larme échappe à son contrôle pour glisser lentement sur sa joue.

\- Hotch… comment suis-je censée leur dire que je m’en vais alors que je ne veux pas partir ?

-  Je suis désolé.

 

Elle laisse son rapport de départ sur le bureau de Hotch et il entre pour trouver Reid en train de le lire. Ses yeux sont fixés dessus, même s’ils savent tous les deux qu’il l’a mémorisé en une seconde. Hotch le lui prend doucement et le lit à son tour. L’écriture précise de JJ le fixe en retour.

_Je suis reconnaissante pour les années que j’ai passées auprès de cette famille, pour tout ce que nous avons partagé, chaque occasion que nous avons eu de nous épanouir. Je pars en emportant le meilleur d’eux avec moi, et en étant guidée par leur exemple, où que j’aille. Un ami m’a dit d’être honnête avec vous, alors voilà. Ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite, mais je ferai ce qu’il faut que je fasse. Peut-être est-ce parce que je considère que tout est une leçon, ou parce que je ne veux pas partir en colère, ou peut-être parce que j’ai enfin compris. Il y a des choses qu’on ne veut pas voir arriver mais qu’il faut accepter. Des choses qu’on ne veut pas savoir mais qu’il faut apprendre. Et des personnes sans lesquelles on ne peut pas vivre mais qu’il faut laisser derrière nous._

\- Pourquoi on n’arrête pas de perdre les nôtres ? demande Reid, et Hotch peut voir Gideon et Elle à ses cotés, comme des fantômes.

Il ignore comment répondre à ça.

 

Celle qui remplace JJ est jeune, c’est un agent en formation.

Ils ont pris JJ et leur ont donné une bleue. Spencer n’arrive pas à réfléchir, tellement cela est injuste. L’équipe est déjà presque effondrée, brisée d’une manière ou d’une autre par la perte de ses membres les plus importants. Ils avaient pris pour acquis qu’elle serait toujours là, jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse.

Ce n’est pas juste.

\- Salut, dit la bleue avec un sourire éclatant en rejetant une mèche ondulée blonde derrière son dos. Je suis Ashley, Ashley Seaver.

Des yeux étincelants le fixent de derrière ses cheveux, et un éclair de fourrure soyeuse disparait dans le col de sa chemise.

\- Spencer Reid, se présente-t-il avec un sourire poli, en ravalant son irritation.

Ce n’est pas de la faute de Seaver.

Quand elle s’éloigne pour rejoindre Morgan et Emily qui les observaient, il croise le regard de Hotch et note combien il est sombre. Son estomac fait une chute brutale.

Les chosent sont en train de changer.

 

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? demande un jour Spencer alors que les feuilles commencent à tomber.

Il tapote son téléphone d’un air absent en parcourant la cuisine tandis que Hotch fait chauffer un bol d’une bouillie verte pour Jack.

Hotch appuie un peu sur la substance visqueuse verte avec suspicion, et hausse les épaules :

\- Pas vraiment. On va sûrement être appelé ailleurs de toute façon.

Les yeux de Spencer quittent le téléphone un moment, avant de se baisser à nouveau vers l’écran.

\- D’accord. JJ vous passe le bonjour.

Hotch a un petit sourire et teste un minuscule bout de la substance étrange avant de grimacer.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il.

Une longue pause.

\- On lui manque.

 

Reid allume la dernière chandelle et incline la tête pour l’examiner.

\- C’est très bien comme ça, Spencer, lui dit Aureilo en faisant les gros yeux et en sautant sur une chaise pour observer la nappe. Hé, si tu sors les poubelles il ne sera même pas capable de savoir si tu as utilisé un poulet acheté en magasin.

\- Ferme-là Aureilo, marmonne Reid en réarrangeant la table avec précaution.

Ce n’est pas comme si Hotch et lui ne mangeaient jamais ensemble, mais ce serait agréable de partager un repas au calme pour l’anniversaire de son partenaire…

\- Oh, fait une voix stupéfaite.

Aaron apparait dans l’embrasure de la porte avec sa serviette dans la main.

\- Spencer, tu n’étais pas obligé.

Hal apparait et affiche une expression ravie en voyant le repas que Spencer et le lièvre ont préparé.

\- Tais-toi Aaron, tu vas le décourager, le rabroue-t-elle en faisant un bond en avant pour poser la tête sur la table et observer avec envie le poulet.

\- J’ai juste faite un truc à la va-vite, rétorque Reid en haussant les épaules.

Il pousse l’assiette de haricots vers Aureilo. Jack tape sa fourchette sur la table et Hotch se penche vers son fils pour déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Aaron, ajoute Spencer tandis que son partenaire sourit contre les cheveux de son fils.

\- Une année en plus, plus de sagesse, râle Aaron en le prenant dans ses bras et en enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux. Il parait.

\- On est allé au magasin ! s’exclame Jack en faisant tomber des petits pois au pied de sa chaise pendant que les deux hommes semblent distraits. On a acheté du poulet !

Arelys, qui a sauté sur la chaise près d’Aureilo, lève la tête. Son nez arrive à peine au niveau de la table ; elle n’a pas la taille impressionnante de son ainé pour l’instant.

\- C’est censé êt’ secret, Jack ! dit-elle avec colère en luttant pour regarder ce qui se passe au-dessus de la table. Spence a dit c’était secret.

Aaron est secoué par le rire contre lui et, en cet instant, il n’y aurait rien au monde que Reid échangerait contre ça.

 

Emily et Morgan sont sortis, ce qui laisse Reid avec Seaver. Ce qui n’aurait pas été dérangeant si Reid n’était pas aussi à l’aise avec la jeune femme qu’un lapin avec un renard.

Quand elle tenta pour la quatrième fois de lancer une conversation, le silence tomba tandis que Reid tente de remplir la paperasse aussi lentement que possible. Toujours près à parler, Aureilo essaye de l’aider.

\- Troisième ligne, Thésée, signale-t-il, debout sur le bureau de Reid pour regarder celui de Seaver au-dessus de la cloison. Comme dans « le bateau de Thésée ».

Seaver se fige et fixe Aureilo comme s’il s’était mis à faire des claquettes, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

\- Docteur Reid, votre dæmon est en train de me parler, bredouille-t-elle, clairement perdue.

\- Ca lui arrive, intervient Sergio en sautant sur le bureau à coté de son coude pour se lécher la patte avec élégance. Vous allez finir par vous y habituer. Ce qui est vraiment difficile, c’est de le faire taire. Si vous parvenez un jour à trouver comment faire, partagez l’info.

Emily apparait, avec les sacs contenant le repas du midi, et un sourire penaud.

\- Nous faisons les choses un peu différemment ici, explique-t-elle doucement à l’agent en probation toujours stupéfaite. Je suppose que quand on travaille ensemble si longtemps, les barrières s’estompent un peu.

Seaver pose une main sur son épaule, là où son dæmon, toujours timide, se cache parmi ses cheveux. Reid n’en a jamais vu davantage qu’une queue duveteuse, des yeux sombres et un flash rapide de rayures claires.

\- C’est un peu… étrange, fini-t-elle par dire en laissant tomber sa main sur le bureau. Sympa, j’imagine, mais étrange.

Elle fait un sourire tremblant au lièvre, mais ne lui répond pas.

Reid essaye de ne pas le prendre personnellement, il est désormais habitué à ce qu’on réagisse de manière négative à son dæmon. Après avoir été dans l’équipe si longtemps, il a juste oublié ce que c’est d’être différent.

 

Le matin du vingt-neuvième anniversaire de Spencer, Hotch se réveille seul dans le lit et entend un bruit de vomi venir de la salle de bain. Il entre à pas lents dans la pièce et trouve son partenaire à moitié affalé sur le sol, un bras jeté sur la cuvette des toilettes. Spencer lève les yeux plissés pour rencontrer les siens, et le cœur de Hotch fait une chute brutale en reconnaissant les signes d’une migraine. Combien de temps Spencer est-il resté replié là sur lui-même de douleur alors que lui était en train de dormir ?

Combien de temps l’a-t-il caché ?

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demande-t-il à voix basse en refermant la porte afin que la lumière venant de la chambre n’aggrave pas son état.

Spencer secoue la tête et se met de nouveau à tousser violemment, s’étouffant à moitié. Hotch tressaille quand la toux devient des haut-le-cœur, mais rien ne remonte si ce n’est de la bile. Hotch se glisse dehors et ferme la porte derrière lui pour aller chercher au rez-de-chaussée les faibles antidouleurs, car Spencer ne prendra rien d’autre. _Joyeux Anniversaire_ , pense-t-il sombrement, en trouvant Aureilo roulé en boule et parcouru de tremblements sous les couvertures qui recouvrent le canapé.

 

\- Reid est bien silencieux, murmure un jour Rossi à coté de lui dans l’avion. Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant.

Hotch baisse son livre :

\- Il est juste fatigué, ment-il en examinant le visage cireux de son partenaire.

Rossi lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu sais, la règle contre le profilage des membres de l’équipe n’est en fait qu’une vague ligne de conduite, pas vrai ? questionne-t-il. Cheveux en bataille, chemise sur le pantalon, apparence globale débraillés. Il est de nouveau malade, Aaron.

\- Il va bien, rétorque Hotch, plus brusquement que prévu.

Les migraines commencent à s’étendre sur plusieurs jours, ce qui laisse Reid vidé de toute énergie et plus lent que d’ordinaire.

\- Ce ne sont que des maux de tête.

Les serres d’Eris crissent contre la chaise alors qu’elle resserre sa pris :

\- Comme quand Aureilo n’était plus là, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Mais Aureilo est là maintenant, lui rappelle Hotch en ravalant son inquiétude. Il est revenu depuis presque un an.

Rossi hausse les épaules et lève une main pour faire courir ses doigts sur les plumes du ventre d’Eris.

\- Qui sait quels dommages une séparation si longue a pu laisser.

Hotch regarde de nouveau son partenaire avec un regard neuf, et c’est à son tour de se sentir malade.

 

Pour leur quatrième anniversaire, au moins, Reid n’a pas de migraine. Malheureusement, ils sont sur une affaire.

\- Quatre années ensemble, murmure-t-il contre l’oreille de Hotch cette nuit-là, alors que les autres sont dispersés sur diverses tâches, les laissent seuls, dans le commissariat faiblement éclairé, à travailler sur le profil et les cartes de la région. Joyeux anniversaire Aaron.

Hotch se redresse et laisse tomber son professionnalisme strictement étudié pendant un instant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Spencer, dit-il, en pressant ses lèvres sur celle de Spencer.

Il s’éloigne rapidement en voyant Morgan entrer.

\- Et que de nombreux autres suivent, plaisante ce dernier avec un clin d’œil, avant de quitter à nouveau la pièce en un éclair.

 

Hotch commence à avoir le sentiment que le temps lui échappe bien trop rapidement, s’écoulant entre ses doigts alors qu’il tente de le rattraper. Il sait qu’il n’a jamais été aussi heureux, et tente de s’y raccrocher. La nuit, étendu dans son lit, il tente de se souvenir d’une époque où Spencer n’était pas allongé à coté de lui. Sans succès. Il sait que Spencer pourrait s’en souvenir avec exactitude, lui, et Hotch se demande si la solitude ne manque pas à son partenaire.

Le quatrième anniversaire de Jack arrive, et Hotch réalise que son fils grandit et change sans s’arrêter, comme les saisons se succèdent.

\- Veux-tu allumer une bougie et parler à maman ? propose-t-il à Jack cette nuit-là, en le bordant.

Le visage de son fils est encore rouge de l’excitation de la journée, et on peut encore sentir la menthe et le gâteau dans son souffle.

\- Cela fait longtemps, et tu pourras lui parler des cadeaux que tu as eu.

\- Spencer peut venir aussi ? Et dire bonjour à maman ? demande Jack d’un ton ensommeillé après avoir acquiescé.

Hotch sourit :

\- Bien sûr.

 

Un an après la mort d’Haley, Aaron emmène Jack sur sa tombe. Elle est bien entretenue et nettoyée, par les soins affectueux de Jessica, d’Aaron, et du père d’Haley. Reid ne peut s’empêcher de les observer et penser qu’ils auraient dû avoir la chance d’être une famille. Sans Foyet, cela aurait pu arriver.

Quand Aaron ramène Jack à la voiture, Reid lui dit qu’il revient dans une minute et se dirige vers la tombe. Le nom de Haley s’étale au-dessus de l’image dorée en filigrane du lynx inclinant la tête. En le voyant, Reid est parcouru d’un frisson en réalisant combien il a été proche de se retrouver sous une stèle semblable. Combien ils en ont tous été proches, à un moment ou un autre.

\- Ca va ? demande Aureilo, pressé contre sa jambe.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais dire quelque chose, dit Reid en ravalant ses propres émotions confuses.

Aureilo reste silencieux pendant un long moment, puis prend la parole :

\- Il m’a… il nous a sauvé la vie. Ils l’ont fait, tous les deux. Je ne pourrais jamais le leur rendre.

Le crissement d’une chaussure sur l’herbe fait sursauter Reid, et il réalise que Jessica s’est approchée de lui, aussi silencieuse que son lynx.

\- Tu l’as déjà fait, lui dit-elle en lançant un coup d’œil vers l’endroit où attendent Jack et Aaron. Chaque instant que tu passes avec Jack, tu le lui rends.

 

C’est à nouveau Noel.

\- Je deviens trop vieux pour ça, grommelle Reid en se coulant sur le fauteuil en se frottant ses yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas que Noel était si épuisant.

\- Tu ne l’as tout simplement jamais passé avec des enfants, le taquine JJ, les yeux suivants Will qui poursuit Henry et Jack dans la neige, dehors. Ils nous transforment tous en vieillards.

\- Même nous, rit Emily, qui essaye de maintenir fermement Sergio assez longtemps pour lui mettre des bois sur la tête.

Aureilo porte déjà les siens avec fierté, ce qui lui vaut d’être comparé à un jackalope par Eris.

\- Merci d’être venus aujourd’hui, dit Aaron en entrant dans la pièce avec un pull rouge vif décoré de sapins dansants que Reid lui a donné avec joie. On apprécie vraiment, JJ.

Elle lui répond avec un sourire :

\- Noël est pour la famille, Aaron. Je préfère être là que n’importe où ailleurs.


	18. Reste avec nous

Le mois suivant Noël, les migraines de Spencer s’aggravent jusqu’à ce que Hotch soit obligé de lui recommander un congé médical.

\- Tu dois rester à la maison et te reposer, lui dit-il sérieusement dans l’embrasure de la porte du salon, dans lequel un Spencer aux yeux vitreux est étendu, Jack endormi dans ses bras. Je peux appeler Jessica pour garder Jack pendant que je suis au travail.

\- Je n’ai jamais raté le travail parce que j’étais malade, Aaron, dit Spencer avec un ton désespéré. Si je reste à la maison, les gens vont penser que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Hotch ne répond pas, mais le visage de Spencer se décompose, et il réalise que son partenaire peut deviner ce qu’il ne dit pas.

Peut-être qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas.

 

\- Où est le beau gosse ? questionne Morgan en ramassant son sac de voyage et en regardant la porte avec espoir.

\- Il ne vient pas, rétorque Hotch.

Morgan ne dit rien, mais Rossi se redresse lentement, l’inquiétude inscrite sur le visage.

 

Il est penché sur les dossiers éparpillés et les observe, les yeux plissés, entouré par un véritable océan de documents, quand une ombre tombe sur lui. Il lève les yeux et voit Hal incliner la tête en regardant les papiers avec une expression intriguée, alors qu’Aaron accroche son manteau derrière lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Aaron en examinant le sol.

\- J’ai échangé des emails avec quelqu’un qui m’aide pour mes migraines, murmure Reid.

Il prend une feuille pleine d’équations chimiques et l’incline vers la lumière pour étudier l’information.

\- Elle était généticienne, mais elle s’est récemment tournée vers la daimoneurologie. Elle est dans une position unique pour offrir une aide significative.

Aaron acquiesce et Reid surprend une lueur d’espoir dans ses traits.

\- Croisons les doigts, alors, dit-il d’une voix neutre.

Mais la lueur reste présente dans son regard.

Reid sourit en sa direction et rapproche l’ordinateur portable d’Aaron pour ouvrir les emails et commencer à rédiger une réponse.

 

\- Tu n’as pas eu de migraine cette semaine, relève Hotch un matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, tandis que Spencer prépare son café avec autant de précaution que s’il préparait un sort délicat.

\- Nous avons tous les deux pris des traitements, dit Aureilo, les yeux fixés avec avidité sur la cafetière. Maeve l’a suggéré, elle dit que je continue peut-être de les provoquer même si Spencer prend un traitement. Elle est fascinée par notre cas.

Hotch se met à rire, le soulagement l’envahie en voyant la vigueur renouvelée avec laquelle Spencer et Aureilo agissent.

\- Qui peut l’en blâmer, plaisante-t-il en se mettant derrière Spencer pour passer ses bras autour de ses hanches. Vous êtes tous les deux incroyablement fascinants.

 

\- Tu te sens mieux, gamin ? demande Rossi quand il entre un matin et trouve Reid assis à son bureau habituel, en train de parcourir une énorme pile de dossier avec ravissement.

Reid lève les yeux vers lui, et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse :

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Rossi acquiesce et le regarde de haut en bas avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as l’air en pleine forme. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

Alors qu’il s’éloigne, le téléphone de Reid se met à vibrer dans sa poche pour signaler l’arrivée d’un email, et il fait quasiment tomber son stylo dans sa hâte d’aller voir.

 

_Garcia : Avez-vous reçu mon email avec les dossiers que vous m’aviez demandé ?_

Hotch baisse les yeux sur le message et soupire. Il vient tout juste de s’installer dans son fauteuil avec un livre. La maison est paisible, Spencer est en haut en train de lire une histoire à Jack, et la nuit est en train de tomber sur le terrain. Il prend son ordinateur portable, à moitié ouvert sur le canapé, là où Spencer l’a posé après le lui avoir emprunté, plus tôt. Il pianote impatiemment sur l’ordinateur en attendant qu’il se rallume, tape le mot de passe et fronce les sourcils en voyant la page internet s’allumer aussitôt. Le curseur clignote devant ses yeux. Spencer était en train de rédiger un email quand Jack l’a appelé.

Hotch déplace la souris afin de quitter la page, mais ses yeux passent sur une des phrases de l’email que Spencer a reçu, et il s’arrête.

_…La seule partie de toi que j’ai vu, c’est ton cerveau sur l’IRM que tu m’as envoyé. C’est là que je me suis dit « voilà un homme que j’ai envie de connaître davantage »…_

Son cerveau met du temps à répondre. Hal s’asseoit, les yeux fixés sur l’écran, sentant sa confusion. Il fait défiler la page, malgré une pointe de culpabilité qui commençait à le ronger, et lit rapidement la courte réponse que Spencer était en train d’écrire.

_… C’est très gentil de ta part. Je suis désolé d’avoir mis tant de temps à répondre, j’avais une montagne de paperasse à rattraper. Le traitement fonctionne merveilleusement bien, je ne sais pas ce qu’Aurelio et moi ferions sans toi !_

Il abaisse lentement l’écran et tente de ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et d’ignorer le gémissement inquiet de Hal. Il ne devrait pas être surpris. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que Spencer le voit enfin comme le vieil homme brisé qu’il est, avec ses cheveux grisonnants aux tempes et sa peau ridée et usée.

Il aurait dû savoir que cela arriverait.

Il plonge la tête dans ses mains et attend le retour de Spencer.

 

Reid descend lourdement les escaliers, Aureilo sur ses talons, et trouve Aaron assis dans le salon, là où il l’avait laissé, mais blanc comme un linge. Il s’arrête brusquement, son cœur rate un battement à cette vue, et son cerveau part à cent à l’heure. _Est-il malade ? Crise cardiaque ? Quelqu’un est mort ? Oh mondieumondieumondieu._

Que s’est-il passé ? demande Aureilo, assis sur ses pattes arrières, les yeux écarquillés.

Hal les fixe comme si elle ne les connaissait pas, recroquevillée en une grande boule de fourrure noire.

Aaron tourne lentement la tête pour les regarder, les yeux vides, comme si quelque chose qui le terrifiait venait d’arriver. Quand il parle enfin, ses mots frappent Reid tel un marteau :

\- Es-tu amoureux de Maeve Donovan ?

 

La dispute dégénère rapidement.

Hotch refuse de laisser tomber. Il se lève, bien droit, recherchant inconsciemment à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Reid est calme. Posé. Jusqu’à ce quelque chose cède en Hotch, et qu’il se retrouve alors à frapper les points faibles de son partenaire, en choisissant ses mots pour qu’ils blessent.

Hal et Aureilo les regardent, le corps tremblant. Ils ne disent pas un mot.

Hotch continue, poussant et poussant encore jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sache même plus vraiment pourquoi il se montre aussi vicieux. Il voit Reid faire un pas choqué en arrière, le visage assombri. _Un point pour moi_ , songe-t-il férocement alors que le jeune génie baisse la tête, cachant son expression derrière ses cheveux. Il veut le blesser, il veut qu’il connaisse la douleur que lui-même à ressenti en voyant ces emails, cette trahison.

Il ne se reconnait même plus.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Maeve ! s’écrie Reid en se retournant et en faisant les cent pas. Bordel Aaron, nous nous envoyons juste des emails ! Je ne te trompe pas ! C’est quoi ton problème ?

\- C’est toi, gronde Hotch, sentant ses entrailles se serrer.

Il veut le croire, il veut lui faire confiance, mais il _savait_ que cela arriverait. Comment Reid pourrait aimer quelqu’un comme lui quand il lui reste tant à donner à une personne plus jeune, plus intelligente, aussi brillante ?

\- Comment tu peux ne pas le voir, Spencer ? Tu flirtais avec elle ! Peut-être que n’es pas amoureux d’elle, mais tu y es presque !

Reid secoue la tête, avec une expression entêtée.

\- Ne m’explique pas ce que je ressens, Aaron. Il n’y a qu’une seule personne que j’aime, et elle est en train d’agir comme un Néanderthalien au milieu de notre salon.

Hotch a un petit rire et lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Alors comment ça se fait que tu lui parles comme tu me parlais ? dit-il d’un ton lourd, avant de voir Reid écarquiller les yeux et réaliser lentement la situation. Ouais, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu es le dernier à te rendre compte de tes propres émotions, Reid, il a presque fallu que je te dessine une putain de carte !

Reid ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Hotch réalise qu’il ne veut pas que ça arrive. Il ne veut pas que Reid les apaise tout deux et résolve la dispute par le dialogue. Il est  trop en colère pour ça.

\- Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? dit-il froidement.

Il sent une pointe de triomphe amer l’envahir quand Reid ferme la bouche brusquement et fait un pas en arrière, comme si Hotch l’avait frappé. Aureilo tremble de rage, et Hotch regarde en silence Reid serrer les poings. Pendant un instant, il a l’impression que l’homme svelte est sur le point de le frapper, et Hotch veut qu’il le fasse. _Vas-y, Vas-y !_

Mais Reid se retourne et s’en va.

Hotch tente de se calmer alors que le bruit des pas de Reid résonne à l’étage, et la colère le quitte aussitôt soudainement qu’elle l’a envahi, ce qui le laisse rongé par la culpabilité.

_Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_

Il reprend soudain ses esprits et se dépêche de rattraper Reid. Il le rencontre dans les escaliers alors que Reid redescend, parfaitement inexpressif.

\- Spencer, je…

Mais Reid passe à coté de lui.

Il s’en va, et emmène une part d’Aaron avec lui.

 

Reid va chez JJ car il n’a nulle part ailleurs où aller.

\- Spence ? questionne-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour le trouver derrière.

Il  tente de parler, mais échoue. Il n’a pas de mot pour ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je peux rester ? finit-il par demander, se recroquevillant sur lui-même de défaite.

Elle fait un pas en avant, le prend dans ses bras et le laisse s’avachir contre elle. Elle a une odeur de poudre de bébé et de réconfort. Cela ne ressemble en rien à Hotch et la vie qu’ils partageaient, et c’est d’un grand soulagement.

\- Bien sûr, murmure-t-elle contre son oreille. Toujours.

 

Hotch va au travail le lendemain avec le sentiment d’être vidé d’énergie. La nausée lutte contre l’épuisement dû à une nuit passée à faire les cent pas dans la maison en ruminant leur dispute. Peu importe l’angle par lequel il regarde, il sait qu’il a merdé. Il a paniqué. Il a imaginé Reid le quitter et il a essayé de frapper le premier pour s’éviter de souffrir. L’ironie c’est que, maintenant qu’il s’est calmé, il le _croit_. Peut-être l’a-t-il toujours cru. Et ce sont ses propres actions qui ont amené Reid à le quitter.

 _Je vais demander pardon, lui dire pourquoi j’ai perdu la tête, combien il est important à mes yeux_ , se répète-t-il en silence avec un masque impassible tandis qu’il entre dans l’open space. _Il comprendra, il sait combien je peux être idiot._

Reid est à son bureau, en train de griffonner sur un carnet. Son nez est si proche du papier qu’il le touche quasiment. Hotch s’arrête un instant, et se demande s’il devrait l’appeler dans son bureau et le faire maintenant, car ce n’est pas vraiment une conversation appropriée pour le travail.

Reid ne lève pas les yeux, et Hotch fini par se rendre à l’étage, le cœur lourd.

 

Le reste de l’équipe le perçoit aussitôt. Tous les yeux se tournent vers Hotch dès qu’il entre dans la pièce et amène avec lui une ambiance mélancolique et sombre.

Reid est un profileur, lui aussi, et il peut voir la culpabilité et la honte qui luttent pour prendre le contrôle de l’expression de Hotch, et la détresse qu’il a clairement ressassé toute la nuit. Reid détourne le regard, se mordille la lèvre, et son estomac se tord de sympathie.

Il n’est plus en colère, plus vraiment. Il a tout regardé du point de vue d’Aaron ; les emails ont effectivement l’air suspicieux. Reid n’a jamais essayé de les cacher, ni quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient rapidement devenus intime avec Maeve, mais en les relisant cette nuit-là, il avait été horrifié de réaliser combien cela avait du être difficile à lire pour Hotch.

Ils vont demander pardon, et passer à autre chose. Rien de ce qui a été dit n’est faux, ils peuvent surmonter ça.

_Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?_

_Tout_ , pense-t-il sombrement. Peut-être que Hotch s’était trompé sur une chose. C’est impossible que Maeve soit ne serait-ce qu’intéressée par lui. Il suffit de voir comment il ruine ce qu’il a de plus précieux.

 

Il aurait dû savoir que l’équipe verrait aussitôt la tension entre Reid et lui, même s’ils interagissent comme d’habitude pour le travail. Leur vie personnelle n’a jamais interféré avec leur travail jusqu’ici, et ils n’ont pas l’intention que ça arrive maintenant.

\- A ton avis, qu’est-ce qui se passe entre Hotch et Reid ? demande Morgan à Emily, sur le temps du midi.

\- Hhm ? fait-elle en levant la tête et en clignant des yeux ensommeillés, l’air distraite. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ?

Peut-être que seuls certains membres l’on vu, en fin de compte.

Hotch fronce les sourcils et se redresse à son bureau. Il regarde Emily avec attention et note les zones sombres sous ses yeux. Apparemment, Reid et lui ne sont pas les seuls à faire des nuits blanches.

 

\- Bon, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? l’interroge Rossi avec sérieux, en se laissant tomber dans la chaise de l’autre coté du bureau, en le regardant avec des yeux plissés.

Hotch abaisse son stylo, et se frotte les yeux.

\- Quelque chose d’impardonnable.

 

Garcia l’accule alors qu’il sort des toilettes et le prend dans ses bras. Ses bracelets et breloques cliquettent contre son dos.

\- On t’aime, tu le sais ça, hein, mon adorable génie ? dit-elle d’une voix chaleureuse en frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres.

Il sourit, et la douleur persistante s’allège un moment face à leur amitié.

\- Comment pourrais-je l’ignorer ?

Elle acquiesce, rayonnante.

\- Donc, vas-tu nous dire ce qui s’est passé ? Ou faut-il le deviner en observant la succession complexe d’émotions sur le visage de Hotch ?

\- Ce n’est rien qu’on ne puisse surmonter, Garcia. Ne t’en fais pas.

 

Il y un petit coup sur la porte, et il doit déglutir quand il lève les yeux et trouve la silhouette familière de Reid dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il ouvre la bouche pour s’excuser, mais Reid le bat de vitesse :

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Emily.

Si c’était quelqu’un d’autre, Hotch présumerait qu’il essayait d’échapper à une conversation difficile. Reid, cependant, met sans doute juste de l’ordre dans ses priorités, faisant passer ses inquiétudes concernant ses amis avant lui-même.

\- J’ai vu. Elle est fatiguée, et semble distraite par quelque chose, dit-il.

Hal prête soudain attention, à coté de lui, les yeux fixés sur la petite forme d’Aureilo.

\- Elle viendra nous voir quand elle aura besoin d’aide, Reid. On ne peut pas l’y obliger.

Le jeune génie s’avance et ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement d’une voix rauque. J’aurais dû réaliser de quoi ça aurait l’air. C’est juste… ce n’est pas une excuse, je le sais, mais c’était si excitant d’avoir quelqu’un a qui parler sur un même niveau intellectuel que j’imagine que je me suis laissé aller.

Hotch repousse la pointe de douleur qu’il ressent en entendant que Reid cherchait _bel et bien_ quelque chose de plus que sa relation avec Hotch ne peut lui offrir.

\- Ce n’est pas à toi de t’excuser, j’ai dépassé les bornes, dit-il. J’ai confiance en toi, Spencer. Je te confie ma vie, mon fils et mon cœur. C’est la peur de te perdre qui m’a fait réagir ainsi, j’ai perdu la tête.

Aureilo fait un bruit étrange et se rue sur Hal comme s’ils étaient attirés l’un par l’autre et qu’ils s’étaient tenus loin l’un de l’autre avec grande difficulté en attendant ce moment. Hal gémit de soulagement et baisse le museau pour le faire courir le long de l’échine et du flanc d’Aureilo en respirant longuement son odeur.

\- Peut-on ne jamais refaire ça ? demande Reid après qu’un long moment ait passé pendant lesquels ils regardaient tous les deux leurs dæmon réunis. Je ne veux jamais me sentir aussi… perdu à nouveau.

Hotch pense à ce qu’il a ressenti en voyant la porte se fermer derrière Reid, comme s’il abandonnait quelque chose d’infiniment précieux et impossible à retrouver, et combien cela avait semblé effrayamment permanant.

\- Plus jamais, répond Hal à sa place, en levant des yeux sombres dans lesquels on lit la promesse.

 

Un mois passe après cette dispute, et une habitude confortable retombe chez eux. Spencer n’arrête pas d’envoyer des emails à Maeve, mais il est attentif au contenu des emails, et il y a un accord tacite entre lui et Hotch, selon lequel Hotch peut lire tout ce qu’il écrit. Hotch ne le fait jamais, car il sait qu’il doit reconstruire la confiance qu’il a brisée cette nuit-là.

\- Emily est en retard, dit Reid un matin quand Hotch entre dans la salle de conférence. Elle n’est jamais en retard.

Hotch regarde rapidement l’horloge et fronce les sourcils :

\- Donnons-leur encore quinze minutes, puis on l’appelle. Peut-être que la route est encombré.

Reid bouge sur sa chaise, la nervosité lui sort pratiquement par les pores de la peau.

\- Elle ne l’est pas, pas la route qu’elle prend. Je le sais, j’ai déjà vérifié les rapports du trafic, et la route qu’elle prend à le pourcentage le plus faible d’encombrement à cette heu…

Hotch le fait taire d’un regard.

\- Quinze minutes. Et ensuite on appelle.

Elle est là en dix, et tout le monde remarque son hésitation avant de dire où elle se trouvait. Le léger mouvement de paupière indique un mensonge. Aucun d’eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, car cela ne les regarde pas.

Aureilo tente de se coller à Sergio et le chat s’éloigne pour aller se percher dos à la pièce sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là où le lièvre ne peut pas l’atteindre.

Hotch espère qu’ils ne sont pas en train de perdre un autre membre de l’équipe.

 

\- Elle va partir, hein ? questionne Reid en le fixant, le regard concentré et attentif comme il l’est rarement, et la peur visible sur ses traits. Elle n’est pas concentrée, elle est fatiguée, distraite. Et Elle était comme ça aussi avant de partir. Est-ce que c’était le cas pour Gideon aussi ?

Hotch pose la main sur son bras et le sent trembler :

\- Prentiss n’est pas Elle, Elle était en colère.

Il ne dit rien à propos de Gideon. Il ne peut pas rouvrir cette blessure.

Les yeux de Reid se posent partout sauf sur lui :

\- Mais elle pourrait quand même partir. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle me parle _toujours_ , à propos de tout ! Pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas l’aider ?

Hotch hausse les épaules, incapable de répondre.

 

Hotch apparait dans l’open space, interrompant une partie sournoise de bataille avec Morgan. Reid cache rapidement ses cartes et fait un sourire coupable à son supérieur en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard passer sur la silhouette de Prentiss, penchée sur son bureau.

\- Strauss doit me voir pour le budget, dit Hotch en passant la main dans ses cheveux, l’air épuisé. Il faut aller chercher Jack à quatre heures, peux-tu y aller ?

Reid cligne des yeux de surprise. C’était la dernière requête qu’il imaginait entendre.

\- Bien sûr, répond-il en prenant son manteau avec un sourire. On se retrouve à la maison.

Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

 

Tout question concernant le fait que Reid connaisse Jack ou non est vite répondue quand l’enfant lève les yeux pour le voir et se relève aussitôt pour venir se jeter dans les bras de l’agent.

\- Bonjour, dit joyeusement une des aide-puéricultrice en les voyant. Vous êtes là pour Jack Hotchner ? Êtes-vous sur la liste des personnes autorisées à venir le chercher ?

Reid acquiesce et profile inconsciemment la femme. Dæmon poule, amicale, deux enfants. Adore son travail.

\- Je suis le Docteur Reid. L’ASS Hotchner m’a demandé de venir chercher Jack.

Elle cherche dans son ordinateur et acquiesce brièvement en lui donnant le sac de Jack, dont dépassent deux peintures roulées.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Eh bien, en tout cas Jack vous connait clairement, dit-elle en souriant à Jack, deux fossettes apparaissant sur son visage. C’est ton ami, Jack ?

Jack se met à rire, et son souffle chaud et fruité passe sur le visage de Reid.

\- Mais non, t’es bête, dit-il en serrant les bras autour du cou de Reid. C’est mon papa.

Reid oublie soudain comment respirer.

 

En rentrant, Hotch trouve Spencer en train de tourner en rond dans la cuisine, l’air choqué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il avec prudence en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de Jack.

Spencer le regarde en clignant rapidement des yeux, et ceux-ci sont rouges, comme s’il s’était battu toute la nuit contre des émotions très fortes.

\- Il m’a appelé papa, murmure-t-il, presque sans y croire. Il a dit à l’aide puéricultrice que j’étais son papa, Aaron.

Hotch ne peut cacher le large sourire qui s’empare de son visage, et une forte chaleur se répand soudain dans son ventre. _Bien joué, Jack_ , pense-t-il tandis qu’un Aureilo submergé par les émotions est réconforté par une Hal absolument ravie.

 

Ian Doyle.

Encore un autre nom que Reid n’oubliera jamais, un nom gravé dans son esprit et dans son âme. Un autre nom sur la liste de ceux qui lui ont arraché quelque chose de précieux.

Tobias Hankel lui a arraché une part de lui-même. Le Spencer Reid qui a quitté sa cabane n’est pas le Spencer Reid qui y était entré, et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Randall Garner a enlevé Elle, ou en tout cas la part d’elle qui croyait en leur travail.

Frank Breiftopf a pris Haley, a presque pris Jack, et Aureilo et Spencer avec eux. Il a presque tout pris.

Et maintenant, Doyle.

Il est venu et a emporté une des rares choses sans lesquelles Reid ne sait pas comment vivre.

 

Hotch s’approche du bureau d’Emily et baisse le regard sur sa surface. Son badge s’y trouve. Ainsi que son arme.

Elle est partie.

Elle s’est enfuie pour les protéger.

 

Morgan crie comme si son cœur se brisait. Avec désespoir. Avec frénésie. Aureilo se met à courir et Reid ne peut le suivre, mais il ne tente même pas. Il ralentie. Il sait que, peu importe à quel point il courra vite, il n’arrivera pas à temps. Il peut déjà sentir l’horreur le noyer à travers son dæmon.

Hotch le dépasse et Reid s’arrête pratiquement. Son cœur se tord et menace de le faire tomber à genoux. S’il s’arrête, s’il ne rejoint pas Morgan là-bas, alors Emily peut rester en vie encore un peu plus longtemps.

Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Suffisamment pour pouvoir dire au revoir.

 

Hotch trouve Morgan en train de tenter d’empêcher la vie d’Emily de lui échapper, et quand ce dernier lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son supérieur, ses yeux sont empli de toutes les horreurs de leur métier. Pas seulement de tout ce qu’ils voyaient, mais aussi de tout ce qu’ils perdaient. Leur innocence, leur foi, leurs vies.

Leurs proches.

\- Les secours sont en route, dit Hotch, sans vraiment savoir s’il parle à Emily, à Morgan, où aux dæmons serrés en murmurant autour d’un Sergio plein de sang.

S’il ne se concentre pas, leurs voix sont comme un bruissement de feuilles qui l’ancrent à la réalité de l’attente de l’ambulance qui arrive alors que leur amie est en train de mourir parce qu’ils _n’ont pas été assez rapides_.

\- Reste avec nous.

La voix de Hal est basse, sérieuse, déterminée. La louve est imposante au-dessus du chat, comme un phare.

Aureilo tremble contre Sergio, et son oreille tranchée est le symbole de son propre refus à se coucher en attendant que la mort le prenne :

\- Nous t’aimons.

\- Laissez-nous partir, gémit Sergio.

Naemaria secoue la tête avec tant de force que tout son corps en est secoué.

\- Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous, dit-elle, son court museau frôlant les moustaches du chat. Reste avec nous.

Hotch les observe et attend, en priant silencieusement que ce soit suffisant.

 

JJ arrive avant eux à l’hôpital, et quand elle s’approche de Hotch, il sait déjà ce qu’elle va dire.

\- Il faut qu’on le fasse, dit-il en se préparant à ce qui va venir.  C’est le seul moyen pour qu’elle reste en sécurité.

Car il ne peut pas faire ça à nouveau, il ne peut pas la voir se vider de son sang sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que leurs âmes tentent désespérément de se raccrocher à elle. Aucun d’eux n’est prêt à lâcher prise.

\- Est-ce qu’on le dit à l’équipe ? lui demande JJ.

Il ferme les yeux et sent quelque chose en lui se fendre pour laisser place à un vide ensanglanté. Il y aura un prix. Il y a toujours un prix.

Le prix de la vie d’Emily, c’est son cœur à lui.

\- Non.

\- Spence… ?

\- Non.

Il a eu quatre années. Il cela tourne mal, ces quatre années suffiront. Il sait ce que c’est que de vivre seul.

Il chérira le souvenir de ces quelques années, peu importe ce qui arrive.

 

JJ entre dans la pièce, et Reid se lève pour venir à sa rencontre. Sur son visage, il voit le cauchemar dans lequel ils ont plongé.

S’arrêter ne l’a pas sauvée.

\- Elle n’a pas survécu à l’opération.

Aurelio pousse un cri, un seul, et Reid se demande s’il existe une douleur physique qui peut rivaliser avec l’agonie que ces mots ont fait naître.

\- Je n’ai pas pu dire au revoir.

Son regard croise celui d’Aaron, par-dessus l’épaule de JJ. Le chef d’équipe est une loque. Il y a quelque chose de définitif sur son visage, quelque chose de brisé, de froid, et cela brise ce qui restait de la détermination de Reid.

Des mots du passé lui reviennent.

_Parfois, on ne peut pas._


	19. Je ne veux plus souffrir

 

Hotch n’a jamais vu Reid aussi brisé.

Les funérailles ont lieu un jour excessivement ensoleillé ; le soleil les illumine sans cesse. Spencer est habillé d’un noir endeuillé et porte le lourd cercueil. Hotch observe son visage et voit une ombre dans les yeux noisettes familiers qui lui renvoie des échos de Hankel, de Gideon, et une douleur si perçante qu’elle le consume.

Jack pleure parce qu’il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi tout le monde est tellement triste autour de lui. Il tend les bras vers Spencer, geste qui n’a jamais encore été ignoré. Spencer le regarde sans le voir et s’éloigne.

Son équipe est perdue dans une mer de douleur, et Hotch ignore comment les faire revenir à bon port.

 

Reid se souvient de tout. C’est son don et sa malédiction. Et pourtant, le seul souvenir qui lui revienne du jour où ils l’ont enterrée, c’est le poids de la pièce d’or dans sa main, et la vision du chat gravé sur un des cotés qui tournait sans fin dans les airs quand il l’a laissée tombée.

La pièce a raté le cercueil et glissé sur le coté. Reid l’a fixée, en attendant le son mat du choc qui n’est jamais arrivé.

Une dernière chose qu’il a échouée.

 

Ce soir-là, Jack est épuisé d’avoir pleuré de colère. Il tousse et est rouge de fièvre, signe qu’il couve quelque chose, et sa mauvaise humeur n’en est que plus grande. Hotch passe une heure à l’apaiser jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Il porte toujours les vêtements qu’il avait pour les funérailles. Il pense qu’il est encore possible de sentir la forte odeur de terre sur sa manche. Cela change agréablement de la puanteur du mensonge dans lequel il se sent flotter.

Finalement, son fils s’endort et il ferme silencieusement la porte derrière lui puis remonte le couloir avec Hal à ses cotés, tel une ombre. Spencer est assis sur le lit, ne portant rien d’autre que son pantalon de pyjama, et sa tête est basse sur des épaules voutées. Aureilo se trouve sur ses genoux, les yeux vitreux et dans le vide.

Tel est le prix qu’ils doivent payer.

Hotch se change sans un mot et se glisse dans le lit. Il devrait tenir son partenaire dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et le réconforter. Lui dire que ça va aller, que ça passera aussi.

Quelques mensonges de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

Il ferme les yeux et prétend ignorer combien de temps Spencer reste assis là, comme figé. Le réconforter ressemble bien trop à une autre trahison.

 

Aaron l’évite. Reid ignore pourquoi. Il n’arrive pas à réfléchir aux raisons derrière cet acte, il n’arrive pas à penser avec le lourd brouillard de désespoir dans lequel il baigne. C’est une épaisse couche de tristesse, et il est écrasé par son poids.

Peu importe où il va, elle est là. A l’épicerie, elle tente d’atteindre un produit sur la plus haute étagère, un rideau de cheveux devant le visage. Au travail, c’est une chaise vide qui attend, sa tasse toujours posée sur son bureau. A la maison, c’est un livre qu’il lui a empruntée, et qui s’ouvre directement à un de ses passages favoris.

 _\- Nous avons été séparés si longtemps ; je suis morte si longtemps_ , _dit-elle en anglais. Je pensais que tu aurais rebâti une nouvelle vie, sans aucune place pour moi. J’espérais que ce soit le cas._

_\- Il y a toujours une place pour toi dans ma vie, dis-je. Et cette place ne peut être prise par personne d’autre que toi._

Il y a un petit visage souriant dessiné à coté du passage en question, et Reid le fixe pendant un temps impossiblement long jusqu’à ce que l’image soit gravée sur sa rétine. Il ferme le livre et le repose avec douceur, en rêvant de pouvoir fermer sa mémoire aussi facilement.

Aaron évite son regard, et Reid est seul.

 

Reid ignore s’il peut continuer ainsi. Il se retrouve dans les toilettes d’un commissariat situé dieu sait où, à fixer le regard vide dans le miroir en se demandant si devenir fou ressemble à ça.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fou, dit tout bas Aureilo. Je le saurais. Je te l’ai déjà dit, je nous avertirai si cela arrive. Si nous commençons à devenir comme Maman.

Reid est parcouru d’un frisson, et sa gorge le brûle comme s’il avait vomi.

\- C’est peut-être pour ça qu’Aaron nous ignore, dit-il. Il arrive peut-être à voir que nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu’avant.

Un soupire.

\- Aucun de nous n’est le même qu’avant. Pas sans elle.

Et aucun d’eux ne le sera plus jamais.

 

Cette nuit-là, à l’hôtel, Reid vient le voir et frappe doucement contre la porte ouverte. Hotch n’a jamais tourné le dos à un membre de son équipe, mais un seul regard vers son agent et il sait que celui-ci n’est pas là en tant que membre de son équipe. Ils ne font jamais ça pendant une affaire, jamais.

Il veut l’autoriser pour une fois. Il veut poser les mains sur le visage de Reid et faire disparaître les nouvelles rides qui y sont apparu,  et voir s’il peut lui faire oublier pendant même un instant que leur monde est amputé d’une amie. Voir s’il peut le faire sourire à nouveau.

Reid ouvre la porte pour lui parler mais ne dit rien, l’air perdu et plus vieux que Hotch ne l’a jamais vu.

S’il accepte, il admet tout simplement sa culpabilité. Le laisser avoir ce moment alors qu’ils se sont mis d’accord pour ne jamais le faire, ce serait quasiment comme se lever et s’écrier : « J’ai menti sur la mort d’Emily ! »

Aureilo fait quelques bonds dans la pièce et tend le nez pour frôler le museau de Hal. Celle-ci se détourne et regarde Hotch avec des yeux suppliants, et quand il se tourne à nouveau, ils sont tous les deux partis. Il ferme alors la porte et pose son front contre le panneau, en ravalant la boule qui est apparue dans sa gorge.

\- Nous leur faisons du mal, gémit Hal en tremblant face à l’horreur de ce qu’elle a fait. Nous pouvons aller les voir ; ils ne sauront pas.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple que ça.

\- On ne peut pas risquer qu’ils comprennent.

\- On ne peut pas risquer de les perdre, Aaron.

Il le faut pourtant.

 

Il perd pied. Morgan perçoit aisément sa détresse, comme si Reid se tenait devant lui pour la lui crier au visage. Il tente de détourner la conversation, de la ramener vers l’affaire, loin du souvenir du désintérêt de Hal envers Aureilo.

\- Tu sais, ma mère est schizophrène. Il y en a plein de types différents. Catatonique, désorganisée. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une personne souffre d’une incapacité à organiser ses pensées ou ne peut se laver ou s’habiller toute seule qu’elle va poignarder quelqu’un dans le torse trente fois post-mortem.

 _Incapacité à organiser ses pensées._ Emily dans l’open-space. Emily le frôlant dans le jet. Un rire. Un sourire. Un chat aux yeux verts et à la queue bougeant d’un coup sec. Désorganisé. Chaotique. Le submergeant.

\- Reid ?

Son attention revient brusquement vers Morgan, qui le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, alors que Naemaria se tient à coté de lui, ses larges pattes appuyées sur la table pour mieux les observer.

\- Ils ont raté une variable.

Morgan secoue lentement la tête :

\- D’accord, écoute-moi. Je sais que c’est un âge effrayant pour toi. C’est là que les crises schizophrènes apparaissent.  En as-tu parlé à quelqu’un ?

 _Un passé plein d’événements psychologiquement traumatiques, et l’expérience récente d’un événement stressant, peuvent contribuer au développement d’une psychose._ Reid cligne des yeux et chasse cette pensée, la repoussant dans la boîte emplie des choses sur lesquelles il tente de ne pas s’appesantir. C’est une boîte abimée, menaçant de déborder, et pleine d’un seul mot : _Emily._

Le mot n’est qu’un murmure. La boîte plie sous son poids. Elle se distord, cachant certains mots. Mais pas tous.

_Lauren Reynolds est morte._

\- A Hotch ?

Reid dévisage Morgan. Avec toutes les langues qu’il a à sa disposition, il ne parvient pas à exprimer le gouffre qui s’étend entre Aaron et lui. Morgan fait un pas en avant, et Reid peut pratiquement sentir l’anxiété qu’il dégage. Aureilo est pressé contre ses talons, l’empêchant de reculer.

\- Allez, gamin, arrête d’être aussi exigeant avec toi-même. Tu es abattu par ce qui est arrivé à Prentiss, et je le comprends, nous le sommes tous. Reid, elle me manque tous les jours. Mais si ton esprit était en train de fragmenter, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais été capable de voir que nous étions en train de passer à coté d’une variable ? Maintenant, il te reste juste à en trouver la preuve.

_L’administration, ou parfois l’arrêt, d’une grande quantité de médicaments peuvent provoquer des symptômes psychotiques._

Il voudrait pouvoir s’échapper.

\- D’accord, murmure-t-il, en rejetant aussi cette pensée.

La boîte tient. _Mortemortemorte._

Morgan lui envoie un grand sourire :

\- Quand tu te mettras à déambuler sans but dans les rues, là je commencerai à m’inquiéter pour toi.

Reid n’est pas en trains de déambuler, mais il est sans but.

Il se demande qui quelqu’un s’en rend compte.

 

Il entre dans la maison, Reid derrière lui, et pour la première fois depuis Doyle, ils sont concentrés et en phase. C’est un réconfort de savoir qu’ils peuvent encore faire ça, qu’ils peuvent encore travailler l’un avec l’autre, même loin de l’endroit où ils se noient dans tous ce qu’il reste de non-dit entre eux.

Reid tente de parler à Ben, calme et maîtrisé. Hotch reste en arrière, son arme dirigée vers l’adolescent en lutte contre lui-même, et regarde son dæmon changer avec anxiété. Il ne s’arrête pas sur une forme précise, pas une fois, mais se transforme en des mélanges grotesques d’animaux, visiblement incapable de se stabiliser. Une queue de lézard terminant un corps d’oiseau, une mâchoire canine ouverte, puis un nouveau changement. Hotch, mal à l’aise, regarde de nouveau le jeune homme.

Le couteau tremble :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça marchera ?

Reid dit quelque chose d’une voix apaisante, fait un pas en avant, et Hotch n’a qu’une seconde pour réagir.

Ben se jette en avant, la lame dirigée vers la gorge de Reid, et Hotch tire. Ben tombe et Reid le regarde avec une expression déçue complètement hors de propos dans ce contexte. Hotch se demande ce que son agent voit.

\- Il nous faut une ambulance, dit-il à Reid d’une voix froide en éloignant le couteau d’un mouvement du pied.

Les yeux de Reid se lève soudain, et il regarde Hotch comme s’il voyait un étranger.

Peut-être l’est-il vraiment. En tout cas, il ne se connait plus lui-même.

 

Cette nuit-là, Reid ne rentre pas à la maison. Au lieu de cela, il va chez JJ et pleure sur son épaule. Si elle pose des questions, il lui dira qu’il s’est disputé avec Aaron. C’est plus ou moins la vérité.

Il regrette que ce ne soit cependant pas le cas. Tout cela aurait beaucoup plus de sens.

Il ne dira pas l’entière vérité. Il ne dira pas qu’il est là parce qu’il a peut d’en vouloir beaucoup trop.

Elle ne pose pas de question.

 

Reid ne rentre pas à la maison une nuit, et c’est presque un soulagement. Hotch a l’obligeance de ne pas demander où il est allé quand il arrive au travail le lendemain pour découvrir que Reid est arrivé avant lui. C’est le moins qu’il puisse faire.

Aureilo et Hal ne rencontrent pas le regard de l’autre, et aucun d’eux ne tourne les yeux vers le mur où Emily les fixe.

 

\- Hotch va s’occuper du suivi psychologique de l’équipe.

Reid s’immobilise, la fourchette de nouille juste devant sa bouche ouverte. Il la baisse lentement, sachant qu’il sera de toute façon incapable d’en sentir le goût.

\- Est-ce seulement… légal ?

Rossi hausse les épaules, et le coin de sa bouche tressaille.

\- Probablement pas. Tu veux que je m’occupe du tien ? Je suppose que Strauss ne veut pas que les gros bonnets sachent pour toi et Hotch, donc elle n’a pas protesté quand il a demandé à s’en charger.

Il l’a _demandé_. Reid sent l’espoir poindre parmi le désespoir.

\- Non merci, dit-il en avalant sa fourchette de nouilles.

Le poulet brûle sa gorge et pèse lourd dans son estomac. Il accueille avec plaisir cette sensation.

\- Ca ira.

 

Morgan est en colère.

\- Ouais, parfois j’ai envie de quitter mon boulot pour aller pourchasser le fils de pute qui a tué Emily. Ca c’est sûr, je suis en colère.

C’est un rappel du fait que Doyle est toujours dehors. C’est un rappel que son équipe est toujours en vie et prête à se battre. C’est une bonne chose. C’est une marque de guérison.

\- C’était mon amie, dit Derek. Mon amie est morte devant mes yeux. Et je suis censé continuer comme si de rien n’était ?

Cela fait quand même mal.

 

Il tombe dans une sorte de routine étrange. Terminer le travail, conduire sans but, terminer chez JJ quand la tentation devient trop grande. Pleurer. Revenir à la maison. Continuer d’exister dans le même espace que Hotch sans partager sa vie. Jack les tient ensemble, et c’est à travers lui que Reid parvient enfin à voir la fin du tunnel infini du deuil. L’enfant ignore ce qui a été perdu, il sait seulement qu’il y a encore des jours à vivre, des choses à attendre avec impatience, et tellement à apprendre. Reid se surprend à suivre le son du rire de Jack dès qu’il rentre à la maison, et trouve le réconfort dans le sourire qui ne quitte jamais le visage de l’enfant.

Hotch se détend aussi près de Jack. Un jour, il s’assoit près d’eux tandis que Reid aide le petit garçon avec un puzzle, et pose une main agréablement tiède sur la jambe de Reid. C’est le début de quelque chose, Reid en est sûr.

Il trouve plus facile de fermer la boîte. Peut-être même qu’un jour, il parviendra à effacer les mots qu’elle contient.

_Lauren Reynolds est mort._

 

Garcia est pleine d’espoir.

\- Nous sommes une  famille, et c’est important que les familles parlent, et tout garder pour nous va juste rendre cet horrible sentiment de tristesse encore plus horrible. Pas vrai ?

Il se demande s’il lui a déjà dit combien elle est brillante. Elle est peut-être la plus brillante de tous.

Reid y compris.

\- Je vais parler, mais je ne veux pas parler de son absence. Est-ce que je peux parler de la manière dont elle me faisait sourire ?

\- Bien sûr.

 

Ils vont mieux. Ils ont a nouveau une vie sexuelle. Leur première fois après la mort d’Emily est maladroite, et Reid ne s’est jamais senti aussi désaccordé par rapport à Hotch. Le deuxième fois est mieux, et il parvient à les faire jouir tous les deux. Haletants, en sueurs, ils restent cependant insatisfaits. La première fois est bonne, effrayamment bonne, c’est parce que Hotch est malheureux et brusque. Sa respiration sent le whisky et ses yeux sont embrumés. Il vient voir Reid dans l’obscurité et ce dernier le laisse faire, car il sent quelque chose de désespéré dans les mains qui le pousse sur les draps.

Après ça, c’est toujours la même chose. Reid ne lui dit pas d’arrêter car lui aussi en a besoin, et il ne peut admettre à quel point une petite part de lui apprécie ce qui ce passe. Ce n’est pas sain. Pas vraiment. Ils ne se regardent pas dans les yeux quand c’est terminé, et il n’y a aucun geste doux pour leur rappeler ce qu’ils signifient l’un pour l’autre. La respiration de Hotch exhale l’alcool, et Reid pue la solitude. Leurs dæmons dorment loin l’un de l’autre.

Reid est aisément blessé.

Hotch boit davantage. Pas énormément, rien qui n’aurait amené Reid à s’inquiéter en temps normal, mais il remarque néanmoins que Hotch est toujours ivre quand ils sont ensemble.

Toutes les nuits, il met un point d’honneur à attendre que Hotch s’endorme pour se tourner et presser ses lèvres contre celles de l’autre homme et murmurer _Je t’aime_ contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. C’est la vérité. Il n’imagine pas que cela puisse changer, malgré le reste. Parfois, les mots changent, quand Reid sent le désespoir le regagne. Ces nuits-là, les mots quittent spontanément ses lèvres, intenses. _Lauren Reynolds est morte._

Le dire à haute voix aide, pour une quelconque raison.

 

Reid est hanté.

\- C’est que, si on ne peut pas se protéger les uns les autres, alors pourquoi on fait ça ? C’est… parfois, je pense, peut-être… peut-être que Gideon avait raison, tu sais ? Peut-être… peut-être que ça n’en vaut pas la peine.

Comment est-il supposé répondre à ça, alors que c’est de sa faute ?

Il peut voir que Reid se tient juste devant le chemin que Gideon a emprunté, et cela le terrifie.

 

\- Hal ne m’a pas parlé depuis qu’elle est morte, dit un jour Aureilo alors que Reid arrête la voiture au feu rouge et attend impatiemment.

C’est une confession.

C’est aussi une question.

\- Je sais.

Il le sait comme il sait qu’il y a quelque chose qu’on lui cache, quelque chose que Hotch veut à tout prix éviter qu’il découvre, quitte à tout détruire pour y parvenir.

\- Il s’éloigne de nous.

Il le sait aussi. Il le sait grâce aux bleus sur ses hanches, au silence qui plane sur la table à manger. Il le sait car ils ne sont plus en osmose que lors des affaires, ou à travers un enfant qu’ils appellent tous deux leur fils.

Reid aime Hotch, et il aime Jack, il les aime tous les deux avec une intensité aveuglante. L’idée de les perdre est facilement imaginable et incroyablement terrifiante. Il est si proche de tout perdre, après avoir tant gagné. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il a fait de mal pour mériter ça.

A part, être lui-même. Dans son entièreté. Peut-être que c’est simplement son dû.

Il réfléchit à ses choix tandis que le feu passe au vert et que les voitures derrière lui font entendre des klaxons furieux. A droite, c’est chez JJ.

A gauche, c’est la perdition.

Aureilo est sa conscience, il l’a toujours été. Ferme et raisonnable, et tout ce qu’il lutte pour être lui-même. La part de lui qu’il cache car c’est plus simple d’être calme et en retrait, jusqu’à ne plus savoir comment ne plus l’être.

Aureilo peut être imprudent.

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir, dit le lièvre d’une voix brisée en détournant la tête, son oreille restante rabattue.

Reid tourne à gauche.

 

Rossi est raisonnable.

\- Comment tiens-tu le coup ?

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi perçant, et voient à travers tout ce que Hotch tente de lui cacher, tandis qu’Eris examine Hal avec autant de clairvoyance. A eux deux, ils voient tout. Le léger tremblement de ses doigts quand il tend la main vers sa tasse, l’aspect terni de la fourrure de Hal.

Le silence qui s’est abattu. Hal n’a plus grand-chose à dire désormais. Lui non plus.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui suis évalué.

Rossi hausse les épaules :

\- J’ai toujours eu du mal à laisser les gens percer ma carapace. J’imagine que j’ai fini par réaliser que je suis davantage marié à cette équipe que je ne l’ai jamais été à mes trois ex-femmes.

Il marque une pause, et Hotch se prépare pour la suite.

\- Ce qu’on a, ici, c’est bien. Ce que tu as est bien. Ne laisse pas ça t’échapper parce que tu es préoccupé par autre chose, Hotch, car à la fin cette chose n’aura pas d’importance, alors que lui, oui.

\- Et si je ne peux rien y faire ?

\- C’est que tu ne fais pas assez d’efforts.


	20. C'est terminé

Cela commence ainsi : un homme avec une chevelure folle et un esprit plein d’anecdotes entre dans la vie d’Aaron et prend toute la place dans sa tête. Il y a des cours sur les phoques et l’histoire du charbon : il y a du café, du sexe et du rire. Il n’est pas seul.

Et il en va ainsi jusqu’à ce que, quand Aaron s’imagine un loup, il voit un lièvre courir à ses cotés, et deux hommes regarder ensemble leur fils recevoir son diplôme.

C’est Aaron Hotchner qui apprend à savoir ce qu’il veut, et Spencer Reid qui apprend à être aimé.

 

Jack est en train de rire en courant dans toute la cuisine, recouvert de céréales. Il pousse des cris d’excitation et plonge entre les jambes de Spencer tandis que ce dernier est en train de se servir un café, l’esprit ailleurs. Sa sacoche est posée contre la porte, prête à être ramassée dans la hâte inévitable de Spencer quand il réalisera qu’il est presque en retard. Hotch observe la scène derrière son propre café, les yeux se levant juste à temps pour voir Jack tendre une main collante vers le sac.

Spencer pousse un cri, ce n’est pas le cri à bout de souffle de d’habitude, teinté de rire. C’est un cri de colère et effrayé, et Jack recule sa main. Il y a des larmes, un nez qui coule collé contre la jambe du pantalon de Hotch alors que son fils tremble contre lui. Spencer regarde, le visage blanc comme un linge, et la culpabilité suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Spencer n’a jamais cri sur Jack auparavant, pas une seule fois. Pas même quand l’enfant avait essayé de dessiner dans un livre qu’il avait décrit après coup comme étant « sûrement très cher, j’imagine ».

Spencer s’excuse bien vite, mais il ne tourne pas une fois le regard vers son sac, tandis que Hotch ne voit que ça. Hal a les poils de l’échine dressés face à Aureilo, qui recule en tremblant. Hotch sait.

Il sait, et il peut voir que Spencer sait qu’il sait, mais aucun d’eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, et le silence est éloquent.

 

Le silence continue au travail. Il étouffe Reid jusqu’à ce qu’il se demande si tout le monde s’en rendra compte s’il se roule simplement en boule sous son bureau en laissant l’air lui échapper. Aaron sait. Il sait que Reid a tourné à gauche. Il sait à quel point il est faible.

Il sait que Reid ne pouvait avoir que des pilules sur une période si courte. Il n’en a ingéré aucune, mais il sait qu’il le fera. Il ne les aurait pas acheté, autrement.

Il sait, mais il ne dira rien, et Reid se demande quand le silence sera brisé.

 

Il va sur sa tombe à la fin de la journée de travail. L’herbe sort tout juste de la terre et il sent ses chaussures s’y enfoncer, le rapprochant un petit peu d’elle. Le chat sculpté sur sa stèle a la tête dressé avec prétention, et la patte levée comme s’il était sur le point d’écraser quelque chose. Un lacet, peut-être. Il se souvient de la surprise soudaine quand des griffes acérées attrapaient ses chaussures, sous son bureau. D’un ricanement presque inaudible quand son mouvement de recul ferait basculer sa chaise en arrière pour aller frapper un interne qui se dépêchait de passer, les bras plein de dossiers.

Ou peut-être lève-il la patte vers un ami. Une invitation d’amitié tendue vers un lièvre épuisé, qui ne paie pas de mine mais le cœur douloureux. Quand Reid ferme les yeux, il peut les voir, le chat et le lièvre blottis l’un contre l’autre.

Quand il les ouvre, il n’y a que le lièvre et les étoiles qui scintillent au-dessus d’eux.

 

Hotch songe à amener Jack chez Jessica pour éviter les conversations qu’il sent rôder, mais il ne supporte pas l’idée d’expliquer pourquoi il le ferait. Alors, à la place, il monte dans la voiture, Jack bien attaché à l’arrière, leurs sacs dans le coffre, et va là où sa conscience le guide. Hal est assise sur le siège passager, le nez à la fenêtre, le regard triste.

Rossi se tient devant sa porte quand Hotch se gare, et Hotch ignore comment il a pu le savoir. Peut-être que Reid a vu les vêtements manquant, assez pour tenir une semaine, et peut-être l’a-t-il appelé. Peut-être qu’Eris a entendu la voiture.

Peut-être Hotch n’est-il pas aussi difficile à prévoir qu’il l’imagine.

\- Dave… murmure-t-il a son ami en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix être suppliante.

_Ne pose pas de question. Je t’en prie, ne pose pas de question. Laisse-nous rester chez toi et ne demande pas pourquoi, car je ne pourrai pas te répondre._

\- C’est une erreur, rétorque Rossi, avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras et s’amuser avec lui en lui mettant la tête en bas, tandis que l’enfant pousse des cris amusés. Ton papa est un sacré idiot, Jack.

\- Sacré idiot, répète l’enfant.

Hal laisse échapper un gémissement lugubre.

 

Le sac de Jack a disparu.

Celui de Hotch aussi.

Il manque des vêtements, assez pour une semaine, si Hotch n’a pas l’intention d’utiliser une machine à laver. Ce n’est donc pas permanent, juste une leçon. Juste un moment pour qu’ils puissent tous respirer.

Reid réalise soudain que cela signifie qu’il est seul dans une maison pleine d’échos avec un lièvre qui n’a soudain plus grand-chose à dire, et une poche pleine d’un moyen de s’échapper. Il s’assit sur le lit qu’ils partagent jusqu’à ce que le soleil se couche, accueillant les ténèbres et la peur qui les accompagne.

 

La porte de la chambre d’ami s’ouvre et Rossi entre, les yeux froncés vers Hotch, qui est assis à coté de Jack, qui dort en ronflant un peu.

\- Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici éternellement, dit-il d’une voix basse mais ferme. On finira bien par devoir parler.

\- Dave, je t’en prie. J’ai juste besoin d’espace, dit Hotch.

Il baisse les yeux sur son fils et se concentre pour mémoriser la courbe de son visage. Reid n’aurait pas besoin de faire cet effort. Reid se souviendrait, tout simplement. Il se souviendrait toujours.

\- Beau tissu de connerie, Aaron, rétorque Rossi, cinglant.

Jack se retourne dans son sommeil.

\- Tu es quoi, une gamine de quinze ans ? Tu as quarante et un ans ; tu n’as pas besoin d’espace, tu as besoin qu’on te sonne les cloches.

Hotch le dévisage. Ce n’est pas souvent que son équipe parvient encore à le surprendre. Il n’est pas si surpris que ce soit Rossi qui réussisse à le faire.

\- Tu ne…

\- C’est la drogue ? l’interrompt Rossi.

Hotch le dévisage à nouveau. Il se demande s’il est bouche bée, ou si Rossi a toujours eu l’air aussi arrogant.

\- Qu’est-ce que…

Rossi renifle et se passe la main sur le front.

\- Quoi, tu penses que je ne sais pas ce genre de chose pour les gens auxquels je tiens ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal ? Il est en dépression à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Prentiss, il vient de faire face pour la première fois à la mort de quelqu’un qu’il aime, et tu te conduits comme un parfait imb…

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

Cela ressemble à une mauvaise excuse, même aux oreilles de Hotch. Il tressaille au moment même où les mots quittent ses lèvres, désespérés et plein d’apitoiement.

Rossi a lui aussi l’air dégoûté de les entendre.

\- Le Aaron Hotchner avec lequel je travaille n’aurait jamais laissé un addict en rémission se noyer seul dans son chagrin parce que lui a « besoin d’espace ».

\- Je ne suis plus ce Aaron Hotchner.

\- Clairement. Car l’homme que je connais aurais amené son fils ici pour passer la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos en mangeant des cochonneries avec son bon vieil Oncle Dave pendant qu’il retourne seul à la maison pour régler le merdier qu’il a causé.

Silence. Hotch quitte son fils des yeux pour voir que Rossi est en train de lui tendre ses clefs.

\- Vas-y, ou c’est moi qui le fais.

Il les prend.

 

Reid fait ce qu’il faut, et n’a aucun regret. Aureilo le regarde, le visage impassible. Reid ne lui demande pas ce qu’il pense de son choix. Il sait que, s’il le fait, le lièvre ne répondra sans doute pas, de toute manière.

 

Hotch trouve son partenaire sur le lit. Pour une fois, il n’est pas étalé sur tous le lit, en ne laissant qu’un espace réduit du coté de Hotch pour que ce dernier puisse se coucher aussi. Non, il est replié sur lui-même comme une araignée. Ses bras et ses jambes sont repliés contre son torse, comme s’il voulait contenir toute la douleur et la tristesse du monde en lui. Quelque chose cède en Hotch à cette vue, laissant un sentiment glacial de terreur l’envahir.

Les souvenirs de la fois où il l’a presque abandonné le hantent, et il se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte en s’imaginant faire rouler Reid sur le trouver pour voir que ses yeux noisette chaleureux sont froids et vides. Il s’imagine presser ses doigts contre sa gorge et ne sentir aucun pouls. Il imagine l’odeur de vomi et un cœur qui ne répond pas.

Il se demande si le lièvre, sur la pièce, aura une oreille ou deux. Qui Spencer Reid a-t-il été, et qui Aaron Hotchner l’a-t-il fait devenir ?

Hal résout le problème en entrant dans la chambre aussi silencieusement qu’une ombre pour sauter sur le lit. Reid sursaute et se redresse d’un coup, le visage méconnaissable dans l’obscurité. Il fait noir dans la pièce, Hotch réalise soudain. Reid déteste être seul dans le noir.

\- Est-ce que tu en train de planer ? demande-t-il au lieu d’allumer la lumière, laissant ainsi les ténèbres masquer tout ce que Reid veut cacher.

\- On a tout vidé dans les toilettes, répond Aureilo de l’autre coté de Reid.

Sa voix est rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisé.

\- Il n’y en a plus.

Hotch entre dans la pièce et s’assoit sur le lit avec précaution, laissant un espace clair entre Reid et lui, alors même que Hal est entre eux.

\- Tu as ramené de la drogue dans la maison où vit notre fils, dit-il tandis que le malaise l’envahit.

Sa voix est dénuée d’émotion. Cela cache la colère qui le ronge. Pas envers Reid. Ce devrait être envers Reid. Il a mit en danger la vie de leur fils avec ses actes.

Non. Envers lui-même. Car lui aussi.

\- Je sais, dit Reid d’une voix éraillée. Je… je peux partir. Je peux trouver un hôtel. Pardon.

Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Il peut toujours arranger les choses.

\- Choisi, c’est elles, ou c’est nous.

Ce qu’il présumera si Reid passe cette porte, il ne le dit pas. Il n’y a qu’une raison pour laquelle Reid quitterait cette maison. Il ne dit pas que, dès que Reid se dirigera vers la porte, Hotch fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui retirer cette option. Il préfère perdre Reid en tant qu’agent, que perdre Reid tout court. D’abord, il appellera Rossi. Puis Strauss.

Puis la clinique de réhabilitation.

La respiration de Reid est un métronome régulier dans la pièce silencieuse, calme et patiente.

\- Choisi, répète Hotch.

Il ferme les yeux et se prépare.

Des bras fins entourent avec hésitation ses épaules, s’attendant à être repoussés. S’attendant à être rejetés.

\- J’ai déjà choisi, murmure une voix près de son oreille, et il se penche vers elle. Et toi ?

Les mots sont là, au bord des lèvres de Hotch. S’il tourne la tête pour embrasser son partenaire, rien ne garantie que Reid ne pourra pas les sentir.

_J’ai menti sur la mort d’Emily Prentiss._

Au lieu de les dire, il hoche la tête et compte les battements du cœur de Reid contre son dos.

 

Deux jours après que Reid ai failli tout gâcher, Seaver pour un cri de surprise et de choc. Reid lève les yeux et voit Rossi qui se tient derrière air avec un air innocent, Eris sur le bras.

\- Attrape ton manteau, Alice, dit-il d’une voix ferme à Reid en prenant le coude de Seaver pour l’inciter à se lever. On va au Pays des Merveilles.

Seaver prend son manteau et le regarde marcher lentement vers la sortie, visiblement certain qu’ils vont le suivre.

\- Est-ce que ça fait de lui le Lapin Blanc ? questionne tout bas Seaver.

Reid ignore si c’est à lui qu’elle parle ou pas.

\- Il est souvent en retard, dit-il malgré tout, car c’est toujours mieux que la suivre en silence.

Elle le regarde, sourit, et il y a une connexion. Pendant un instant, c’est comme avoir une amie. Puis, l’instant s’en va, et le sourire disparait. Il se souvient que ses cheveux sont blonds au lieu de noirs, et qu’il n’y a pas de chat à ses pieds.

 

Le Pays des Merveilles de Rossi s’avère être un bar. Reid aurait dû se douter qu’il les emmènerait s’enivrer. Il le laisse faire malgré tout, car Rossi fait rarement quoi que ce soit sans une bonne raison. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il arrête de faire le profile des homme au bar pour amuser Seaver et regarde vraiment autour de lui avec des yeux flous qu’il réalise que Rossi est introuvable.

\- Où est-il allé ? demande sa collègue, son coude glissant sans arrêt sur la surface humide de la table comme si elle avait du mal à le contrôler. Il était là… avant ? Je crois ? Merde.

\- Je pense… dit lentement Reid, qu’il essaye de nous faire devenir amis.

Seaver cligne des yeux, bleus et candides.

\- Bien sûr que c’est ce qu’il veut. Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il croit, qu’on est incapable de se faire des amis sans son aide ?

Elle baisse le regard vers l’endroit où Aureilo est étendu, somnolant, contre son tabouret.

\- C’est un enfoiré, Aureilo.

Le lièvre sursaute. Reid détourne les yeux, rougissant. C’est la première fois qu’elle s’adresse à son dæmon.

\- Il n’a pas tort, rétorque le lièvre en se grattant le cou. C’est un salaud dans ses méthodes, c’est tout. Vous _êtes_ plutôt incapables, tous les deux.

Une tête sort du col de Seaver et répond avec colère au lièvre.

\- Parle pour toi, dit-elle d’une voix féminine et incisive. Nous n’avons pas besoin de Rossi pour nous faire des amis.

Reid fixe le tamia et une chaleur différente de l’alcool se répand dans son estomac. Oh. _Oh._ Peut-être qu’il n’est pas le seul à savoir ce que c’est que d’être différent. Il ne dit rien, mais rapproche le bol d’amandes.

Seaver et son dæmon le dévisage tous deux avec la même suspicion.

\- Tu sais, fais Seaver avec un sourire en coin, ce n’est pas parce que Paff est un tamia qu’elle aime les fruits à coque. Aureilo préfère les bonbons aux carottes.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui, dit Reid en haussant les épaules.

Il croise le regard de Rossi, de l’autre coté du bar. Ce dernier à l’air fier de lui, entre deux femmes en train de rire.

\- Heureusement, d’autres le savent mieux que lui.

 

Reid rentre tard, en amenant avec lui une odeur d’alcool onéreux et un manteau qui ne lui appartient pas. Il passe en chancelant la porte d’entrée et trébuche presque aussitôt sur le porte-manteau. Objet et profileur tombent au sol tandis que Hotch contemple la scène avec incrédulité depuis le salon. Derrière lui, Aureilo titube, les yeux troublés et dans le vague, et dans un état qui n’avait rien à envier à celui de son humain.

\- Chh, dit très sérieusement Reid à l’attention du porte-manteau en tentant sans succès de s’en extraire. Il y a des gens qui dorment.

\- Et d’autres sont ivres, dit Hotch en regardant Reid sursauter d’un air coupable avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. Pourquoi portes-tu le manteau de Rossi ?

Reid baisse les yeux sur ledit manteau.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que c’est à Rossi ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je ne crois pas qu’il l’ait déjà porté avant ce soir.

Parce qu’il est luxueux. Parce que l’odeur qui flotte autour de Reid ressemble au genre d’alcool que Reid apprécie et leur fait boire chaque fois qu’il se met l’idée en tête de les faire s’enivrer. Parce que Reid rit et sourit, et Rossi est à sa connaissance le seul qui peut amener une personne à briser en une seule nuit une barrière dressée avec précaution. Parce que depuis que Hotch est entré au BAU sous l’aile de Rossi, ce dernier a toujours réparé avec détermination tout ce que Hotch a brisé.

\- Parce qu’il m’a envoyé un message pour me dire qu’il te renvoyait à la maison, répond Hotch en se levant pour aller aider son partenaire à se défaire du porte-manteau.

\- Seaver a fait tomber son verre sur moi.

Reid lève le regard vers lui et cligne des yeux avec une expression abattue.

\- Quel bazar. Je le méritais.

\- Il lui a dit que le manteau qu’elle portait donnait l’impression qu’elle avait de larges hanches, intervint Aureilo en sautillant avec précaution autour de l’objet écroulé au sol.

\- C’est une coupe peu flatteuse, ajoute Reid.

Il lève le bras et Hotch l’aide à se redresser, tout en chancelant à son tour quand tout le poids de Reid se retrouve soudain dans ses bras. L’atmosphère change alors soudain, et la légèreté disparait.

\- Tu ne nous aimes plus.

Ces mots font mal. Hotch le serre contre lui en entendant la voix rauque de Reid, qui n’est pas seulement due à l’alcool.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire imaginer ça ?

Reid secoue la tête sans répondre, et presse le nez contre le torse de Hotch.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, dit Hal d’une voix sèche depuis la porte. Pas vrai du tout. Vous êtes des idiots.

Hotch utilise une de ses mains pour lever le menton de Reid, et plonge un regard intense dans les yeux noisette qui clignent rapidement face à lui.

\- Nous t’aimons plus que nous savons le montrer, dit-il fermement. Je suis désolée qu’on t’ai laissé penser le contraire.

Reid hoche la tête.

 

Trois mois après la mort d’Emily Prentiss, un papillon atterrit sur le stylo de Reid pendant que celui-ci trace une ligne droite entre deux déclarations liées.

\- Kailo ? dit-il bêtement en fixant les ailes jaunes qui se ferment lentement.

\- Surprise, murmure le papillon, à peine audible dans l’open-space bondé. Tourne-toi, idiot.

Reid se retourne et JJ se tient là, devant lui, avec un badge si familier qu’il a un grand sourire à cette vue. Rossi les contemple avec un sourire, lui aussi, depuis l’étage. Hotch n’est nulle part en vue.

C’est comme retrouver sa famille.

En partie.

 

Tout n’est pas au beau fixe entre eux, mais ça s’arrange.

Puis, la nouvelle arrive.

\- Je suis temporairement transféré dans une unité stationnée au…

Le choc lui retire les mots de la bouche. Il voit Spencer se préparer à ce qui va suivre.

\- Pakistan. Ils m’envoient au Pakistan.

Spencer ferme les yeux pendant un moment, avant de soupirer fortement et hocher la tête.

\- C’est le retour du bâton pour avoir récupéré JJ, pas vrai ? Ils sont furieux qu’on ait réussi à passer outre.

Hotch baisse les yeux, Aureilo est étendu contre ses jambes, et son poids est rassurant.

\- On s’en sortira, dit le lièvre, les yeux brillants.

\- Si je refuse, ils auront une excuse pour séparer définitivement l’équipe, prévient Hotch.

Spencer a un air sombrement déterminé.

\- Alors ne refuse pas. Nous pouvons survivre à ça.

\- Jack…

Un rire, inattendu mais bienvenu.

\- Tu penses que ça dérangerait Jessica ? dit Spencer d’une voix rapide, qui essaye trop d’être joyeuse.

Cela fait mal. Hotch aurait imaginé que Spencer se serait davantage battu pour garder leur famille unie.

\- Eh bien, non évidemment, elle dit toujours que Jack est le bienvenu à chaque fois que…

Spencer fronce les sourcils, et Hotch s’arrête, se demandant ce qu’il n’a pas saisi.

\- Non, je veux dire, penses-tu que ça dérangerait Jessica de rester ici. Avec Jack et moi. Pendant que tu ne seras pas là, je veux dire.

_Oh._

Toujours une famille, alors.

Ils peuvent s’en sortir.

 

Seaver a un hoquet de surprise quand elle ouvre la lettre sur son bureau. Un regard vers son visage, et il sait.

\- Transfert ? demande Reid à voix basse.

Mais elle ne l’entend pas. Elle regarde en direction du bureau de Rossi, pensive :

\- Comment je suis censée dire au-revoir ?

La voix près du genou de Reid est si basse qu’il est certain d’être le seul à l’entendre :

\- Non, marmonne Aureilo, miséreux en se pressant contre le sol, comme s’il était traqué.

 

C’est à la fois ce qu’il y a de plus dur et de plus facile à faire.

\- La raison de cette requête pour un congé prolongé ?

Strauss le dévisage, sa propre expression insondable. Reid sait qu’elle pense à l’avion qui partira deux jours plus tard, emmenant Aaron loin de lui. Il se demande si elle a eu un rôle à jouer dans ce transfert.

\- La famille, dit-il fermement.

Elle acquiesce et signe la requête. Soudain, il est certain qu’elle n’y est pour rien. Ils ont leur différence, mais elle n’aurait jamais éloigné Aaron de son fils. Il agrippe le papier assez fort pour le sentir se déchirer légèrement sous ses doigts.

Maintenant, il lui reste simplement à l’annoncer à l’équipe.

 

La nuit avant le départ d’Aaron, ils sont étendus tous les deux dans leur lit, et aucun d’eux n’imagine que cela pourrait être la dernière fois. Personne ne les a avertis que leur temps arrivait à sa fin mais, plus tard, Reid y repenserait en songeant qu’il aurait dû s’en douter.

 

Aaron est bronzé et porte une barbe. Ou, du moins, Reid _pense_ que c’est une barbe. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être une sorte d’horrible tumeur.

\- Tu aimes ? demande Aaron en s’approchant de la caméra avec un grand sourire.

Reid grimace.

\- Je crois que je viens de vomir dans ma bouche, dit-il à l’écran en attendant qu’Aaron se mette à rire.

Il y a du lag entre eux, la distance est douloureuse.

\- Papa est un sacré idiot, dit Jack avec désapprobation, en secouant la tête d’une façon que Reid suspecte être copiée de ses propres manières.

Le grand sourire sur le visage d’Aaron confirme cette théorie.

\- Qui t’a appris à dire ça ? demande Reid à Jack.

Le garçon se trémousse sur ses genoux dans son excitation de pouvoir parler à son père.

\- Je pense que la personne que tu cherches a un nom commençant par la lettre D et se terminant par « ave », rit Aaron.

Mais Reid peut le voir jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre. Le temps est déjà écoulé.

\- Ce ne sera plus très long.

Reid se mord la lèvre :

\- Ca fait déjà trop longtemps.

Jack se met à pleurer dès que l’écran devient noir, et Reid regrette de ne pouvoir en faire de même.

 

Les jours s’entremêlent et la famille de Hotch lui manque. Au moins, il sait qu’il a une famille vers qui revenir. Certains hommes n’ont même pas ça.

Ils lui manquent, et il tente de ne pas penser à la possibilité de revenir pour trouver une maison déserte.

 

L’équipe lui rend toujours visite, mais le temps file et le laisse derrière lui. Il a Jessica et Aureilo et Jack et Arelys. Ce n’est pas vraiment suffisant. Reid en a toujours voulu trop.

Il se réconforte en se rappelant que ce ne sera plus très long avant que Aaron revienne et que tout revienne à la normale. Au moins, maintenant, il est tellement occupé par le rattrapage de ses études et par Jack que la boîte repose au fond de son esprit, oubliée. Les mots ne le hantent plus.

Lauren Reynolds est peut-être morte, mais Reid a lentement commencé à accepter la mort d’Emily Prentiss aussi.

 

Il reçoit l’appel.

\- Hotchner, aboie-t-il dans le téléphone dont la liaison craque, la chaleur intense sur sa peau bronzée.

Ce campement désert et poussiéreux au milieu de nulle part, c’est tellement aux antipodes de chez lui, qu’entendre la voix de Morgan est un choc.

\- Nous avons trouvé Declan Doyle.

Le château de carte qu’il a construit autour de la vie et de la mort d’Emily Prentiss se met à trembler.

 

Juste comme ça, c’est terminé.

Emily Prentiss entre dans la pièce, avec ses cheveux sombre et son chat noir. Spencer la voit, et Hotch découvre en cet instant précis à quoi ressemble une personne qui cesse soudain d’être amoureuse.

Ca se termine avec Spencer qui travaille comme si rien ne s’était passé, jusqu’à ce que Hotch l’attrape par le bras pour le mener à l’écart. Ca se termine avec Spencer qui lui fait un sourire calme, et avec le soulagement soudain qui l’envahi en voyant ce sourire.

\- Tu réalises que c’est terminé pour nous, pas vrai ? demande Spencer, aussi calmement que si Hotch lui avait simplement demandé l’heure.

C’est comme se retrouver sur un sol stable pour que celui-ci s’ouvre soudain sous ses pieds, le projetant au milieu des vagues.

\- Ce n’est pas terminé, dit-il sans penser, car bien sûr que ce n’est pas terminé.

Ce n’est pas ainsi que c’est censé se passer.

Ils sont censés avoir l’éternité pour eux.

Spencer rit, et il y a dans ce rire un coté hystérique qui transperce son cœur comme une lame.

\- Ca a pris fin au moment où tu as passé les portes pour me dire qu’elle était morte.

C’est terminé.


End file.
